Baby Makes Four?
by LoveYouLotsLikeJellyTots
Summary: Troy Bolton appears to have it all- the job, the house, the cars, the wife but to him there's one thing missing. One thing that his wife won't give but a complete stranger would. Will it be the answer to his problems? TxG
1. Negative

**Baby Makes… Four?**

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots_

**My muse inspired me… we were doing all about this topic in RE and it just got me thinking. It's quite a sensitive issue for some so just let me know what you think. Review? **

**Disclaimer:** **Don't any of the characters from HSM.**

* * *

Twenty two year old Sharpay Evans-Bolton heaved a sigh of relief as the pregnancy test came back negative. There was no way in a million years that she wanted to become pregnant not after everything she had worked for and she had her body to thank for most of it. If she became fat then no one would hire her. That was what being a model was all about… right?

"Well…" The desperate voice of Troy Bolton, basketball player, hottie extraordinaire and Sharpay Evans- Bolton's husband broke into her line of thoughts and then that feeling hit her again. Guilt. Something she had been feeling a lot lately, which was strange. Well, for her anyway. She had even thought twice about taking the morning after pill a couple of times and then the logical part, or what she thought was the logical part, of her brain would kick in and she'd take it before it was too late. She sighed as she opened the bathroom door to face him, shaking her head, causing his face to fall a mile. The hurt clearly visible in his ice blue eyes,

"I'm…I'm gonna go for a run…" His voice broke as he finished his sentence causing Sharpay to swallow forcefully, lying used to be a lot easier, she thought as she followed Troy with her brown eyes, down the stairs and out the front door. She knew how badly he wanted a child and as his wife he, quite rightfully, expected her to give that to him but she didn't want it, any of it. At least, not yet. She sighed again, tossing her long blonde hair back as she picked up the phone and dialled in the familiar number. It rang three times before the distinctive voice of Ryan Evans could be heard,

"Hello Evans residence. Ryan speaking."

"Ryan…I did it again!" Sharpay hissed into the phone, looking round but knowing perfectly well that no one was in the house apart from her, that was happening a lot lately as well. Paranoia and Guilt were two emotions she had never felt before, well, until seven months ago.

"Oh Shar…"

"I didn't mean too… well, I did. I was so close this time, Ryan. Last Saturday, after the game, we, well, y'know and we didn't use protection, obviously, then in the morning Troy went for his training session and I was sitting there in the kitchen, doing nothing. Telling myself that I could do it and having a baby would be wonderful and then…then my gut feeling kicked in and… and I ran upstairs and took three morning after pills. Just in case y'know… Ryan, I feel so awful!" Sharpay heard Ryan sigh, she was probably scaring him and she knew that. She was never normally this caring and they both knew it.

"Shar, maybe there's another way…" Sharpay frowned, had he lost the plot too?

"Ry… are you ok? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was watching TV earlier, flicking in that way that you hate and I happened to flick to this programme on babies and all that other stuff… it reminded me of you and Troy so I decided to leave it on for a minute and it was talking about surrogate mothers…" He trailed off as he let his twin sister think about it for a moment,

"Surrogate mothers Ryan?" Sharpay smiled slightly, this could work,

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I presume you've already taken a pregnancy test that came back negative right?" Sharpay nodded before she remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Yes. I went to the Doctor yesterday as well to double check."

"Right, good. Well, if you make a pretend appointment with your Doctors' but come round here instead then you can stage it to make it look like your infertile…"

"But surely Troy will want to come with me…"

"I'm sure he will…if you tell him. When you get back put on the whole tears act and act all sorry then explain that you were worried and didn't know what else to do, I mean, it's been what… five, six months?"

"Seven. Y'know Ryan that might just work." Sharpay smiled as the plan began to form in her head,

"And do you know what the best bit is Shar?"

"What Ryan?"

"You're both happy!"

"I guess you're right but Ryan, one last thing, what happens if I get pregnant in the future?"

"You tell him that maybe the Doctors' were wrong and the baby is your miracle!" Sharpay giggled,

"Thanks Ry, You're the best!"

"Love you too Shar. Talk to you soon yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye Ryan." She smiled as she hung up, a full grin taking over her face, this was going to be good and, she noted, she got to act.

"Yep." She said out loud as the usual Sharpay Evans- Bolton took over her body,

"This is the best plan yet…"

_Xxxx_

Troy sighed as he sat down in his usual seat at the diner; he was beginning to give up. There had to be some problem as to why him and Sharpay couldn't conceive, he pulled his baseball cap down as a group of teenage girls with 'I Love Troy' t-shirts came in, he couldn't face any fans today, not in the mood he was in. He smirked to himself as he realised what that would look like all over the news,

_Troy Bolton loses it!_

_Bolton in Temper Tantrum…_

"You want me to get rid of them?" Troy jolted as Anna, owner of the diner and as Troy liked to think, his second mom, pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that, you want me to get rid of them," she indicated the girls,

"Or…your thoughts?" He smiled and shifted his body so she could fit in the booth with him,

"The second option?" He asked hopefully, she smiled back,

"Wanna tell me what's up kid?" He shrugged,

"Sharpay took another test today…it came back negative."

"Oh." Anna smiled sympathetically at him,

"Well maybe it's just not the right time y'know…"

"It's been seven months!" He snapped before realising what had just come out of his mouth,

"Sorry." He quickly apologised,

"It's just so frustrating y'know… it's like I have everything else- my career, my house, my car, Sharpay but nothing seems perfect without that little thing extra."

"And you think that 'thing' is kids?" He nodded,

"It's what I've always wanted."

"Well…" Anna sighed as she looked around,

"And don't take this the wrong way but do you not think that maybe because your life is perfect so far someone, somewhere decided to throw a bit of a hurdle in the way to even things out a bit. I've known you since 6th grade Troy, you're a good kid and you're gifted in more ways than one, that's why you've got the life you have. You're only twenty three years old, don't give up yet okay?" Troy nodded as Anna finished her little speech, knowing she was right. He smiled as she stood up,

"Now don't think you should be getting back. Sharpay will probably be needing you." He nodded before standing up and hugging her.

"Thank You."

"You're welcome kid now go before someone recognises you." Troy put his sunglasses back on as he turned to leave, Anna's theory made sense. He needed to go home and talk to Sharpay. Go through all the options and talk them through with her after all that was what marriage was about…right? Trust and honesty. He smiled to himself, maybe everything would turn out alright eventually.

_Xxxx_

Gabriella Montez sighed to herself as she looked down at the form she held in her shaking hands, was this a good idea? Becoming a mother to your own child for the first time was one thing but becoming the mother to someone else's child having not had one of your own was something new, scary and yet, somewhat exhilarating altogether. There was some powerful about knowing that you could make someone else's dreams come true, granting them that wish of having their own family. She picked up the pen and began filling all the boxes in before she could change her mind. Name, Age, Eye Colour, Height… these were all the easy ones.

"Miss Montez?" The voice of Doctor Kelly broke in, Gabriella looked up,

"I'll be back in a minute. I need to go find some leaflets about surrogacy for you. That's the final part of paperwork you need to fill in then you can go as soon as I get back." Gabriella smiled and nodded before glancing back down and continuing, her eyes scanning over the paper. Favourite colour, favourite film… Gabriella frowned, why did they need to know all this. She shrugged as Doctor Kelly came back in before ticking the last box.

"Finished." Gabriella stated as she handed the clipboard, pen and pieces of paper back to the female doctor in front of her.

"Right. Well, here are your leaflets…" Gabriella took them out her hand before picking up her bag and placing them in,

"Hopefully we'll be in touch soon." Gabriella smiled and nodded,

"Thank you Doctor Kelly. You've been nothing but help." The Doctor shrugged,

"No thank you Miss Montez. You've done a very brave thing here today. You're going to make someone's life a whole lot better." Gabriella nodded,

"Hopefully. Well, I'll be seeing you."

"Bye Miss Montez."

"Bye Doctor Kelly." Gabriella stood up and made her way back into the waiting room where her best friend, Taylor McKessie was waiting.

"Well…"

"I did it Tay."

"And?"

"And I feel good!" Taylor smiled at her best friend,

"You're doing great Gabi, I don't know why you weren't born with angel wings or something." Gabriella blushed and shrugged,

"It just felt right y'know. I'm like a fairy godmother or something!" Gabriella turned to grin at her best friend,

"Thanks for coming today Tay."

"No problem. What are best friends for?" The two girls shared a hug before making their way to where Taylor's car sat waiting. Gabriella thinking that she was definitely doing the right thing not knowing that her life was about to change in more ways than one.


	2. Kids

**Baby Makes… Four?**

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots_

**Sorry it took so long! Review? xo**

* * *

"_Papa? Where are you and Mami going?" _

"_Just to the doctors sweetheart, we'll be back soon okay. Grandpi will look after you." Eight-year-old Gabriella Montez nodded her head, biting her lip and hugging her doll closer as she willed herself not to cry in front of her parents. Death was the one thing that she associated with hospitals. That, and never coming back. As soon as her parents had closed the door behind them she turned and let the tears come, burying her head in her dolls hair, _

"_Oh Gabi, what's the matter?" She felt warm arms wrap around her and pick her up; taking her over to what she presumed was his chair, _

"_Are they coming back Grandpi? Are they ever coming back?" She managed to sniffle. To her surprise he began to laugh, _

"_Of course they're coming back, little one." _

"_But… but… when Grandma when to hospital she never came back." Joseph Montez looked sad for a second,_

"_Gabriella, honey, that was for a different reason. You're Grandma is in a better place now because of the hospital. You're Mami and Papa are going in for something completely different. I'm no supposed to tell you this but being as you're my little querida… _

_You're Mami and Papa are going to go and see if you can have a baby brother or sister." Gabriella's face went from sad to happy in a matter of seconds. She was going to have a brother or sister, someone to play with, someone to stick up for like the other children in school. She smiled as she clambered down from her Grandpa's knee; eager to begin playing the game she had started earlier on now that she knew nothing was wrong. _

"_Thank you Grandpi." She called as she walked out, heading for her bedroom, _

"_Don't get your hopes up." Was all that he called after her._

_Xxxx_

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" The sound of Taylor's voice woke her from her sleep. Gabriella sat up in her bed for a moment, playing back the memory that was still fresh in her mind from her sleep. She couldn't seem to ever get the picture of her parent's faces when they came back from the hospital that day out of her head. The look of devastation and sadness on their faces was enough to make any eight-year-old burst into tears but Gabriella Montez was made of stronger stuff. That was the day that she had sworn that no matter what she was going to help people in her parent's situation. To stop that same look appearing on other people's faces. As she had gotten older and learnt the extent of what had actually happened she became more and more determined until that fateful day when Taylor had ran into their dorm room, two years ago, paper in her waving hand and handed it to Gabriella. Explaining quickly what it was all about. It had taken Gabriella two years to pluck up the courage to actually make her way to the hospital and carry out her promise. She smiled to herself and she stood up, out of bed and made her way downstairs, she was glad she had done it. Sure, it was nerve wracking and downright scary if she actually went through what she was possibly going to do but, at the end of it all she was going to make someone's life better. Prevent two people from having that look on their faces, the one that haunted her dreams, and for that she was grateful. Her smile became wider as she stepped into the kitchen and realised that she had people backing her all the way. Her parents had been unsure at first when she had told them what she was going to do but when she explained why and ensured them that it wouldn't change a thing, they finally accepted the fact that this was what she wanted to do. As for Taylor, well, she had been behind her from when she had originally promised. Nine-year-old Taylor McKessie was also made of stronger stuff and so when her best friend since forever had told her what had happened and what she wanted to do, there was no going back. What Gabriella did, Taylor backed up. What Taylor did, Gabriella backed up. That was the way it was, the way it always would be.

"Morning." Taylor greeted as Gabriella walked over to the coffee machine, humming on the way,

"You look awfully happy about something."

"I'm just happy because it's sunk in that I finally did it. I finally signed the papers." Gabriella made her way over to the table where her best friend sat,

"I'm finally going to make someone's life a lot better. All we need is that phone to ring or for the post to come and tell us that someone wants me." Taylor smiled across at her best friend,

"Well, it's been two months. I'm glad you've finally realised! You never know what might be around the corner." Gabriella nodded,

"I know but the doctor said it could be years. I just, I don't like the waiting y'know. The excitement, or maybe it's the nerves, is killing me!"

"Oh, Gabi, you're fine." The two girls sat for a moment in silence,

"Gabi…"

"Mmmm…"

"What happens if you get someone really famous?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how are you going to cope with the media being as you're going to be carrying their child!"

"I'm sure I'll cope Tay."

"Or what about if they're really beautiful… you might want to keep the baby." Gabriella raised her eyebrows,

"I doubt it."

"Or… Or, what about if they're really ugly!" The two girls stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing,

"Y'know Tay, I think that maybe a problem!"

Xxxx

"Shar! Ryan's here!" Sharpay took a deep breath as she began to make her way down the stairs, trying to hide the grin that was forming on her face. This was it. Today was the day that her acting skills would once again come into practise. The day when all of her worries would once again be solved.

"Remind me again where you're going…" Troy's voice once again, cut into her thoughts,

"Erm… just out for lunch y'know…" She could have hugged her brother, he was playing the guilty part perfectly, pretending to know that something was up and that really they weren't going out for lunch. Troy frowned as he took note of Ryan's tone, glancing up once to look at Sharpay who nodded her head frantically for a moment,

"Okay…" He trailed off for a moment,

"Well, I guess…have fun!" He shrugged and walked off into the back room, shaking his head and muttering. As soon as the door had closed, Sharpay threw Ryan a grin and a thumbs up. This was all going perfectly so far. Troy was buying into it. If Sharpay Evans-Bolton knew her husband like she most definitely did then he was probably going through all the options as to why they were acting like this right now in the kitchen as they walked out the front door. She grinned again, hopefully he was going to work out the right one. Well, she thought, probably not exactly the right one. He was going to hope that she was actually pregnant but when she got home she was going to have to tell him the complete opposite. She swallowed as the feeling of guilt hit her for a moment before she reminded herself that it wasn't forever. Just one, maybe two babies, and they were still going to be Troy's. That was what he wanted, right?

"This is definitely going to work Ryan, I can feel it!" She exclaimed as they climbed into her brothers' car,

"Remind me again why I didn't become an actress." She noticed Ryan roll his eyes next to her but chose to ignore it as she wanted him to repeat this story possibly just one more time,

"Because, Shar, I was already on Broadway and you didn't think it was fair to steal my limelight." Sharpay shrugged,

"Oh yeah, I remember! Good thing really. Everyone would've wanted to see me, I couldn't let that happen to my baby brother." She sighed, glancing out the window as Ryan rolled his eyes once again,

"Honestly Ryan, you should be thanking me!" Ryan just gritted his teeth and nodded and Sharpay once again smiled. She could tell that this was going to be a wonderful yet dramatic afternoon.

"Oh, Ryan." He nodded, glancing off the road for a moment to glance at her,

"Yeah."

"Remind me to thank Ms Darbus if we ever see her again." Ryan shook his head,

"Not likely Shar." She shrugged,

"Oh well, just a thought!" She turned her eyes back out the window, leaving her thoughts to go astray but one thing was for sure. This was going to be one of the best days of her acting career, if only someone was there to film it…

Xxxx

Troy frowned, it wasn't like Sharpay to act like that. All jittery and nervous. She was always so sure of herself, so willing to accept everything unless… unless something was different. Troy's eyes widened as he calculated in his head, could it be? He grabbed the phone off the hook and dialled his old roommates number,

"Dude…it's eleven in the morning!" Troy rolled his eyes,

"So?"

"So do you not think you could give me just one more measly hour of sleep before you ring me with the run down your problems from the last week. Besides, Zeke's so much better at it than I am."

"Chad, would you shut up for just one second so I can actually tell you what's going on…" Troy heard a groan, a shuffle, Chad mumbling something then,

"Fine. Hit me with it."

"I think Sharpay's pregnant." There was silence on the other end of the phone for a second before Chad burst into laughter, Troy frowned,

"What on earth could be so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking of Sharpay all hormonal, I mean, she's mean enough already, add a baby and you've got World War Three."

"She's not that bad!"

"Troy, you've got to be kidding me? Have you even met Sharpay?" Troy sighed, as Chad began another speech on how mean Sharpay could be,

"…I swear, she wants to kill me! Are you sure she's definitely pregnant?"

"Well no…" Troy trailed off as Chad heaved a sigh of relief,

"Dude! You got me all worried there!"

"Chad! You know how much I want a kid-"

"And how much Sharpay doesn't."

"Shut up Chad."

"Shutting up… so why do you think she's pregnant?"

"Well, Ryan came round earlier and when I asked where they were going he got all guilty looking like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't then Shar was acting all jittery and nervous too. It was weird, man. I wanted to ask what was up but I felt rude asking while Ryan was there!"

"Dude, seriously, he's like practically your brother you shouldn't feel bad asking him anything."

"I know but-"

"But nothing. Are you sure they were acting like that and it wasn't just you playing it up to me something it wasn't?"

"Chad. I'm positive."

"Well… I guess if she is pregnant then a congratulations is in order. Although I think Sharpay and a baby is the worst thing that any sane person could imagine."

"Thanks Chad. I'm sure she feels the same way about you."

"Whatever man. Just to let you know that there's no way on earth I'm babysitting that kid. If it has parts of Sharpay in it then no thank you."

"You'll be the first person I call, thanks for offering. See you at practise tomorrow." Troy grinned as Chad groaned,

"I'm only doing this because you're my brother from another mother. You got that? See you then. No more phone calls this early okay!" Troy laughed as he hung up, life was suddenly looking up, he picked up the phone again, about to dial in the number for his parents when he realised that he wasn't sure and getting their hopes up as well would be even worse if he had, like Chad said, been reading too much into it. He sighed, thinking for a moment about all the things that could be happening sometime in the near future if Sharpay was actually pregnant. The door whirling open, broke his train of thought and then, as a shrieking Sharpay threw herself at him he realised that maybe Chad had been right for once in his life.

"Shar? Shar?" He glanced up at Ryan who was standing in the doorway, who just looked away as if he didn't want to contemplate what he and, from the looks of her, Sharpay knew,

"Shar, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

"You can't help anyway!" She shrieked before beginning to sob again,

"Shar! Will you just tell me!" She looked up at him, her eyes wide with tears brimming in them,

"I…I can't-"

"You can't what?"

"I can't have children!" Everything seemed to stop to Troy. Sure he felt Sharpay throw herself at him again and begin crying, he saw Ryan Evans nod his head at him in sympathy then close the door behind him, he heard Ryan's car then drive away but he was numb. His brain couldn't seem to accept what had just come out of Sharpay's mouth. It was only a while later when Sharpay's crying had turned into hiccups and the sound of his name came out her mouth was he drawn back to reality.

"Troy?" Hiccup.

"There's options y'know." He sighed as the situation finally sunk in. He wanted nothing more than to be able to go and lie down and cry until he had no tears left but he knew that he had to be strong. For Sharpay's sake. He nodded, what he was about to say next was going to affect their future in a big way,

"It's up to you Shar. Whatever you want." She shook her head,

"No. It's up to us." Hiccup.

"You want this baby as much as me. There's IVF, adoption, surrogacy." Hiccup.

"Personally, I think that the last one is our safest bet. The first may not ever work, the second will take too long and so that leaves the last option." Troy tried to smile at her, as she hiccupped once more,

"Okay. We'll give it a few weeks yeah? Think everything through then we can decide what we want to do for definite. I'll probably need to test too. Make sure I'm not infertile too." Sharpay nodded at him before he pulled her into a hug,

"It'll be fine Shar. Everything will work out eventually." He felt her nod once again against his chest. He frowned, looked like he would be calling Chad back. Sooner than he thought.


	3. Replacement

**Baby Makes… Four?**

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots_

**Okay. So I made Sharpay officially evil in this and for that I'm sorry. Review? xo**

* * *

Everyone says that the best things in life are free but that couldn't be right. There was always one exception to the rule. One little dilemma that always seemed to make life hell. Whether it was that one verb that didn't change the same as all the others in a Spanish test or that one equation that just so happened to be reversible in Chemistry. Troy wondered why it was always the one thing that he really wanted. He had really wanted to pass Spanish at the time but instead had to go back to summer school to learn it all again. He had really wanted the Chemistry experiment to go right for once but as usual he and Chad managed to do a different thing to everyone else. Now, all he wanted was a little he or, he thought, a little her. The one thing that would make his life a whole lot happier. The one thing he now knew he would never be able to have in the usual way. He sighed; it was going to take time. Search for the right woman to carry his baby, one who would have to take the place of Sharpay's womb for nine months. Possibly even have to come and live with them if that was what she wanted. That was, he thought, if he could actually still have children. He would need to get tested as well. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before deciding to give up on the idea of sleep altogether. He rolled over, risking a quick glance at Sharpay to see whether his movements had disturbed her at all. He shook his head. She seemed none the wiser. Lying there in her sleep, a small smile or, Troy frowned, what seemed like a smirk on her face. He rubbed his eyes again; it must be the light playing tricks on him. Sharpay was obviously upset, just like he was. Possibly even more as she was the one who couldn't have children. For the moment anyway he reminded himself, not everything was for certain anymore. He flicked the light switch on as he made it into the kitchen remembering all the times he and Chad had done this as kids but for different reasons. Opening the fridge and scanning for something, anything that might make the feeling he had any better. But Troy knew deep down it was all no use. It was like a big part of him had been torn away that afternoon when Sharpay had come running in. He knew that nothing would be able to get that part of him back, not for a long time at least. He sighed, wondering what to do now he was wide-awake. He glanced at the clock, wondering for a moment longer before deciding to risk it,

"Dude… it's three thirty in the morning… this had better be good." Troy almost smiled at the familiar groggy voice,

"Chad… Sharpay's not pregnant." Troy almost felt Chad roll his eyes,

"Well thank heavens for that. But don't you think this brilliant news could have waited until about… this time in the afternoon." Troy took a deep breath, he needed someone, anyone to understand just for a second, someone to share the pain with,

"Chad. She isn't pregnant because she can't have children."

"She isn't pregnant because she can't have… oh." There was silence on the other end for a second,

"Oh Troy, man. I'm so sorry. I, urgh, I put my big mouth in it again. Her not being pregnant, well, it's not such brilliant news after all. I take that back, I'm really sorry. I- I'm talking to much when I should be putting a pair of pants on and be out the door on the way to your house with a huge amount of beer and a wide selection of video games." Troy smiled slightly then, if only for a second,

"Thanks man."

"No problem. I'll see you in a few." Chad hung up. Troy listened to the dialling tone for a second before he too put down the phone. So this is what it must feel like in hell, he thought, nothing to live for anymore. He sighed once more, what to do now he was waiting for Chad. He glanced up as a beam of light caught his eye. A car driving past, it's headlights reflecting off the screen of the computer in the adjoining lounge. He paused for a moment, one look wouldn't hurt, would it? It was Sharpay who had suggested the idea in the first place so technically he was just backing her up like any good husband would do. He hurried over and switched it on, willing it to hurry up. As soon as it had loaded he quickly typed in surrogacy and watched as links to websites filled the screen. He gulped nervously, not quite believing what he was doing but as his dad had once said, desperate times call for desperate measures. He clicked on the first website and began to read,

_We are a fun loving happy couple that wish for a lovely son or daughter to complete our family…_

No, this wasn't it. That was people who wanted children. He tried the next. The same thing came up.

"Last one." He whispered, clicking at random,

"Third time lucky."

_Profiles,_ it read, _please click to find out more…_

This was more like it, he scrolled down, looking at the profile pictures, scanning the women's faces, wondering if any of these could be the one that would be possibly carrying his child in the near future,

"Dude?" Troy turned around, placing a finger to his lips before indicating upstairs showing Chad that Sharpay was still asleep, Chad nodded his head, placing the bag of stuff he'd bought on the table before making his way over to where Troy was sitting,

"What'cha doin'?" Troy shrugged,

"Sharpay suggested the idea of surrogacy earlier. I was just curious." Chad frowned,

"Are you sure dude? I mean, you only found out today. Don't you wanna wait a while?" Troy shrugged,

"I was only looking besides I need to get tested for infertility too before we actually do anything else." He turned back to the computer screen, Chad pulling up a chair and sat still for a moment,

"Troy…"

"Mmmm…"

"What about her?" Troy stopped scanning and focused on what Chad was pointing too. A beautiful brown haired, brown eyed Latina girl stared back at him from the screen, her mouth raised upwards slightly into a small smile.

_Gabriella Montez_, he read before repeating her name out loud, clicking on the link,

"Gabriella Montez… aged twenty two, lives in Albuquerque, New Mexico, likes to read, write and spend time with her friends or family…" The list went on and on.

"Chad." Troy spoke first after he had finished reading,

"I think she may be the one." Chad looked solemnly at his best friend since preschool, trying to get inside his head,

"If it's what you want then go for it." Troy nodded and for the first time since Chad had set foot in the room, hope began to return into Troy Bolton's eyes.

_Xxxx_

"_Okay Ryan… this is it!" Sharpay smiled gleefully at her brother before once again checking her appearance. She had run her hands through her hair to make it look rough and unkempt, something she never did. She had smudged her mascara and eyeliner to make it look like she had been crying before she returned home. Then she had deliberately left her coat unbuttoned so that it looked like the last place she had been too she couldn't wait to have left. Now for the final part, she turned in her seat, _

"_Show me the photo Ryan." Ryan nodded solemnly before pulling his hand out from behind his back, in which a photo rested. The same photo that made tears appear in Sharpay's eyes every time she looked at it. The last remaining photo of Boi, Sharpay's one and only dog. The one thing she missed more than anything. Sharpay glanced once and then she was gone, sobs were the only sound she would now make until she finished her plan. She managed to stumble out the car and up the front steps to the porch. This was it, her dramatic entrance, she took a deep breath, tears still running freely as she continued to remember her dog, before slamming open the door and running at Troy who stood there looking at her in shock before he seemed to come back to his senses and opened his arms for her to run into. It was going perfectly, he'd seemed to have fallen for it, there was no way she could go back on it now. Besides, the voice in her head continued, you are doing this for him. She heard Troy asking her what was wrong and she answered before throwing herself back at him. This, she thought, as she smirked through her tears, is by far the best acting I have ever done. That Oscar nomination should arrive any day now. She heard the door close and a car driving off which she knew was Ryan's part. She risked a glance up at Troy, making sure that she still had a few tears left. Good, she thought, as her eyes looked up as his face, everything is perfect…_

The door slamming caused Sharpay to sit bolt upright in bed. She frowned as she glanced at the clock, it was half past three in the morning. Who could…? She rolled her eyes as she glanced around and everything seemed to click into place. Troy wasn't beside her and she could see the faint dim of either the computer or the TV screen from the bedroom door that had been left slightly open. That meant that Chad was here. Urgh, how she wished that Troy could've chosen a better best friend. Someone who didn't hate her and her ways. Someone who would talk to her about anything. Someone who wouldn't look at her like… like Chad did. Someone like Zeke. If only divorce wasn't so ugly and public, she thought, I may have had a chance with him. She shook her head as she stood up, quietly out of bed and put her robe on. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking about things like that. Not with this story hitting the news any day soon. She walked silently across the landing and halfway down the stairs before sitting down and listening to their conversation. She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows once again as she overheard Troy speaking to Chad,

"_Sharpay suggested the idea of surrogacy earlier. I was just curious."_ She saw Chad frown,

"_Are you sure dude? I mean, you only found out today. Don't you wanna wait a while?"_ Troy shrugged then muttered something that she couldn't quite hear. She got up and went down a few more stairs. Chad seemed to have pulled up a chair and now they were both staring intently at the screen,

"_Troy…" _

"_Mmmm…" _

"_What about her?"_ She saw both of them stop and stare and wished she could see what had made both of them do that at the same time. She heard Troy begin to speak again,

_"Gabriella Montez… aged twenty two, lives in Albuquerque, New Mexico, likes to read, write and spend time with her friends or family…"_ Sharpay gulped nervously, this girl seemed just about perfect. She stopped then and shook her head, what on earth was she on about? Of course, she wasn't perfect besides, no one could or, she added as she glanced down and began to examine her perfectly manicured nails, would compete with the likes of Sharpay Evans. Never had, never would. She grinned, if Troy wanted this Gabriella girl then he could have her but, Sharpay thought, she needs to realise that I'm in charge. She glanced up once more as Troy began to speak again,

_"Chad, I think she may be the one."_

"_If it's what you want then go for it."_ She heard Chad reply as Troy nodded. That, she realised, is probably the first and last time that I ever agree with Chad Danforth. She shook her head as the boys printed out something and then preceded to play computer games or whatever else they were doing. She got up and, as silently as she had came, slithered back to bed. She smirked as she pulled the covers up to her chin. Everything was going perfectly, and, she added, Troy can go for his test first thing in the morning whilst I ring this Gabriella girl. She needs to know that I'm the boss. She rolled over, promptly falling asleep, a huge grin plastered on her lips.

_Xxxx_

Gabriella groaned as her alarm clock drilled loudly in her ear indicating for her to get up. She reached her hand out and pressed the snooze button, pulling the covers up and snuggling back down to keep warm. Five minutes wouldn't hurt and…

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" Gabriella jolted upright as Taylor's voice filled her eardrums. Oh, how she hated Monday's. She fumbled around searching for clothes as she made her way to the adjoining bathroom, her eyes still heavy with sleep,

"GABRIELLA…"

"I'M UP!" She yelled back as she switched the shower on and hopped in, she gasped as the hot water hit her skin, immediately waking her up.

"GABRIELLA…" She heard Taylor's voice yell again as she got out and wrapped the towel around herself, what was wrong with that girl? How could she be so loud and happy at this time on a Monday morning?

"I'M UP TAY!" She shook her head, sure she loved that girl but boy, could she be annoying. Gabriella smiled, it was like she was talking about her sister the way she was carrying on. She giggled as she remembered the time they'd met. Taylor drew on Gabriella's toy doll so to get her own back, Gabriella had thrown sand at Taylor all the way back in preschool. The friendship had been cemented when the teacher told them to sit at opposite ends of the classroom as punishment and so they had sat there pulling faces at each other for the rest of the morning until their parents had come to collect them and they had immediately asked if they could continue playing at each other's houses. Of course, their parent's had said yes and from then on Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez seemed to be inseparable. Look at us now, Gabriella thought, our very first jobs after university and we're still living together. She shook her head as she heard a knock then Taylor's voice,

"Gabi?"

"I'm up Tay, did you not hear the-"

"Yeah. I know. I yelled because there's a phone call for you. Someone by the name of Sharpay Evans-Bolton. She sounds a bit stuck up if you ask me. I told her you were in the shower so you would give her a ring back but she said no, she would wait for you." Gabriella shook her head as she finished getting dressed, checked her makeup and pulled a brush through her wet curls.

"Taylor-" She began as she opened the bedroom door,

"You weren't rude to her were you?" Taylor shook her head,

"Too be honest she didn't really give me the chance. She talked so fast I could hardly get a word in edgeways." Gabriella giggled as Taylor turned and began to make her way back to her room to get ready for work,

"She's on the phone downstairs. Good Luck, you're gonna need it!" Gabriella shook her head as she made her way down to where the phone was on the hallway table, surely this woman wasn't that bad. She picked up the receiver,

"Hello. Gabriella Montez speaking."

"Oh, hello. My name is Sharpay Evans- Bolton. I'm sorry for ringing this early in the morning but it's kind of an important and very emotional matter." Gabriella glanced at the nearby clock, which read half past ten. She had about an hour before she had to be at work. She frowned, it wasn't that early really,

"It's fine, honestly. So what exactly did you ring about?"

"Well, my husband found you on a surrogacy mothers website and we were wondering well, whether you'd be the surrogate mother of his, I mean, _our_ baby." Gabriella almost dropped the phone in shock, it was only yesterday that she had accepted the idea and now there was a woman on the other end of the phone asking her to actually become a surrogate.

"Hello? Gabriella? Are you still there?" Gabriella shook her head as the voice broke her trail of thoughts,

"Yes. Sorry. I spaced out for a sec. Erm, yeah sure I'd love to do it. We need to arrange a meeting or something first though. You might not want me after you've actually met me."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that! I'm sure Troy and I will love you. How about the Mayflower restaurant at five for dinner?"

"Today?" Gabriella could almost feel the other woman roll her eyes,

"Yes today. Is that okay?"

"Erm…yeah."

"Fabulous! See you then." The phone went dead.

"Gabi? Gabi?" Taylor's voice broke her out of her daze,

"Yeah…" Gabriella shook her head and placed the phone back down,

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. In fact, I've got a meeting about becoming a surrogate tonight. That was what she wanted Tay and she seems nice enough to me. I'm meeting her and her husband tonight at the Mayflower."

"Wow. Do you want me too… oh…OH!" Gabriella frowned,

"What? Taylor, what?"

"Sharpay Evans- Bolton… husband… Mayflower…Gabriella, I think you're going to be the mother of Troy Bolton's baby." Gabriella's face didn't change from the look of confusion,

"Who's he?" Taylor looked at her in disbelief,

"Gabi. Troy Bolton plays for the Lakers, he's one of the biggest basketball stars in history and then there's his wife. Sharpay Evans, model extraordinaire. No wonder she didn't want us to ring her back, she probably has a private number."

"Oi." Was all Gabriella said as the reality of the situation hit her and she slid down the wall she had been leaning on to the floor. Thoughts flooding her head as memories of basketball games she had flicked through in the past echoed in her mind. Of course she knew who Troy Bolton was, everyone did. She glanced up at her best friend who looked, also, like she was deep in thought,

"Tay, what on earth am I getting myself into?" Taylor shrugged as Gabriella sighed. Both of them knowing that neither one actually had any clue.


	4. Mayflower

**Baby Makes… Four?**

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots_

**They'll be more of the actual meeting in the next chapter but I really wanted Troy and Gabriella to begin to become friends and for you all to see how deluded Sharpay is starting to be. I'm not sure how well I portrayed that so let me know what you think! Oh, and I'm sorry for the huge blocks of text... they'll be more speaking next time, I promise!**

**Review? xo **

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she glanced at the pile of clothes on her bed and floor before turning to glance back at her wardrobe that currently held a grand total of two items of clothing. It was official; she had nothing to wear,

"Taylor…" She began, wandering out her room and across the landing to where her friend lay, reading, on her bed.

"What Gabs?" Taylor asked, annoyed, as she glanced up from her magazine, if there was one thing she hated more than anything it was people interrupting her whilst she was trying to read.

"I have nothing to wear!" Gabriella plonked herself down on the bed and continued frowning,

"I think I'm gonna cancel…"

"NO!" Taylor quickly cut her off, sighing she placed her magazine down and stood up, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her back to where she had been for the previous two hours deciding what to wear,

"Come on, there must be something in your wardrobe. You have thousands of clothes." Gabriella shook her head,

"Uh-uh. None seem to fit the criteria of dinner date where you find out if Troy Bolton and his wife want you as their surrogate mom." Taylor stood back and surveyed the state of Gabriella's room,

"Mmmm… I see your problem. What did you narrow it down too?"

"A skirt and some trousers." Gabriella walked over to her wardrobe and held up the items, which she thought were bordering on okay. Taylor raised her eyebrows,

"They're black."

"Erm…duh? State the obvious, Tay." Taylor shook her head,

"No. What I mean is, you never wear black." Gabriella looked at her friend quizzically,

"So…"

"So what I'm trying to say is why don't you put whatever you would put on if, say, you were going on a date or if you were going out for a meal with your parents or something. Y'know, not too dressy but not too casual either. You want them to think that you've made an effort but not the 'I've spent three hours as soon as I got in from work getting ready' effort. You get what I mean?" Gabriella nodded thoughtfully, her eyes scanning the pile on her bed before locating what she wanted,

"Yeah. Thanks Tay. Give me half an hour then you can tell me what you think." Taylor nodded as Gabriella began to hang some of her clothes back up,

"I'll tell you what I think but I'm sure it'll be fine. Everything looks good on you Gabi. Now go get ready! I'll do that!" Gabriella smiled, grabbing what she wanted before heading for the bathroom, a shower, makeup and hair products were calling. She wanted to give the best first impression she could ever give. She switched the shower on and hopped in, thoughts swimming through her head. Questions that she wanted to ask. Questions that she thought they would ask. Memories of basketball games she had watched. Magazines Taylor had shown her with pictures of Sharpay modelling in them. Doubts that they wouldn't want her. Worrying about what would happen if they did want her. She sighed; if they definitely did want her it meant that she would have to call her parents. Something she didn't really want to do. Sure they supported her in her decision now that she had finished university and had a job but she wasn't so sure how they would take the news that their only daughter was to become a surrogate mother to a superstar's baby. She shook her head as she got out the shower and began to get ready, pulling on her clothes and applying her makeup, deciding that now was not the time to worry about things that may not actually happen after all.

"Taylor…" She called as she walked out the bathroom door and back into her room, now in a better state than it had been fifteen minutes earlier,

"Can I borrow your hairdryer? I seem to have misplaced mine."

"Yeah." She heard Taylor call before she appeared with the object in her hand,

"And I think what you mean is, you _lost_ it!" Gabriella grinned as her best friend pronounced that word once again,

"Sorry Tay. I try, I really do!" Taylor shook her head as she turned to walk out calling,

"Yeah, sure. You look really nice by the way." Gabriella turned to her mirror, plugging the appliance in and began drying her hair. Her eyes flickering over to the clock every few minutes, the butterflies in her stomach increasing each time. She groaned, positive she was going to be sick from all the nerves and that was the last thing she wanted right now. Her mind flashed back to the breathing techniques Taylor had taught her when they had taken their final exams. She smiled slightly, remembering, in through the nose, out through the mouth repeating the same thing over and over again until she was sure her hair couldn't get any drier. Gabriella glanced at her appearance before sighing as she glanced at the clock, realising that she would have to make do otherwise she was going to be late. She ran a brush through her hair once more before grabbing her handbag and keys, calling bye to Taylor and slipping on her shoes, deciding that it was probably better to be early after all. Getting into her car, she felt the butterflies increase once again. She took a deep breath, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road, trying to concentrate on her driving, rather than on what lay ahead. As she parked her car, she wished, just for a moment that someone was here with her, reassuring her that everything would be okay and that she was worrying about nothing. She frowned, catching herself. No. This was her decision. Her choice. Taking another deep breath, she got out the car and made her way to the entrance of the restaurant. This was it.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm here to see the Bolton's…"

_Xxxx_

"_Mr Bolton. I'm Doctor Kelly. I understand that you're here today to take a test to make sure you're not infertile." Troy nodded, his stomach twisting, making him feel sick. Nervous didn't seem to cover his emotion, shit scared would've been more like it. _

"_Okay…" The doctor continued, Troy wishing that she would just hurry up instead of explaining exactly what he had to do. He nodded once again as she finished the instructions, moving onto the questions, he almost groaned out loud but answered them all the same. The waiting was killing him, he just wanted it to be over and done with. _

"_Right." Doctor Kelly handed him the kit,_

"_I guess I'll see you in about fifteen minutes. You know where the bathroom is, right?" Troy nodded, this was starting to get embarrassing having a female doctor instead of male one but, he reminded himself as he made his way down the deserted corridor to the toilet and locking himself in the cubicle, she had done this loads of times before. He sighed, glad on one hand that Sharpay had made him book an appointment and go to the Doctor's today but scared on the other because he honestly had no idea how he would cope if he got a second lot of bad news. He shook his head, shaking that thought from his head, Chad and Anna had come with him and he knew that they would help him through whatever was to come next. He smirked as he thought of them in the waiting room, Chad probably pacing and Anna telling him every few seconds to sit down and stop worrying. They, like himself and Anna, had the mother and son relationship. The smirk became a smile as he thought of Sharpay at home, he had told her as soon as she had come down for breakfast that morning about his and Chad's research and the woman they had found- Gabriella Montez. Much to his surprise she had said that she would stay home and ring her to arrange a meeting about surrogacy. His smile faded slightly as he thought back to last night when he had doubted her for not wanting a baby. Of course, she wanted one as much as he did. They were in this together. He placed the lid on the container and unlocked the cubicle, washing his hands, he realised that he was glad no one was in there with him, thanking the powers that be that his lawyer had managed to clear the floor for his appointment so that there was no risk of the true story being printed in any newspaper. If this whole thing was embarrassing enough with the Doctor, he hated to think what it would be like with members of the general public and everyone else knowing his business. He had had to get his lawyer in, first thing this morning to make Doctor Kelly sign a privacy agreement as well. Something he had immediately apologised for when he had set foot into her room. That was the thing about being famous, you couldn't go anywhere without announcing yourself and your agreements that someone else had made for you wherever you went._

"_Finished?" Doctor Kelly's voice broke through his thoughts as he closed the door behind him, nodding he handed her the container which held his future. He glanced around, deciding to sit down just in case it was not the news he wanted. _

"_Well…" The doctor began, turning round once again to face him,_

"_Looks as if everything's alright there. You're absolutely fine. Children shouldn't be a problem at all." Troy grinned for a second before stopping, feeling slightly guilty that he was so happy and Sharpay wasn't but, he thought, as the grin appeared again and he resisted the urge to hug the doctor, she seemed keen on the surrogacy idea so maybe everything was going to be okay after all. He thanked the Doctor, apologising once more for the privacy agreement before going to meet Chad and Anna,_

"_Well?" Chad was the first to speak as he stepped through to the waiting room,_

"_I'm all good. Children are still a possibility!"_

_"Yeah!" Chad yelled, punching the air before going to slap Troy on the back,_

"_Operation Baby Bolton is still in motion!" Troy laughed once, his feeling of happiness that he was okay outweighing his feeling of unhappiness for Sharpay, as he turned to look at Anna,_

"_Oh Troy, I'm so happy for you!" She rushed over to hug him, _

"_I know you're not supposed to use mobile phones in here but considering that no one else is on this floor, I think you better ring Sharpay." Troy nodded and pulled out his phone, pressing speed dial one, hearing the ringing before the familiar voice greeted him,_

"_Hello?"_

"_Shar. Everything's good this end." He heard her let out a breath,_

"_Oh thank heavens! Everything's good here as well, I called that Gabrielle girl-"_

"_Gabriella." There was a pause whilst Sharpay realised that he had interrupted her, he could almost see her huff in surprise,_

"_Whatever. I called her and she's meeting us at the Mayflower tonight at five. So you need to be home soon to get ready. Toodles."_

_"Okay._ _Bye Sharpay." The dial tone echoed in his ear. _

"_Well?" He looked to two hopeful faces, _

"_Looks like I've got a dinner date with Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans." Chad grinned and punched Troy on the shoulder,_

"_Get in their man!" Anna shook her head,_

"_I hope you know what you're doing Troy, it's a bit soon if you ask me." _

"_Don't worry," Troy couldn't help but be effected by Chad's happy mood,_

"_Everything's gonna be just fine." _

_Xxxx_

"Troy…Troy!" Troy shook his head as the sound of Sharpay hissing his name invaded his thoughts,

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." He nodded and sighed, his hands twisting and ripping the white paper serviette that had been on the table when they had got there. He was nervous yet excited. Today seemed to be going well so far and he didn't want his good luck to stop. He sat up as someone walked past their table before realising that it was a false alarm and slunk back into his seat once again, not caring if his suit crinkled or not. He couldn't understand why they had had to be here so early. Surely if Sharpay had said five then Gabriella would arrive at five. He glanced over at the clock that hung over the bar at the opposite end of the restaurant, five to five it read. Seriously, he thought as he watched a man greet what he presumed was his date, although she could have been young enough to be his daughter, what was with women? They worry that they're going to be too early, they stress out if you're going to be on time and then if you're late they start having panic attacks. He shook his head, if someone said a time then you should be there for that time, right? What was so hard about that? He glanced back over at the clock, four minutes to.

_"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm here to see the Bolton's…"_

Troy sat up in shock as he heard the sweet voice address the waiter who seemed to be on seating duty. A different one to the man who had been there when he and Sharpay had arrived, a whole fifteen minutes earlier. She was here and he added, where was Sharpay when you needed her? He glanced around, looking for his wife who seemed to have disappeared. How long does it take to use the bathroom? He wondered as his eyes scanned the room once again, widening as they locked on the girl who had been speaking a moment ago. She was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it, the picture he and Chad had found did not do her justice. She had long, dark hair just like the photo that now hung straight instead of wavy down her back . She wore a white dress that came to her knees and a pair of white shoes both of which contrasted perfectly to her Latino skin. Troy stood up automatically as the waiter brought Gabriella over and introduced them to each other before nodding politely and leaving,

"Thank you." Troy heard Gabriella call after the retreating man, he smiled, so she had manners too. He pulled out her chair, remembering all the rules his mother had taught him as a child, she sat down, again saying a quick thank you. He nodded before going back round to his seat,

"Erm, Sharpay's just gone to the restroom." He frowned, looking towards where he had last seen his wife,

"Well, actually, she's been in there for about five minutes. I have absolutely no idea what she's doing." His head whirled back round as he heard her laugh. There was no doubt about it. This girl was perfect. It was like an angel had suddenly arrived and was sitting with him. He gulped, suddenly unsure of what to say as her sparkling brown eyes wandered around, taking in her surroundings while his cerulean blue, took in her.

"Troy, there you are! Oh, and you must be G... G-"

"Gabriella," Troy filled in for Sharpay, rolling his eyes,

"Gabriella. How wonderful to meet you. I'm Sharpay but then you probably already knew that. I'm so sorry but I was desperate for the toilet, we've been here since twenty to five. Oh, no need to apologise, you're not late, I just wanted to get here early and get a good seat although that wouldn't be a problem anyway. Daddy owns this restaurant you see, well, when I say own, I mean he bought it but he lets my brother, Ryan, take care of most things when he's not on Broadway. You've met Troy. Wait, what am I saying, of course you've met Troy! How silly of me." She paused for breath, glancing between the two of them,

"Now, are we ready to order?" Troy glanced back over at Gabriella who was looking at Sharpay with a shocked look on her face, probably trying to work out half of what she had just said. He picked up his menu, glancing at Sharpay who was engrossed in deciding what to have, he tilted it slightly, causing Gabriella to look at him,

"Sorry." He mouthed, from behind the main courses,

"She talks a lot!" Gabriella stifled a giggle before she too picked up her menu, risked a quick look at Sharpay and then mouthed back,

"It's okay. Is she always like this?" Troy nodded,

"And I have to live with her!" Troy couldn't help but laugh as Gabriella burst into giggles causing Sharpay to look up sharply and glance between the two,

"Are you two okay?" She asked frowning,

"Yeah." Troy managed to get out,

"I think it's the wine. Right, so I'm gonna have the duck. Gabriella?"

"Oh, erm, yeah, definitely the wine. You should try some Sharpay and I think I'll have the vegetarian option please." He smiled, so she was mindful of animals too. Troy grinned across at the one woman he knew he would now rely on for his dreams to come true, if it wasn't her that carried his children then he didn't want anyone else at all.

_Xxxx _

"Ryan, it's all going to plan. Troy went for his test today and it came back positive and now I'm waiting for this Grace or whoever to arrive at the Mayflower."

"Wait, who's Grace?" Sharpay smiled politely as a girl came out one of the toilet cubicles, washed her hands and left before answering her brother,

"Oh, just the surrogate mother Troy decided he wanted. I decided that he could have at least that much being as I'm going to have to do everything else."

"Oh okay. So what's she like?"

"Well, I don't know… yet. That's basically what this meeting is for. A kind of get to know you thing and for me to see whether or not she's a threat at all."

"Shar, no one can beat you. Troy loves you… loads. He wouldn't ever choose some random woman he found off the Internet to you. I mean, I'm sure she's lovely but come on, you're a model!" Sharpay nodded as her brother finished his speech before remembering that he couldn't, in fact, see her on the other end of the phone,

"I think you're right Ryan, and they've got to like each other at least a bit, I mean she's going to carry his child."

"Your child as well Shar."

"Whatever Ryan. Anyways, I'm gonna have to go. It's five and she should be here by now. I had to sneak out to the bathroom to give you the update though."

"Okay. Let me know how everything goes. Bye Sharpay."

"Toodles Ry." Sharpay turned to the mirror, going over her makeup and hair, which as usual, was done immaculately before slipping her phone back into her purse and making her way back into the main restaurant. Her eyes scanned the tables until they landed on the one where Troy was sitting with a girl who she presumed was the surrogate mother. She was pretty, she would give her that but, Sharpay glanced down at her bright pink cocktail dress and matching shoes, as Ryan had said, no one would ever beat her. She grinned, thoughts of the plan and how well it was going entering her head as she greeted Gabriella. Troy had to correct her on her name but, to be honest, she didn't really care. She glanced down at the menu, she already knew what she was going to have, of course, but she needed to appear like the perfect wife. Show this girl how to behave if she was to become part of their social circle for the next however many months. She glanced up suddenly as she heard both Gabriella and Troy laughing. Sharpay almost scoffed out loud at the tone of the girl's giggles before remembering where she was. Turning to look at her husband, she figured that he must only be laughing because of how awful this girl sounded. Sharpay almost laughed, how wonderful, she knew Troy would choose her anyway even if her laugh was terrible so not to hurt her feelings. As she waved a waiter over, Sharpay wondered how much time she would actually have to spend with this girl. Her mind doing calculations, she smiled as she figured that she could possibly narrow it down to just one or two more meetings. The joining of the sperm and the egg and the actual birth itself. Urgh, Sharpay thought to herself as Troy began to ask questions, and I don't really want to go to either. At least I have the 'I can't have children' thing to make sure that I never have to actually go through the whole process myself. She smiled at Gabriella to make it seem as if she were listening, what on earth could possess someone to have children? Both your own and someone else's? Her eyes widened as she realised that both Troy and Gabriella were looking at her, waiting for her to ask the next question,

"Oh, so do you have a boyfriend? Children?" Gabriella shook her head,

"Neither. I live with my best friend Taylor." Urgh, Sharpay's brain began whirring again, she has an annoying voice too,

"So why is it that you want to be a surrogate mom?"

"Well, my parents…" Sharpay almost rolled her eyes as Gabriella began to tell a sob story about her family history. How boring could you get? She risked a quick glance at Troy who seemed to look interested, Sharpay smiled, he was obviously pretending too. It's a good job he knows how to act, she thought, I bet his thoughts are anywhere but on her story. Sharpay looked back at Gabriella, and if that's the case, thank heavens we chose her.


	5. Dates

**Baby Makes… Four?**

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots _

**Sorry it took so long to post. I wrote this chapter about a week ago but I had a million and one other things that I needed to do that seemed to always get in the way of posting! Anyway, enjoy... the next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one was!**

**Review? xo**

* * *

Troy shook his head, as Sharpay managed to think up another question for Gabriella who, he realised, looked exhausted. Even he was beginning to get tired and he wasn't even doing anything. They'd finished their meal hours ago.

"Um…Shar?" She raised her eyebrows and turned to look at him,

"Didn't you say earlier that you needed to ring Ryan about something?" She frowned,

"Did I say that? Oh, well, I must have done. I'll be back soon. Toodles." She disappeared off towards the entrance of the restaurant, phone already in her hand. Troy turned back to Gabriella.

"I am so sorry. Once she starts she just won't stop." Gabriella smiled weakly,

"It's okay. She just wants to make sure that she's doing the right thing. It must be hard on her y'know…" He smiled as she bit her lip nervously, not sure if she had said the wrong thing,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that-"

"It's fine. Honest. We wouldn't be here otherwise." She nodded before taking a sip of her drink. He wasn't sure what was happening to him but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She was like some sort of drug that he couldn't get enough of.

"Gabriella…" She glanced up at him,

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you want to meet up again some other time? I mean, just the two of us?" She looked at him and frowned,

"But what about Sharpay? I mean, aren't you two…"

"Well yeah but we decided that we'd spend time on our own with you as well. Like she would take you shopping or something and I'll do something else. Just so we get to know you in our own way better… if that makes sense?" Gabriella frowned for a moment, thinking over what he had just said. He couldn't believe that he had just made that up just to get her to come with him someplace. He glanced back over at Gabriella who seemed to have bought the lie. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to see her again, for sure.

"Okay." He glanced back up as she answered,

"Huh?"

"I said okay, I'd like that. Maybe you could take me to a basketball game or something?" She shrugged and grinned. Troy smiled back and nodded,

"Uh-huh, I think I can manage that." She giggled and something in Troy's chest leapt. He frowned, what was she doing to him? He rolled his eyes as Sharpay's voice once again filled the almost empty restaurant,

"Troy! I just realised what the time was! I'm so sorry to have kept you this late Gabriella but I completely lost track of time. We'll have to do it again sometime won't we?"

"Um, well Troy's already invited me-"

"Well, isn't that wonderful! We must be off. Troy I'll be in the car." She was gone as quickly as she had come.

"Well, Gabriella, it was nice meeting you."

"You too Troy. Um, about that basketball thing, I didn't-"

"Honestly. It's fine. How about I take your cell number and I'll ring you up when I can get seats?" She nodded, taking out a pen from her bag and scribbling on a discarded napkin.

"Here you go. I gave it to Sharpay earlier as well when you went to the bathroom. Um, you may have to ask for me even though it's my phone. Taylor has a habit of answering everything even if it's not hers!" Troy laughed at the twisted expression on Gabriella's face,

"I think she needs help with that but anyway…"

"Don't worry. I know someone like that too. My best friend Chad is exactly the same way!" Her giggle filled the air making Troy smile once more,

"We should set them up sometime!" Gabriella nodded,

"Maybe that's Taylor's problem. She needs a man to take time off her hands."

"Yeah. Same for Chad." He stopped before realising what he had just said,

"I mean, a woman for him. Not a man, obviously, unless he…"

"Troy." She laid a hand on his arm to stop him. Sparks ran through their skin, causing them to jolt apart as if they had been burned.

"I mean… I get it. Well, I better go then. See you around Troy." She stood up and extended her hand, Troy watching her every movement like a hawk, she was intoxicating.

"Bye Gabriella." He too stood up before shaking her hand, again causing sparks.

"Bye." She let go of his hand before turning and making her way quickly towards the exit. He shook his head as she disappeared from view. What had just happened? He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He now had to go and face Sharpay and probably answer his own one hundred and one questions on Gabriella. He nodded politely at the waiter after paying and made his way to the black vehicle where his wife was waiting.

"Hey Shar."

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"I had to, um, pay. The card thing wasn't working properly." She raised her eyebrows as he slammed the door and started the engine.

"Card thing?"

"Yeah. Y'know by the counter…"

"Oh." He put the car into reverse and backed out the parking lot, glancing at Sharpay who seemed to be perfectly content about something. He shook his head, at least she wasn't firing questions at him like she would usually have done.

"So…" He groaned silently to himself, 'Spoke too soon Bolton' he cursed himself.

"She seemed nice." He frowned slightly as he turned to Sharpay. She liked her?

"Well, yeah. I mean, we've only known her for like three hours but she seemed alright yeah?" Sharpay nodded as Troy breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't given too much of what he really felt away.

"Yeah. I'm glad that you two are getting along fine and I liked her company too. " Troy grinned as Sharpay turned and faced out the window, signalling that the conversation was over. Looked like he'd be seeing the brunette beauty again and for that, he couldn't wait.

_Xxxx_

Gabriella groaned, leaning her head against the steering wheel. What on earth had she just done? Agreed to go on some sort of date thing with Troy Bolton even though he had a wife. She groaned again, banging her head this time as though it would make her thoughts disappear even though she knew that was never going to happen. And then all the hand touching stuff, there were sparks there, that she knew but she couldn't and most definitely wouldn't act on them. Compare her to Sharpay and there was no competition. She sighed, grabbing her bag and getting out the car before making her way up to and through the front door,

"Taylor? Tay, I'm back!"

"In the kitchen, hon. Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes please." She slipped her shoes off before making her way through to the room at the back of the house.

"Taylor, I'm in serious trouble!" She moaned, sliding into the seat opposite her best friend who passed her the tub of Ben and Jerry's,

"I agreed to go to a basketball game with Troy Bolton and then possibly promised to go shopping with a certain Sharpay Evans- Bolton." Taylor frowned,

"How is that bad?"

"Because," Gabriella whined,

"I don't want to go separately. When Sharpay's there it's fine because she's permanently asking all these questions and it means that I have something to distract me. When Troy's there he makes me laugh and will ask me questions as well but they all seem to mean something other than what he's actually saying. It's fine if they're together but if it's just me with Sharpay I'm scared that she'll end up hating me or something because I'm like in her territory or something and then there's just me and Troy…" She trailed off causing Taylor to raise her eyebrows,

"What about you and Troy?"

"It was really weird Tay. We touched and it was like I was on fire and I seem to tell him everything, it's like there are no barriers. I don't know what to do!" Gabriella grabbed the spoon that was currently residing in the melting ice cream and scooped some into her mouth,

"I can't do this Tay. I mean, sure I want to but I can't! It's too hard. My head's all mixed up." Taylor glanced at her best friend, who seemed downright disheartened at the whole situation, looking into the ice cream pot as though it would give her answers.

"Gabriella, honey, you've got to do the right thing here. From what it sounds like they want you as their surrogate mom right? So that's exactly what you're going to do. Go shopping with Sharpay and go to the basketball game or whatever with Troy but just pretend that you're with me or something. Gabi, you've got to ignore any feelings you may have for Troy, and I know this sounds harsh, but it's more than likely that in about a year or two you're never going to see him again. The same with Sharpay. So what if it turns out she doesn't like you? Again, you're never going to see her again after a certain amount of time so grin and bear it. Gabriella Montez, you're made of stronger stuff. If anyone get through this, you can." Gabriella smiled up at her best friend,

"Thanks Tay. You always seem to know what to say. I think I'm gonna head up to bed though, night."

"Night Gabi. See you in the morning." Gabriella nodded and began to trudge her way upstairs, Taylor was right, as usual, she had to ignore any feelings and just get along for however long they wanted her for. She sighed as she got into bed after taking off her makeup and shoving on a long t-shirt that she had acquired somewhere along the line, apart from her head being in a spin, the meal had gone pretty well. She smiled into the darkness; she could be a friend of the Bolton's. As Taylor had said, she was made of stronger stuff. Her phone beeping stopped her thought process, groaning she rolled over. Feeling around on the stand next to the bed she flipped open her phone and read,

_**Next basketball game is on Saturday.**_

_**Starts at one o clock, I'll pick you up if you tell me your address. **_

**_Hope that's all okay with you?_**

_**Chad's playing so you could bring your friend too… if you want?**_

_**Troy x**_

She sighed, things had suddenly got complicated again and she didn't like it one bit. She frowned, Saturday. That gave her an entire day to work up a good enough reason as to why she couldn't go, with that thought in her mind and a smile on her face, she rolled back over and went straight to sleep. She'd tell Taylor in the morning.

_Xxxx_

"Troy? Troy? Where are you?" Sharpay frowned as she stepped into the bedroom and located her husband already spread out on the bed fast asleep. She shook her head, what was it with men and their ability to fall asleep straight away without any problems? The phone ringing interrupted her train of thought. She frowned again. It was eleven thirty five who could possibly be calling at this hour. She groaned as she picked up the phone and said hello, realising that it would only ever be one person. One particular person that she couldn't stand no matter how many times she tried.

"Sharpay, is Troy there?"

"No." She retorted to Chad's cheerful question.

"He is in bed. Asleep. Like most normal people should be at this hour." She added on as an afterthought.

"Oh, well do you think you could go wake him up, it's kinda important."

"Let me think about that for a second, erm… no!"

"Aww please Sharpay! I'll be like five minutes if you put me on… I swear."

"Chad since when did I ever believe what you say?"

"I don't know but-"

"No! I'm not doing it! I refuse to…"

"Sharpay, do you think you could keep the noise down a bit?" She groaned inwardly as Troy's voice floated out from the bedroom.

"Was that Troy?"

"No! It wasn't T-"

"It so was! Why do you do that huh? Why do you always lie to me and prevent me from seeing him?"

"I don't prevent you from seeing him. I just don't like you all that much is all."

"Well, I don't like you all that much either. Now will you please put Troy on now we have settled that piece of information!" Sharpay huffed before calling out.

"Troy! That thing they call Chad is on the phone for you. I suggest you pick up the phone and talk to him cos he won't shut up and leave me alone otherwise." She heard a grunt from Troy, which she took to indicate that he had, in fact, heard her and a snort from the other end of phone.

"What now Danforth?"

"Nothing. I just love the fact that you make everything about you!"

"I so do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do…" She trailed off as she noticed Troy standing in front of her eyebrows raised and hand held out for the phone.

"Not!" She hastily added into the receiver before smiling sweetly at Troy and disappearing off into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She shook her head as she looked into the mirror and fluffed up her hair, what on earth could Chad Danforth want at this hour? She snorted before realising what she had done and decided to tut instead. It was probably something stupid and irrelevant like it usually was. She smiled at herself as she finished her routine; she needed to talk to Troy about the Gabriella girl some more. There was every possibility that she was going to be the one to act as their surrogate. Especially after the way he had looked at her. She shrugged, maybe he did like her just a little bit and she would have to make an effort too. She rolled her eyes as she strutted back across to their bedroom; noting that Troy was still talking to Chad before rummaging around in her bag, searching for her cell phone. Locating it she opened up messages and began to type-

_**Gabriella, shopping on Saturday?**_

_**New outfits for a new you! **_

_**It will be fabulous!**_

_**I'll come and pick you up at about eleven if you tell me your address. **_

_**See you then. Toodles!**_

_**Sharpay x**_

She smiled as she pressed send. If Troy was going to make an effort then so was she. She wanted this baby thing over and done with as soon as possible, that was for sure. Her grin became wider as Troy came in and resumed his previous sleeping position on the bed.

"Did Chad want anything important?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not really. Usual crap mainly." She nodded,

"Troy, we need to talk about Gabriella and whether she's the one to have the baby some more than what we did in the car." Troy frowned and sat up causing Sharpay to carry on hastily,

"Don't get me wrong, I know she's the first one and you probably want to see a few more but I really quite like her and I think she would be perfect!" Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief as Troy smiled then answered,

"Y'know, I thought that too!"

"Good. I'm glad. Looks like we'll have to set another dinner date for definate then. I think I'm taking her shopping on Saturday so maybe that evening after your game?" She raised her eyebrows as Troy fidgeted for a second,

"Um, yeah, sure. Sounds good." He replied before lying back down and rolling over. Sharpay frowned, looks like that was the end of that conversation then. She reached over and switched off the lamp before lying down too and smiling to herself. She was so going on the Hollywood Walk of Fame for all of this. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she needed to ring Ryan, she needed someone to congratulate her before that dreadful guilty feeling could rear its head once more.


	6. Awakenings

**Baby Makes… Four?**

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots_

**Promised it would be up sooner! :) **

**Review? xo**

* * *

_Bring… Bring… Bring…_

"Hello, you have reached the voicemail of…"

"Urgh!" Sharpay frowned as she dialled in the all to familiar number for the third time.

_Bring…Bring…_

"Hello?" A groggy voice echoed through the receiver making Sharpay jump in surprise before she remembered that it was, in fact, her turn to speak,

"Oh, Ryan, it's me. I was just checking that you were up and I need to see you as soon as possible." She paused,

"Actually sooner than that I need to see you right now!" She heard a thump and an 'oof' before he finally replied,

"Okay Shar, I guess I'll see you in about half an hour then." He hung up, leaving a shocked Sharpay who stood and pondered about ringing him back for a moment. Her decision was made for her however, as the photographer whom she knew had a name but she just couldn't remember called her own name out loud and so she went back to work muttering along the way.

"How dare he hang up on me? I mean, no one hangs up on Sharpay Evans- Bolton, no one at all. Not even my own brother and he should know that by now. I mean, he has been in this world for the same amount of time as me, well, maybe minus a few minutes. Thank goodness I'm the oldest, to think of him being older than me. Urgh, well, let's just not even go there, I mean…"

"Miss Evans, you can have another break now, those last photos were just fabulous!" She smiled politely at the photographer as she slipped a robe over her outfit to keep her slightly warmer before glancing around the room and yelling,

"RYAN… RYAN… RY- Oh, there you are." Sharpay sighed as she located her brother who was standing at the side looking as though he had been dragged through a hedge backwards and would actually rather be anywhere than where he was at this moment in time.

"I think I actually did something right!" She hissed to him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to sit in a couple of armchairs which were located at the back of the room well away from prying eyes and people who Sharpay thought might possibly have super hearing.

"Oh?" Was all Ryan Evans could say as he blinked away the sleep from his tired eyes- seven thirty am was not a good time to be woken up especially be a rather excited Sharpay Evans who claimed that she simply had to see him- immediately.

"Yes. I texted the Gabriella girl last night to see if she was free this Saturday to go shopping with me, it's nearly sale season and I do need some new shoes after all. And, I figured that if Troy likes her and wants to go ahead and get her to do this whole baby thing with him then the least I can do is try to like her and help get this goddamn process over with as soon as possible. I mean, I will be like the mother-" She cringed slightly at the word,

"-to the thing that she brings into this world. I am doing all this for Troy after all." She finished her speech and glanced over at her brother who appeared to be falling asleep sitting upright.

"Ryan!" She snapped, why on earth did she have to be related to him of all people? She looked around nervously as he made an inhumane noise that might have been something along the lines of 'Leave me alone!' if translated back into English.

"Ryan! Wake Up! NOW!" He jolted upright as though he had been electrocuted. He looked around nervously for a moment before realising that it had been his sister, who had woken him up again,

"Sorry. You were saying Shar?" She sighed,

"Honestly Ryan, you should have been listening the first time. If I can look like this in the morning then you most certainly can look wide-awake too. Anyway, as I was saying, I've invited Gabriella to come shopping with me on Saturday… What?" She asked, frowning as he brother stared back at her looking disbelieved and possibly… _annoyed_?

"Sharpay," He groaned,

"You woke me up at goodness knows what hour in the goddamn morning to get me here to tell me that you had in fact done something nice in this whole horrible scheme that you somehow dragged me into?" She blinked innocently back at him,

"Yes. And besides, you were the one who originally came up with the idea- don't forget that very important point." Ryan groaned causing Sharpay to frown over at him,

"And will you please stop doing that, it's extremely annoying!"

"Okay. Sorry Sharpay." Ryan, Sharpay realised, was too tired to even argue and that was just boring.

"Oh Ryan," She sighed before continuing brightly,

"Coffee?" He groaned once more as she grinned over at him. He somehow found the strength to nod at his ever-demanding sister and wondered whether it would have been easier if she were the one who was going to actually have a baby. Sharpay glanced around; trying to find someone who she thought would quite willingly bring them both a cup of coffee each and pondered whether her brother would actually go back to being himself if he had a coffee within him and another couple of hours sleep behind him. After all, she needed him to help her rehearse what she would say to Gabriella tomorrow. That was, if she ever actually replied to the text.

_Xxxx_

"_Troy!" Gabriella squealed, giggling as he picked her up and swung around. Knowing that it would only be him that would even attempt something like that._

"_I thought you weren't going to be back until later!" She added as he placed her back on the ground so that they were facing,_

"_Hey, you know me, never could resist surprising you!" He grinned and she smiled back at him before placing a kiss on his lips._

"_Love you Mrs Bolton." He whispered against her lips, as they broke apart._

"_Love you more Mr Bolton." _

"_Uh-uh," He continued,_

"_Not possible!" She giggled as he began to tickle her until a loud cry echoed around the kitchen making them both stop suddenly. They glanced at each other for a moment before smiling once more. He grabbed her hand as they made their way through the hallway, up the stairs and then through to their once asleep daughter's room._

"_Hey there little one." Gabriella cooed, letting go of her husband's hand and picking up their daughter,_

"_What's the matter hey? Where you missing Mommy and Daddy?" She glanced over at Troy, who was looking at her with a grin plastered on his face,_

"_What?" She hissed as she swayed the baby until the crying had ceased._

"_Nothing." He shook his head, _

"_Just thinking how amazing you are and how beautiful my two girls are." Gabriella smiled as she placed their daughter back into her crib, which her parents had given them at the baby shower about a year earlier._

"_You're such a suck up Troy Bolton, you do realise that!" She laughed as they walked out of the room, once again holding hands._

"_Yeah," He grinned, pulling her back and placing another kiss onto her lips,_

"_But you love me for it."_

"_That I do, Troy, for sure."_

"_Good." He added, _

"_Cos I feel exactly the same way." And all Gabriella could do was smile back as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment both thinking exactly the same thing- nothing could make them as happy as they were right now. _

_Xxxx_

Gabriella smiled happily to herself as her eyes flickered open. She lay back on her comfy pillows for a moment, she had had a good nights sleep dreaming about herself and Troy and… She sat bolt upright, eyes wide as the realisation of what she had just thought and also dreamt hit her.

"TAYLOR! TAYLOR!" She swung out of bed and stormed out her room, walking through to that of her roommates.

"Taylor?" She heard a groan from the lump that was currently curled up into a ball on the bed,

"Taylor." She hissed, glancing at the clock that glowed red by the bedside and realising that it wasn't all that early,

"Taylor, you have to help me! I had a dream about me and Troy and it was really lovely and there was me and him and we had a daughter and I was his wife and it was so real it was scary and now I don't know what to do!" To her horror she burst into tears causing Taylor to sit up in shock,

"Oh Gabriella, honey, it's not that bad!"

"No really it is Taylor, he texted me last night asking me if I can go on Saturday to this basketball thing and I really want to go but at the same time I really don't. I need to think of some excuse or something…"

"Whoa, Gabi, slow down. Go get your phone then we can sort it out from there." Gabriella nodded, running back into her room as she wiped her tears. She grabbed her cell off the side table, turning it on as she ran back, giving Taylor time to wake up properly. It buzzed letting her know that she had another message,

"Oh God! I don't want to look; it's probably from him again. Taylor, you read it." She threw the phone across the bed to her best friend.

"What?" Gabriella asked as Taylor's face creased into a smile,

"I think you may have just been given the perfect excuse and I didn't even have to do anything!"

"Huh?! Tay what are you talking abou- oh!" Gabriella trailed off as she read the message from Sharpay that had been sent last night.

"Now you just need to choose which one you are going to pick!" Gabriella glanced up,

"I can't do that!" She hissed,

"Then they'll think that whichever one I pick I like more than the other." Taylor smiled as she explained her point of view to her hysterical best friend,

"Think about it Gabriella. If you pick Troy then Sharpay will probably throw a hissy fit and threaten never to talk to you again, which is what you wanted or she could just throw it off as the fact that you have a previous engagement. However, if you pick Sharpay then Troy might realise that you are probably more of a girly girl and never invite you to a basketball match ever again, do you want that? Or he might think of it as you like him so much that you couldn't possibly spend anymore time in his presence without something happening." Gabriella looked at Taylor disbelievingly as she finished,

"Y'know, I don't think that helped at all." Taylor shrugged,

"Well, now you've calmed down I suggest that you go take a shower and get ready for your shift at work then when you get home you can think about it some more and then decide. What do you think?" Gabriella nodded as she got up to go to the bathroom,

"Yeah, thanks Tay. Oh, and if I choose Troy you get to come too."

"Oh?" Taylor questioned as Gabriella began to walk towards the open door,

"Yeah, apparently there's some guy there who will be perfect for you!" Gabriella stuck her tongue out before dodging out the way as Taylor threw a pillow at her,

"Hey! Watch it McKessie! Someday you might thank me for setting you up!"

"Whatever Montez!" Taylor shook her head good-naturedly,

"It looks like you made your choice already though!" And with that she rolled back over to get some sleep, leaving a rather shocked Gabriella to contemplate what had happened throughout the night and whether or not she should choose her head… or her heart.

_Xxxx_

"I LOVE YOU BABY AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT I LOVE YOU BABY…" Troy had had many a moment when he had wished that he was someplace else and it seemed that right now was no exception. Being woken up by Chad Danforth singing a cheesy, old tune that reminded Troy of his Dad whilst banging and clashing about in the kitchen was by far the worst thing Troy had ever experienced. Well, apart from detention with a certain Ms Darbus when he, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay had all been at school together. He groaned as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before yelling,

"CHAD! WILL YOU KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!" Troy sighed in relief, as it was quiet for a moment, lying back down and closing his eyes before…

"TONIGHT WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S NINETEEN NINETY NINE!"

"CHAD!" He yelled, stumbling out of bed and down the stairs so he could go and personally inflict pain of his best friend since preschool,

"WILL YOU QUIT IT?"

"Okay." Chad shrugged as Troy appeared in his line of vision,

"Just checking you were up Captain… Pancakes?" All thoughts of pain infliction were gone from his mind as Chad placed the pancakes down in front of him on the table and the smell hit his nostrils. He had to hand it to him. No one could make pancakes quite like Chad Danforth. Never had and never would, something Zeke envied him for. Troy pulled out the chair and sat down, immediately delving in. Chad doing exactly the same thing next to him.

"So what brings you here this early buddy?" Troy asked grabbing the syrup and squirting it until it covered the entire batch.

"Well, I came to get all the info on the dinner thing you went too last night. I mean, you kind of didn't go into that much detail last night."

"That," Troy said in between mouthfuls,

"Was because you rang at a stupidly late hour when you knew I was in bed, more than likely asleep and…" He continued as Chad went to interrupt him,

"You knew it would piss Sharpay off no end!" Chad closed his mouth and glanced down at his pancakes, stumped that Troy had managed to figure it out once again.

"Well…yeah…" He threw back lamely before realising that Troy was actually laughing,

"Aww Dude, you should have seen her face when she handed me the phone- it was priceless!" Chad looked at his best friend for a moment, wondering where the Troy he knew had gone before bursting out laughing too.

"Sounds exactly like what we used to do at East High!" Chad continued,

"All those pranks we used to play on the Evans twins… then you had to go and ruin it all by meeting her again all those years later and then marrying-" Chad shuddered at the word,

"-her. Seriously dude, once an Ice Queen, always an Ice Queen. You of all people should know that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy frowned, trying to work out whether Chad had actually meant something deeper with those words or whether it had, yet again, been one of those times where he had opened his mouth without thinking.

"Um…" Chad shook his head, trying to recall what he had just said,

"I'm not quite sure Dude, I was hoping you would!" Troy smirked and went back to eating his pancakes as Chad continued to try and figure it out. It was definitely the second option then. The phone ringing caused Troy to glance up in surprise before something whooshed past him whom he then worked out was Chad as he heard him answer the phone. He shook his head, swallowing the last pancake before heading out to the hallway where Chad seemed to be playing twenty questions with the person on the other end.

"Chad." Troy interrupted,

"Do you think you could give me back my phone?" Chad glanced up in surprise,

"Uh yeah dude. Sorry. Here." Troy shook his head as Chad handed him the phone before disappearing back into the kitchen. Troy waited until he was completely out of view before talking into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Troy?"

"Gabriella? Is that you?"

"Um well, yeah, I hope you don't mind me calling you at home. I tried your cell phone but no one was picking up and being as Sharpay gave me your home number…"

"Nope. It's completely fine."

"Okay. Well, I can't be long, I'm on a five minute break at work."

"Oh." Troy frowned, trying to remember what she had said about her work previously. Realising that all she had said was that her and her roommate worked at the same place, he noted that he would have to ask her about it next time he saw her.

"I work as an intern at the hospital Troy." She laughed, as there was silence for a moment on his end, the drug like feeling taking over his body as he once again heard the angelic noise. It was wrong, he knew, but he just couldn't seem to stop.

"How did you do that?!"

"Just clever. Anyway, I was ringing to ask if the basketball game was still on?"

"Um…yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was talking to Taylor earlier this morning-"

"Wait, who's Taylor?"

"My roommate Troy. Anyway, as I was saying, I was talking to her this morning about Saturday and it appeared that she wasn't doing anything so is it okay if we tag along?"

"Of course. Chad will be there too so…"

"Oh, was that the guy who was on the phone earlier? The one with all the questions?"

"Yeah," Troy laughed,

"That was Chad alright." He heard her sweet giggle for a moment before she continued,

"The only thing is that Sharpay invited me to go shopping with her at eleven so I was thinking if I go with her beforehand then come to your game. Is that okay?"

"I would say yes except I have no idea how long Shar may be dragging you round the shops for…"

"Oh," She paused for a moment,

"It's just that I didn't want to let either of you down and being as you asked first I felt a bit rude just saying no and…"

"Gabriella, don't worry about it, seriously. I'll talk to Shar when she gets back from work, I'm sure we could sort something out. It's been a while since she came to one of the games so I'm sure she'd love to come as well."

"Oh, well if you're sure?" He smiled at the note of worry hidden in her voice,

"Yeah, honestly Gabriella, it'll be fine."

"Oh, okay then. If I give you my address then, Sharpay said she'd pick me up…"

"Yeah, hold on, pen and… paper. Okay, go."

"I live at 433 Maple Street, apartment 6. Tell her to just press the buzzer at the front gate, she doesn't actually need to come up the stairs if she doesn't want."

"Okay. 433 Maple Street. Got it. I'll talk to Sharpay then ring back if that's okay?"

"Yeah, um my lunch break is from one until two so you can ring me on my cell then or ring my at the apartment from four onwards."

"Okay, written it all down. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah. Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella." Troy hung up and walked back into the kitchen to be faced with an inquisitive Chad,

"Was that the Gabriella girl?"

"Yeah."

"She seemed nice."

"Yeah. She's coming to the game with her roommate tomorrow after she's been shopping with Sharpay."

"So?"

"So now I've got to somehow explain that to Sharpay without her yelling at me."

"Oh. Well, good luck dude." Chad shrugged as he turned round and continued making his third batch of pancakes. Leaving Troy to figure out how exactly he was going to tell his wife that he had invited Gabriella to his basketball game and that she actually wanted to come and watch.


	7. Plans

**Baby Makes… Four?**

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots_

**I blame Christmas for the lack of updates! I've been too busy eating! (: **

**Review... Oh, and Happy Holidays! xo**

* * *

"Trooooy… Trooooy… Troysie?" Sharpay frowned, glancing into the living room where the computer was still switched on before making her way through to the kitchen, dumping her shopping bags on the table, a few pieces of bright white paper catching her eye.

"Ryan?" She called, knowing that her brother would be around somewhere,

"Can you fetch me the phone?" She heard a muffled sound that she just knew would be something along the lines of yes as she reached the paper, unfolded the top sheet which had her name on it and began to read.

_**Shar. Gone with Chad to play ball. Gabriella called. Said she can shop with you tomorrow then she would like to come watch me play. Troy.**_

"That's weird," She muttered,

"He usually writes a kiss or love you or something…"

"What was that Sharpay?" Ryan Evans appeared in the kitchen, now with caffeine inside him, brandishing the phone in mid air.

"Oh nothing. Troy just forgot a little something. He was probably in a hurry that's all I mean, he was with Danforth so…" Ryan nodded, knowing how much his sister hated her husband's best friend and decided it would be best for all if he kept his mouth shut. She glanced up suddenly,

"Phone." She smiled momentarily over at him as he handed her the device and she punched a number into it,

"What Gabriella wants, Gabriella gets." Sharpay mumbled,

"Let's just get this damn thing over and done with… Oh, hey Troy, it's me…"

"Hey Shar," He began,

"Can I call you back, I'm just…"

"I'll only be quick! What's Gabriella's number? I need to go over a few details about tomorrow…"

"It should be underneath the note that I left for you. Call her on her cell cos she'll be on her lunch break now."

"Oh okay." Sharpay frowned, how did he know all this?

"Listen Shar, I've really got to go. Talk later yeah?"

"Yeah," She answered distractedly as she searched for the piece of paper with numbers on,

"Oh Troy…" She sighed as she heard the dial tone echo in her ear. Don't disturb him whilst at work, she should have learnt that years ago!

"Ryan!" She snapped, dialling in the next number,

"Will you get me a drink… something with alcohol preferably… this has been a long and somewhat tiring… Oh, hello, Gabriella?"

"Yes…"

"It's Sharpay Evans- Bolton here. I'm just ringing to confirm that I know about tomorrow but are you sure that you want to go see Troy play… I mean, it's not really all that interesting, a load of men running around in shorts, sweating their arses off and trying to score touch downs."

"Aren't they called baskets?" The timid voice asked, causing Sharpay to roll her eyes,

"Whatever." She shot back before remembering who it was, gritting her teeth she continued,

"Sorry Gabriella, as I was saying, we could make a nice, long day of shopping if we didn't go to the game and I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind if you…"

"Um… Sharpay listen, I would really like to do both if you don't mind. It's just I don't want to let either of you down being as he invited me to watch and then you invited me to go shopping besides when I spoke to Troy earlier he said that it was ages since you had been to one of his games and as his wife he thought that maybe you would like to see him play sometime. Please, Sharpay, I've never been…" Sharpay frowned, he invited her before she had even suggested shopping and he hadn't told her. Well… two could play at that game.

"Do you know what Gabriella, of course we can do both. I'll pick you up at nine then."

"Nine?" The voice Sharpay hated once again echoed out of the receiver,

"Yes. I mean, we still need to get all the shops in and being as we're now going to the game afterwards. Besides, it may take all of the morning to find us both an outfit for the party that I'm going to throw in your honour. I hope you don't mind…" Sharpay smiled as another plan began to form in her mind,

"Um, sure Sharpay, that sounds… great."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow. Toodles." She hung up before Gabriella could utter another word with that dreadful voice.

"Ryan!" Her brother reappeared almost immediately with glasses in both hands, one for each of them.

"One for you and one for me. I thought we could do a toast." He handed her her glass before continuing as Sharpay raised her eyebrows at him.

"Here's to us and our plan. May it all work out as, um, planned." Sharpay felt her whole body relax as Ryan said the words, what could possibly go wrong now?

"Ryan," She continued, sipping her drink,

"I have decided to throw a party for Gabriella which will happen as soon as possible. We shall invite our friends, Gabriella's friends, Troy's friends and their friend's friends. Tomorrow I will ensure that Gabriella gets a new, somewhat different outfit, for the occasion." She smiled, thinking of all the dresses that she could buy for Gabriella who wouldn't dare question her back.

"Oh?" Ryan questioned, seeing the look in his sister's eye,

"And what's the catch?"

"The catch is that we shall not tell Troy about any of this. I'll make up some story that ensures that the Gabriella girl does not tell Troy about it. If he wants to invite that girl to basketball games without telling me then I'm sure that gives me the right to plan parties without asking him first, don't you think?" Ryan nodded, not quite sure how that worked out but didn't dare ask for fear of the explanation itself.

"We shall begin planning now and remember Ryan, not a word." Ryan once again nodded as Sharpay grinned, walking into the lounge. Oh, how fun this would be.

_Xxxx_

Troy frowned as he hung up, she should know by now not to call him whilst he was at training and she had seemed so weird on the phone.

"BOLTON! Get your head in the game!" He jolted as the Coach yelled over at him, before he went over to mark Chad.

"What's up man?" Chad whispered as Troy threw his arms up to push the ball away,

"It was Evans wasn't it."

"Yes Chad." Troy whispered back, running over to mark another of his teammates before Chad somehow managed to end up on his trail again,

"It was Evans as you so nicely like to call her."

"Well…" Chad continued, wiping his brow with the sweatband that lay on his wrist as they paused for a moment.

"What did she want?"

"Gabriella's…" Troy grabbed the ball and tossing it at the basket, the ball sailing through it as though it were magic.

"…number." He finished. Once again moving back to mark Chad who stopped suddenly.

"Dude, that's a bad idea."

"Huh?" Troy frowned; his eyes still glued on the ball which was moving unlike his best friend, which he had not yet noticed.

"Sharpay talking to Gabriella after she just got the note." Troy turned round to Chad who seemed to have a look of thought etched onto his face. He frowned,

"What are you on about Chad?"

"The note." Chad shook his head as Troy continued to look thoroughly confused,

"The same note in which you just told Sharpay," Chad looked pained as he actually spoke her name,

"…that Gabriella and her are coming to the game tomorrow." Troy's eyes suddenly widened as the reality of the situation hit him.

"But she said… I mean… just her number and… oh God…" He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

"BOLTON! DANFORTH! BENCH NOW! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A COUPLE OF LADIES AT A TEA PARTY!" Chad blushed as the Coach yelled for them to have a time out, pulling Troy along with him before pushing him down onto the benches at the edge of the gym.

"Chad, what have I done? Sharpay is going to kill Gabriella because she thinks that she invited herself, I knew I should have phoned Shar and then rang her back. I'm such a chicken unless… oh no, that's even worse. Sharpay's going to kill me if Gabriella tells her that I invited her and I didn't tell her first then…" He trailed off and groaned again,

"What am I going to do Chad?" He glanced over at the bushy haired man who was sitting next to him with a look of complete horror on his face.

"I hate to tell you this Hoops but you're turning into Sharpay. Will you stop with all the dramatics already?"

"Sorry." Troy offered feebly as he realised that Chad had, for once, been right.

"I think that you should…" Chad began but Troy was already digging around for his cell phone,

"I'm calling Gabriella to apologise. I mean, it is all my fault and… Oh, hey Gabriella, it's Troy."

"Oh hey, erm, aren't you at practise?"

"Um yeah, listen, has Sharpay called you by any chance?"

"Yeah, I just finished talking to her. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Um, well… what exactly did she say?"

"That she was still taking me shopping tomorrow but she's picking me up at nine instead of eleven because we're going to your game although she did try to put me off wanting to go at first and then she said something about a party but I didn't quite catch that bit and I think, yeah, I think that was it." Troy breathed a sigh of relief as she finished; a smile lighting up his face that was soon reflected on Chad's.

"Oh, well that's okay then."

"Okay… Troy… are you sure there's nothing going on that I should know about?"

"Oh no, absolutely nothing. Everything's fine and dandy. Listen, best be off. Guess I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to bring Taylor." He heard her giggle before she answered,

"Okay, bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella." He smiled once again as he hung up.

"Well it looks like Sharpay wasn't too pissed with Gabriella then."

"Yeah," Chad shrugged,

"Which means she'll probably end up killing you instead." Troy gulped as Chad turned back to face the practise game which they had been excluded from before deciding that it was probably best to get the argument over and done with now rather than later. He quickly dialled in the all too familiar number,

"Hello, Sharpay Evans- Bolton speaking."

"Shar, It's Troy."

"Oh hey, Troysie, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine here. What about your end?"

"Oh, everything's good here too. I've spoken to Gabriella and we're all sorted for tomorrow." Troy almost yelled out with joy, so she wasn't pissed with him either.

"Oh, well that's good then."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence for a moment,

"So what was it you wanted Troy?"

"Oh, just to make sure that everything was okay. You seemed a bit distant on the phone earlier."

"Oh, did I? Well, I'm sorry. Everything's fine. Really. I'll see you soon, love ya."

"Love you too." He pressed the red button to end the call before turning to find Chad's face staring at him once again,

"I take it you're off the hook then."

"Yeah," Troy nodded,

"I think everything's good to go for tomorrow." He smiled before leaning back and enjoying the game that, for once, he wasn't playing in.

_Xxxx_

Gabriella frowned as she hung up after the conversation with Troy. She sighed and shook her head, men. When would women ever be able to figure them out? First he had seemed okay with what she wanted to do tomorrow then he had rang up again seeming slightly shook up. Maybe Sharpay had said something? She shook her head once more, of course not, Sharpay would never do that to her. Then there was Chad, what was with him, yesterday and his wanting to play twenty questions. She giggled slightly to herself as she imagined what he would be like and the look on Taylor's face when she and Troy introduced them to each other. She sighed again,

"And here we are," She whispered to herself as she sat down, thankful to be off her feet for the first time that day,

"Back to Troy Bolton again." She took a huge bite out of her sandwich as she continued with her thought process, she really need to stop thinking about him in that way. They were just friends. No. Maybe not even that. Acquaintances was what she eventually settled on. She took another bite out of her sandwich as Taylor came running over.

"You'll never guess where I've just been helping out at!" Gabriella smiled at her friend's enthusiasm,

"Um… Accident and Emergency?" She guessed,

"Nope!" Taylor laughed as she pulled out a chair and sat down,

"The maternity ward. Oh Gabi, it was magical, no wonder you want to give people the gift of life. The look of love on all the mothers, and fathers I should add, faces when I handed back the babies. Oh, Gabi I can't wait for you and I to have one of our own. Well not, our own cos obviously we won't have one together but when I get married and have one or you get married and have one or we don't get married and… you get the idea…" Gabriella sighed as Taylor finished rambling,

"Tay, do you think I'm doing the right thing with the Bolton's?"

"Of course. Gabi, what's bought this on?"

"Nothing. It's just Sharpay's taking me shopping tomorrow and then you and I are going to the basketball game with her to see Troy play. She's also planning a party in my honour apparently. It feels like I'm being thrust into their world with no warning and I don't like it." To her horror she burst into tears,

"Oh Gabriella," Taylor swallowed before standing up and reaching round to give her friend a hug.

"Forget what I said about all the Troy stuff before, about all the feelings crap and what not. You are giving a couple that, ahem, seem to be very much in love, the best gift ever from what I have seen today. Being thrust into their world will only last a few weeks then the novelty of you will wear off, we'll all become great friends, you'll give them their baby and then you can go back to being just a doctor like me!" Gabriella sniffed and giggled, glad that Taylor had her lunch break the same time otherwise she may have broken down with no one to comfort her.

"Gabi, I think you should go visit your parents after all the media storm has blown over which, I presume, will mainly begin tomorrow when you go shopping with Sharpay. That way you'll be able to properly think things through before you go ahead with everything."

"But what about work and Troy and the party?"

"Take a few days off work, hell, you haven't had a day off since you began your internship here, I'm sure they won't mind. Or go on a weekend? The party is simple, just go away after it and as for Troy, well, I'm sure he can cope a few days without you and you without him." Taylor stuck out her tongue, causing Gabriella to laugh,

"I take that back about all the feelings and stuff, they're still very much there." Gabriella raised her eyebrows,

"Thanks Taylor, thanks a bunch!" Taylor shrugged, before taking another bite of her sandwich as Gabriella did the same, her stomach doing back flips as she suddenly realised what she had signed herself up for tomorrow. Taylor was right; the amount of paparazzi that would be hanging round at the game and at the mall when she went shopping would be unbelievable. What would they say? What would they do? She gulped.

'Stop it Gabriella!' She suddenly scolded herself.

'You want to do this. Troy and Sharpay have to cope with it everyday of their lives- they'll know what to do besides Taylor will be there half the time.'

She glanced up at her friend who was still eating away. Besides, she could always hide away at her parents or in her and Taylor's house if the going got tough. She took a deep breath as her pager beeped, announcing to both her and the rest of the cafeteria that her lunch break was up, saying bye to Taylor she suddenly made a decision. She smiled to herself as she waked down the one of the hospitals many corridors. Goodbye shy-studious Gabriella, hello out going, happy go lucky Gabi. She continued to smile as she washed her hands and placed her scrubs back on, it felt good to make a decision and, she decided, a good one at that. Now the only thing left to do was too look forward to tomorrow.

Oh, and to decide what to wear.


	8. Shopping

**Baby Makes… Four?**

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots_

**First of all, I just wanted to say thank you for all the author alerts, favourite author adds, story alerts, favourite story adds and especially for all the reviews that I have recieved in regard to this story. It makes me so happy to think that other people are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it so thank you all so, so much! **

**I know that Troy's part in this chapter is very short but being as he didn't really fit into the shopping part it was hard to write him in. Next chapter will be the basketball match because writing the shopping and basketball together made it very, very long! Anyways, I shall stop babbling now and let you continue reading!**

**Review? xo**

* * *

Gabriella Montez was scared; there was, quite simply, no other way to describe it. Last night she had been fine, the butterflies almost having disappeared after convincing herself that she would be okay and that she wanted all of what she was about to enter into but then she had woken up. The butterflies were back and fluttering with full force so much so that she almost felt sick. Deciding to get up as soon as she had woken up that morning at a quarter to seven had been a good idea she realised. Keeping busy by getting ready distracted her from the nervous feeling that had overtaken her body. A feeling she kept telling herself had everything to do with that fact that she was about to be all over every newspaper and magazine in the country the next morning and not to do with the fact that she was going to see Troy again. Having had a shower Gabriella then began the daunting task of finding an outfit. Something that after about half an hour she decided that she would have to ask Taylor for help with. Something that at eight fifteen on a Saturday morning was something she simply couldn't do because her so called best friend refused to get up.

"Taylor. I have asked you three times!" She sighed, standing in the doorway of her friend's bedroom, clad in her bathrobe and her wet hair beginning to curl just past her shoulders. This was hopeless. Sharpay was going to be here before she was even dressed at this rate.

"Tay… please…" Gabriella whined, dragging her feet as she walked back into her own room,

"I'm going shopping with THE Sharpay Evans today. I need an outfit that will accommodate for that which means no heels or fancy clothes as I have a feeling that this will be nothing like one of our own shopping trips. But I need the outfit to be okay for the basketball game later as I very much doubt I'm going to have time to change. Something that fits in with the basketball spirit… what colour is the team jersey again? I don't want to wear red if they're in blue or something like that." She stopped rambling as she realised that Taylor had still not appeared.

"Taylor!" She yelled,

"Please get up! It'll take about fifteen minutes then you can go back to bed…I promise!" She smiled as the afore mentioned girl appeared in the doorway.

"Thank you!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"I still don't see why you can't just wear the outfit I helped you to pick out for when you went to dinner." Taylor yawned, earning a glare from Gabriella.

"Because…" Gabriella began,

"Sharpay probably wears something different every day. I can't wear the same outfit when I've only seen her once before, twice if you count today. She's going to think that I only have that dress and that's it. I don't want her thinking that when this is only the second time I have ever met her."

"Okay…" Taylor shook her head, thinking that maybe the outfit had more to do with the basketball game with Troy rather than the shopping trip with Sharpay no matter how much Gabriella was babbling otherwise. She sighed and wiped the rest of the sleep from her eyes,

"Okay Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie reporting for best friend outfit picking duty." Gabriella giggled as Taylor began searching through her closet and pulling out items which Gabriella presumed she was going to get her to try on.

"Okay…" Taylor frowned,

"Try this and… this…" She held up a pair of jeans and a red and gold top. Gabriella raised her eyebrows,

"What?" Taylor asked, seeing Gabriella's disapproving face,

"I'm helping you aren't I?"

"Well yeah and that's great but…"

"But what?"

"It's jeans…" Gabriella glanced from the pair of pants to her best friends face,

"On second thoughts…" She grabbed the outfit and headed to the bathroom. She should have known not to cross Taylor when she had just woken up. She sighed; maybe it would have been better if she'd found something by herself.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, returning to her room and twirling in front of the mirror to assess the outfit from all angles. Taylor smiled,

"Hold on." She began rummaging again before reappearing with a pair of red jelly pumps with a small heel.

"Put these on." Gabriella smiled back before slipping the shoes onto her feet.

"Perfect!" Taylor continued,

"Suitable for shopping, basketball games including team colours and it's very you!"

"Thanks Tay." Gabriella said as she leaned over and hugged her roommate once more.

"You're welcome Gabi. Can I go back to bed now?" Gabriella giggled before nodding her head as Taylor disappeared back into her own room,

"I'll be back to pick you up at about half twelve so that we can get to the basketball game."

"Whatever!" She heard Taylor call, making her laugh again before she then continued getting ready. Applying a little mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss to highlight her natural good looks before deciding what to do with her hair. Eventually deciding to leave it down so that it could continue to dry in its natural dark curls she then began to search for a bag that she could take.

"Purse, Lipgloss, Money, Cell phone…" She muttered, placing the items in her bag,

"Now all we do is wait." She sighed, as the butterflies reappeared having now finished getting ready.

"Deep breaths Gabriella!" She reminded herself,

"You are a strong young woman, you can handle anything." She smiled as the buzzer came to life; this was it, the beginning of the next few months.

_Xxxx_

Sharpay groaned loudly as she almost tripped over the rug that lay next to the bed before pausing to check that she hadn't woken Troy up. It was one thing calling Troy whilst he was at basketball practise but waking him up was a different matter altogether. Troy Bolton was most definitely not a morning person and it hadn't taken Sharpay that long to work that out. When she heard a slight shuffle before he continued with his rhythmic breathing she breathed a sigh of relief and continued to rush out the door. Well, as fast as she could rush in pink stilettos. She was running late. That she had known when she had woken up, sure she would still get to Gabriella's for nine o clock but it meant that she would have to miss out part of her beauty routine and that was enough to put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Add a basketball game she really didn't want to go too, an annoying girl she had to spend the day with for the sake of her husband and, she sighed as she slid into her pink convertible and pulled out onto the main road, a limited time for shopping made it one of the worst days ever. Well, apart from when Troy and Chad had somehow managed to dye half her clothes orange when in High School but that was a different story and besides she had forgiven one half of the duo for that.

She grinned to herself as yet another innocent bystander had gaped, open mouthed, at her car as she drove by. That was one good thing about being Sharpay Evans, you could dare to be different and no one would care. She frowned as she reached the building that held Gabriella's apartment, now what was it that Troy had said about not having to go on up? She shrugged, swinging the car round so that it rested in one of the empty parking spots. She huffed to herself, wishing she had bought Ryan or someone who could have gotten Gabriella for her before she decided that she had no choice but to get out herself and make her way over to what she presumed was the main entrance. She frowned as she located the buzzer,

"Ewww." Sharpay muttered to herself as she pressed the button with her index finger,

"Imagine how many germs are on that… that thing!" She jumped as Gabriella's voice echoed out the machine,

"Sharpay?" She gritted her teeth before pressing the button again,

"Yes…"

"Oh good. Listen, I'll come down and meet you so that you don't have to come up."

"Fabulous." Sharpay muttered again before pressing the button again and putting on a fake happy voice replied,

"Okay. I'll be in the car then. It's the pink convertible, you'll know which one I mean." Sharpay smiled as she took her finger off the button and began to make her way over to her favourite possession. Of course Gabriella couldn't miss it, it was the only one of its kind! She smoothed out her pink Harvey's dress as she sat back in the drivers seat and waited for the dark haired girl. So what if the dress wasn't suitable for the basketball game that they were going to later, she sighed, there was a reason she hadn't been to a game in ages. It was boring being the main one. Oh, and the small fact that she didn't understand what was happening half the time. She shook her head,

"I'm sure Troy won't mind if I only stay until the first whistle goes. I mean, I made the effort and put in an appearance, that's the main thing, right? The paparazzi will have their story as well so everyone will be happy!" She was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Gabriella come out the door, which she herself had just been standing outside, close and lock it behind her then look up to search for the car. Sharpay almost laughed out loud at the look of surprise that clouded the girls face before she replaced it with a smile and headed for the car.

"Hey Sharpay." She said as she opened the door and slid into the car seat,

"I love your car. It's amazing and very, um, pink?" Sharpay smiled,

"I know right? Now I hope you are ready to shop until you drop because that is what I am planning on doing." She saw a brief look of horror cross Gabriella's face before the smile reappeared,

"Sure. Um, I guess we better get going then. I hope you don't mind but I told Taylor that we would be back at half twelve to pick her up for the basketball game." Sharpay's eyes widened in anger but managed to bite her tongue and stop herself from saying something inappropriate just in time. How dare she? Sharpay thought, what in the name of everything that is pink gave her the right to invite her friend along too? Then it hit her, Troy. She frowned, feeling the nerve in her jaw begin to twitch, a sure sign that she was very angry. He had probably invited her friend along as well. He was sure as hell in for it the next time they were alone. Sharpay smiled suddenly. The party! Of course! She would make sure it was extra large, extra expensive and extra pink just to annoy him and get her own back.

"Um…Sharpay?" She jolted as Gabriella's voice brought her out of her thoughts,

"We're here." Sharpay glanced up, sure enough they had arrived at the mall and she had parked in her usual spot. She smirked to herself; she must have gone into autopilot and driven them here with her instincts.

"Right okay." She slid out her side of the car as Gabriella did the same, placing her sunglasses on her nose before she locked the car and began strutting towards the entrance of the mall, Gabriella trailing behind her. She smirked as she saw a flash go off to her right but continued on her journey as the questions began.

"SHARPAY! WHO'S THE NEW GIRL?"

"MISS EVANS! WHERE'S TROY?"

"DOES TROY KNOW THAT YOU ARE SHOPPING AGAIN?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO BE A MOTHER ANYTIME SOON?"

'You'll find out soon enough,' Sharpay thought as they reached the store that she had planned for them to go into.

"Here we are!" She grinned, clapping her hands together before searching for a shop assistant,

"My friend and I wish to shop without being bothered by either members of the public or paparazzi of any type. If you could see to that I would be most grateful!" She smiled once again at the flustered looking man who she knew worked here before turning her attention back to a bewildered Gabriella who looked like she had just stepped into a fairytale and didn't know what to do. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella! C'mon, lets get started. My mission is to make sure you have a complete new outfit for the party I am going to throw. Shoes, dress, accessories, everything. Now can you see anything that you like?" She shook her head as Gabriella pulled out a horrendous blue coloured floor length gown.

"No, no, no!" Sharpay corrected before pulling out another blue dress, this time a lot shorter and a lot more sparkly.

"What about this one?"

"Um…" She saw Gabriella gulp and grinned inwardly to herself. The girl was way out of her comfort zone and she liked it.

"I know!" Sharpay squealed, knowing that Gabriella wouldn't dare to argue with her,

"How about you go into the changing rooms and I'll bring you some outfits to try on?" She grinned as Gabriella nodded meekly before she made her way to her destination, Sharpay's first dress choice in hand. Pulling out dress after dress all of which were short, sparkly and not very Gabriella like caused Sharpay's mood to begin to lift. She grinned as she flung the dresses over Gabriella's door, announcing that she would be back with shoes in a few. Swearing that she heard the other girl groan she carried on,

"Now Gabriella, I want you looking absolutely fabulous and we can't have that unless you try something new. When I get back with the shoes- size sevens right? I want you to come out and show me all the outfits so that I can deliver my valid opinion." When she heard no noise from behind the closed door she knew that her point had been put across.

"Who needs Ryan?" She muttered to herself as she grabbed a pair of green stilettos that she knew would go with that green dress.

"I can manage all by myself... Gabriella!" She called, pushing all the heels underneath the door,

"First outfit please!" She pulled a face as Gabriella appeared dressed in pink from head to toe and looking absolutely ridiculous.

"No! No! No! That won't do!" She sniffed before calling out.

"Next!" Pink was her colour after all.

_Xxxx _

Troy groaned as his phone beeped, reaching over to his bedside table, he glanced at the time which read ten thirty. Far to early! He flipped his phone open and grinned as he realised who it was from.

**Shopping has never been this hard! How on earth do you put up with Sharpay 24/7? Gabi x**

He frowned, thinking of a reply before typing it out,

**Easy. I don't go shopping with her! How much stuff have you bought so far? ;) Troy x**

His frown became even deeper as a familiar voice echoed around the house, the front door slamming, letting Troy know that once again he had let himself in.

"Hoops!" Chad called,

"You up yet?"

"Yes!" Troy called back; pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt before making his way downstairs, phone in hand.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? This is the second time in a row you have woken me up. I'm beginning to think you live here!"

"Well I don't so…" Chad trailed off as Troy's phone beeped once again and he realised that his best friend wasn't paying any attention to him.

**I haven't bought anything but Sharpay appears to have bought the whole store! She bought me a blue dress and stilettos to match but apparently that's not enough. I'm hiding in a changing room as we text! Gabi x**

Troy laughed out loud at the last part of the message before typing out a reply, Chad reading over his shoulder.

**Sounds thrilling! Just hold on in there. Basketball later so keep that in mind! Troy x**

"Dude you're whipped!" Troy jumped as Chad spoke right into his ear,

"What? What do you mean?"

"This Gabriella girl. She's got you whipped. I haven't seen you text like that to a girl since you went out with Cindy when we were in 8th grade but then she moved and then you…"

"Chad! What is your point here?" Chad shrugged as Troy looked at him, eyebrows raised,

"Just that you seem to like this Gabriella girl an awful lot more than what you let on. Hell, I like her a lot more than what I let on. Just, not in the same way as you. More a little sister type way if you get me? I mean, I know we only talked like once on the phone but still…" Troy shook his head as Chad began to say his thoughts out loud, interrupting suddenly,

"Chad incase you hadn't realised I'm married!"

"Yeah," The other man continued,

"But since when did that ever mean anything in today's society!" Troy shook his head, not letting his friend's words get too him even though he could secretly see where his best friend was coming from.

"Whatever man. So why exactly are you here this early on a day like today?"

"Because it's the first day of the new basketball season and I wanted to make sure that you were all pumped up and ready being as you are our captain! Wanna go grab some lunch then go shoot some early hoops down at the arena?"

"Sure." Troy replied, rolling his eyes at the excitement that Chad expressed whilst talking about anything that was remotely related to food or to basketball.

"How about you call Jason and Zeke whilst I go grab a shower and get changed?" Chad nodded his head before pulling out his phone and dialling in numbers. Troy shook his head as he turned and made his way back upstairs. Sometimes he wondered how Chad even managed to get out of his apartment in the mornings! His phone began to beep once more as he turned the shower on.

**Believe me when I say that's the only thing going. Remind me never to shop with her again! Chad still up for meeting Taylor later? Gabi x**

Troy smiled at the thought of what could possibly happen later on before messaging her his reply,

**I think so I haven't exactly told him yet. A blind date type of thing y'know… Troy x**

His phone beeping a few moments later caused him to laugh out loud before stopping suddenly as he realised that what Chad had said made perfect sense. Was he falling for Gabriella?

**I have a confession. I haven't really told Taylor either! Uh oh, the shopping monster is back, gotta go. She's taking me into the world of accessories- wish me luck in spirit! She'll have a fit if she knew that I was texting and not really paying attention. See you later. Gabi x **

He shook his head as he stripped down and hopped into the shower. Since when had Chad become so meaningful and so… right?


	9. Anticipation

**Baby Makes… Four?**

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots_

**Okay so I lied, this chapter will be the build up towards the game... the next chapter will be the actual thing! Sorry if I get any details wrong to do with basketball and the Lakers... being English I don't really know much about either of them!**

**Review... preferably a nice, long one! ;) **

**xo**

* * *

"CHAD! PASS!"

"JASE, GET IN FRONT OF HIM… GET…!" Troy grinned as he heard Zeke groan from behind him as he scored another basket.

"You do realise this is hopeless right?" He said to Chad as he went and sat next to him on the side benches, taking a giant gulp from his water bottle,

"What is?" Chad frowned as he wiped sweat from his forehead with the sweatband on his wrist, both of them shaking their heads as Zeke began teaching Jason on how to block Chad or Troy when they begin a lay up and clearly getting extremely frustrated.

"Playing those two, two on two…" Troy continued,

"We're bound to win. Zeke's better at passing than dribbling and Jason just doesn't like to block us cos we're his so called friends." Chad smirked before replying,

"Well that would explain why we're winning 27-3 then." The two guys laughed, completing their own handshake before making their way back onto the court where Zeke and Jason were still arguing.

"It's not my fault that you can't pass!"

"Well you should have got the ball off Troy before he began his lay up…"

"Zeke…" Troy began, sensing that this was going to end badly.

"I was going too but then you got in the way!"

"Zeke…" Glancing at Chad when that didn't work, he shrugged and went to retrieve the forgotten basketball at the side of the court.

"I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"ZEKE!" Chad yelled causing all of the others to jump in shock. Troy running back over before any more damage could be done.

"You do realise it's hopeless, right?" The three boys glanced over at Jason who was making his way to the bleachers to grab a drink before Zeke nodded and sighed.

"Just once I wanted to beat you guys!" Chad grinned causing Troy to roll his eyes, knowing that his best friend always had to have the last word.

"Never gonna happen!" He added before going to join Jason and the other members of the team who had begun to arrive. Troy smiled helplessly at Zeke.

"Sorry dude!" Zeke shrugged.

"Next time can we play me and you verses Chad and Jason… please?" Troy shook his head at his friend's pleading.

"Whatever man. You'll have to take it up with Chad though, he's the one that organises teams!" Zeke rolled his eyes,

"Well that's got rid of that idea then." He glanced over at Chad who was greeting everyone, each having a different handshake causing Troy to glance over too.

"He'll never play with Jason. He hates losing!" Troy laughed. Boy was that right. Many a time Chad had called his house, completely trashed when they had lost the day before or had a phone call asking him to come pick Chad up because he was in some remote place, wallowing in self-pity.

"Tell me about it man! I'll tell you what I can't understand though… he has the worst timing in history and can be completely oblivious to really easy, simple things that you and I can work out in a matter of seconds yet when it comes to pancakes, basketball, girls and those handshakes it's like he's a genius!" Zeke chuckled,

"I don't understand it either dude, don't worry! Hey, how's it going with the children thing? Chad told me that Sharpay can't have kids…" Troy smiled.

"It's going good. I had a look on the Internet for surrogates and found this amazing girl. Her name's Gabriella Montez, she's coming to the game later so you'll have to meet her after all the action." Zeke nodded.

"What about Sharpay? How's she taking it?"

"She seems okay with everything. Infact, she's taking Gabriella shopping this morning to get new outfits or something which must mean that she, at least, approves." Troy laughed as Zeke pulled a face.

"If you can count shopping with Sharpay a bonus you mean?" Troy nodded.

"Yupp. Gabriella texted me earlier saying that she was hiding out in the changing rooms for a bit… that's usually what I end up doing!" Zeke chuckled,

"I can imagine! What about Anna, what does she think of the new chick?"

"They're gonna meet each other at the game but I'm not that worried, you know what Anna's like… she loves everyone!"

"True!" There was a pause before Zeke continued,

"Aw, dude, I'm glad things are looking up for you. I know how much you really want a little one running round." Troy smiled, his thoughts picturing what Zeke had just mentioned.

"Hey, you had any thoughts as to how you're gonna do it?" Troy shook his head as Zeke pulled him out his thoughts.

"What do you mean? Do what?"

"Well, if Sharpay can't produce children that means that you can't, like, take one of her eggs and put it in the surrogate right? So… I dunno, are you gonna like do it artificially like, with doctors or do you have to actually y'know, have sex with this Gabriella girl?" Troy shrugged,

"I haven't really thought about it yet to be honest with you…"

"Well, don't you think you better? I mean, it's kind of a big decision!" Troy nodded before smiling,

"Yeah, cheers Zeke. I'll talk to Sharpay after the game."

"Oh, is she coming as well?"

"Apparently so. I've got my own little squad tonight. Gabi, Anna, Taylor who's Gabriella's roommate and then Shar if she turns up." Zeke nodded and grinned.

"Gabriella's roommate?" Troy pointed over at Chad and grinned also,

"Yeah. We're setting those two up!" Zeke burst out laughing.

"Good luck to her then, she's gonna need it!"

"Who's gonna need what?" Troy shook his head as Chad came bounding over.

"Nothing Chad, just that there's a girl coming for you tonight." He smiled as Chad let out a loud groan and placed his head in his hands.

"And you can meet Gabriella properly…"

"Is Evans coming too?" He muttered through his hands.

"Yeah, I think so." Troy smiled and glanced at Zeke as Chad let out another groan then muttered something else.

"Sorry, what did you say dude?" Chad peeled his hands away from his face, smiling innocently as he looked between his two friends,

"Just that she better watch out for the basketball, it might accidentally hit her!" Troy burst out laughing at the thought of what damage he might actually inflict doing just that. Zeke doing the same next to him.

"What?" Chad asked,

"I thought it was a good idea!"

"BOLTON!" Troy swung round as he heard Coach Jackson's voice boom around the building, he glanced back at Zeke and Chad, shrugging before running swiftly over to where Coach stood.

"Coach?"

"Troy, my main man, I know this is the first game back but you know how important it is right? If we play well in the next few games over the next few weeks we'll immediately go through to the championships just like last year." Troy smiled,

"I hear you loud and clear, Coach. I'll make sure that these losers are whipped into shape! They have no choice but to listen to their Captain!" Coach nodded before calling over the rest of the team,

"Right, you all know the drill. Play well, automatic place in the championships. Right, warm up… three laps around the gym. GO!" Coach Jackson smiled as he watched Troy begin to run with the rest of the team- offering words of support as he ran past each of his team mates- knowing that when it came down to Captain, Troy was by far, the right man for the job.

_Xxxx_

Sharpay smiled and thanked the shop assistant one last time before turning back to face Gabriella who looked slightly bored.

'Well good,' Sharpay thought,

'That means she won't ever want to come again!' She smiled over at the dark haired girl, her previous thoughts echoing around in her head and keeping her from snapping at anything and everything the other girl did. Her eyes widened as she realised the time,

"Right. I guess that's all we have time for. Let's go pick up this little friend of yours!" She cringed inside as Gabriella smiled for what looked like the first real one of the day before beginning to talk,

"I just wanted to say thank you Sharpay. It's been really fun shopping with you and thank you for the outfit you brought me. It's lovely." Sharpay shrugged, as they once again had to dodge past the awaiting paparazzi that were still shouting questions.

"MISS EVANS, ANY CHANCE OF ANOTHER SHOW ON BROADWAY?"

"WHERE'S YOUR NEXT MODELLING JOB?"

"SHARPAY, IS IT TRUE YOU AND TROY ARE HAVING MARRIAGE COUNSELLING?" Sharpay almost stopped as she heard a few directed at Gabriella, how dare she steal her paparazzi followers?

"ARE YOU TROY'S MISTRESS?"

"WILL YOU BE CARRYING MR BOLTON'S BABY?" Sharpay glanced over to see how she was taking it. She almost laughed out loud when she saw the look of panic on the other girl's face before Gabriella herself glanced over at her for help. Sharpay shrugged as they reached the safety of the pink convertible.

"Just grin and bear it Gabriella, that's all you can do and as to the outfit… no problem! Just promise me that you won't tell Troy about the party that I'm planning, I want it as a surprise for him. I know it's in your honour but I feel that after the whole children thing I want to give him something else as a type of… gift!" She saw Gabriella nod out the corner of her eye.

"Good." The rest of the drive spent in an awkward silence meant that Sharpay could think thoroughly about what party decorations she could get, food orders, guest lists and other important things along those lines. She groaned inside before taking a deep breath as she swung back up the drive that led to Gabriella's apartment block. She forced a smile as the dark haired girl got out the car and muttered that she would be back in a few moments with her friend. Sharpay nodded.

'Great, two for the price of one.' She added in her head. The façade gone as soon as Gabriella had disappeared back into the building, she grabbed her cell from her bag before quickly typed a message to her brother.

_**God help me Ryan. Gabriella's so boring… not sure how much longer I can last without saying or doing something to her that will most likely cause a media storm! S.E x**_

Pressing send, she immediately felt better. Ryan would know what to do- he always had the best advice whenever she needed it. And right now was one of those times. She jumped as her cell buzzed on her lap, indicating that she had received a new message.

_**I'm there with you in spirit! Is she going to the game? What about you… did you tell Troy you were going? I don't think I can possibly sit through an entire match if you wanted me there- sorry! Ry x**_

Sharpay frowned at the last part of her brother's message, reading it through again she suddenly realised something obvious. Third time through reading to make sure she grinned, her first proper one of the day. Why had she not thought of that before? She mentally slapped herself,

"You can be so stupid sometimes Shar!" She muttered to herself before typing a short message back.

_**Ryan, you're a genius! Loves S.E x**_

The plan was perfect! She had never actually said to anyone- not even Troy and Gabriella that she was actually going to stay for the actual game. She could just show Gabriella and her friend to their seats and then disappear. Going inside the gym was a lot more than what she had done in the previous couple of years. She clapped her hands together gleefully, as though she were back in high school.

"Sharpay Evans," She told herself,

"You are one clever…" She trailed off, as Gabriella once again appeared, this time with her friend in tow. The grin having been wiped off her face she took a deep breath, bracing herself as Gabriella got into the back of the car followed by a dark skinned, dark haired young looking woman who was dressed in a purple hoodie, purple tank top, converse and jeans. Sharpay snorted inside her mind,

"Make an effort why don't you?" She muttered, loud enough so that only she could hear.

"Sharpay, this is Taylor, my room mate and best friend. Tay, this is Sharpay… you already know who she is!" Sharpay smiled forcefully once again before adding enthusiastically,

"Nice to meet you!" The Taylor girl nodded in agreement, adding an,

"Nice to meet you too." Before Sharpay turned back to the front, grinning as she saw a new message from Ryan.

_**I know! It would nice if you told me what for though… I take it that it's something to do with you not having to go to the basketball game… drop by soon. Ry x**_

"Ready to go?" She asked the two girls in the back, who both nodded silently back.

"Good." She sighed before adding quietly,

"Off to the basketball game you two go…"

_Xxxx_

Gabriella's eyes widened as they pulled into a parking spot. Climbing out the car she wondered if they were they even at the right game.

"Taylor," Gabriella hissed as her friend got out the car after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to one side.

"Everyone else is wearing purple or yellow or… purple?"

"Oh, well about that. I did some research after you left and apparently the Lakers wear yellow and purple rather than red. I was getting them mixed up with another team. Luckily the opposing team isn't wearing red otherwise you would be in trouble!" Gabriella frowned as Taylor let out a small giggle.

"Taylor!" She snapped,

"Do you not understand how important this is? Not only will I be thrust onto the Media Circus this afternoon in many more ways than this morning but I will be the only one supporting the Lakers who isn't wearing the team colours!"

"Oh no, I know at least one other person who isn't wearing team colours so you won't look completely out of place?" Gabriella shrugged and indicated around at the masses of people who were making their way into the stadium.

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Sharpay." Taylor answered smugly, pointing to where the afore mentioned girl was standing, tapping her foot and glaring at the pair.

"Oh." Gabriella answered meekly,

"But still…" She heard Taylor sigh.

"Fine. Put this on. I thought that this would maybe happen so I bought you this." Taylor fumbled around in her bag for a moment before bringing out an article of clothing.

"It's one of my ex boyfriend's old Lakers shirts. Last season but I'm sure you don't really care about that. I think he must have forgotten about it when he left because I found it the other week. Don't worry, I've washed it and haven't worn it at all. Who'd have ever known it would have come in useful!" Gabriella grinned before throwing her arms around her roommate,

"Thank you so much Taylor! I owe you!" Taylor grinned back,

"Yupp! You sure do! Now put it on quickly, I think Miss Prissy over there is waiting for us…" She indicated to where Sharpay had now begun to file her nails, every so often glancing up and sighing when she realised that the two weren't done. Gabriella giggled before throwing the shirt over her head then making her way over to the vision in pink.

"Are you done?" Sharpay asked sweetly, Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you for waiting Sharpay."

"Whatever." The blonde replied before shoving two VIP passes into Gabriella's hand.

"Put these on and keep up." Gabriella raised her eyebrows, handing one to Taylor before following as Sharpay flounced her way through every set of security until they reached the front row of bleachers where four seats were still empty.

"You're sitting here." She indicated two of the seats before turning to go.

"Um, Sharpay?" Gabriella began, suddenly nervous,

"Are… are you not joining us?" The blonde laughed before stopping suddenly.

"Oh. You weren't joking. Well, I made an appearance, that's all that matters."

"Well, won't it look weird?" Gabriella nodded as Taylor chipped in, causing Sharpay to look confused for a moment.

"I mean, you're Troy's wife and Gabi's well, just an acquaintance. Do you not think that maybe her being here and not you is going to start some rumours?"

"Psh. No." Sharpay began,

"They've already started that and besides, I know none of them are true so they'll be no harm done right? Toodles!" And with a flick of her hair she was gone.

"I don't like her." Gabriella laughed nervously as they sat down, the sudden disappearance of Sharpay concerning her slightly, especially when a flash went off every now and then.

'Glad Troy isn't here,' She thought, 'That would make things a hundred times worse.' Remembering Taylor's statement she asked,

"Why don't you like her Tay?" Wondering if that was the route to go, knowing that once Taylor started she probably wouldn't stop.

"I dunno. There's just something about her that's not right. She gives me the creeps!" Gabriella shrugged,

"She seems alright to me."

"Yeah but you see the good in everyone and as to those rumours well, I think she should be more worried about them. If Troy likes you as much as you like him then she may have a problem on her hands!" Gabriella's eyes widened,

"Shhh Taylor! Someone could hear you!" She glanced around quickly but relaxed when she realised that no one was really paying attention to them. She turned back round as Taylor continued talking,

"Psh whatever. Anyway, enough about that. We should be here soaking up the atmosphere. It's practically buzzing!" Gabriella giggled, relaxing slightly as she realised Taylor was right. The entire stadium was alive with purple and yellow. The slight mass of green indicated the other team's colours.

"I can't believe I'm actually here Tay! Hell, if every baby I have is gonna give me this then I'll be happy!" The two girls laughed together for a moment before Gabriella realised that she had forgotten to tell Taylor the other reason she had been invited.

"Um, Tay…" Gabriella began, not entirely sure what her friend's reaction would be.

"There's kind of another part to our little outing…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see Troy has this friend. His name's Chad and he seems really nice. Well, as nice as you get from when you talk to them for about five minutes on the phone but anyway he was really sweet and he wanted to play twenty questions but I said no because I really needed to talk to Troy and that's what happened when I rang their house…"

"Gabi…"

"Anyway we're going out with them after the game to see how it goes between you two because apparently you're perfect for each other in that kind of way if you see what I mean, well, I mean, I'm not so sure but Troy said…"

"Gabi…"

"…that you were gonna be good together and I thought that maybe you should try dating again because it's been nearly a year and I know you said that you were busy with work and such but seriously Taylor, think of it as a type of blind date thing and I'm sure that…"

"GABRIELLA?" Gabriella glanced at her friend, sheepishly,

"I was babbling again wasn't I?"

"Hell yeah. I'm fine with the dinner thing but I think the question is are you? You only talk like that when you're really, really nervous and I think my reaction to Chad was the least of your worries."

"I'm fine. It's just, I would feel better if Sharpay was here to keep the limelight off me for a little longer, if you get me?" Taylor nodded,

"I know. But I think the best thing for you to do now is to just enjoy the game and pretend the media circus isn't there. Sharpay hasn't stayed and there's nothing you can do about that." Gabriella nodded, seeing the wisdom in her friends' words.

"Okay Tay." She replied.

"Excuse me but are you Gabriella Montez?" Gabriella's eyes widened in fright wondering if this were to be her first test with the media, as she turned to see the woman who had addressed her, her fears were put slightly to rest. She was middle aged with dark brown hair and was also wearing a Lakers jersey and VIP pass. She didn't look like she worked for a magazine or something.

"Yeah… that's me…" She glanced at Taylor who shrugged unhelpfully.

"Oh thank goodness!" The woman sat down suddenly next to the two girls,

"I'm Anna by the way. Friend of Troy Bolton. That's if you can count me as that any more… I'm starting to act like his mom!" She shook her head before holding out her hand which Gabriella shook first then Taylor who added her name into the conversation.

"I take it Sharpay decided not to stay then?" Gabriella nodded,

"Yeah. She said that she made an appearance and that was good enough."

"Sounds like Sharpay alright. Always was a bitch." The woman's eyes widened as she realised what she had just said.

"I'm sorry. I mean, are you two friends with her or what? Don't tell her I said that whatever you do!" Gabriella smiled as Taylor snorted behind her at the mention of friends.

"Don't worry about it Anna, I'd say we were more… acquaintances!"

"Good." The older woman smiled.

"Now how about we get into the spirit of things now we've made the introductions?" Gabriella glanced at Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Let's go for it!" Gabriella said before all three turned to the open court and grinned as the loudspeaker crackled into life. Cheers erupting throughout the stadium.

"GO LAKERS!" Gabriella cheered along with Taylor and Anna. 'This isn't going to last for long,' she reminded herself, 'just go with the flow and enjoy it while you can.'


	10. Basketball

**Baby Makes… Four?**

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots_

**Once again I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I've just been so busy recently and then when I was going to update it decided to snow which never happens over here so I had to go out and enjoy it whilst I could! **

**Anyway, enough of the excuses, hope you enjoy this chapter. You get a bit of background to Troy and Sharpay's relationship and a lot of feelings are flying around! Next chapter will be the dinner date with Taylor and Chad which should be fun to write so hopefully will be up sooner! :)**

**Review? xo**

* * *

"C'mon Troy!" Gabriella laughed out loud as it seemed every other person in the stadium was cheering the same name as she was. Taylor nudged her suddenly,

"Seems Troy boy's got his eyes on you!" Gabriella rolled her own eyes but glanced over at the afore mentioned person just in case. As Taylor had said, his own bright blue were locked on her form as he lined up for the free throw allotted from a foul committed by the other team to Chad who, after a few moments of lying on the floor to get his breath back, seemed completely fine. She smiled over at him before mouthing silently,

"You can do it!" He grinned back before turning his attention back to the game and the ball in his hands, which needed to land in the net to secure a few more points.

"Well he doesn't seem bothered that Sharpay's not here." Gabriella giggled as Taylor continued muttering in her ear, sport never really was her thing.

"Hell, I don't think he's really all that bothered about her at all. At least, not anymore." Gabriella and Taylor glanced over suddenly as Anna spoke, the first words she had uttered throughout the entire game that had not been either support for Troy and his team or abuse at the other team for something that she had not agreed with.

"What…" Gabriella swallowed forcefully, clearing her throat. Suddenly remembering all the cameras and film crews that were situated around the stadium, which she hoped were all focused on the game and the free throw that Troy had just scored and not on her. She continued her sentence,

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is he hasn't been to see me in a long time, something which he used to do regularly whenever he had problems with Sharpay. I told you before; I treat him as though he were my own son. His mother, Lucille and I were best friends in high school and we kept in touch after she got married to Jack and had Troy. When he came to live up here after college, after getting signed to the Lakers and marrying Sharpay that is, I was thrilled. He was the link to my younger life,"

Gabriella shared a worried look with Taylor as Anna paused briefly, wondering where the story was leading,

"…as time went on Troy seemed to be coming to see me more and more at my small diner in the middle of town. Lucille and Jack never really liked Sharpay from the very beginning, I think it was partly to do with the fact that Troy had hated her in high school, they didn't understand how he could go from hating someone that much to suddenly deciding that he wanted to marry her. They never told him that of course but I think he could sense that they weren't that keen on her, so he came to me- his second mom as he so nicely refers to me as. He's always told me everything that went on between them. All the arguments, which were mainly to do with having children, and all the happy times too which weren't nearly as high up in number as the arguments were."

Anna stopped again and frowned, glancing over at Gabriella who shared another nervous glance at Taylor, not liking where this was leading and whether or not it was her place to listen to all this after knowing the Bolton's for only a couple of days.

"…then you came along. I know it's only been a few days but that's a few days he hasn't come to see me- not once! Kid, you're good for him, that much I know but it's whether or not he decides to realise that and follow his heart which by the looks of it…"

Anna indicated the court where Troy kept glancing over every few seconds, frowning,

"…now belongs to you and not Sharpay. Either that or you're sharing it. Don't forget, you're giving him everything he ever wanted. He's always been good with kids; right back to when he was little and he has always said that kids were what he always wanted. He would trade all this,"

Anna once again indicated around to prove her point,

"… for that little bit of life that he so desperately wants to bring into the world."

"Oh." Gabriella was lost for words as she sat back down, groaning, she placed her head in her hands.

"Gabi? Are you okay?"

"What have I done Tay?" She said into her hands as the chair next to her was once again reoccupied too. "He's married for Christ's sake. I'm a home wrecking whore and I deserve to live the rest of my life in misery for what I've done."

"Hey! Where did this come from? For a start you're not a home wrecking whore, you've not wrecked anyone's home life so far, well, not that I can remember anyway." Gabriella looked back up, her eyes flickering from Taylor on her right to Anna who had also sat back down on her left, both with worry written on their faces.

"I am. Sharpay and Troy wanted a baby and that's what I said I would give them. I didn't mean to begin to like him in _that_ way, it just… happened!" Gabriella groaned again and placed her head back into her hands. Taylor glanced over at Anna, not entirely sure what she should say next.

"Whoa, Gabriella, honey, I didn't mean it like that. Troy and Sharpay were having problems long before you and Taylor here came along. It's only a matter of time before Troy realises that Sharpay's no good for him and that she really doesn't want children be it with him or anyone else for that matter. It would have happened anyway regardless of whether you were in the picture or not." Gabriella looked up sharply,

"What do you mean she doesn't want children?"

"Kid, does Sharpay seem like the mothering type to you?"

"Well, I guess… No?" Anna nodded her head.

"Exactly. Now I think we better get back to the game, Troy is beginning to look seriously worried. I don't want him to think I'm torturing you or something." Gabriella nodded and smiled weakly,

"Um, Anna, do you mind if you don't mention this conversation to Troy. I know that you may think that you have figured out what his feelings are but I'm still not entirely sure about mine and I know for a fact that Troy doesn't seem to feel that way about me, at least, not consciously yet anyways." Anna nodded and smiled,

"Of course kid but you'll soon find out that I'm usually right!" She winked before turning her attention back to the game.

"I think she's a witch." Taylor whispered into Gabriella's ear and causing her to giggle, "Seriously Gabi, how do you meet these people?"

"I dunno, maybe it's something to do with my best friend!" This time Taylor laughed before becoming serious again, lowering her voice so that only Gabriella could hear she continued,

"Seriously though, don't listen to her for now. If Troy and Sharpay are having problems then that's their business. You just concentrate on being friends with both of them and then having a baby before disappearing into oblivion. Okay?" Gabriella nodded before whispering back,

"But what happens if they do get a divorce? Everyone will blame me, won't they?" Taylor shook her head.

"I doubt it Gabi, divorce is so common these days that it'll be splashed over the papers for a day or two with something about Troy or Sharpay cheating on the other and then the next one will come along and everyone will forget about it."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Positive." Taylor smiled at Gabriella before standing up once again and offering her hand to pull her best friend up.

"Now I think it's about time Troy boy got a bit of support from someone who actually knows him!" Gabriella giggled and nodded, her eyes searching the court until she found him, his blue meeting her brown at the same time.

"You okay?" He mouthed silently. She nodded, smiling before opening her mouth and yelling,

"GO LAKERS!" as loud as she possibly could. She could tell him the truth at a later date when she was absolutely positive she wasn't a home wrecker and when she knew for sure that the Lakers would win the championships.

_Xxxx_

Troy frowned, looking up at the stands once more. Anna was still talking and he was sure that Gabriella's face had gotten slightly paler than when he had last looked. What was going on? He glanced up again, the same scene greeted his eyes and he was not happy, He glanced around, half tempted to run up the stands and see what was happening but decided against it as he realised that he would have to push past a hell of a lot of people to get to the destination that he wanted. He jumped slightly as the ball somehow found its way into his hands, dribbling it up court his mind was completely elsewhere. He flinched when the crowd went wild after he had scored yet another basket. He was playing in autopilot and it scared him but he really, really needed to know what was going on with Gabriella and the woman he liked to think of as his second mom. He looked up into the stands once more, Gabriella looked like she was about to faint or throw up, he couldn't decide which. Shouldn't someone call an ambulance or something? He glanced around; no one else seemed remotely phased that she was ill. Not even Taylor or Anna, who was _still_ talking.

"Hoops! You okay man? You seem worried." Chad bounded past him, frowning slightly at the look on Troy's face.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for a start you look like you've just been scared shitless by something." Troy shook his head; whatever Anna was telling her couldn't be all that bad, could it? He glanced up at the stands again and his heart skipped a beat, all three of them had disappeared. What the hell was going on?

"Dude…" Troy called out to Chad as Coach called them all over for a break, grabbing some water, he continued, "I think something funny is going on…"

Chad frowned.

"What do you mean?" Troy indicated up to where Gabriella, Taylor and Anna had been standing a few moments ago.

"Anna was telling Gabi and Taylor something which made them both look extremely worried and now they've all disappeared!"

"Dude, calm down!" Chad glanced over to where Troy had been pointing a few seconds again, "For a start Anna is now back where she was before and the other two girls look absolutely fine from where I stand, now that they're _sitting down_ and all…"

Troy glanced over at Chad sheepishly.

"Sorry dude, I guess I overreacted."

"You guess?"

"Okay, I know, I overreacted! I'm just worked up with everything to do with the baby and what not now." Okay, so he was lying slightly but what Chad didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"It's okay dude, you just need to forget about all that though, at least, just until the game is over, right? Getcha' head back in the game, Hoops. We can't afford to lose one game this season." Troy nodded, throwing the bottle that was once full back into the crate at the side of the bench.

"BOLTON!" Troy rolled his eyes as he spun back round expecting a lecture or something along those lines.

"Yes Coach?"

"Nice game so far, keep up the good work!" Troy grinned as he turned and sprinted back onto the court, waiting for the whistle he glanced back up into the stands, brown meeting blue, he mouthed,

"You okay?" Gabriella nodded and smiled back at him. He sighed in relief; maybe he was overreacting as per usual. He had definitely spent too much time with Sharpay recently.

Sharpay.

He jolted suddenly as he realised that she wasn't up in the stands with the rest of the girls. His surprise soon turned into anger however as the reality of the situation hit him. How dare she? After she had promised him that she would come and everything.

"Hoops… Hoops!"

"What?" He snapped as Chad addressed him,

"I think you're scaring the other team, your face is like thunder. What did I tell you about your head being in the game?" Troy groaned and closed his eyes.

"Sharpay. Is. Not. Here." He gritted his teeth as he continued, "She. Promised. And. She's. Not. Here."

Chad rolled his eyes,

"Dude, why are you so bothered?" Troy's eyes flew back open in shock, since when was Chad so blunt? Oh right, since they had known each other. Chad held up his finger to indicate that he was going to continue, running off to block a member of the opposite team as Zeke scored another basket before rearranging so that he was near Troy and starting where he had broken off.

"I mean, you have Anna, Gabriella and then her roommate, or should I say _my_ blind date, to cheer you on. Not to mention the fact that your parents are religiously watching at home and all of the other team and their families are cheering for you as well. Besides, she hasn't been to a game in ages and you weren't bothered then, so why now?" Troy shrugged.

"She's my wife Chad, sometimes I wish she would act like that." Chad nodded, patting him briefly on the back, both of them running in front of members of the opposite team so that Jason could get in a good pass.

"I know but it is Sharpay and since when was she wife material. You've lived with it for as long as you have, I'm surprised you're expecting it to change now!" Troy sighed, knowing his best friend was right.

"I guess. Thanks again Chad."

"You're welcome now for like, the third time, can you please get your head back in the game and score some more baskets so that we win by miles!" Troy grinned.

"Sure thing. You got my back right?" Chad nodded,

"Like always. Now go get 'em." Troy nodded and sprinted off, determined to play the rest of the game like he should have been playing for the first half.

The whistle blowing ten minutes later caused everyone to breathe a sigh of relief and Troy to grin elatedly. The Lakers had won. 122-93. Thus causing the stadium to erupt into even louder cheers if that were possible. As he made his way into the changing rooms, passing team members and offering high fives, Troy suddenly felt as though his life was complete.

"Dude, you still up for dinner?" Chad cut into his thoughts, as was the norm. Troy nodded.

"Yeah, but you need to get changed first!"

"Yeah I know and so do you!" Troy grinned at his friend, who soon disappeared into the showers. Reaching around in his gym bag for his phone he quickly typed out a message to Gabriella, explaining when and where to meet him and Chad, before he too stepped into a shower cubicle and proceeded to wash off the day's worry, and sweat, from his body.

_Xxxx_

"Ryan? Ryan, where are you?" Sharpay called as she pushed open the door and stepped onto the wooden floor, her stilettos click clacking as she searched the family room and then the one used for dining.

"In the kitchen Shar." Sharpay grinned as she heard her brother's voice echo around his somewhat small apartment.

"Honestly Ryan," She began when she saw him, hands dirty with some sort of spice mixture which he was currently trying to get off his fingers and into a pan so that he could cook it.

"When are you going to get a Chef? They did train to cook professionally for people for a reason you know, I'm sure there's a perfectly good one out there for you who would simply love to work for one of the Evans'. I mean, I would offer you Percy but he's simply to good to share!"

She smiled over at her brother; sometimes her own kindness overwhelmed her.

"But Shar, I like to cook. It's one of my passions, along with music and dancing, of course."

"Speaking of dancing," Sharpay continued, "When are you going to get a bigger place with a dance studio built in?"

"Um…" Ryan shrugged, "How about never?"

Sharpay stopped,

"What?"

"Well, I love this place and the studio where I work is really nice too. I don't wanna give either of them up."

"Fine." Sharpay huffed, "But on your head be it."

Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled as he turned around and placed his mix into the oven, trust his sister to still be such a drama queen after all these years.

"So, did you come here for no reason other than to see your darling twin brother or did you come because of a certain basketball game which you simply couldn't stomach sitting through." He turned round and glanced at his sister,

"I take it that it was the second option." Sharpay nodded, flicking one finger out, she scraped it along the side of the mixing bowl that Ryan was trying to clean before placing it in her mouth. Her taste buds immediately reacting to whatever Ryan had made, she grinned.

"Do you mind if I stay for dinner? Troy and that goofball they call Chad are taking Gabriella and her no taste in clothes friend out and I really, really, really don't want to go with them." Ryan shrugged,

"The Sharpay Evans wants to have dinner with me…" He pretended to look shocked for a moment causing Sharpay to roll her eyes and giggle ever so slightly,

"Yes Ryan although I do hope you don't poison me with some weird ingredient that you decided to try and forgot to tell me about first!"

"Hey," the other twin protested,

"That was one time Shar and you know I didn't mean too." They both burst out laughing; remembering one summer during college when Ryan decided that he wanted to cook for the entire family, he had decided at the last minute that the dish was not spicy enough and had added three whole chilli's causing everyone to choke on the meal when it was finally cooked and ready.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be in the family room." Sharpay smiled at her brother before strutting through and turning the TV on.

"_It seems that Troy Bolton certainly knows how to…"_

_"Where was Sharpay Evans this afternoon…"_

"_And the Lakers have won the first game of the season…" _

Sharpay groaned and switched the dreaded thing back off. Why was it that she couldn't have one afternoon without having to reminded of the mess that seemed to be her life at the moment. She shook her head suddenly, realising what had just passed through her brain. No, she scolded herself, you wanted this. You knew something was going to change when you decided to go through with the plan. She sighed, besides it was too late to turn back now. She nodded her head as she turned back to the TV, switching it back on and switching it to her new favourite shopping channel. It will be Gabriella Montez who has stretch marks and bad skin; she reminded herself and she, well, she'd still have everything _and_ a happy Troy. What more could she want? By the time Ryan reappeared back in the room announcing that the food would be ready in ten minutes she was back to smiling.

"Ryan," She began, "I am having a party and I need your help planning it. I'm going to have it sooner rather than later. A week on Saturday seems like a good time to me, it'll give me enough time to plan it and invite everyone. What do you think?"

She glanced over at her twin, who nodded enthusiastically,

"May I ask as to what it is for?"

"Troy." Sharpay answered straight away, "A kind of beginning of season congratulations party. They won you know."

"Oh?" Sharpay nodded,

"I also want to introduce Gabriella to everyone at the party. Now what theme do you think? Remember, pink is always a good colour…"

She shook her head, "I mean, purple and yellow. They're Lakers colours right?"

Ryan nodded.

"Good. Now that's settled I suppose I better start calling everyone." Sharpay grinned to herself and pulled out her cell and address book.

"You might want to give me a minute." She quickly added to Ryan, "Minnie and I haven't spoken in almost 2 days!"


	11. McDonalds

**A/N: *holds out wrist* go ahead, slap me. I know how late this is and I am so sorry! I don't even have an excuse which is even worse! I guess my muse went for a walk and then it decided not to come back. Well, until now at least. I don't know when the next chapter will be up either so I'm sorry for that in advance as well!**

**There is some good news however, I have been writing little bits of feature chapters here and there in a GIANT word document so at least I have something to begin with. I'm mega happy with everything that I've written there so let's hope that you all like it too!**

**Okay, enough of my babbling. Thank you once again for all your reviews of the last chapter. It makes me smile everytime I get a new one! Hope you enjoy this (long awaited) chapter! (:**

**Oh, and I don't own anything to do with McDonalds, Tropicana or HSM.**

* * *

"Just so you know, Chad is extremely happy about this."

"Just so you know, Taylor is going to kill me later if this doesn't go well." Troy glanced over at Gabriella's face, grinning before realising that she was, in fact, extremely serious.

"Look I didn't mean for it to…" He began.

"Kidding!" She grinned and burst into giggles, that perfect sound that Troy could never, ever get enough of. Troy glanced over to his and Gabriella's best friends who were sitting on the other side of the table and who, at the moment, seemed to be getting along just fine.

"Well Miss Montez, I don't think we should be worrying about that just yet, they seem to be getting on like a house on fire." He watched as she glanced over at them before looking back to him and nodded.

"Yeah I guess you could…"

"AHH! CHAD!" Troy rolled his eyes as the entire restaurant turned to glare at their table because of Taylor's yell.

"Sorry! I didn't, I mean, I never…" Troy burst out laughing as Chad tried unsuccessfully to wipe away the wine that had been spilt over Taylor's outfit.

"Stop it! You're making it worse! Chad! GAH!" Knocking over her chair as she stood up, Troy watched as Taylor began to make her way over to the washrooms on the other side of the room, Chad following behind like a lovesick puppy.

"Okay guys, nothing here for you to see. Everyone go back to enjoying their meals." Mostly everyone turned back to their tables as Troy tried to get the restaurant back to some kind of order. A few couples looked on with disgust at them having interrupted their romantic meals but they too eventually decided that nothing else was going to bother them and turned back too. Troy smiled once again as he sat back down,

"So I think that maybe Chad and Taylor are gonna kill us both after all…" He trailed off as he noticed Gabriella's face.

"Do you think that maybe I should go after her? I mean, she did look pretty upset." Troy's original amusement died down as he heard the concern in her voice.

"I shouldn't worry about it Gabi, they'll be fine."

"If you're sure…" She glanced over quickly to where Taylor had disappeared before locking her eyes back on Troy's face, biting her lip ever so slightly.

"I'm positive. Gabriella, seriously. Stop worrying. Besides, I think Chad really likes her so I'm sure she's in good hands."

"You think?" Troy nodded, eyes twinkling as Gabriella's face split into a smile. "Well, I'm glad. And just for the record, I think that Taylor quite likes him too. They're kinda perfect for each other in an imperfect kinda way. She's never really dated anyone like that before. They're usually quite boring men that she brings home. I don't think that she's had sex in years." Troy watched with interest as her eyes suddenly widened and a small blush graced her cheeks, realising what she had just said.

"Oh no. Do not tell Taylor I said that. She will actually kill me if she doesn't already want to after what just happened." Troy laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Truth be told, I think the sex thing is the same for Chad. Although he'll be damned to admit it!" Gabriella nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"Oh Chad…you're so silly." Troy snapped his head back up as Taylor's voice cut into their conversation and smiled to himself as Taylor and Chad reappeared in his line of vision. Both looking as though nothing had happened. As if proving his point, Taylor chose the moment to throw her head back and laugh a perfect schoolgirl giggle. Chad, on the other hand, giving Troy a thumbs up and a wink thrown in the direction of Gabriella who giggled ever so slightly before glancing back at Troy.

"See?" Troy whispered as the other two sat down in their once empty seats and began discussing what they were going to order as a waiter came into view.

"I told you everything would turn out alright." He saw her shrug out the corner of his eye.

"Fine Mr. Bigshot, you win this one…" She whispered back before turning quickly to the menu as the waiter approached, "Why the hell is everything in French?" Troy laughed,

"Because it's a posh restaurant that's why, and some of it's not in French… see?" He pointed to the drinks menu where it read 'Mineral Water'.

"Couldn't we have just gone to McDonalds?" He shrugged,

"Well, if you really want too. I just thought…"

"Please Troy, I don't want any…" She paused to squint at the menu, "…Escargot de Bourgogne."

"Well you probably wouldn't want any of those anyway. I don't think Snails in Garlic Butter is your type of thing." She rolled her eyes at him before pouting ever so slightly,

"Please?" He sighed, placing his hands on his heart in mock surrender.

"Fine Miss Montez, you win this one." She grinned as he turned to address the waiter who had been waiting patiently for their order.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Sir but I think we have decided that we're going to go somewhere else." The waiter nodded, taking the menus and disappearing as though he couldn't care less.

"What? Where?" Troy shook his head as he realised that what he had said seemed to have grabbed the attention of Taylor and Chad who had been in their own little bubble all night. Troy turned to Gabriella as he stood up,

"You wanna tell them?" She nodded, her eyes twinkling with amusement and delight.

"McDonalds. I'm sure you could stay here though if you…"

"HELL NO!" Chad yelled, standing up in such a hurry that he knocked his chair over causing Troy to roll his eyes.

"Not so loud dude. They already hate you cos of what you did earlier." Chad grinned sheepishly,

"Ooops, sorry."

"And don't you think you better ask Taylor what she wants?" Troy laughed as Chad turned to Taylor to find that she had already stood up and placed her coat on.

"I never did French at High School," She shrugged, "Science was more my thing." Troy couldn't help but smile as Chad held out his arm for Taylor to take as they began to walk out the door. He turned to Gabriella, eyebrows raised,

"Happy now?" She nodded, still grinning.

"I can't believe I just got _the _Troy Bolton to give up a reservation at this restaurant for McDonald's of all places." He shrugged, knowing that she could probably get him to do a whole lot more.

"What can I say? I have a craving for a cheeseburger. I haven't had one in, oh, about three years." Her eyes widened disbelievingly,

"What? Three whole years! What is wrong with you?" He shrugged again as they followed Taylor and Chad out of the restaurant and over to Troy's awaiting car knowing full well what his answer would be.

"Sharpay." He muttered to himself as he opened the door and waited for her to climb in.

_Xxxx_

What on earth was she thinking? Bringing them here of all places. She sighed, shoving a couple more chips into her mouth and glancing around.

"Gabi will you slow down. You're gonna get stomach ache or something at this rate." She jumped slightly at the sound of Taylor's voice.

"Huh? What?" She shook her head, her surroundings coming back to her, noticing that the guys weren't there. Taylor rolled her eyes,

"They've gone to get more food, apparently they're still hungry. Now tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours. You've been away with the fairies ever since we got here." Gabriella sighed, glancing over to where Troy and Chad were laughing in the queue before looking back to her best friend.

"It's just, before we got in the car Troy said something about Sharpay being his problem which I don't think I was supposed to hear. She doesn't let him come to McDonalds Tay, but now he's here, with me. What happens if there's a photographer or someone who gets a picture and then it gets printed in the papers. Sharpay will begin to hate me even more than she does already. We should have stayed in that restaurant we were at earlier. It just seems that maybe what Anna said is true." Gabriella glanced back up from where she had been twirling her thumbs to Taylor who just sighed.

"Do you want it to be true?" Gabriella frowned, that was not what she had been expecting her to say.

"What?"

"Do you want what Anna said to be true?" She shrugged,

"No! Not at all! That's a horrible…" She trailed off at the look on Taylor's face, "Okay, maybe just a little bit." She bit her lip, "I'm such a horrible person Taylor."

"No you're not honey, you're just human and a woman. You have emotions that you need to take note of even when you don't want too. Just act normal around Troy and Sharpay and you'll be fine. Oh, and for the love of God please, please, please stop worrying. I hate having to keep checking that you're not having some sort of emotional breakdown. You're going to give me a heart attack at this rate which I would preferably not like to have until Chad asks me to marry him or something." Gabriella burst out laughing,

"Marry him? Taylor, you've only been on one date and that wasn't even by yourself!"

"I know but it just feels right y'know?" Gabriella nodded, still laughing, as her best friend sighed to herself, "It's not funny Gabi!"

"You're right, it's hilarious!"

"What's hilarious?" The girls jumped as Troy's voice cut into their conversation,

"Yeah, it must be good if Gabi's laughing that much." Chad added, sitting back down next to Taylor with three extra burgers, two packets of fries, a coke and a McFlurry. Gabriella wiped her eyes as her giggles decreased,

"Nothing," She began as Taylor shot daggers in her direction, "Just a, um, flashback, something that happened at High School that I've just remembered." Taylor nodded, plastering a fake grin on her face.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, you two are seriously bad liars, you do realise that don't you?" Gabriella's eyes flashed from Taylor who suddenly looked panicked once again, to Troy who was now leaning back in his chair, one arm over the back of hers.

"We're not lying!" Taylor squeaked, "Just, um, remembering."

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded forcefully, "So just shut up Mr Hotshot."

"Yeah Hoops leave 'em alone. If that's what they said they were doing then that's what they were doing." Gabriella grinned as Chad defended their actions.

"Aww thanks Chad." Taylor turned to the man sitting next to her, both of them becoming lost in their own little bubble once more.

"So what was it really?" Gabriella heard Troy ask as he leant forward, taking a bite of his second burger. She glanced over to their best friends before she turned to him, grinning,

"I'm only telling you this because it was really funny okay?" He nodded, leaning closer,

"And you have to swear that you won't tell Chad…"

"I swear on my mom's life." Gabriella giggled slightly, shifting in her seat.

"Okay, well…" She leant forward as though to tell him, taking a breath before, "Sorry I can't!" She burst out laughing once again at the look on his face.

"Aww don't worry Hotshot, I'm sure that look could totally work for some people." He shook his head, causing her laughter to double before she caught sight of his fingers.

"Oh no… Troy! You can't…" She collapsed into laughter once more as he began to tickle her. "That's what you get when you trick me Missy!"

"Troy! Stop! Troy!" Gabriella shrieked, "Please!"

"No, not until you tell me!"

"I can't! Taylor will kill me!"

"So?"

"Troy! I can't! Best friends honour!"

"Okay, I'll stop if you say that Troy Bolton is the best, most handsome, most clever guy in the entire universe." Gabriella shook her head, still laughing and squirming,

"I can't cos then I would be lying and my mom told me never to lie!"

"Why you…"

"Troy! I think you need to stop, we're attracting attention and that's never good!" Gabriella gasped for breath as Troy finally stopped, both of them glancing around at Chad's words. There were a few heads glancing this way but not enough to start worrying. Gabriella smiled at her choice of words. Worrying. Something she should seriously stop doing. Her Grandpi had always said that you had to enjoy life and live for the moment rather than worrying about what the future might bring. She glanced over at Taylor who was smiling at her.

"I think we should all stop worrying and just enjoy ourselves." She began, "After all we're all young, we shouldn't have any worries right?"

"Here here." Taylor said raising her Tropicana bottle, knowing full well the meaning behind her best friend's words; Gabriella smiled as she too held up her bottle of water, Troy and Chad finally raising their cokes.

"To the future." Troy added as they placed all their drinks together, laughing at the silliness of the situation.

"Um… Mr Bolton, sir?" The four of them turned to find a little boy no more than four years old standing next to Troy's chair.

"Hey there kid, what can I do for you?" Gabriella smiled as Troy addressed the boy; Anna had said that he was good with children and she had definitely been right.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could have you're um, you're aut-aut-aut…"

"Autograph?" Gabriella cut in kindly, the boy nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! I just wanted to let you know that you're my hero. I want to play basketball just like you!" Taylor shushed Chad as he began to mumble about something that Gabriella couldn't quite make out.

"My name is Tommy." The little boy added as Troy took the napkin and pen that Tommy had previously been holding.

"Okay Tommy…" Troy smiled as he wrote a message before signing his name, "Here you go. Remember practise makes perfect!" The little boy nodded, smiling before running back to his family, the other side of the restaurant. Gabriella watched before turning back to the man sitting next to her, Taylor and Chad still mumbling about something or other.

"What?" Troy asked suddenly, Gabriella sensing that he had felt her gaze.

"You're amazing with kids, you know that right?" Troy shrugged causing Gabriella to roll her eyes, "Well, you are. I just wanted to let you know." He nodded, clearing his throat.

"Thanks, I guess." Gabriella smiled as he turned back to Chad and Taylor,

"You're welcome." She whispered back, knowing now that no matter what she was definitely glad that she could make Troy Bolton a father.

_Xxxx_

"Oh Minnie you're so funny… yeah, why… oh, no way! That is so awesome! I always knew it would! Pink… yes, oh okay dahling; I'll see you at the party. Loves… yes, okay… mwah!" Sharpay rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. Minnie was lovely, sure, but she always seemed to know the fashion news before she did and that annoyed her more than anything. Well, almost anything if you counted Gabriella Montez and her 'I can't dress' friend.

"Ryan!" She smiled as her twin brother appeared,

"Yeah Shar?"

"Minnie is a yes and she's going to let all the girls know which saves me a few phonecalls. I think I've given up on the colour idea. Minnie wants to wear pink and she said that she knew of a few others who would as well. I can't wait! After dinner I'll see if I can get through to that party planner I used for your birthday last year, what was her name? Laura? Louise?" She frowned for a moment, scrolling through her contacts quickly before glancing back to Ryan who shrugged.

"I can't remember either. I'm sure it'll be in your phonebook somewhere though. Oh, and food's out." Sharpay nodded and made her way back through to the kitchen table where Ryan appeared to have set out a feast fit for a Queen. She smiled to herself, well of course, she was a Queen in her own way.

"So… The Lakers won the game huh?" Her brother trying to make conversation pulled her rudely out of her thoughts. She nodded,

"Yeah but can we not talk about that. It's such a boring subject, it makes me yawn just thinking about it." Ryan nodded before chewing his food silently for a minute, Sharpay doing the same.

"This is really good, Ry." She complimented, "Much better than when I last came round."

"I've been working on it." He grinned, "So that when my niece or nephew are old enough I can teach them." Sharpay rolled her eyes,

"Don't count on it. If it's a boy Troy will ensure that he's into basketball and if it's a girl then I suppose she'll have to come shopping and thus into the fashion world with me. I can't believe I'm giving up my life for some annoying little creature that really won't be mine. I still don't understand why Troy would want such a thing." She glanced over at Ryan who had placed one of his hands over hers consolingly. She wiped a stray tear from her eye,

"I suppose that's what you do when you fall in love though. Give everything up for that one person." Ryan nodded sympathetically, wondering if Sharpay would actually ever really know what that felt like. He too was unsure when they had announced that they were getting married. To go from hating someone to loving them in that amount of time had scared him ever so slightly but it seemed to have worked out.

"Shar, it'll be fine. Now back to the party. Is this Gabriella girl going? I simply can't wait to meet her." Sharpay nodded, tight lipped as she groaned inside. The one thing that was simply going to ruin the whole mood of the event was that girl.

"I suppose she'll bring her friend too and Troy will want Chad there. Urgh, looks like I have a few more phonecalls to make than I thought." She went back to eating her food in silence, making lists in her head. The things she did for her husband. She just hoped that he would actually stay downstairs to appreciate this party unlike the one they had had just after their wedding where he had left early. She shook her head at the memory, which had been simply awful, trying to explain to all her friends who had so badly wanted to meet her new husband that he had, in fact, gone upstairs to sleep because he was so tired. A thought suddenly struck her.

"Ryan, we need to make sure we have all the background information on this Gabriella Montez. I cannot have any of my friends wanting to be more than just acquaintances with her. The last thing I want is to have to go through all this then realise that she is still in my life because I was so careless as not to ensure that there were a few stories going around about her…" She trailed off, raising her eyebrows at the man across the table from her. This is what they had been good at in High School. Spreading rumours and gossip in their favour. Ryan smiled crookedly,

"I'm on it. Straight after dinner. I know a couple of blogs that I can start on. Maybe I could write something about the new girl for Troy and the game. Throw a few things out there that could make it seem as though she is trying to worm her way into your tight friendship group…" Sharpay shook her head, frowning.

"No Ryan. I don't want people to hate her, well, not yet anyway. After all she hasn't really done anything wrong. She's just boring and has no taste. I just need a little something that will stop my friends from becoming closer to her. Something about fashion maybe? She is going to have Troy's child after all, we need to be somewhat civilised." Ryan nodded.

"Fabulous!" Sharpay drilled, her voice taking on a higher pitch before they continued eating. That was Gabriella Montez and then hopefully her friend taken care of. She could bank on the fact that Chad would be with the basketball team and not her for the evening so that was another thing that she wouldn't have to worry about for now.

"Err, Shar?" She looked over at Ryan,

"Yes Ryan?"

"Why is Troy at McDonalds?" She turned round in her seat to glance through to the lounge where she had left the television set on. Sure enough there was a photo of Troy coming out of McDonalds plastered all over the screen and if she looked further she could see Gabriella Montez, her friend and Chad Danforth all laughing in the background. The picture changed suddenly, the next item more important than the one before.

"Why that… Wait a minute, this is perfect!" Ryan frowned,

"It is?"

"Yeah, we need just a little something about Gabriella and that's it! You know I don't like Troy doing anything unhealthy and now she's corrupted that. All my friends need to know." She grinned; they hadn't even had to make anything up. She smiled, now all she had to do was get a planner for the party of the season. Hell, this could even be the party of the year.


	12. Party

**A/N: just a quick note from me...**

**firstly, i need you all to know that this is my first M rated chapter so it may not be perfect and up to scratch but i did try my best, please take that into account when youre reading it. ****i also need to say a HUUUUGE thank you to my friend emma for helping with this... girl, you rock and i hope that you like what i wrote after all our emails and your absolutely amazing advice! :)**

**thoughts/feelings/suggestions would all be helpful... next chapter will be up sooner than this one, i promise! **

* * *

Sharpay Evans loved parties. She couldn't remember a year in which she hadn't either thrown one or been too one and she blamed that on her mother. From the beginning she had been the hierarchy, the one that everyone hated but simply wanted to be like and she had been perfectly content with that. Of course, she realised that being married to the Troy Bolton also helped a lot, helping to continue with her status as top of the train. The mother hen as Ryan had once called her. Her friends and followers relied on her to go all out, to throw the best and that was what she had done this time around. Sure, it was different from the rest, no one liked the same theme for a party two or three times in a row and this one definitely hadn't been done before. Many were in purple or yellow with accordance to the celebrations but then there were those who simply had to stand out and had turned up in various shades of pink, purple, green or even red although Sharpay simply refused to stand near those certain individuals for fear of clashing with her own chosen pink colour. Gabriella Montez had also turned up in blue but after saying a quick hello to her and her roommate, Sharpay had decided that she was needed elsewhere as the hostess and had left her to her own devices. Something that she had thanked the heavens for, although Ryan had been bugging her all night to meet the girl who actually wanted to have Troy's children.

"Fine, Ryan. One meeting, okay?" Plastering a smile on her face she weaved her way through the throngs of people that crowded the house, searching for the familiar dark locks of hair. Finally catching a glance she continued her way through, hoping that Ryan would keep up with her so she could go back to telling Minnie and her new boyfriend all about Troy's little trip to McDonald's and who's fault it actually was.

"Gabriella!" She yelled over the music that was pulsing through the large speakers around the house causing said person's head to glance her way.

"Gabriella," Sharpay began again as she finally made her way next to her, Ryan on her trail. "My brother, Ryan, wanted to meet the girl who is giving me and Troysie the gift of a lifetime." The girl's eyes flickered from her face to Ryan's.

"Oh, nice to meet you, um, Ryan?" Sharpay smiled and nodded,

"I'm sure you'll find something interesting to talk about. Ryan's into theatre and dance, did you know?" She watched as Gabriella nodded with what appeared to be actual interest before leaving the two to continue their discussion.

"I'll be with Minnie if you need me Ry. Bye Gabriella!" She quickly added, the grin disappearing off her face as she made her way back to the kitchen, grabbing a drink along the way.

"Minnie, darling." She greeted her friend once again; "I just had to introduce Ryan to that awful Gabriella girl." She smirked as Minnie rolled her eyes before answering.

"Sharpay my lovely, I have no idea how you manage to put up with her. She is simply boring and as to that McDonald's episode well, she would have been out my house before you could say pink! You should be a saint!" Sharpay giggled.

"Oh Minnie! You're too kind! The only trouble with all this is that Troy finds her amusing otherwise I would have found another. It'll all be over soon though. Troy will have what he wants and we can all go back to our status and where we belong." Minnie nodded consolingly as Sharpay did her very best to look upset. The very thought of the next nine months pained her so she concentrated on what would happen after that. It was much more satisfactory.

"Shar!" She turned her head as the familiar sound of her brother's voice hit her ears.

"If you'll excuse me Minnie darling, we'll talk later. I'm sure someone else will be simply happy to want to talk to you and find out your opinion on Gabriella." Minnie nodded as Ryan reached her side.

"Talk soon Sharpay."

"Toodles!" They air kissed and then she was gone. Sharpay turned to face her brother and sighed, "Yes Ryan."

"She was positively awful. She had no sense of style or taste. To put it quite frankly, she was boring." Sharpay rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

"Er hello? What was I trying to tell you before?" She glanced around before lowering her voice, "Now I think it's about time that everyone else found out how awful she is too, don't you think?" She glared meaningfully at her twin brother who nodded, a gleeful smile lighting up his face. She raised her voice once more, glancing round the room and spotting her next target.

"Oh Louise darling!" She glanced once more at her brother before making her way across the room. No one noticed the dark haired girl standing quietly in the background.

_Xxxx_

Gabriella Montez didn't like parties but this one really seemed to take the piss. After about the fiftieth time of hearing one of Sharpay's friends say something completely untrue about her she simply had to get away. She sighed to herself as she ascended the stairs, pushing past all the drunk couples who were making out as though there was no tomorrow. She frowned, pausing as she went to push the first door, hearing a giggle from inside which she could have sworn she had heard before. Finally finding solace in an empty bedroom towards the back of the house, she opened the door before closing it behind her and making her way to stand over by the window, looking out into the night as she brushed away the tear tracks that had begun to stain her cheeks. She shook her head, why on earth was she crying? It's not like she cared what Sharpay or anyone else thought for that matter. A small voice in the back of her head told her otherwise, gradually getting louder and making the tears worse.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't realise…" Gabriella turned round suddenly at the sound of Troy's voice.

"Oh no. It's my fault, honestly, I know I shouldn't be here, I mean, it's your house and I…" She trailed off, wiping the tear tracks off her cheeks, realising she was babbling.

"I can go…" She saw him shake his head and breathed a sigh of relief, there was no way that she wanted to go back down to that party. Taylor had disappeared with Chad ages ago and she had no one else to talk too. They all seemed so shallow and she knew that by now they would all believe what Sharpay had been telling them.

"It's okay. If you feel anything like I do at this moment in time then there is no way that you ever want to go back to that party." She looked at him then as he shut the door behind him, really looked.

"But…" She frowned, confused, "Isn't the party for you?"

"Yeah." He sighed and nodded. "But most of them are Sharpay's friends, people I've only met once or twice in my entire life. Truth be told, I would say that I only really know about ten of the people down there and they're my team mates. Most of which have disappeared with some girl or other. Chad included." She giggled, she couldn't help it, thankful for the distraction he had provided.

"I think that may be my fault." He frowned at her,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sharpay said that I could bring Taylor and being as her and Chad hit it off so well on their first date I think they ditched the second date rule and went straight to the third."

"You mean…" He trailed off and pulled a face.

"Yeah."

"Well, it helps to explain why at least one of the doors on this floor are locked." She giggled again and placed her glass on the bedside table. There was a moment of silence before his voice echoed around the room once more.

"So why were you crying?" She glanced up.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing to get you in that state." She sighed.

"Honestly, it was nothing. I just overheard Sharpay saying a few things but they shouldn't really bother me. I'm just being stupid." She waved a hand as though she couldn't care less when inside it felt like she was breaking.

"What did she say?" He asked her frowning.

"Just that she didn't like me as much as she portrayed and that she found me boring and corruptive and that she couldn't wait for me to have the baby and then disappear." She ducked her head, waiting for some sort of noise that indicated that he agreed with his wife instead she heard him sigh.

"Sorry Gabi. Honestly, I think half the time she doesn't really think before saying something. If it helps I don't feel the same way. I think you're doing a great thing by offering your chances of being a parent to someone else. Someone like me." Her head flew back up after she had heard the first sentence. Truth be told she felt a lot better now that she knew that he didn't feel the same way.

"Erm, thank you, I guess." He nodded and offered her a weak smile.

"So no more crying okay?" This time it was her turn to nod and smile back. There was a moment of silence before Gabriella decided that she should say something.

"Erm, so you don't like the whole party thing then?" He shook his head, stepping further into the room.

"Never was my thing. When Sharpay and me got married I even left early 'cos I got so bored. Chad doesn't understand what's wrong with me but I think it's just because I like my sleep." Gabriella nodded, the air beginning to clear until she felt comfortable and almost at home. Talking to Troy felt like she was talking to Taylor or her parents, someone she had known for many years of her life rather than someone she had only met about a month ago.

"I understand. I think there may be something wrong with me too, as well as my sleep, half the time I can't be bothered to get ready especially if it's a party like this when I didn't really want to come in the first place…" She stopped suddenly, blushing as she realised what she had just said. Jeez Gabriella, she scolded herself, now you look ungrateful.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that it was a party and I don't like them and it had nothing to do with you and Sharpay and stuff and I…" She trailed off once again as she realised how close he had gotten.

"Sorry." He frowned as she bit her lip, a habit she had picked up which she knew she really should stop.

"What for?"

"For babbling, I tend to go on when I'm scared or nervous or…" Her own breath stopped as she felt his on her face, her eyes fluttering shut against her will.

"Or what?" He whispered.

"Or… excited." She whispered back, eyes still closed. That was when he kissed her. It suddenly felt like her whole body was on fire. Every nerve ending reacting and competing with each other to touch and to feel him.

"Troy…" She breathed, as they broke apart, gasping for air, her eyes opening.

"Shhh…" And he kissed her again. Her arms snaking around his neck and her fingers grasping the tiny hairs that lay there. His arms finding her hips and lifting her up so that her legs encircled his waist. It was only as he carried her over to the bed and placed her down gently that the rational part of her brain kicked in. She couldn't and wouldn't be the home wrecker, no matter what Anna or anyone else said about Troy and Sharpay's marriage already being over.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned as he continued placing kisses along her collarbone and shoulders,

"What about Sharpay? And the guests… they're only downstairs… We shouldn't be-" He cut her off as he placed another kiss onto her lips then began making his way down, Gabriella momentarily forgetting her side of the argument.

"Troy. This is wrong. I don't think-" He stopped then and looked straight at her,

"Brie, if you can give me one good reason why we shouldn't do this then I'll stop. For good." Gabriella racked her brains, the nickname causing her heart to beat twice as fast, the heat and desire spreading through her body and Troy's warm breath on her face, clouding her thoughts.

"Erm…" She whispered as she glanced up, looking straight into his eyes burning a bright blue with passion, which transfixed her, "The door isn't, um, locked…?" He shook his head,

"I think you'll find I took care of that…" She shook her head, trying to clear her brain but not succeeding,

"I can't… I can't remember."

His lips turning up into a smirk made Gabriella's brain turn completely to mush and she knew then that there was no stopping what was about to happen. She groaned as his lips crashed back onto her already swollen ones, kissing him back, both their tongues twirling and joining as Gabriella reached for his shirt. Unbuttoning as he too unclipped her dress before her hands made their way down to his trousers, leaving them both in their underwear.

"Fuck Gabi," She heard him whisper, his eyes looking up and down her body in a way that she would never have thought to let anyone do, "You're so beautiful." She could feel herself blushing again but could find no way to stop it. Closing her eyes she felt Troy's fingertips graze her face, over her eyelids and down onto her lips, gradually going lower and lower. He lifted her up slightly, carrying her further up the bed and placing her back down again before unfastening her bra strap and pulling the material out the way. Beginning to kiss her again, leaving a trail that felt like fire on her skin, down her neck and then onto her breasts.

"Troy." She moaned, her back arching as his hands pulled down her white lace panties, her whole body leaning into his touch.

"Gabi…" He mumbled back, suckling her neck. She knew somewhere deep down that that would leave a mark in the morning but right now she didn't care. Reaching for the top of his boxers she hooked her fingers over the waistband and pulled them down, flinging them out the way.

"Troy…" She groaned as he continued kissing her, "I… I…" She opened her eyes as she felt him move so that he was leaning over her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She whispered, the rational part of her brain kicking in for a brief second. He nodded, spreading her legs and positioning himself near her entrance before pushing into her in one full sweep causing Gabriella's breath to hitch.

"Troy!" She yelled, the rational part gone again, as he began to pump in and out of her. She couldn't deny how good it felt to have him inside her, linking her legs round his torso to give him better access.

"Wait for me baby…" She heard him say into her ear, his husky voice turning her on even more as he moved faster and faster, satisfying himself and her at the same time. She nodded, her brains incoherent thoughts making it impossible for her to form a sentence.

"Troy, I'm gonna cum…" She moaned, feeling her climax building and building.

"Brie…" She heard him groan once before the whole world suddenly seemed to stop as with one last thrust, white light exploded in her vision.

"Troy!" She screamed as her whole body released from the high she was on. Troy's seed spilling inside her at the same time before he collapsed to the side of her, her body going with him. She laid there for a moment, trying to regain her normal breathing pattern, her eyes fluttering closed as Troy did the same next to her.

"Brie…" She heard him ask, as their breath gradually returned.

"Mmmm…" She smiled as she looked up to his face so that brown met blue, his crooked grin lighting up his face.

"I need too…" She frowned, before realising what he meant.

"Oh…oh!" She moaned slightly as he pulled out of her suddenly feeling hollow and empty inside. He rearranged the bedclothes slightly before pulling her close once more, their bodies moulding together.

"Sleep now…" Troy whispered, her eyes obeying by fluttering shut again. A content smile on her face as her body succumbed to sleep.

_Xxxx_

Troy Bolton hated parties but this one was a lot better than any he had been too in a long time and that all seemed to be because of Gabriella. The memory of what had just happened appeared to be playing on repeat over and over in his head. He smiled as the beauty next to him mumbled something he couldn't quite make out in her sleep and moved closer to him if that was even possible. He didn't know how long they had been like this now. She was draped over his chest and fast asleep whilst he had his arms wrapped around her, kissing her head whenever she murmured or stuttered something and just watching her in all her glory. He searched his brain, trying to remember the last time he had been this happy, but nothing immediately sprang to mind. He shook his head, an image of him and Chad playing basketball at High School appearing to be the last thing but surely there must have been something before that. That was before Sharpay seemed to be the saying that came to mind, the voice that said it sounding remarkably like Chad's which truth be told had scared him slightly. He shifted, trying to get more comfortable, causing her eyes to flutter open suddenly.

"Hi." He whispered not wanting to ruin the quiet, serene atmosphere in the bedroom that they were in, although the music from the party downstairs could still be felt, the beat pumping throughout the whole house.

"Hey." She whispered back, her eyes shutting peacefully before they were once again wide open in shock. She sat up in bed, clasping the sheets to her chest as though they were her lifelines.

"Oh shit." She said, refusing to look at him but making him smile all the same, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Troy, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I mean, it was nice sure but you're married and she's practically perfect and just… oh shit. I should probably go!" He grabbed her waist, holding in a chuckle, as she made a move to grab her clothes from the floor whilst still holding the sheets.

"No way Gabi, we need to talk this through." She stopped trying to scramble free and turned properly to face him, biting her lip in that cute way of hers.

"Do we have too?" His heart seemed to skip a beat as his eyes travelled over every inch of her face before stopping as he realised that she was waiting for him to say something now.

"I don't regret this." She frowned, opening her mouth before closing it again. She was obviously not expecting that.

"You… but… I mean… Sharpay and… you and… Urgh!" She slapped her hand to her forehead before muttering things he couldn't understand under her breath.

"Hey, hey, hey." Troy smiled properly this time as he sat up in bed next to her, taking her hand off her forehead and grasping it in his before looking up so that brown met blue once again. His head reminding him of what had happened last time they were like that.

"You're beautiful you know that?" She frowned; confused and not quite sure what to make of the entire situation making Troy's heart flip once more.

"Troy." She sighed, seeming to surrender to what her head was telling her, "I like you, I like you a lot but you have a wife. You and I both have to face that fact." He nodded, a wife that was probably more concerned with her friends, twin brother and her status as a trophy wife than with what they were up to at this certain moment in time.

"I know but we can deal with that another day, right now…" He trailed off as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip nervously. It seemed no other words were needed as he placed himself back on top of her petite frame and kissed her without a sound.


	13. Adjustments

**A/N: once again, i'm really sorry for the lack of updates! i'm trying to do them sooner each time but i've been so busy lately it's been near on impossible! anyways, i'll let you get on and read the chapter... because of the ending of this i will try and get the next chapter up asap but i'm not promising anything! enjoy :)**

* * *

Sharpay glanced nervously at her husband on the opposite side of the kitchen as he hummed too himself whilst pouring a glass of orange juice before coming to sit down opposite her at the kitchen table. She quickly averted her eyes back to the magazine that she held in her hand. It was weird. Ever since the night of the party she had thrown for him and his team mates three weeks ago he had been acting differently, happy even, like everything seemed to be going alright for once. Not that she was complaining about that. It's just, she frowned as she glanced up at him sitting there with a grin on his face and reading the newspaper, she wanted to know why he was so happy and why that seemed like he was avoiding her. She shook her head before placing her magazine to the side.

"So…" She began, trailing off as she realised that for once in her life she didn't know what exactly she wanted too say. He looked up suddenly, the smile suddenly gone.

"Yeah?" She frowned as an awkward silence filled the air, not what she had wanted at the very least. 'Oh c'mon Sharpay,' the voice in her head scolded, 'pull yourself together.' She nodded.

"You seem… happy?" She watched as he shrugged before taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah." He answered in the same way as before, she was getting nowhere.

"So is it work, friends, family, what?" She was starting to get annoyed now.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters Troy, I would like too know what's going on in your life because I'm interested. I'm your wife!" He muttered something under his breath that she couldn't quite work out.

"What did you say?" She snapped, this was really getting on her nerves. He'd always told her everything and why now, after however many years into their marriage had he suddenly started keeping secrets from her. 'Like you keep secrets from him you mean,' the little voice in her head broke in causing her to stop suddenly. She shook her head as if it too clear it before turning her attention back to Troy who still sat there.

"Well…"

"Nothing. It was nothing." He sighed, as though defeated before looking up at the kitchen clock. "I'm off to bed Sharpay. Night."

She nodded, watching as he placed his glass in the sink then making his way out the room before she heard him climb the stairs. As soon as she was sure he was safely upstairs she skidded over to the kitchen phone and dialled the familiar number once again.

_Brrriiiing, Brrriiiing, Brrriiiing…_

"Sharpay, it's half past eleven. I am going to bed, to sleep. Can't it wait until the morning?"

"No." She snapped hastily at her brother, "It's important."

She heard a shuffle and a crack the other end of the phone before Ryan Evans spoke again.

"I'm listening…" She lowered her voice; her eyes flickering around the kitchen, over to the open doorway then back round again.

"There's something wrong with Troy."

"What you mean like an illness or a disease or - "

"No!" Sharpay cut him off before he got any stupid ideas, "I mean he's acting really, really weird ever since the night of the party. He's been avoiding me, he won't tell me anything, always smiles until I try to talk to him, if I do try to talk too him he looks at me as though he doesn't really want too talk back." She took a deep breath before continuing, "He spends hours on the phone to Chad talking in low voices as though they're trying to figure out what to do about something and he hums the most random songs to himself even when I'm around! I honestly don't know what to do anymore Ryan! I need help!" She heard her twin sigh as he thought things through,

"I think you should give him some space Shar."

"What?!" She caught herself suddenly, that was too loud. She held her breath listening for any sound of movement. After a moment of silence she continued in a whisper, "I mean, what? Ryan, what could possibly make you say that?"

"The fact that I think Troy might just have a really nice secret for you that he doesn't want too share with you just yet."

"You mean like a holiday or something for just us two?"

"Yeah," Ryan continued, "from the sounds of it anyway. He sounds like he's up too something, be it planning a holiday or another honeymoon or something along those lines. I wouldn't pressure him into saying anything Shar, he might change his mind and you don't want to ruin your chances of whatever he's planning for you do you?" She shook her head as a grin crept onto her face before remembering that Ryan couldn't see her.

"No, of course not. It's just annoying and frustrating is all. I'm supposed to be part of his life, I'm his wife! I hate it when he lies to me."

"You mean like you're doing to him."

"Shush Ryan!" She gasped; pausing to check there was still no movement from upstairs. "You know that's for everyone's good in the long run."

"Shar, I'm sorry but you have to remember that I met that awful Gabriella girl. I'm still going along with the plan because I do think it's a good one even if I do say so myself but can't you find some other woman? Do you really want to pretend to be a mother to some child that she happens to produce because Troy so badly wants one? Well, do you?"

Sharpay screwed up her nose as she thought through Ryan's words.

"Not really no."

"Well then…"

"But I'm going to have to be. Troy likes her a lot Ry and he will be the hands on parent after all. We'll hire a nanny and then later on in life when we have some more of our own, the other child can go back to Gabriella. It'll work out you'll see!" She smiled, of course it would work out. Her plans always did and everyone would be happy, even Gabriella who would have her own small family.

"Okay Sharpay, I'll believe you. Can I go to bed now I've sorted out all your problems?"

"Oh yes Ry, of course. Sorry to bother you, I should have worked it out for myself! Talk soon, love you."

"Bye Shar, love you too." They hung up. Sharpay Evans smiled too herself as she switched out the light and made her way upstairs into her bedroom, taking in the sight if her husband sleeping her memory replayed the conversation with Ryan. Whatever he was planning it had better be good after all these weeks of the avoidance but then again, she reminded herself, this is Troy Bolton and who knows what it could be? She shrugged as she climbed into bed next too him and closed her eyes, whatever it was she would have to wait patiently to find out and that was something she was positive she could do.

_Xxxx_

_Troy smiled to himself as he glanced around the church, everyone was there. Everyone that they, as a family, knew and loved. He jolted his head round suddenly as a familiar hand was placed on his shoulder, _

"_You alright Hoops?" Troy nodded and smiled at Chad, after she had said yes there was no one else he could think of that would make a better best man. _

"_Yeah, what bout you? You still got the rings?" Chad nodded almost sheepishly as the fiasco from last night still played fresh on their minds. The rings eventually having turned up where Chad had left them in his coat pocket. Troy laughed and reassured him once again, he knew Chad meant well and even if they had had to do it without rings he was sure that she would have understood. He glanced around the church once more, his mom in the front row on the left and her's on the right. He smiled as his mom looked up at him, tears already beginning to dwell in her eyes. _

"_I'm so proud of you." She mouthed and he shrugged, embarrassed because he didn't know exactly what she was proud of him for. His dad was still at the door, showing the last few latecomers to their seats but even Troy could see the huge smile on his face. His dad was happy because Troy was happy, something he had learnt about a year ago when he had been positive that he had let his father down but instead they had sat down and talked, man to man, and Troy had realised what his father had truly felt on the matter. He was pulled out of his memories suddenly when the music started. He glanced up to the back of the church where the women were waiting. The bridesmaids came first, her three closest friends from work and other places. Chad's own girlfriend included, at this thought he turned to his best man who's eyes too were fixed on the procession. Troy grinned,_

"_Next year this will be you, huh?" Chad smiled and mock punched him but didn't deny it causing the grin on Troy's face to expand. Next came the flower girl, his own pride and joy. Her curls bouncing as she skipped down the aisle, her bright blue eyes which she had inherited from him, focused on her destination. He bent down as she came closer; arms open so that she could skip into them. He hugged her quickly, whispering a quick,_

"_Well done sweetheart, I love you." He pulled back as she smiled and whispered back,_

"_I love you too Daddy. Oh, and Mommy says hi. I'm going to go and sit with Grandma now okay?" He nodded, smiling at her little message as she skipped over to his own mom and settled herself in her lap. The music changed suddenly as she appeared at the back of the church, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes locked on her. She was beautiful. Her white dress, a perfect contrast to her skin causing to look even more breathtaking than usual. She walked towards him gradually; her arm slung within her father's- something she was happy for, Troy knew, as she had been so worried about asking him to begin with. His smile became wider if that were possible as she crept closer; her figure becoming clearer and the look of joy of her face close enough for him to see. Her blush also evident with all the eyes on her- she had never been one for all the attention unlike their daughter. His eyes flickered over to her father as they came to stand still beside him and Chad. _

"_Take care of her." He said quietly but loud enough for Troy to hear the compassion within his voice for his only daughter. He nodded as she whispered something within her father's ear that sounded like I love you before he kissed his daughter's cheek, shook Troy's hand and went to sit down. _

"_Hi." Troy whispered as she turned to face him, no one else seeming to exist as they got caught up in their own little bubble once again._

"_Hi." She whispered back, smiling, "You got my message then?" _

_Troy grinned, knowing that she was referring to what their daughter had said to him before. _

"_Yeah, I was going to send one back but I never got the chance." She giggled quietly as the Priest cleared his throat and the service began._

"_We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Maria Montez in Holy Matrimony…" As he glanced around the church once again and then back to the love of his life's face, he knew that this was where he wanted to be._

_Xxxx_

Troy jolted awake suddenly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding him. He shook his head, that dream was far too real but far too good to even try to forget it. He sat up in bed knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now even if he tried. He glanced over at the bedside clock, 4.30am on a Sunday morning, far too early for him. Thank God he didn't have training later, he was in too much of a state to even consider giving basketball a second thought. He jumped as a noise came from the other side of the bed,

"Troy? Troysie?" He cringed at his nickname; rubbing his face in his hands he turned slightly to face his now awake wife. "Why are you awake at this hour?"

He shrugged, not quite sure himself before remembering the dream, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"I know you don't have training tomorrow so I think we should make the most of this time whilst we can…" She trailed off as her fingers began to dance up his back. He sighed, could he do this? More importantly did he want to do this?

"Troy…" She breathed into his ear but all he could think of was the dark haired beauty, the same one he hadn't been able to stop thinking about these past few weeks.

"NO!" He hadn't meant to shout, really he hadn't but it was all getting to be too much. Sharpay shrunk back, a frown marring her features, waiting for him to apologise but instead he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch he walked over to the sink, turning on the cold tap and splashing it against his face.

"Troy? What's wrong? Tell me, please. You've been acting weird since the party." He stood and looked at her in the mirror. She looked different, he noted, without makeup but not good different like Gabriella. Just peculiar and the pink, there was too much of it. He thought back to when they had first met at the beginning of high school, he had hated it then too. Had Chad been right? Maybe he hadn't changed his views; he had just buried them inside until now, when he couldn't hide them any longer.

"Sharpay, I have something to tell you." She smiled but not in the cute way like the dark haired girl he knew did.

"What?" She snapped, impatient and excited at the same time, "Can it not wait until the morning?"

"It is the morning." Troy pointed out, wondering why she was asking that question when she blatantly wanted to know the answer now. He made a mental note to tell Chad about his comeback later, "And no it can't wait."

"Fine." She answered, this time there was no emotion on her face, Troy wondered if or possibly when she had had botox. He took a deep breath before deciding to just say it.

"I slept with someone else. I'm sorry. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it but it felt right at the time and yeah, I'm sorry, I guess." She stood stock still, her face still the same mask before like she hadn't heard him.

"When?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"At that party you threw a few weeks ago." She nodded as he turned to face her, deciding that telling her face-to-face and not in the mirror was what she deserved.

"How many times?" He frowned, not knowing where she was going with this but answered anyway.

"Three."

"All in the same night?" He nodded his head.

"I can go and sleep in one of the spare rooms if you want me too." She stood still once again, the awkward silence that they had gotten used too lately, filling the air.

"It was Gabriella wasn't it?" She broke it before he did. He nodded again; she deserved him to be honest. This time the bathroom floor looking a whole lot more interesting than anything else at that particular moment in time.

"I knew it! I knew that little bitch would do something like this to you! I mean, honestly why would you choose someone like her over someone like me? I'm perfect and she, well, she is practically a nobody. Eurgh. I can't believe this. Troy, I'm sorry but we're going to have to find someone else to do the surrogacy thing. I can't believe that she did this! She has ruined everything for both of us! Don't worry Troysie; I won't hold this against you. Now, let's go back to bed." She made a move ready to go as she had said but he stood stock-still.

"What… what did you just say?" She frowned at him,

"You heard me. I won't hold this against you. It's her fault after all. I'll call my lawyer first thing in the morning, see if there's anything he can do."

"No." She stopped then.

"What?"

"This time you heard me. The answer is no. It's not her fault, if it's anyone's it's mine. She tried to stop me the first time but I wouldn't stop. I think my subconscious was telling me what to do but boy, am I glad that I listened to it. Sharpay, you haven't changed since high school. You're still that cold-hearted ice queen that refuses to listen to anyone but yourself. You're a bitch, you do realise that don't you? I know that sounds harsh but maybe you need someone to tell you so that you can sort that out. I honestly don't know what I saw in you in senior year that made me change my mind about you. Maybe it was the fact that I knew I was going to get the fame and I wanted a trophy wife to go with that but I was stupid and I was wrong…"

"What are you saying?" He frowned at her,

"What I'm saying is that I don't think I ever changed how I felt about you, I think I just buried it all inside. Maybe Chad was right. But one thing I do know for sure is that I like Gabriella Montez a whole lot more than I like you at this moment in time and…"

He took a deep breath, trying to compose his thoughts so that what he would say next wouldn't come out wrong,

"I don't think…" He cleared his throat, his voice lowering in volume as though all the life had been sucked out of it, " I don't think I love you anymore."

He glanced back up at her face, which was once again expressionless.

"I'm sorry Sharpay, really I am but I'm sure there's someone out there who's perfect for you, someone who will put up with you no matter what. That person isn't me." He shrugged and shook his head before turning to leave the bathroom.

"You can sleep in a spare room." He glanced back at her, her voice stiff with some sort of emotion, like she wanted to tell him something but didn't know how. He nodded; he had expected that at the very least. Possibly some screaming, shouting and stomping as well but not this silence. He shrugged, then again when had Sharpay ever done anything that he had expected.

"Never." He muttered out loud to his own question as he slid into the double bed in the blue room, the bed that was his and Gabriella's. Gabriella. A small smile crept onto his face as he thought of her. The dream that he had had still clear in his mind. He closed his eyes; the smile becoming wider as sleep once again crept up on him. If one thing was for sure from all this, it was that he really, really wanted to know what happened at the end of the wedding.

_Xxxx_

Gabriella frowned to herself as the alarm clock went off interrupting her precious sleep, she moved around so that she was facing it, reaching out to press the button that would turn the stupid thing off. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up in bed. She groaned as she felt a wave of sickness overcome her body for the fifth time that week.

"Shit." She muttered, clamping her hand over her mouth and running through the apartment to the bathroom, banging on the closed door until Taylor opened it, steam from the shower enveloped her as she ran past her best friend.

"What in the- " Taylor trailed off as Gabriella stuck her head down the toilet and emptied her insides, "Oh, not again. Are you okay Gabi?"

"No Taylor. Does it look like I'm okay?" She snapped, not meaning to sound that rude but there were certain times when she felt she had a right to be. Now was one of them.

"You're right. You're right." Taylor sighed, holding Gabriella's hair back as another wave of sickness gripped her. There was a moment of silence before Gabriella spoke.

"I think I'm done Tay, thank you." She sounded weak and she knew it but what could she do? The entire amount of yesterday's food had just been emptied out of her stomach. She lent back against the wall and closed her eyes as Taylor let go of her hair, sitting down beside her and making sure she was okay.

"Is there anything you want? Anything you need?"

_Troy._ The word went round and round in her mind but instead of repeating it out loud, she just shook her head.

"Okay." She heard Taylor say softly, "I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll call work for you and let them know that you won't be able to get there again today." Gabriella opened her eyes for a moment, smiling gratefully at her best friend.

"Thanks Tay." She said, leaning back and closing her eyes once again. Memories of the night of the party once again replaying in her head when she had promised herself that they wouldn't. The mention of Troy's name, although that was her own fault, had caused her to slip. There would be no good to come out of the situation she had now managed to get herself into, she reminded herself, it's your entire fault, Gabriella. She could have kicked herself, the memory of that night at the party once again playing in her mind. She couldn't lie to herself though, she had enjoyed it and that's what made her feel guilty. She wasn't supposed to enjoy having sex with another woman's husband. A perfect woman's husband, she corrected herself. She sighed, getting up and making her way back to her room. It was weird, she frowned to herself as she got back into bed, but she felt completely fine now. Almost, she assessed what her feelings felt like, hungry.

"Tay!" She yelled, suddenly overcome by wanting some toast with a large amount of chocolate spread.

"Yeah?" Her friend called back from what Gabriella presumed was the kitchen.

"Will you make me some toast with chocolate spread on?" She frowned, "Wait, scratch that. Can you just bring me the chocolate spread?" She smiled as she heard a cupboard bang then the sound of Taylor's feet climbing the stairs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Gabi? I mean you just threw up. Chocolate isn't exactly gonna help is it?" Gabriella shrugged from her place in the bed, all she knew was that she wanted that chocolate spread and nothing and no one would stop her.

"I'll be fine Taylor really." She glanced over at her bedside table, "You might wanna get going if you wanna miss all the traffic." Taylor sighed and nodded, handing her friend the chocolate spread before rushing back downstairs.

"Bye Tay!" Gabriella called, waiting for a moment to hear Taylor call,

"Bye!" Then the slamming of the door behind her, leaving Gabriella to her own thoughts. Thoughts of the night of the party to be exact. She sighed once again. Troy had tried calling her but she had always screened his calls, never picking up because she honestly didn't know what she was supposed to say too him. She knew what he wanted to say, of course. Keep her mouth shut and not tell anyone. It would ruin him if anyone found out. His career, his life, everything he had ever worked for and the worst thing was that she found that she didn't want that ruining for him. She cared about him; she cared about him an awful lot so she knew the best thing for her to do was to cut herself off from him before she created any more damage.

She sighed, dipping her finger into the chocolate spread before popping it into her mouth. She knew however, that she would have to call him and Sharpay eventually and suggest that they found a new surrogate mother. Someone who wouldn't ruin their family life when wanting to give them a baby. She wasn't sure how she could explain her decision to Sharpay though, that woman already hated her, she knew that for sure after the night of the party. She frowned; maybe she could just say that she had changed her mind. That she didn't feel like having a child anymore, that she had read up on the idea some more and that the idea of the birth didn't exactly appeal to her any more. That wouldn't be a total lie, she reminded herself, the idea of giving birth isn't exactly a pleasant one. Or she could say that she now didn't want morning sickness or she didn't want to have to put Taylor through getting her cravings or…

She trailed off, eyes wide. Sickness, she had been sick every day for the past week throughout the morning and sometimes afternoon but then it would fade so that she felt completely better by the evening. Cravings, she had wanted chocolate spread badly that morning and made Taylor get it for her.

She scrambled out of bed quickly, placing the chocolate spread down and going over to the calendar that hung on her wall. It had been three weeks and a day since the party she noticed and six weeks since she had had her last period. She'd been so busy trying to forget the fact that she had even slept with Troy Bolton that she hadn't noticed that her period was late. She gasped and placed her hand on her stomach, what if…? She frowned, thinking back to when her and Troy had been locked in that room. Had they used protection? Could she be carrying his baby? Could it all be a mistake and she really was just ill? She ran over to the mirror looking sideways, trying to figure out if there were any changes to her body. She didn't look any different, that's for sure. She grabbed the clothes she had worn yesterday and slipped them on before tying her hair back and checking that she looked presentable with one last glance in the mirror. Taking some deep breaths she grabbed her keys and her purse and made her way out of the building, muttering to herself as she got in the car and drove downtown to the pharmacy.

"Please don't let there be any photographers around." She muttered, "Please!" She ran from her car to the entrance, glancing around for a moment before making her way straight to the baby isle.

"Pregnancy tests, pregnancy tests… aha!" She frowned at the sheer amount of them all. Which one should she pick? Shrugging, she grabbed the closest five and made her way over to the counter. They all did the same job anyway.

"I see someone might be eating for two tonight!" Gabriella frowned as the woman behind the counter made conversation, couldn't she hurry up? She needed to get out of here before anyone recognised her and what she was buying. She nodded as the woman told her the final amount, shoving money into her hands; she grabbed the bag and ran out of the store once again hoping that no one was hanging about. Flinging the bag on the back seat she made her way back to the apartment and breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door shut behind her. Taking a deep breath she made her way to the bathroom, the one place where she appeared to be spending a lot more of her time recently. She opened the first box and began to read the instructions.

"Gabriella!" She jumped as Taylor's voice rang out around the apartment, "Gabi, where are you?"

"Bathroom Tay! I'm… I'm not feeling well again. Why are you home so early?"

"The hospital let me have the day off too take care of you. Well, that was their excuse. I think they're actually just scared that your germs will be on me and then they'll get on the patients."

"Okay." Gabriella nodded, "Give me a minute and I'll be done."

"Okay!" She heard Taylor call back. Thanking God that she had managed to go out and get the tests before Taylor came back, she locked the bathroom door and continued reading.

"This should be easy enough." She murmured out loud, saying her actions as she did them, "Pee on stick number one, pee on stick number two, pee on stick number three, pee on stick number four, pee on stick number five. Now wait two minutes to find out if you're pregnant or not…" Somewhere in the background she heard the buzzer but ignored it, Taylor would answer anyway.

_1 minute to go..._

"Gabriella!" Taylor's voice once again came from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Why couldn't she just have some peace and quiet for one day?

"You're needed down here… now!" Gabriella sighed and glanced at the clock on the bathroom wall, Taylor could have a minute but that was all. After that she needed to go see what her future held and with that thought in mind she left the bathroom and made her way down the stairs.


	14. Changes

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter was not up sooner! I honestly thought that my muse would be back long enough for me to get a couple more chapters out of but no, it disappeared as soon as I had published the previous chapter and only reappeared recently thanks to a certain review. That ****is why I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Kebarrera, she came along and reviewed just when I was thinking of completely giving up on this story. I'm so grateful to her right now and happy that I didn't cos I especially don't want to disappoint all you readers! Thanks again! :) **

**Okay so here it is, the long awaited chapter. Hope you guys all like it! :)**

* * *

"Taylor, I'm kind of busy right now and I don't really want too…" Gabriella Montez trailed off as she realised who was standing in the hallway. She glanced around for a moment, wondering where the others had gone before opening her mouth, "Um…hi?"

"Hi?" She could hear the disbelief in the tone of his voice, "After what we did and then these three weeks apart and all I get is hi." Gabriella sighed; she was not in the mood for this. She wanted him to go away, Taylor to go back to work and let her have some peace and quiet so she could figure out what to do next in her life that had suddenly become more complicated.

"Yes, Troy. All you get is hi because I honestly don't know what to say too you at this particular moment in time." She told herself that she didn't actually care if she sounded annoyed as she moved down another step so that she was at the same height as him.

"So all that connection and the talks that we had, the ones where they just flowed, you're just gonna ignore them and move on? Like I don't exist, like you don't know me?" She nodded in answer to his question, frowning.

"Isn't that what you want? Isn't that why you've been trying to call me? So that you can tell me how perfect your life is and how much you want me to keep it that way. I'm not going to go running to the papers if that's what you think. I don't want to make money that way; I do have a job you know. It may not pay as much as yours but it's still a job. I'm not like that Troy, you should know that." He frowned then, pausing for a moment, Gabriella hearing Taylor and Chad discussing something in another room.

'_Great_,' she thought, '_now we're going to have an_ _audience to the argument I predict is going to happen_.'

"Hang on, you thought I was like that? You thought that was why I kept ringing you? Because my life is perfect and that you're not needed. I'm shocked, Gabriella Montez, I did think more of you but obviously not." The sarcastic tone in his voice stung, she realised, her anger beginning to rise as she took in his words.

"How dare you, Troy Bolton?! How dare you?! I'm an outsider, in case you had forgotten; I don't really know what goes on in your life! I'm not a high-society-oh-look-at-me-I'm-priceless type girl. I work for my money so that I can live so that I don't have to live off someone like you! Someone who obviously thinks that women are nothing but objects who should obey them! You're… you're…"

"What? Annoying? Stupid? Idiotic? I can think of plenty of adjectives to describe me so come on pick one!"

"No!" She yelled, realising that this argument was pointless and yet she couldn't stop, "I think you're perfect and along with that you're a perfectionist so you obviously want everything in your life to be perfect…" She paused, not sure whether to say the next words but it was too late, she'd already thought of them and now they had to be said. She glanced up at him once before whispering, "That's why I would never fit!"

There was silence for a moment as her words sunk in. Her subconscious recognising that they now had an audience but she couldn't look away from the man that she had suddenly realised she had fallen in love with. She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, it was cute habits like these that seemed to make her fall for him even more. She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking of things like that. He cleared his throat, breaking the awkward moment.

"But Gabi, I…"

"Don't you get it Troy?" She interrupted him, scared of what he would say next, "I can't be with you. It's wrong. I signed up for something completely different, this isn't what I expected!"

"Well what did you expect? What did you sign up for?" She looked up at him again, his ocean blue eyes reflecting her own pain. Her anger faded completely, giving way to tears. She answered,

"I signed up for giving you a baby. I expected that then I would be gone and everyone would be happy."

"Gabriella…"

"No, Troy, let me finish. What I didn't expect was for me to begin to fall in love but-" She was cut off as his lips crashed down onto hers.

"I don't care what you say, I won't be happy without you and…" He murmured against her lips, as they pulled apart for air, "I'm not letting you go without a fight."

And then he was gone. She watched as Chad followed him out like an obedient puppy. Gabriella stood still for a moment, replaying his words in her head, did that really just happen? She wandered into the living room in a daze, sinking down into the nearest chair as tears still poured down her face. Tears that she didn't even notice. Just like she didn't notice Taylor, running up the stairs, the slight gasp and then the coming back down again, two steps at a time.

"Well, well, well…" Gabriella turned to face Taylor as she spoke, coming through the doorway, breaking her out of the reverie she had been in. She wiped the remainder of her tears from her cheeks as she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Looks like someone wasn't telling me _exactly_ everything…" Gabriella smiled slightly at the look on Taylor's face.

"You don't need to know everything Tay."

"Oh but Gabi, I think I do. And, if my calculations are correct," She bought something out from behind her back, something that meant Troy Bolton would always be a part of Gabriella Montez no matter what happened.

"Oh shit." Gabriella whispered as she saw the colour of one of the five. "Are they all the same…?"

"Uh-huh." Taylor paused, smiling, " I checked them all. That's gonna be one beautiful baby Montez or should I say, Bolton?" Gabriella shook her head and sighed.

"You're forgetting one important thing in all this Taylor…" She groaned at the confused look on Taylor's face meaning that she would have to explain it. The one thing that she really did not want to be reminded of right now.

"He already has a wife. She goes by the name of Sharpay Evans – Bolton." Taylor shrugged, her eyes shining.

"Honey, this time next year it'll be Sharpay who?" She came completely into the room, sitting opposite her roommate, "Gabi, you have to believe me."

Gabriella sighed, running her hands through her hair as she turned her head to where Troy had last stood,

"I wish I could, Taylor, I wish I could."

_Xxxx_

"Troy? Troy?" Sharpay Evans was not one to sneak but if he was still asleep then she didn't particularly want to wake him, he wasn't a morning person after all. She sighed quietly to herself as she knocked lightly on the door again, the sneaking around reminded her of that awful day when she had taken Gabriella shopping. She shuddered, the very thought making her feel ill.

"Troy?" She pushed open the door gently, expecting to see his sleeping form in the blue bed but the sight that greeted her eyes was not that. The bed was already ready made as though no one had slept in it the night before, the only thing that was amiss was a crisp white envelope placed neatly on the side reading 'Sharpay' in what she knew was Troy's handwriting. She sat down on the edge of the bed, unsure as to whether to open it or not. She frowned,

"Sharpay Evans," She scolded herself, "Since when have you ever been afraid of opening a letter?" She shrugged before turning the envelope over and ripping it open, pulling the letter inside out.

**Sharpay, **it read,

**I'm sorry that it had to end this way. I know I should probably have waited until this morning to tell you what I told you last night but that seemed like the right moment to me. **

**I have gone to stay with a friend for a while and I have taken most of my belongings, if I think I have forgotten something I will let you know. I don't want the house so you can have that. I think that would be easier for both of us. **

**I'm sorry again for writing a letter instead of telling you this face to face but I wanted to leave early and you were asleep when I snuck in to get my clothes and practise gear. **

**The final thing I want to say is that the years we spent together were good but not really what I wanted, I'm sorry for letting you believe that I loved you as much as, I think, you loved me. I hope that sometime in the future we can get on again maybe as friends? I don't want you to hold anything against Gabriella either, none of this is her fault so don't go trying to find her with your lawyers in tow or anything. I won't stand for that. I also hope that you will find someone new who will love you back with your pink glitter and all, just like I found the one I wanted. **

**I'm sorry again, Troy.**

By the end she realised that she was crying, really crying, and yet the only thing going through her head was that she had engagements that she had said they would both be attending and now it was only going to be her. What on earth would the rest of the group say? She'd be kicked out and shamed or something. She sniffled, making her way downstairs with a box of tissues, curling up on the couch she decided that she needed to ring Ryan.

_Brrrriiiiiiiing, Brrrriiiiiiiing, Brrrriiiiiiiing… _

She frowned as she glanced around the room whilst waiting for Ryan to pick up, it seemed bare. The Playstation was gone as were the many trophies he had won throughout the years, the photos of the two of them still stood on the mantelpiece and side table however, causing her slight tears to turn into sobs.

"Hello?" An annoyed sounding voice answered the phone, a voice she knew too well.

"Heeeeeeeeeeee leeefffffttt meeeeee!" She sobbed into the phone, not caring how she sounded at that certain moment in time.

"Shar, is that you? What on God's good earth is wrong with you?"

"I…I… I saaaaiiid, heeeeeeeeeeee leeefffffttt meeeeeeeeeee!" She heard shuffling for a moment as her tears became worse once again, the reality taking its toll as she said it out loud.

"Sharpay will you stop shrieking into the phone, it is half past eleven in the morning, I happen to have guests you know! They can probably hear you! Now, tell me again, in English, what happened!" Sharpay knew that she should probably sit and calm down but she had never been in this situation before. In high school she had always been the one who did the dumping, not the other way round. Now, well, now she knew what it was like to have your heart broken or at least what she presumed that was.

"He… he… he left me Ryan! He wasn't planning some stupid second honeymoon or whatever, he was planning to leave me!!!" She burst into a fresh set of tears, grabbing more tissues that sat next to her on the table.

"Oh Shar, I didn't realise, I'm so sorry, I…"

"What am I supposed to do Ryan? I have eight engagements next week, six of which Troy was meant to attend with me! I can't just go without him, it's not right! I'll be laughed at by the whole of society because he left me! I can't go on, I mean, my friends are all… Oh no, Minnie! What will she say? I won't be invited to her annual players ball if I don't have Troy with me! My life is ruined and all because of that little home wreaker! Why would he choose her over me Ryan, why?!"

"I don't know Shar, I honestly don't know." Ryan Evans could certainly think of better things to do with his time rather than listen to his sister whine down the phone but this was serious. Majorly serious. If Sharpay became a laughing stock then he would too, I mean, he was her twin brother after all and society worked in such a way that if one of your family were something then you were it too. He sighed, he would have to listen to Sharpay a while longer, or at least until his intelligent brain came up with something amazing that would save their careers, her marriage, hell, the rest of their lives.

"Sharpay, I've got it!" She almost screamed as he interrupted her, so sudden it was that it even made her stop crying.

"Ry, I'm listening…"

"Well we need to start off with an interview, sometime in the next month. Troy won't do one of his own because he'll look like the bad guy for leaving you and this Gabriella girl won't do one either because, well, because she can't and it's very unlikely that Troy would want her to do one anyway. During your interview you need to make sure you spell out what exactly happened, maybe turn on the tears again, just like you were doing down the phone now, the audience and host will love you for it. You need to show them that you're the good guy, I mean, girl in this whole situation. Hopefully Troy will see the interview and realise what a huge mistake he made because, obviously, you guys are much better suited."

"What if he doesn't realise that?"

"I'm getting to that bit, Shar, hold on!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, if he doesn't realise that then you need to arrange some sort of meeting with him, tell him it's about who should have what or whatever, I know he said that you could have the house but it's still got some of his stuff in it right? Photos or something? At that meeting tell him about the baby thing; tell him you can actually have children and that it was all a mistake. I'll even come with you if you want to back you up. You also need to remind him of all the good things you've done and been through, maybe even take a few photos. He'll definitely think about what a mistake it was by then and come running back. In the meantime, before the interview, cancel any arrangements, with or without Troy, say you're ill or something and you need to pay a visit to this Gabriella girl. We also need to work on what you're going to say at the interview to make it sound perfect."

"Ryan, you're a genius! I'm proud to say that you're my brother!" She smiled although he couldn't see her, she knew this plan would work, it had too. Her tears long gone she threw the empty tissue box in the direction of the trash.

"So when you coming over Ry, we need to start this speech!"

"Give me five," She heard her brother reply, "I have to get rid of a few people first!"

"Okay, love you. See you in a few." She hung up, looking back towards the TV before deciding to switch it off; it was time she got dressed and ready. The Sharpay Evans she knew was not weak and would sit watching The Notebook whilst crying and eating chocolate over a guy like other girls, she was stronger than that. She flung open the downstairs curtains before racing upstairs and throwing one of her many pink outfits on, she smiled as she looked in the mirror. She was perfect, she knew that, and once Troy had seen this interview or done this meeting with her or whatever, he would realise that too. Gabriella what's her face would be long gone and her and Troy would have their own little family, just like it was supposed to be. She nodded her head, satisfied with her appearance as the doorbell went.

"Thank goodness for family," She muttered as she ascended down the stairs, checking to make sure everything was in order. This time in a month everything would be back to normal, no matter what anyone else said or did.

_Xxxx_

"Chad, what am I supposed to do?" Troy Bolton was not usually one to ask for advice from his best friend but this was serious. It was over a girl and Chad had had many more girlfriends than he had ever had.

"I dunno man, after that 'discussion' today, I'm not sure what to suggest. You guys have some serious issues!"

"Thanks Chad." Troy sighed, shoving a whole load more cheese puffs into his mouth, who cared if he was comfort eating? "I weft arpai un rettar."

Chad frowned, paused his Mario Kart game and turned around to face his friend; maybe Troy did need help to sort out this mess.

"Dude, seriously, what did you just say?" Troy swallowed, took a breath and then repeated,

"I left Sharpay a letter, basically telling her that I had taken all my stuff, she could have the house, that she had best leave Gabriella alone and maybe something along the lines of the fact that I didn't want to see her again…" He trailed off, trying to work out Chad's reaction.

"Little harsh don't you think?" Troy shrugged.

"With Sharpay you have to be harsh otherwise she won't get the message."

"Mmmm, I guess. What you gonna do about this Gabriella chick though? She's pretty awesome if I may say so myself and what's cooler is that she's roommates with Taylor!"

"I dunno man," Troy sighed, his mind replaying the recent events, "That's what I need your help with. I really, really like her and it seems, from what she said this morning, that she's in love with me."

"Well then you don't really need much help do you? If she already likes you then that basically defeats the whole pointing of, like, dating and stuff. She's already in love with you man which is, like, seriously cool so you just need to keep doing what you were doing before, whatever that was." Troy nodded, Chad could be stupid but at the same time he could also give really good advice.

"You don't think I should maybe send flowers or chocolates or something as well though, do you? Just to see if that would help make her more positive about the whole thing." He almost laughed at Chad's raised eyebrows that seemed like they had disappeared under his hair.

"Well you can do… I mean, I never really understood all that stuff and Taylor said she'd rather have a book or a meal or something and from what I've heard Gabriella's the same."

"What do you mean she's the same?" Troy sat upright, if Chad had got information from Gabriella's best friend then he was in luck, if he could get what she wanted and get it right then maybe she'd believe in him more and he could convince her that everything would be okay, no matter what.

"Well, me and Tay were talking about you two this morning whilst you guys were starting up that 'discussion' in the hallway. She knew that Gabriella had been upset for the past three weeks but she didn't know why and then you turning up here this morning slotted everything into place. That's why I had to go tell her. Girls don't talk like us guys do so that's why I wanted to go see Taylor. I explained what you had said to me and then Taylor slotted what you said into the small amounts of things that Gabriella had, or in this case, hadn't really told her. The night you two got it on was apparently the happiest she'd seen Gabriella since she found out that her mom couldn't give her brothers or sisters and that was nearly twenty years ago. You must have done something right otherwise that wouldn't have happened." Troy smiled; he would love to see Gabriella happy, like, really happy.

"Anything else?"

"Ummm, Tay also said that after that night she'd been acting jumpy when they went out and she'd also been screening all of her calls. The ones from you, I guess, so I think she was purposely avoiding you but you guys worked that out this morning in your 'discussion' right?"

"Yes Chad," Troy sighed, "and you can stop calling it a 'discussion', it was an argument okay?"

"Sorry man. Seriously though, if you wanna win her over some more, although I'm not sure why you need to do that since she already loves you, and that's a big word there, I see you having three options…" Troy chuckled slightly as Chad pause for dramatic effect.

"One, you make her jealous. You could maybe go into the hospital at lunch sometime where there's bound to be loads of girls screaming and what not to try to get too you. She'll realise how much she actually wants to, like, be with you and then you'll live happily ever after. Two, you take her on another date, again, not sure why you would want too but yeah. Take her to McDonald's or something again. Try to recreate that first basketball game that we all went out together after, chicks dig stuff like that. Recreating memories or something is what Taylor called it and then there's number three. Well, actually I can't really think of a major number three, except the fact that you could maybe just try talking properly with her so you can both lay out your feelings on your situation or what not. Don't forget a present though, maybe divorce papers?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Troy laughed sarcastically, "Chad, you're hilarious, seriously."

"Hey, the day you get a divorce from Sharpay Evans is the day I say ' I told you so', I'm just warning you in advance there, buddy."

"As I said before Chad, you're hilarious." Chad grinned turning back towards the television set.

"I know. Can I go back to being Mario now?" Troy nodded, slouching back down on the sofa.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice Chad."

"No problem dude, anytime." Troy smiled as Chad pressed play and continued the race, everything was so simple for him at the moment and if Troy were to admit it, maybe he was a little jealous. What he would give to be in Chad's position – young, free and starting his first serious relationship with someone he actually liked, not someone he had pretended too. He shook his head; maybe Chad had a point with the whole talking to her thing. He wanted to know how she really felt and he wanted to tell her about his own feelings, hell, he wanted to tell the whole world, he'd never felt this way about anyone before especially not Sharpay. Truth be told, that scared him slightly as well, which is why Troy Bolton went and did what he does best,

"Chad?"

"Yeah dude…"

"I'm gonna go shoot some hoops."


	15. Calls

**A/N: Okay so i am WELL proud of myself for getting this out earlier than usual... who cares if i may have neglected more *cough* important *cough* stuff! :)**

**You all best review ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing Troy Bolton hated, it was hospitals. As a basketball player he dreaded the day, if there was to be one, that he would possibly end up there. Hospitals usually meant injury and with injury came the possibility of not being able to play the game he knew and loved. The other reason was that he could have concussion after being elbowed in the face or something along those lines. Although better than the first, it was still something he still did not wish to encounter on a regular basis. This would have usually lead him to question the fact as to why he was here in the first place. Pulling his hat more firmly over his head and pushing his aviators up his nose, as he made his way through the automatic entrance door, Troy realised that he was not having the 'I-really-don't-want-to-go-in-this-place-but-I-know-I-have-too' feeling but rather the 'what-the-hell-am-I-thinking-coming-into-a-place-like-this-I-must-really-like-this-girl' feeling. He shook his head briefly trying to regain his thoughts and what exactly he was going to say to Gabriella as he made his way to the reception desk.

"That's if she's even here today…" He muttered, his mind registering the fact that Gabriella had been sick which Taylor had told Chad to tell him, in the hope that Troy might actually have been able to do something about it. He had adamantly refused, telling Chad that until he had sorted his game plan out then he wasn't seeing Gabriella for fear of rejection again. Chad had snorted and then left the room laughing. However, after spending nearly 5 weeks now living in almost isolation with Chad, doing nothing other than going to basketball practises and sending Gabriella as much chocolate, cards and flowers as he possibly could, he had decided that it was about time he actually did something more personal about the whole situation. He had woken up that morning, once again fed up with the early morning wake up call of Chad singing as he made breakfast, and decided that he would go find Gabriella and ask her to dinner. So here he was in the first place he had thought of. The hospital.

"Sir? Sir? Can I help you?" The elderly receptionist smiled up at him from her chair.

"Er yeah," He smiled back, unsurely, "I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find Gabriella Montez, she's an intern here."

"Do you know which department Sir?"

"Erm… No?" Damn! Why hadn't he thought of asking Chad to ask Taylor before he came? He shook his head, cos he was stupid that's why!

"I don't know if I can help you then Sir, I'm really…" Something inside Troy snapped.

"Please don't say sorry, look I know you mean well and everything, it's just that this girl means a lot to me. I haven't seen her in five weeks and it's practically killing me, I'm trying to convince her that we belong together and that I really do want her love. I've never felt this way about anyone. So if you could just please, please, please find out where she is or what she's doing in some form or another I would honestly be forever in your debt." He sighed, as the receptionist seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Please?"

"I'll do my best Sir." He smiled then, resisting the urge to go round the other side and throw his arms around her.

"Wait here and I'll be back in a second. I'll see what I can do." He watched as she got up and disappeared around the corner, his nerves suddenly beginning to set in. What would she say? What would he do? What would happen if she…?

_"… and at five o clock this afternoon, we have a special interview with the one and only Sharpay Evans – Bolton…"_

The television brought his thoughts back down to the earth, the mention of his (almsot ex) wife's name, bringing him to his senses.

_"… and why her and Troy have not been seen out and about together recently. Is there trouble in paradise?"_

He froze and watched as the camera zoomed out to a recent picture of Sharpay looking the same as ever. He shook his head, he knew what she was doing, he had lived with her for so long that he knew what she would be planning. He almost kicked himself, he'd been so wrapped up in what to do with Gabriella that he had completely forgotten about Sharpay. In fact, he thought as the adverts ended and the actual programme began again, why had he not realised what she would have been planning? Sharpay never lost. He remembered back in high school how she had been the one to do everything. She had never been dumped in her life. He swallowed. He had to find Gabriella and tell her what was going on before she tuned in to find Sharpay spewing out lies. As if on cue, the receptionist returned.

"Gabriella Montez isn't here Sir, she took the week off due to health conditions. I'm sorry. That's all I can give you."

"Okay, thank you. That's better than nothing." He forced a smile, knowing he had to try Taylor's next but having a horrible feeling that she wouldn't be there either.

"Hang on Sir, do I know you from somewhere?" Troy shook his head, pulling his hat even further down if possible.

"Nope, I don't think so. Thanks for your help anyways."

"Okay bye Sir." He sighed as he exited and headed his way back to his car, pulling out his phone and dialling.

_Brrrriiiiiiiing, Brrrriiiiiiiing, Brrrriiiiiiiing…_

"Hello?"

"Don't do it."

"Troy?"

"Sharpay, please, I am begging you here. Don't do it."

"Oh Troy, do you mean the interview? Because you see I can't possibly cancel that now, it's booked and everything."

"Sharpay…"

"I'm sorry Troy! It's not possible but don't worry I won't say anything awful about you." Troy gritted his teeth.

"That's not what I was worried about."

"Oh, well isn't that sweet. Don't forget to tune in at five." Click! He shook his head and resisted the urge to throne his phone out the window of the car. How did he know that it was going to go to like that?

_Brrrriiiiiiiing, Brrrriiiiiiiing, Brrrriiiiiiiing…_

"Hello?"

"I need directions to Taylor's."

"Troy, man, where are you? I woke up this morning and you weren't there! I was worried dude!"

"Chad, seriously, you're not my mom! I just spoke to Sharpay and it's not good. Can you just give me directions please?" Troy waited as there was rustling and muttering the other end.

"Oh, okay. Where are you man?"

"At the hospital…"

"Aww dude you didn't go looking for Gabi did you? I could have told you she wasn't there!" Troy sighed, starting up the car as Chad continued to be, well, Chad.

"Yeah okay Chad, this is serious. Can you hurry up?"

"Okay dude, calm down! Okay so take the left exit and carry on down until you reach the end. Turn right and then left straight away. Look for Cedar Avenue and turn down there. Maple Street is the one right at the end on the right. You'll see the apartment block from there. I think you know which one it is right?"

"Yeah sure do. Thanks man, I'll explain later."

" 'Kay dude. Good luck." Troy sighed and put the car into gear, hoping and praying that when he got there she would be too.

_Xxx_

"Ryan! Ryan!" Sharpay Evans snapped her phone shut and yelled for her twin. If there was one thing she hated it was people not answering her. Oh, and not getting her own way of course.

"What Shar?" She grinned as he brother stuck his head round her dressing room door.

"We, well, I just got a call from a certain Troy Bolton."

"Really?" Ryan stepped fully into the room so that he could speak properly.

"Yupp. Which means that everything is going to plan and by this time next week everything should be back where it should be."

"Awesome, Shar! What did he actually say?"

"That I shouldn't do it and that it wasn't him that he was worried I was going to say something bad about."

"Oh?" Ryan frowned as Sharpay raised her eyebrows expectantly at him. "Ohhhhh, you mean the Gabriella girl."

"Well done Ryan! Aww, isn't it sweet? After the interview that'll be me that he's worrying over again. I can't wait!" She smiled as her brother nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank goodness. I hate to see you all broken up and worrying over stuff. It's not right for you to be stuck in your house because you can't get out in fear of society. You always were the head of it all."

"Exactly Ry," She turned back to face the mirror, fluffing up her hair which had been done previously, "I'm glad someone gets it."

There was a knock on the door, which interrupted them,

"Miss Evans? It's Lucy Davies here. I'm your makeup artist can I come in?" Sharpay rolled her eyes,

"Of course! You work here don't you?" She watched as a small red haired girl came into the room shyly.

"Well yes Miss Evans but I wanted to respect your privacy." Sharpay smiled forcefully,

"Well thank you Stacey, that's very nice."

"Lucy."

"Whatever. Anyway Ryan as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted…" She threw a pointed glance at the girl who was setting her equipment up ready for doing up Sharpay's face.

"That Gabriella is going to get what she deserves. I mean, no one messes with Sharpay Evans, no one at all." Ryan laughed.

"True. Although, I did hear that Troy hadn't been seen out and about for these past five weeks so maybe he's regretting his decision already..."

"Uh huh well we'll find out soon enough later on. Do you think I should call him straight after the show or wait for him to call me?" Ryan paused for a moment watching as Lucy began her work.

"I think maybe you should wait until he calls you. I mean, he is the one who needs you forgiveness after all not the other way round."

"True."

"And Shar?"

"Yes?"

"You can remember what I told you to say right? I've had a work with the presenter; I always forget her name, and also the camera crew. They've all agreed to ask the questions I wanted them too. I mean, we are paying them to do this interview." Sharpay sighed.

"Have faith in me Ryan, since when have I forgotten my lines, ever? And thank you, you always were good at organising things, unlike me. That's why we make an simply fabulous pair!" She giggled as Lucy changed brushes, applying mascara.

"True, true Sharpay! I guess I will see you later then, just before you go on."

"Uh-huh!" She threw her arm out so she could give her twin a one armed hug before he disappeared from the room.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Miss Evans?"

"You missed an eyelash, fix it!"

"Yes Ma'am." Sharpay knew this was going to go well, she could feel it.

_Xxx _

_Brrrriiiiiiiing, Brrrriiiiiiiing, Brrrriiiiiiiing…_

"I'll get it!"

"No, Gabi you're supposed to be…"

"Hello?" Taylor trailed off as her friend answered the telephone that was situated in their hallway.

"…at your parents." Gabriella Montez giggled as she heard Chad muttering at the other end.

"Chad? You rang us…"

"Oh right yeah, Gabi… hi. How's you and the little one?" She shook her head.

"Chad, it's still a maybe. I haven't seen the Doctor yet."

"Whatever. Taylor told me about the tests. Dude, can you just tell Troy already, it's killing me not being able to talk about my future Goddaughter."

"Chad! Who even said it's a girl?"

"See? Now you're coming around. It _is_ a girl because then Troy and me can spoil her rotten and you and Tay can go shopping and have girly days with her. Works for all of us!" Gabriella giggled placing her hand subconsciously on her lower abdomen which, even she had to admit, had expanded slightly since she had taken those tests.

"Whatever Chad. I'll let you know once I go to the Doctor… then we'll see what happens!" She heard Chad laugh for a moment before he continued.

"Alright, alright! Um, is Taylor there? I think Troy's on his way to see you by the way!"

"What do you mean 'he's on his way too see me'?" Gabriella looked to Taylor, shocked and excited at the same time.

"Well he just rang me from the hospital, I think he'd gone there to find you or something but obviously you weren't there so he rang me asking for directions to yours so I presume that's where he's heading. He sounded really panicked so I don't know what's up with him." She frowned, this didn't sound like Troy at all.

"What do you mean he was panicking?" She turned her back to Taylor who was mouthing at her to pass over the phone.

"I don't know he just sounded really… Oh!"

"Oh what?" She gripped the phone tighter.

"He said something about Sharpay so that's probably to do with it. I wasn't really listening, too busy trying to find the directions Tay gave me to your apartment block." Gabriella's heart sank; if it included Sharpay then it was probably a bad thing. Somewhere in her brain something clicked together but she couldn't think what.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Chad. Taylor's here now."

"Thanks Gabster." She handed the phone over to Taylor, smiling weakly before making her way up the stairs and into her room. She stopped in the doorway, glancing briefly around where piles of clothes lay, ready to head into her empty suitcase that was at the end of the bed. She sighed, what on earth was it that she had heard earlier about Sharpay?

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

Her head shot up, that was him.

"Gabriella! That's Troy… do you want me to tell him you're not here?" Gabriella sighed as Taylor hissed up the stairs at her, if there was one thing she hated it was going behind people's backs especially those of the ones she loved. Troy Bolton was one of those who just so happened to fit into that category.

"I don't know Tay," She began, leaving her suitcase and packing on her bed once again and coming down the stairs to talk to her best friend. "Maybe I should see him again, it has been five weeks…"

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

She glanced from her roommate to the door and back again.

"Taylor… what do I do?"

"I think that…" Taylor paused, "I think that you should go stay with your parents for a couple of weeks and think things through like you were going too. Find everything out for definite before you see him again and he jumps to conclusions. See if you still feel the same when you get back. Chad and I won't say a thing, I promise."

Gabriella nodded, knowing that Taylor was right but she couldn't help get butterflies that he had finally come to see her. She smiled as she made her way back up the stairs so that Taylor could open the door. Her room was still covered with all the gifts he had sent her, the cards framed her mirror and the chocolate was stored in the fridge for whenever she needed it. Maybe he did like her just as much as she liked him. She paused as she heard his voice enter the apartment,

"Taylor, are you sure she's not here?" The worried edge to his voice made her want to run downstairs and jump straight into his arms but she knew that what Taylor had said made sense.

"Yes Troy, I am absolutely positive. She's gone to stay with her parents for a while. She'll be back in two weeks."

"Oh well can you pass a message on?"

"Yeah sure. What would it be?" She had the urge to giggle but that stopped as he raised his voice slightly and said,

"Tell her that whatever Sharpay says on that interview is bullshit and she should ignore it. I'm going to try and get there and stop it from happening but if it does, I'm sorry and whatever she says is Sharpay's own viewpoint. Gabriella should know how I feel about her by now." She gasped, her eyes widening as she realised that she wasn't supposed to be there. She clamped her hand over her mouth and prayed that no one had heard her. Her brain had remembered the radio saying something about Sharpay's interview that morning but she'd thought nothing of it until now. She waited for a moment more as she heard the door close before running back downstairs.

"Taylor will you help me pack? I need to get away to my parents before the interview airs and the media storm starts to hunt me down. Will you be okay here? You can come with me to my parents if you want? Oh, and do you think I did the right thing but not talking to him? I feel kind of bad now that he's gone. He didn't hear me right? I didn't mean to gasp but I suddenly remembered what the radio had said this morning! Geez, why didn't I remember earlier? That way I could have been out of here before it happened for definite."

"Gabriella, calm down! It's fine; we didn't hear you and I don't think he suspected a thing. You can always call him can't you? And besides your parents are expecting you so it would be a shame if you didn't go now! I can't go cos I'm needed at the hospital; they can't have two of us off at the moment. And yes, I will be fine although after Troy said that I think that I might go stay with Chad and him for a while until after the media storm like you say. Now let's get you packed so I can send you off before 5 o clock hits us!" Gabriella smiled, small tears filling her eyes as she threw her arms around her best friend,

"Thanks Tay… for everything." They smiled as they pulled back.

"No problem Hon, now let's get this packing done hey?"


	16. Visits

**A/N: i'm so sorry this took so long! i was originally planning for this to be out as a christmas gift but it took longer than expected so how about for new years? :)**

**i also wanted to say thank you to you all for sticking with me on this, it really means a lot. hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner because i know you all deserve it! for now though, enjoy this beast :)**

**happy holidays! xo**

**oh, and sorry for any bad spanish - i tried my best!**

* * *

"Gabriella? Is that really you?" The girl at the door nodded her head.

"Si Mami, it's me." She laughed as her mother pulled her into a bear hug, calling out to her father who was still situated inside the house.

"Jose! Jose! You'll never guess who decided to come pay us a visit!" Gabriella laughed out loud at her mother's antics; anyone would have thought she hadn't seen her in years, not months. She followed her mother into the house, shutting the door behind her and throwing her suitcase down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Gabriella, mi amor, come give your Papi a hug!" Gabriella smiled and did as she was told, suddenly realising how much she had actually missed them.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired? Do you want anything?" This time it was her father who answered for her.

"Maria! Leave the poor child alone! She's only just got here, she probably wants nothing more than to spend time with us, not have you fussing over her. Isn't that right Gabi?"

"Well…" She glanced over at her mother, "yeah, sorry Mami."

"No, no, no. Your father's right. I'm getting over excited about everything but I'm just glad that my baby's back! Now, let me have a good look at you." Gabriella's eyes widened, she knew that her mother would remark on what she wanted, no, needed to find out for herself first. She glanced between her parents, placing her hand on her lower stomach uncertainly.

"Mami, Papi… before you say anything, I need to find out for myself for sure first so please just let me be okay?" Her parents frowned.

"Gabriella, what on earth are you on about?" She sighed, she had to tell them, she knew that. She just wasn't sure what their reaction would be and she'd only just got here after all.

"Gabriella…?"

"Don't get mad okay? I think… I think I might be pregnant." She glanced between her parents again before looking down towards the kitchen floor tiles that had suddenly become more interesting.

"Oh Gabi, that's excellent news! Who's the father? Wait… what do you mean you think?"

"I don't know for certain yet because everything's a bit screwed up at the moment." She looked up at her mother and, to her horror, burst into tears.

"Oh Gabriella, honey, what's the matter?" She let herself be guided into the family room by her parents who sat on either side of her on the couch.

"It's just that I was supposed to be doing this surrogate thing and it was all going well until the stupid party where I actually heard Sharpay saying she didn't like me. Then Troy found me and I was upset and I know I should have listened to the voice in my head but at the time it felt right and that meant that Taylor was right which annoys me! And then Chad keeps saying that it's going to be a girl and I really, really want him to be right but at the same time I don't know anything for certain anymore because Troy's technically still married to Sharpay, which is totally not his fault. Well, no, actually it is. Now I'm probably having his baby which I know Sharpay totally doesn't want but I want it and so I took myself off the surrogate thing but that means that I have to compete with her and Troy says he wants me and he keeps sending me all these gifts but what happens if it's actually the baby he wants and still wants to be with Sharpay which would totally suck because I think, no, wait, I know that I love him."

Gabriella stopped and took a giant breath, "Then to top it all off Sharpay's doing an interview probably as we speak on how much I wreaked her life."

"Honey…" She looked to her left as her mother spoke, wiping her tears that had started to subside, "Are you talking about Troy _Bolton_?" Gabriella nodded, uncertainly. "_The_ Troy Bolton, as in basketball extraordinaire, Troy Bolton?" Gabriella frowned, what was going on? Hadn't her mother already asked her that question?

"Si Mami, I already answered that one."

"Ay, ay, ay, Gabriella Marie, what on earth have you got yourself into?" She turned to her father on her right.

"Sorry Papi, I honestly didn't think it would end up this way. I thought –"

"Shhh, mi cariña. It's going to be okay. You're mother and I will take you to the doctors tomorrow so that you will know for sure. Isabella, will you go and ring Doctor Lewis for Gabi." Gabriella watched as her mother nodded before exiting the room to make the phone call.

"Is Mami mad?"

"No. I think she's just shocked but she'll come around." Gabriella smiled as her father hugged her, "So you say you're in love with this boy…"

"Urgh, Papi…" Gabriella groaned, pulling away from her father so that she could see his face.

"What? I'm only looking out for you Gabi, I only want what's best."

"I know you do and I love you for that but I'm all grown up now. Troy is, well, Troy and he's perfect for me. I know that seems silly for me too say especially with what's going on at the moment but that's, honestly, what I feel." She watched as her father's face turned into a smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead he uttered a simple sentence, which made Gabriella's face also light up.

"That's all I needed to hear."

"I've got you an appointment with Doctor Lewis for 11 in the morning. Is that okay?" Gabriella nodded as her mother reappeared in the room.

"Mami are you mad at me?"

"No my darling, I just want what's best for you like your father." Gabriella smiled, knowing that her mother had heard the conversation she had just had with her other parent.

"You're both coming in the morning right?" The two nods she received confirmed what she had already known.

"Gracias Mami, Gracias Papi." She hugged both before standing up, "Do you mind if I head off to bed? I'm tired and I want to be at my best so I can deal with everything tomorrow."

"That's fine mi hija. I put your things in your old bedroom. Buenos noches."

"Thanks Mami. Buenos noches." She bid goodnight to her parents before turning to leave the room.

"Oh Gabi, how long are you staying for?" She sighed, glancing down towards her stomach, wishing that everything would just hurry up and sort itself out.

"Until the interview's media storm blows over." She answered before taking the stairs two at a time to her room and thus, to bed.

_Xxx_

"Chad, I swear to God if Sharpay has said anything about Gabi, well, when I see her I am going to kill her."

"Not if I get my hands on her first." Troy knew that he could have spent his afternoon doing much better things than walking up and down corridors trying to find his almost ex-wife and her twin brother but when Gabriella became involved that had changed things.

"Chad, I swear we've been down this one before!"

"Troy! Dressing room… try here!" When Troy had first rung Chad after walking out of Gabriella and Taylor's apartment to update him, he had tried everything in his power to prevent his best friend from joining him at the television studios where he had been headed next. But when Chad had yelled for a good minute on how Gabi was like a little sister to him and that Taylor was his girlfriend who was practically sister's with her also and that he had always hated Sharpay, Troy had found it hard to say no. Now though he was glad that Chad was there, they had covered twice the area he would have been able to do on his own in the same time limit.

"Oh, sorry." The dressing room had revealed nothing other than what they presumed was a makeup artist who was packing away her brushes. She had looked scared when the door had first opened, now she just looked shocked to see not one but two Lakers players standing in front of her. Troy had to admit, they had gotten away with a lot today because of their status.

"We were looking for Sharpay and Ryan Evans, you haven't seen them have you?" Chad looked at him stupidly as he asked the question. "What?! She might know!"

"Actually I have." Both heads whipped round as the girl's timid voice spoke up, "They were in here about half an hour ago together just before the interview started. Ryan left and then I had to finish Sharpay's makeup. She's not very patient and she wanted every freaking eyelash with the same amount of mascara! Do you know how hard that is?!" Chad chuckled as the girl ranted about her experiences. She had definitely faced the wrath of Sharpay.

"Shit." Troy swore under his breath as he noticed the clock on the wall and the time. All he could do was pray that Gabriella wasn't watching and that Taylor had passed on his message whether she was at her parents house or not. It was too late to even hope that Sharpay hadn't started on her war against the darker haired girl."Chad, we have to hurry up!" Troy muttered before turning back to the young girl,

"You don't happen to know where they are now do you, Miss…?" He frowned, realising that he didn't know the girls name.

"Davies. Lucy Davies. And yeah, they're in Studio Five. I'll draw you directions because I do not want to set foot near that woman ever again in my life." This time even Troy couldn't help but chuckle along with Chad.

"Here." She finished drawing what appeared to be a rough sketch of the corridors in the building. "Sorry it's on tissue and in eyeliner but I've got nothing else on me. I've drawn arrows showing you where you need to go." Troy nodded as she finished speaking.

"Thanks Lucy. We owe you one." She smiled, watching as they turned to leave.

"Oh, and Mr Bolton…" Troy turned round at the sound of his name, "I thought you might wanna know that she'll probably take your visit as the fact that you want to get back with her, that's what her and her brother were talking about earlier. I think she had a feeling that you were gonna turn up here. Just thought you might want a heads up." Troy nodded once again, his face grim.

"Thanks again Lucy."

"No problem. Now, why are you still standing here? Go save this Gabriella girl that everyone seems to be talking about!" Chad laughed as she practically shoved them out the door, closing it behind them.

"It's nice to have someone who talks to you like your normal once in a while." He began as they turned the corner, following the directions on Lucy's map. "I think that's why I like Taylor." Troy nodded,

"Same for me and Gabi. The only difference being that I think I'm in love with her and I need to do everything and anything to protect that fact." Chad nodded as they reached the door to Studio Five.

"Here goes nothing. Troy, dude, I'm here for you, no matter what." Troy smiled, clapping his friend on the back.

"Thanks Chad. Now remember the plan, don't do or say anything until I give some sort of nod or signal. We don't know what they'll be talking about so we can't do anything immediately." Chad took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door,

"Ready for the drama?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go…" Chad pushed the door open, slowly and quietly, letting Troy go in first before following although not getting very far as he crashed into his best friend.

"Holy crap, dude!" He hissed before realising why Troy had stopped completely, Sharpay already latching her arms around his neck.

"Ohhhhh shit."

_Xxx_

"Troysie! I knew you'd come eventually I just didn't think that…"

"Get off me."

"What?"

"You heard the man, get off him." Sharpay frowned as she pulled her arms from around her husband's neck.

"Sharpay, what are you doing?" She heard Troy ask tiredly, running a hand over his face before looking back towards her.

"My interview silly, what does it look like?" She glanced over at Ryan who was mouthing things at her that she couldn't quite make out. Chad snorting bought her back to the current conversation.

"Stay out of this Danforth."

"Back off Evans."

"Chad, will you go wait for me by the cars? I'll meet you outside." Sharpay smiled as her husband's friend slunk off out of the studio doors.

"Now c'mon Troy. Let's go tell the nice interviewer what's been going on and get rid of all these silly rumours." She almost did a victory dance as Troy followed her back up onto the stage where an extra chair had been set.

"I did warn you." Sharpay said to the interviewer (she could never remember her name) before laughing what was her I-told-you-so laugh.

"Mr Bolton, how nice of you to join us." Sharpay watched as Troy grimaced as a way of greeting.

"Believe me when I say that I wasn't planning on being here."

"Sharpay said otherwise."

"Sharpay often says things that aren't true." Uh-oh. There was a moment of awkward silence as Sharpay glanced towards Ryan for support but found that she couldn't find him. She was on her own. She began to laugh nervously along with the interviewer. (God, what was her name?) Her mind was turning, trying to figure out a way for her to get out of this. When she had planned for Troy coming onto the show, for she knew he would turn up eventually – it was so _him_, she figured that she would be the one doing all the talking and he would just sit there not saying a word. But that was the old Troy, this one, she glanced to her right, this new Troy was different. She had no idea what he would do next.

"So Mr Bolton, Sharpay was just telling us all why you two haven't been out and about together recently. She said that it was due to all your work commitments and that, although she felt rejected, she was dealing with it in her own way." Sharpay watched as Troy just nodded. She laughed once again,

"Troysie doesn't like to talk about it. He hates having to leave me alone for so often." She stopped as he snorted.

"Liar."

"I'm sorry Mr Bolton, did you say something?" He glanced up, his eyes connecting with Sharpay's before breaking away and shaking his head.

"Nope, not a word. Please, do continue the interview, pretend I'm not even here." Sharpay smiled, now this is what she had been planning for.

"Right," The interviewer smiled, seeming almost relieved, "Miss Evans, you were about too tell us about this Gabriella girl who you went out shopping with and then was never seen of again. Please do enlighten us."

"Yes Sharpay, please do." She swallowed as Troy leant forward in his chair, a slight smirk on his face, waiting for her next move.

"Erm well…" Wait, what was she doing? She frowned; Troy was the guilty one here. He was the one who cheated. He was the one who needed forgiveness and would want her back. She sat up straighter, ignoring her husband on her right. Time to act, Sharpay, time to act.

"To put it bluntly, Gabriella Montez nearly wreaked my life." She ignored Troy as he snorted before leaning back in his seat, shaking his head.

"We picked her to be our surrogate mother and we introduced her into our lives. I took her shopping and Troy took her to basketball games. We even decided to throw a party in her honour, that night, she… she…" Here she took a moment to reach for a tissue and dab at her eyes, it was all in the emotion after all,

" …she seduced and then slept with Troy before forbidding him to tell me. It wasn't until three weeks later that I found out. I did, however, forgive him of course because none of this is his fault. Needless to say, she's out of our lives for good now." Sharpay sniffed and dabbed a couple more times as the interviewer nodded sympathetically.

"Oh how awful for you both. Mr Bolton, I am truly sorry that you had to be put through all this too."

"Oh don't be." Sharpay's eyes widened as Troy spoke.

"Wha-wha-what?"

"I said don't be. I'm not sorry at all and do you know why? Because pretty much all of what Sharpay just said is a lie." Sharpay, she willed herself, think of something, anything to get you out of this mess.

"What Sharpay failed to mention is that she didn't like Gabriella from the beginning. She took her shopping once and that was it. The party she threw was for the LA Lakers not Gabriella and yeah, we did sleep together, I'm not going to deny that but it was because of me, not her." There was a slight gasp from around the studio as Sharpay let her head fall into her hands, this couldn't be happening.

Where _the fuck_ was Ryan?

"That night was the happiest of my life since high school. Living with Sharpay was like living a lie. All she was interested in was me being a trophy not me as a person. We haven't been seen out and about for however many weeks because I've been living at my friend's house and I think it's going to stay that way." Sharpay pulled her head up as she felt Troy walk past her,

"Troy please." She whispered.

"No Sharpay, you have to understand that you can't do this anymore. You have to start treating people like people, not shit." She watched, helplessly as he walked away.

"Troy." Ryan! Oh thank God, Ryan was here and he was blocking the exit.

"Ryan?"

"Troy, please, I think you need to hear the truth. I think you need to hear it before you make anymore decisions regarding Gabriella." Sharpay frowned, what was her brother on about? The truth? She'd just said that hadn't she? Her eyes locked with the identical ones of her twin, then she realised what he meant. She walked the path that Troy had taken a few moments ago, going to stand next to Ryan, her heels clicking on the shiny floor.

"Troy, I need to tell you the actual truth, what I should have told you that night you went and slept in the guestroom." She watched as he raised his eyebrows, glancing between them both.

"Well go on then…" He looked irritated now.

"I…I can still have children. All those times we were trying I carried on taking the pill and I never went to the Doctor's to find out if I couldn't. I wasn't ready for children then but I am now. Troy, please come back home. We can start a family and-"

"No." Sharpay pulled her hand back from where it had been resting on his arm at the sound of his sharp voice.

"What do you mean no?" She glanced at Ryan who shrugged and slowly backed away.

"Sharpay, I don't care. I'm tired of you and your little games. If anything you just made things worse for yourself by telling me that. I don't want to be part of that anymore. I'm done. I'm with Gabriella now, understood?"

"But Troy…"

"No. I'm gone. Bye Sharpay." She watched as he pushed the door open and turned left on his way back to Chad.

"Shar…? You okay?" She nodded, finally able to think straight now that everything was up in the air.

"Ry, we need another plan. A better one. One that Gabriella Montez will crack under pressure from and one in which a certain Mr Troy Bolton will come running back to me once he realises what he's missing. Think you can do that?" She glanced over at her twin who was smiling.

"I'm on it Shar."

"Fabulous!" She glanced behind her as she linked arms with him, "this interview is over. I expect some parts to be edited out or there will be trouble. Understand?" Then she was back to smiling and waving, "Toodles!" She called before disappearing through the doors and away from Studio Five, taking Ryan and her thoughts with her.

"You know I never did remember that interviewer's name…"


	17. Discovery

**A/N: aren't you all proud of me? told you the next chapter would be up soon and truth be told i LOVE this one and the next!! :) **

**my plans from now on are that i hope to update every week or if not then every fortnight... my muse has come back and i intend to make full use of that! **

**anyways, hope you all enjoy this one!! happy 2010! :)**

* * *

"Troy, c'mon dude, we heard pretty much all of the repeat of the interview on the radio this morning. Hell, everyone did, it's what everyone's talking about at the moment, so stop being all depressive and just talk already!"

Troy knew Chad was getting frustrated at him but he really need to sort out the mess in his head before telling them anything. Of course they'd heard the interview but they'd only heard the parts that Sharpay had wanted them to hear. Mainly her sounding upset, him sounding like a dick and no one had heard the part where she said that she could still have children. He shook his head, how could anyone do that? He just didn't understand. It seemed that the more this continued, the more complicated it seemed to be. There was only thing he wanted and that was to see Gabriella but being as she was at her parent's house and Taylor wouldn't tell him where that was, then there was no chance of that happening. He could understand why though, the press hadn't left them alone since last night when the interview first aired. Thank God Chad had gotten security measures put in at his house to keep the paparazzi out. He knew that wherever Gabriella was, she was safe also and that gave him some reassurance in the mad world it seemed he had entered into.

"Chad! Shut up!" Troy tuned back in as he heard Taylor yell at her boyfriend whilst she was on the phone in the hallway. "Chad. He wants to talk too you… Are you sure, I mean it's been a bit hectic down here and he'll give you details and- …Okay but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"GABSTER!!" Troy sighed, why was it that she would talk to them but not him? He didn't understand that part, that was for sure. He rolled his eyes as Taylor came back into the kitchen from the hallway and began the speech once again.

"Troy. This is stupid. You haven't spoke since last night, we're your friends, we want to know what's going on so that we can help you." So far Taylor and Chad had managed to say the same thing to him probably about 50 times in the last however many hours since the interview. If they were going for a world record they would probably get it. He smiled to himself.

"Great, now he's smiling and we don't know why!" Troy almost laughed at Chad's comment as he too came back into the kitchen but instead just shook his head and went back outside to the basketball courts where he could think for himself.

"Freakin' Montez, playing with my head." He muttered as he took what should have been a three pointer shot and missed.

"Dissing my other best friend isn't nice, Bolton." _Shit._ Troy swore in his head as he heard Chad's voice echo around the court. "She's worried about you y'know. I had to tell her that you weren't talking or even eating!" There was a brief pause as Troy went to retrieve the ball before Chad continued, "Dude, c'mon. We've been best friends since kindergarten, you tell me everything. Why has that changed now?" Troy shrugged, sitting down on the grass next to Chad.

"It hasn't. Everything just seems so complicated right now that I honestly don't know where to start." Chad grinned as Troy spoke.

"Try me."

"Well for a start Sharpay can actually have children and she now says that she wants children, that she's ready or whatever. Gabs won't talk to me and I don't know why. That interview makes me seem like an absolute _dick_ when really it's Sharpay that's in the wrong and the one thing that would make all this seem better, I can't get too."

"Oh." Troy smirked at Chad's reaction.

"Told you it was complicated."

"You got that right. Wait, let me get this straight. Evans was _lying_ when she said that she was, like, infertile or whatever. I thought she went to a Doctor."

"So did I but apparently that was a lie too."

"Oh dude, I'm sorry. To be fair though, I doubt she'll ever be ready for kids. She's too selfish." There was another brief pause. "Gabs will talk when she's ready to tell you everything though, I know that for sure."

"What do you mean 'tell me everything'?" Chad smiled making Troy want to punch him, it was very rare that Chad knew something and Troy didn't. This was one of those times and it was annoying, especially with it being about Gabriella. "Chad?"

"I can't tell you man, it's not for me to tell. Please don't pressure me about it cos you and I really will regret it and Gabster will hate us both. Believe me when I say we don't want that." Troy frowned but nodded.

"Okay dude. Sorry."

"No problem but I do mean what I said. She will tell you when she's ready. Um, the interview thing you're just gonna have to deal with, you're the hotshot so people will forgive you eventually and those who know you personally will know that it's all a lie and that's what matters right?" Troy nodded again as Chad continued, "Finally, the one thing that would make this all better… care to expand?" Troy smiled.

"I think even you can guess that Chad."

Chad smiled back, knowing where this was going. "Does it involve Gabriella by any chance?"

Troy couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah Chad but I just want to see her, talk too her even. I'm not even going to ask where your mind is going."

Chad at least had the decency to look offended.

_Brrriiiing, Brrriiiing. Brrriiiing…_

"Is that yours or mine?" The two men fumbled around in their pockets for a moment.

"Mine." Troy smiled as he checked the caller ID.

"Told you." Chad smiled, patting him on the back. "I'll leave you two to it then. It'll be fine dude. Promise."

Troy nodded before answering as Chad walked away.

"Hello?"

_Xxx_

"Miss Montez to Doctor Lewis's office please. Miss Montez to Doctor Lewis's office."

Gabriella took a deep breath and stood up.

"Mami, Papi… will you wait here? I need to do this by myself first." She smiled nervously as her parents nodded before turning around and following the nurse down the corridor to the Doctor's office.

"Doctor Lewis? Miss Montez is here for you." The nurse briefly announced her presence before handing her a file and moving out the way so that Gabriella could enter, closing it as she exited. Gabriella swallowed nervously as she sat down in the chair that the Doctor had indicated to her.

"Now then Miss Montez, what can I do for you today?" Gabriella's gaze flickered back to the woman in front of her after briefly glancing around the room.

"I, um, I think I'm pregnant. I mean, I did the tests and they were all positive but it always says on the packet that you need to check, like, for sure so, erm, here I am, I guess." She smiled in what she hoped looked like a positive, confident manner. She did want to be here, really, she just wished someone else was with her.

"Right, okay then. Usually those tests are pretty good so when they say positive they mean positive. However, being as you're already here it won't hurt to double check!" Doctor Lewis smiled back as she stood up and went over to a small cabinet by a sink at the back of the room. Why was it that Doctor's offices had sinks? Gabriella wondered, surely that would make them not offices being as everyone else's didn't have sinks in. Her eyes widened as she realised that the other woman was talking.

"…so if you take the door straight in front of you from here, you'll find the bathroom. Is that okay Miss Montez?" Gabriella nodded as she was handed a small bottle. Her brain clicked two and two together. She needed to pee in it. Geez, she wondered as she took the directions the Doctor had given her and carried out what she needed too, why was everything related to pregnancy to do with peeing on things… or was that just her?

She sighed softly as she came out of the cubicle and washed her hands. She looked a mess; with dark circles under her eyes and her messy up do from waking up late. Thank God Troy couldn't see her now. She shook her tired head; after worrying about the baby, Troy and the interview the previous night it had taken her hours to get too sleep. Tonight, she promised herself, she would call Troy and talk too him. It was only fair after all and if it meant that she got a decent night's sleep then she was all for it.

"Right Miss Montez, if you wait here, I will be back in a few moments with the results."

"That quick huh?" The older woman nodded as she exited the room.

"Yes. I'll be back soon." Gabriella nodded before turning her head and refocusing her attention back to the walls of the room. Why was it that all things related to illness seemed to be green, white or beige? No wait, more like puce. Was that even a colour? Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Tay. How's it going?"

"It's mental down here. The interview aired last night and our apartment was surrounded by paparazzi the minute your name was mentioned, somehow they found out where we live."

"Oh Taylor, I'm so sorry! I really am, I got you into this mess. I should be with you sorting it out, not here with my parents relaxing or whatever you want to call it!"

"Gabi, calm down! It's fine. I called Chad and he came to pick me up so I'm staying with him and Troy for a few days. Speaking of Troy…" There was a pause as Gabriella heard Taylor shuffle around before lowering her voice, "Have you found out for definite yet?"

"No." Gabriella sighed, "I'm in the Doctor's surgery as we speak waiting for the results. Taylor, why is it that to find out if you're pregnant you have to do a hell of a lot of peeing?" There was a brief pause before the sound of laughing filled her ear.

"Oh Gabi, honey, you do make me laugh!" Gabriella couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she realised what she just said.

"I'm sorry Taylor but it's true!"

"I know, I know." She heard her best friend take a gasp for air, "but still, I think that's the most random thing you've ever said to me!"

"Well…" Gabriella stopped as she heard Taylor yell something at the other end. "What was that Tay?"

"Chad. He wants to talk too you."

"Put him on."

"Are you sure, I mean it's been a bit hectic down here and he'll give you details and-"

"Taylor. Give him the phone."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you!" Gabriella waited a moment as there was fumbling on the end. Where on earth was Doctor Lewis?

"GABSTER!!"

"Chad, you don't need to shout. I can hear you y'know."

"Ooops, sorry. I'm just excited! Have you found out about my goddaughter yet?" Gabriella couldn't help but smile once again.

"No! But I'll tell you when I do, promise."

"Promise promise?"

"Pinky promise Chad!"

"Okay awesome and can it be soon cos Troy seriously needs something to take his mind off things."

"What…" She swallowed at the thought of Troy being upset and it being her fault, "What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I mean, yesterday we went to the interview thing and he was alright until we got into the actual studio where, urgh, Sharpay was. I don't know quite what happened cos he told me to go wait by the car. When he came out he looked about ready to kill someone or something… he hasn't spoken a word since. Gabster, you know I wouldn't put this on you if I wasn't really worried but I am. I mean, he doesn't even eat!" Had it been about anyone else Gabriella would probably have laughed at the irony of Chad knowing that something was wrong because someone wouldn't eat but this was Troy and that was all the mattered at the moment.

"Chad, I-" She stopped as Doctor Lewis re-entered the room, "I'm going to have to go now. I'll call you later so we can figure things out. I need to speak to him but I don't think I can come back, not until things have died down from the interview."

"We can keep you safe here if you want to come back. Taylor's hiding out with us for a few days or weeks or whatever."

"I know. Thanks Chad, I'll call you later. Give Taylor and Troy hugs from me will you?"

"Sure thing, Gabs. Catch ya later."

"Bye Chad." She hung up quickly.

"Everything okay Miss Montez?" The Doctor asked, looking genuinely concerned. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Yupp. Just my friends trying to sort my life out y'know…" She laughed slightly at the thought of Chad being her personal assistant before shaking her head and refocusing on the task at hand. "So… what's the news then?" Doctor Lewis smiled gently.

"Miss Montez, I am pleased to confirm that you are just about to enter your 10th week of pregnancy. Congratulations! I've got some leaflets and some websites that you may want to check out and if you want we can book you an ultrasound scan between your 11th and 14th week. I understand that you don't live round here so if you would prefer to do it at your local hospital then that's completely fine. It's up to you…" Gabriella smiled, suddenly realising that she had known this all along.

"Um, if it's okay I think I'm gonna book an ultrasound back home. Thank you for your time today Doctor."

"No problem Miss Montez. I hope everything goes well and that I won't be seeing you too soon." Gabriella smiled again and nodded before bidding goodbye and exiting. Immediately heading for the bathroom that she had been in before, she took out her cell phone and she locked the cubicle.

_Brrriiiing, Brrriiiing. Brrriiiing…_

Three rings. Her heart was beating nervously as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

_Xxx_

Sharpay smiled as the stack of magazines and newspapers were placed in front of her.

"There you go Shar. It took me ages but I think I got everything. The woman was very helpful in the shop, she said something about ringing if we didn't have everything and…"

"Ryan. I don't care." She pulled her brother down next to her on the couch. "Right, I want to see how many I got into and what they say understand?" Ryan nodded as they both picked up a magazine from the pile and began too read. Sharpay's grin getting wider as she found the article she was looking for.

"Ry, listen to this! Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton, it seems, are having a few relationship troubles but who doesn't these days? Ms Evans and Mr Bolton chose a surrogate mother for their children but, according to last nights interview from Studio Five, she became more than that. Gabriella Montez, pictured below with Ms Evans earlier this year, intended on doing more than just being a surrogate, by seducing Mr Bolton she appears to have wreaked what the whole world thought was a fairytale marriage. Mr Bolton, said last night during the interview that what he had with Miss Montez was not like that but Ms Evans insisted that everything will turn out okay for the both of them. Let's hope our Cinderella gets her happy ever after. There's pictures and everything!" Ryan smiled, thanking the powers the be that the interview had worked and that the sensible people at Studio Five had cut out the parts that weren't necessarily useful for them.

"What magazine was that Shar?"

"Um, Cosmo I think." She answered, picking up the next one off the pile. "Holy Shit! We got the front cover!" She couldn't help but squeal as she read the headline.

'_BOLTON'S FAIRYTALE MARRIAGE STILL INTACT DESPITE RUMOURS.'_ She quickly lunged for the pile, picking out the ones where she or Troy had graced the front cover.

_'INTERVIEW REVEALS TRUTH ON BOLTON AFFAIR'_

'_SHARPAY AND TROY STILL IN HONEYMOON PERIOD'_

_'TROUBLE IN PARADISE? EVANS SAYS NO!'_

"Um, Shar?" She paused at the tone in Ryan's voice.

"What?" She snapped, annoyed that her moment of happiness had been ruined.

"You… you might wanna read this one." She grabbed the magazine off Ryan who was holding it out to her at the right page.

"Troy Bolton has finally seen the light," She began, swallowing nervously and looking up at her twin brother who nodded at her to continue, "Studio Five's interview with the Bolton's last night seems that everything is not all that seems behind closed doors. Could it be that the Lakers hotshot has finally got tired of Sharpay Evans and her games? Both seemed uncomfortable and uptight around each other despite Ms Evans's pleas that everything was just as it was before and that they were working through Mr Bolton's affair with Miss Gabriella Montez, who was supposed to be their surrogate mother, as Ms Evans cannot have children. Rumours are that that may not even be true either. Inside sources at the studio state that Mr Bolton turned up unannounced with Chad Danforth, another Lakers player, halfway through the interview that was supposedly live and begged Ms Evans for it not to continue. It has also been confirmed that Mr Bolton has moved out of the estate that he once shared with Ms Evans as husband and wife and moved in with Mr Danforth, his best friend since he was younger. Reports also state that a woman has been seen going in and out of the house – could it be that Mr Bolton has actually moved on and Ms Evans is clinging onto false hope? More in next week's issue. Ryan," Sharpay swallowed, "There's even pictures. Are there any others like this one?"

Ryan shook his head in reply. "I don't think so but I don't really want too check Shar."

Sharpay nodded, understanding. There was a moment of silence as the Evan's twins contemplated what Sharpay has just read out. Her head spinning, she wondered what she could possibly do next. If this is what losing felt like then she hated it.

"Ryan, someone at the studio _told_! Can we sue?"

"Only if we find out who that person is."

Sharpay frowned. "It was that makeup artist! I know it. It had to be! Can we sue her?"

"Shar! You can't just sue people for no reason. If it wasn't her then you'll end up worse. We need something big now. One bad press, you'll be surprised at how it can influence all the others and if Troy decides to do an interview of his own then-"

"He won't."

"What do you mean 'he won't'?"

Sharpay sighed before explaining. "Exactly that. Troy hates interviews. He won't do one unless his PA forces him too after a game. That's why he looked so uncomfortable last night, he hates being put on the spot like that, he avoids it at all costs."

"Right, well that helps the plan then." Sharpay glanced over at her brother, her perfect eyebrows raised.

"Plan Ryan?"

"Yeah. I am a genius after all." She giggled slightly; her nerves still shook up after what she had just read before indicating for Ryan to continue. "Well if Troy won't do interviews then that makes it easier. We need to pressure Gabriella into believing that this is all her fault, if she cracks then Troy does. I haven't got much else at the moment but I'm sure I'll think of something soon." Sharpay smiled and shrugged, the idea of looking through the rest of the magazines and then the newspapers seeming less and less appealing.

"Honestly Ryan, I'm up for anything right now. I don't care what it takes; Troy's mine and I want him back. Miss Montez better watch out."

Ryan nodded and smiled along with his sister. "I'll see what I can do then Shar. Watch this space."

Sharpay watched as Ryan took out his phone, dialled a number and walked out the room. She knew she was a bitch but she didn't care. No one stole something off Sharpay Evans and expected to keep it.

"Especially if your name is Gabriella Montez…" She muttered before picking up all the magazines and newspapers and following Ryan out of the room.


	18. Listen

**A/N - *looks at date* okay so i think i'm in my two week deadline... am i correct? **

**sorry this is late. it's been written and been sitting in my documents for however long but i've been so busy i seriously haven't had time to post it! next one will be up sooner (and i know i always say that!) this time that's a promise!!**

**right i'm just gonna let you read this now... hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! (sorry that Sharpay's part is kinda lame!) **

**review? **

* * *

"Okay so I just got off the phone with Studio Five and they have no idea who started those rumours so you're gonna have to let that one go Shar."

She didn't mean to sulk, really she didn't. Her mother had told her never to sulk as it made her unladylike. Her father had hated her sulking as she was always angry for days and Ryan didn't care. But this time it was different, someone had started a rumour that could ruin everything even more than it already was ruined and she didn't like that. Therefore she was quite willing to sit and sulk and be angry for days and risk wrinkles. She had deemed it completely worth it.

"Fine but you'll have to distract me with something interesting. What's next in your grand scheme of things?"

"Well…"

"Well what Ryan? Don't keep me in suspense, you know I hate it."

"Well it seems that a certain Miss Montez has gone away for a few weeks to her parents' house. I suggest you don't do anything whilst she's away-"

"But Ry-" Sharpay began but was immediately cut off again.

"Shar let me finish! I, on the other hand, will go pay a visit to a certain Mr Bolton and see what's going on there. If anything he'll trust me more than you at the moment so we shall have to see what information he hands over to me! I shall try and persuade him against this Gabriella and come back to you of course. Other than this we shall do nothing other than stay here so that the paparazzi, and Troy and Gabriella and their friends think that we have given up or that everything's back to normal or something."

"What happens when Gabriella gets back?"

"Then we do another interview or something. We have to make everyone believe that she is the bad person in all this. Persuade the public that she's not the one for their golden boy and that you are so that they too will want her gone. Soon she'll crack under the pressure of it all." Sharpay smiled as the idea began to take place in pictures in her head.

"I'm liking all this so far Ryan. What about Troy and their friends though?"

"Their friends you don't need to worry about, they have no business in their friends love lives do they? They can't tell them who to fall in love with. I have no doubt that Troy probably still has feelings for you, we just need to make them resurface. As soon as Gabriella cracks you have to get in there 'cos when she cracks he will too. You need to make it seem as though you're his saving grace, make him want you. Shar, I know you can do it."

"What we need is for him to do an interview." She watched as Ryan frowned. "What I mean is, we need for him to do an interview after all this has happened so that Gabriella can see what he really feels. That way she won't come back. We could pay the interview to ask questions that we have written and when he answers it'll sound like he doesn't want anything to do with her. What do you think?"

"I like it but I thought you said that Troy didn't do interviews."

"He doesn't. But, if I wrote him a note saying something about divorce proceedings or something he'd come wouldn't he? The interview could be right here at home and he wouldn't know the difference and wouldn't be able to get out of it for fear of losing his 'nice guy' image. It's foul proof Ry, think about it…" She trailed off and watched her twin's face as her words registered in his mind. She knew it was sinking to the very lowest of low but she was willing to try everything for the time being.

"You know what Sharpay, that might just work." He smiled. "I shall begin to make some phone calls so that we can start."

"Wait! Ryan, I thought you said we'd wait until Gabriella got back."

"Oh right yes. Well how about we decide what I'm going to say to Troy when I go to see him? You need to think of some questions that won't seem like I'm spying but will definitely get the info out of him!" Sharpay giggled and clapped her hands together; she was good at things like this.

"Hmmm okay." She frowned, thinking as Ryan got up from his seat and began to wander out the room. "Ryan, aren't you going to help me?"

"Yeah in a minute. I'm gonna go make those phone calls now anyways, might as well get it out the way so that we can fully concentrate on this part." Sharpay nodded as he exited, this was her last chance she suddenly realised, her last chance to break them apart before things got too deep. She sighed, she hated to admit it but she really felt like she was losing at the moment and she didn't like that, she didn't like that at all.

"Damn it Bolton!" She hissed out loud, "You and Montez are going down whether it be the death of me or not." These next two weeks were going to be make or break time and she was seriously hoping that it was going to be the first.

_Xxx_

"Troy?"

"Gabi?" There was a brief pause as she spent a moment listening to his breathing, wondering why she hadn't called him sooner and suddenly feeling guilty. "Gabi? You there?"

"Yeah." She answered softly, "Troy, I'm so sorry that I didn't call but I came to visit my parents so I had to pack and then meet them and then when I got here I had to unpack and it's been so hectic it's unbelievable…" She trailed off as she heard him chuckling, "I'm babbling again aren't I?"

"Yeah." He confirmed her suspicions before continuing, "but it's totally a good thing. I missed hearing your voice so you babbling on is making up for lost time, right?" She giggled, realising that with Troy is where she felt safe. "God, I missed your laugh too."

His voice was soft and seemed to contain all the emotions that she wanted to hear. She bit her lip, tears filling her eyes.

"Troy, I really am sorry for not calling you."

"Don't worry Gabs, it's not your fault, you needed time to sort things through which is completely understandable especially with all the crap that my life is gonna throw at you. That is, if you decide you wanna be a part of that?" She nodded before realising that he couldn't see her.

"I do Troy, really I do." Her voice cracking slightly as she said his name.

"Hey, hey, baby, don't cry!" At the word baby, she placed her hand subconsciously on her slight bump, and bit her lip again as the tears spilled over. "We'll see each other again soon. You're gonna stay with your parents 'til all this interview mess is sorted out and it's safe for you to come back and then we'll talk and everything will be okay, yeah?"

"Yeah but Troy, what about Sharpay? She's gonna mess this up again, I'm sure she'll find some way of doing it and I hate the fact that I'm gonna have to deal with that."

"Sharpay is a bitch but we're gonna deal with that together. Whatever she throws at us next we can take it cos we're gonna be one of those stupidly strong power couples that don't let people like her get in our way 'kay? Kinda like Taylor and Chad." Gabriella giggled as he added the last part, wiping away her tears she realised that up and down emotions would what she was gonna have to deal with for the next eight or nine months. She rubbed her lower stomach, smiling softly.

"Oh dear, I feel like a right idiot now. I'm sitting in a hospital bathroom cubicle crying my eyes out to a basketball hotshot who plays for the Lakers."

"Wonder who that could be then? Whoever it is must be a very lucky guy." She giggled again as he responded. "Hey, wait a minute, what are you doing in the hospital?"

"Erm, I… I came to sit with my dad whilst he had a check up and all the people in the waiting room were giving me funny looks so I came to hide out in here…"

"Right okay, let's pretend that I believe that shall we? Is this the thing that Chad and Taylor know but I don't?" She bit her lip.

"Yeah, well kinda, but Troy I don't want to tell you yet. At least, not sitting on some toilet with you nowhere near me. I need to see your face when I tell you."

"Okay, fine. I'll let you off for now. Just promise me that you'll look after yourself above anything else."

"I will Troy, I promise. Now I'm gonna have to go find my mom and dad before they send out a search party. I'll tell you as soon as I get back okay?"

"Okay Gabi, take care. Remember that I love you and I'll see you when you get back in two weeks."

"I love you too and we'll talk before then won't we?" She didn't mean to sound panicked but after going so long without talking to him, she needed to make up for it.

"Of course babe, don't sound so worried. Now go find your parents and have fun. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." She stood up, pressing the red 'end call' button at the same time. Stretching her legs she breathed in deeply and rubbed her lower stomach again.

"Okay little one, let's go tell your grandparents." She was still smiling as she made her way back to the waiting room where her parents were waiting patiently. She grinned as they looked up, clutching her leaflets and phone tighter she made her way over to them.

"Looks like you've got a grandchild on the way." She whispered, as she stood in front of them. There was a brief pause before both parents reacted, her mother bursting into tears, which she hoped were happy, and her father standing up next to her and engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Oh Mija, I'm so pleased for you and so is your mother from the looks of it." Gabriella giggled as she glanced over to her mother who was still in tears. "Does Troy know?"

She shook her head,

"Not yet, I thought it best that I told him face to face when I got back. Taylor and Chad are staying with him at the moment though so that should be enough to keep him company for now." She searched her father's face as he nodded.

"You always did have a sensible head on your shoulders Gabi." He smiled and hugged her again, "Oh, I really am so very happy right now. Are you?" This time it was her turn to nod.

"Of course, and even if Troy doesn't want him or her, I do, so you're getting a grandchild either way!"

"Good, I'm proud of you Gabriella Marie, very proud."

"Gracias Papi." He placed a kiss to her forehead as her mother stood up and reached out her arms for a hug.

"I'm proud of you too, Gabi, and don't for one second doubt that fact!" There was a brief pause as Gabriella was engulfed in another hug, "Oh! I can't believe you're giving me a grandchild!" Gabriella giggled as her father rolled his eyes from behind her mom's back. Her phone buzzing in her back pocket suddenly reminded her of where they were.

"Hey Mami, why don't we go home and talk and celebrate more there? What do you think?" Her mother nodded.

"Of course. Here let me take those leaflets." Gabriella willingly handed them over and began to follow her parents out of the hospital; taking her phone out of her pocket she noted the text message she had received.

_**Remember that I love you! T xxx**_

She smiled down at her phone before beginning to text a reply. Pressing send she whispered out loud,

"Let's just hope you feel the same way in two weeks."

_Xxx_

Troy couldn't help but grin to himself as he made his way back over the grass in the backyard to the house where he knew Chad and Taylor would be waiting for him. He didn't think that he had ever been this happy in his whole life, Gabriella Montez wanted to be a part of his life and all the shit that came with it, if that wasn't enough to make him grin like a maniac then he didn't know what was.

"So how did it go?" Taylor was good, he had to give her that. She was persistent and tended to get what she wanted.

"If I didn't know you were studying to be a Doctor I would have said you were a journalist, with determination like that you'd be able to get all the stories!"

"I took a journalism course for fun in college so I got to know all the tricks, now stop changing the subject and tell me what Gabi said!"

"No." He almost laughed at the shock look that crossed Taylor's face before she burst out laughing.

"Oh I see, you're playing with me now. You think that because I work all these tricks on you then you can play them back. Well, I have news for you Bolton, the tricks aren't gonna work. I'm a doctor, I've seen it all!" Troy frowned, glancing over at Chad who sat in the background, watching the situation with amusement on his face.

"Is she for real?" Chad nodded.

"Apparently so."

"Excuse me gentlemen but I happen to be in the room, I can hear you y'know!" Troy's eyes flickered from Taylor back to Chad, who shrugged, and then back to Taylor again.

"Taylor, I am not going to tell you what Gabi said, whether you use your tricks or not."

"But she's my best friend, I deserve to know!"

"Well, why don't you ask her then?" Troy smirked as Taylor opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out. "Sucks when you lose don't it?" He couldn't help adding as he made his way to the kitchen for a drink. Slamming the fridge door closed he jumped as it revealed Chad.

"She sent me to try and get it out of you." Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Figures." He sipped his drink, sliding onto the counter.

"Hey Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I honestly don't care what you two just talked about on the phone cos I know that it's your business or whatever and I totally respect that. I also know that it's made you a lot happier than you've been in weeks which is really awesome." Troy watched, as Chad actually seemed to think for a moment on what to say next.

"But…?"

"But promise me that you won't hurt Gabi, no matter what she says to you when she comes back. She needs you Troy, more than you realise at the moment, and I know that you need her too whether you convince yourself otherwise or not."

"I-" Troy tried to cut him off.

"No, let me finish before I forget what I'm gonna say. Gabriella is seriously awesome and I love her like my sister just like you secretly love Taylor like a sister too." Troy laughed as Chad continued. "So if you hurt Gabi, I'll have to hurt you. I'm sure you'd say the same to me if it were about Taylor. I realise that none of what I'm saying is making much sense to you just yet but in two weeks time it will and I hope that you remember what I'm saying too you now." Troy nodded, waiting for a moment to check Chad had finished before speaking.

"Yeah, I don't understand half of what you just said but I'm sure it'll have great meaning to it in the future. I promise you now that I will never intentionally hurt Gabi on purpose and if I do I give you and Taylor complete permission to hurt me back. I love her Chad, like proper in love so much it hurts love, something that I never had with Sharpay and it scares me slightly but at the same time I'm excited because she's my life now and I actually don't care." He watched as Chad smiled when he finished.

"Troy, dude, you have no idea how awesome it is to hear you say that and when she tells you about the thing that I can't say then I'm sure you'll feel that even more strongly than before!" Troy frowned.

"Right, you do realise that I have no idea what you're on about now!"

"And that's a good thing!" Troy smiled as Taylor walked into the kitchen, a small smile on her face, he'd known that she'd be around somewhere listening to their conversation so that she could report back to Gabriella. He shook his head; he never understood why girls felt the need to back up things that had already been said. He grinned, an idea forming as he took out his cell phone and typing a quick text before pressing send.

"Hey Chad, I think we've had enough serious chats for one day! How about a game on Mario Kart?"

"Oh Bolton you are so on!" He laughed as Chad raced his way to the family room, ready to play the game that resulted in them both turning back into their sixteen year old selves. His eyes flickered over to Taylor as he began to follow Chad's previous path.

"Thank you." She smiled as he frowned, wondering what she was on about.

"What for?"

"For making Gabs happy and for loving her like she deserves to be loved." Oh.

"No problem." He smiled back, before making his way out the kitchen, his phone buzzing as he did so.

_**I love you too! Hope you remember that superstar! G xxx**_

"Oi Bolton! Hurry up, it's about to start and you need to choose who you're gonna be!" He laughed as he joined Chad, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He couldn't wait for these two weeks to be up so he could hear her say that in person. It was going to be the longest fortnight of his life.


	19. Home

**A/N: okay, so i'm kinda nervous about this chapter! i added an extra part in and i really need to see what you guys think of that cos it's a new perspective, however, it does need to be in this part of the story otherwise things won't make sense later on! **

**next chapter's gonna be the biggie! ;) hope you like this one first though! :)**

* * *

Ryan Evans didn't think it was possible for him to be nervous, after spending his whole life with a twin sister who, truth be told, scared him slightly, plus arranging her life when he knew that it was quite possible she could castrate him and not be sorry. Oh, and the fact that he was a qualified actor he figured that he had no reason to fear anything or anyone.

That was until his sister's husband decided to have an affair.

He sighed; he could think of better places that they would rather be right at the moment other than on Chad Danforth's doorstep, where he happened to know that a certain Troy Bolton was staying, he had convinced himself in his car after an hour that this would be worth it. He sighed again; Hawaii was starting to look very appealing.

"Ryan? Ryan Evans? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh erm, hi. Is Troy in by any chance? I need to talk to him… urgently."

He frowned as Chad stuck his head further out the door and looked round as though in a spy movie. "Your sister's not with you is she? I refuse to let her in my house after that interview cos Troy was a mess after it. Luckily it's all sorted now after he spoke to -"

"CHAD! Who is it?" Ryan almost groaned out loud as a woman he recognised as Gabriella's best friend appeared, having already seen her once at the party however many weeks ago; instead he plastered a grin onto his face and stuck out his right hand.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother. I need to talk to Troy urgently, it's kinda important." He watched as the new information sunk in and the woman's eyes narrowed.

"You didn't bring your sister did you? 'Cos truth be told I can't take much more of her and her games. Can't she just let everything be and move on like a normal person?"

"Taylor! Shhh! He might repeat all this to the she devil!" Ah-hah, so that was her name.

"Listen, Chad. Taylor. I really didn't come here for my sister, in fact the only thing she knows is that I have 'popped out' but I really, really do need to speak with Troy if he's in. I don't want to be in the middle of all this anymore than you two do so if you could tell Troy that I'm here I would really appreciate it."

He grinned as Chad stood back and welcomed him in. "Just so you know I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you. Having to live with your sister must be absolute hell."

Ryan shrugged. "You get used to it after a while I guess."

Chad nodded, slamming the door before ushering him through an open door to the left.

"Wait here. Me and Tay will go find Troy." Ryan nodded as the two disappeared before taking in his surroundings. He was in what he supposed to be some sort of family room, there was two giant black leather sofas piled high with cushions, both facing a huge TV that was mounted onto the wall. This had wires jutting out of it at all angles, attaching to various games consoles that Ryan himself could only dream of owning all at once. He sighed, after today there was no knowing what was to happen. He may not even be alive within the next two hours if Sharpay ever found out.

" – Chad, what is going on? I've gotta be at the airport in an hour and it takes me half of that to get there. Why are you pushing me? Dude, I swear, you have issues!" Ryan almost laughed as he heard Troy's voice fill the hallway but the fact that he was concentrating on breathing and not puking at the same time made it currently very hard for him. He watched as Troy finally entered the room and took in his presence.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

Ryan frowned; he had definitely not been expecting that. "Erm no?"

It came out more as a question than a statement. Troy, however, continued as though he had not spoken.

"Seriously, any minute now Sharpay's gonna appear and then she'll go through the whole charade on how she can actually have children, that she still loves me and blah-blah-blah. Ryan, you can tell her that I've had enough and I don't want anything else like that happening again do you hear me? She's gotta leave me, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor alone. She can live her life with you and we'll live our life, okay?"

"Actually I didn't come about that."

"What?" Troy could at least act shocked, Ryan noticed, either that or he was actually experiencing that emotion.

"Basically I just wanna say that whatever you do I realise now that it's completely your choice, I'm through helping my sister with her games and different ways to get you back cos I know it's not gonna happen. I get that you love this Gabriella and that she loves you and I realise that it was more than you ever loved Sharpay, if you ever loved her at all. I'm through taking sides cos I know you're a good guy Troy and I know that you never meant to hurt my sister. She's blowing things out of proportion and whilst I get that's it going to be hard for a little while, I mean, she's gonna be upset cos you left her, she also needs to know when to stop. Unfortunately I don't think she does know that, I'm gonna have to help her with that. I'm sorry for all the trouble the interview caused you and I really hope that you're happy with Gabriella in the future. She seems a nice enough girl, regardless of what I said at the party. Sometimes lying is the way forward with Sharpay."

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief after he finished his speech and glanced over at the other three's faces – when had Chad and Taylor got there?

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that." Troy was the first to break the silence followed closely by Chad.

"Hell no. Evans, I like you a hell lot more than your sister. I think you got all the good genes."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh. If you ever need a place to crash, feel free to drop round here!" The men nodded their agreement before Troy's face switched to a look of panic.

"Shit! The airport! Ryan," Ryan jumped as Troy grasped his hand and shook it, "Thanks for that, it was just what I needed. Feel free to stay here for a while and shoot some hoops or beat Chad at Mario Kart. I, on the other hand, have got to go pick Gabi up. Will you be here when we get back?" Ryan shrugged, shocked at how nice these people were. If this is what he got by removing himself from being his sister's personal slave then he was all for it.

"Yeah dude, he will. Now get going otherwise the paparazzi will get there before you do." Chad answered for him as Troy rushed around pulling on sneakers and a jacket before grabbing his car keys.

"Alright awesome. Chad. Taylor. Ryan. I shall see you all when I get back with an extra one." And then he was gone.

"Or two…" Ryan could have sworn he heard Taylor mutter before she too disappeared leaving him with Chad.

"So how about that Mario Kart? I'll beat your ass, Evans."

Ryan smiled. "Sounds good but I think you'll find that it's me that's gonna whoop yours!"

For once in his life, Ryan Evans felt genuinely happy.

_Xxx_

Sharpay Evans checked her watch once more as she paced the hallway for what must have been the tenth time. In her book, 'popping out' meant a matter of minutes not three freakin' hours! Where on earth was Ryan? She'd done nothing for two whole weeks after he had told her not too because Gabriella was away somewhere and now, on the day she returns, he decides to 'pop out'. Pulling out her phone she dialled his number for the fifteenth time that day.

_Brrriiiing, Brrriiiing, Brrriiiing…_

"Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Ryan Evans. Sorry I am not talking to you right now but I am either a. organising my sister's life or b. organising mine. If you're Mom or Dad, leave a message, if you're someone from work try me at home, if you're anyone else try again. Oh, and if you're Sharpay then I'm probably in the room next door. Bye!" She gritted her teeth as the beep filled her ear.

"Ryan! Where the fuck are you? I have been sat waiting here for three hours, I hope you understand what this is doing to me! Do you not comprehend that Gabriella freakin' Montez gets back today? We need to do something big, maybe at the airport where they'll be loads and loads of cameras. I'm having to think by myself here and it's doing bad things to my beige hallway carpet! Will you please call me back as soon as possible! I'm nearly having a mental breakdown with all this stress and you know that I cannot have frown lines at my age!" She pressed red as she finished her message; not caring that the past fourteen messages she had left all said pretty much exactly the same thing.

"C'mon Ryan, c'mon…" She muttered, taking a break from pacing to go and peek behind the curtain to see if he had arrived back yet. She sighed as she noted that the driveway still only held her pink convertible. She reached for her phone again.

_Brrriiiing, Brrriiiing, Brrriiiing…_

"Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Ryan Evans. Sorry I am not talking to you right now but I am either a. organising my sister's life or b. organising mine. If you're Mom or Dad, leave a message, if you're someone from work try me at home, if you're anyone else try again. Oh, and if you're Sharpay then I'm probably in the room next door. Bye!" BEEP!

"URGH!!" She yelled into the mouthpiece, "RYAN EVANS, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT PICK UP THIS PHONE RIGHT THIS INSTANT I WILL CARRY OUT EVERY WAY POSSIBLE TO - "

"I'm sorry but this person's inbox is full, please try again later… I'm sorry but this person's inbox is full, please try again later… I'm sorry but this person's inbox is…"

"URGH!!" She screamed again, throwing her phone across the floor, not caring whether it broke or not at the current moment. Where on God's good earth was her twin brother? This was not like him, not like him at all.

"I want fabulous, that is my simple request all things fabulous…" She paused in her pacing, was that…? Crap! Her phone. She followed the sound of her ring tone to behind the hall table, pulling it out and quickly checking the caller ID.

Chad Danforth.

"Danforth. What do you want? I'm currently waiting for a very important phone call from - "

"Shar. It's me."

"Ryan? What on…? How is…? Why are you using Danforth's phone?" She frowned as she tried to make sense of the current situation.

"Well after listening to the sixth message you left my phone ran out of battery so I stopped off at Chad's on the way back to call you as you sounded rather desperate on the phone."

"I, well, I…"

She heard him sigh on the other end. "Yes Shar?"

"I was wondering where you had got too! You never just 'pop out' and especially not for three hours!"

"Okay well that wasn't all that important then was it? You need to chill out more Sharpay, I'll be home within the next half an hour okay?"

"Um, okay… Bye Ry."

"Bye Shar." Then he hung up.

She frowned as she plonked herself down by the hallway table where she had been crouching for the conversation. Had Ryan really just dismissed her like that? And more importantly why did he feel the need to stop off at Danforth's house of all places? She grinned suddenly as it clicked in her mind. Of course, she mentally hit herself for being so stupid. He was working on his next plan and by going to the Danforth's he was carrying out some of it, spying as some would call it and he couldn't exactly tell her that on the phone with Chad within hearing distance. She grinned, picking herself up off the floor. It was nice, she decided, to have someone to rely on in times like this… even if it was your brother. She smiled, muttering out loud to herself,

"Time for some shopping… me thinks!" And then pulling out her phone once more to call Minnie.

For the first time in the past few months, Sharpay Evans felt genuinely happy.

_Xxx_

"Shit! Stupid f- Oh, NOW you decide to move!"

Troy Bolton cursed the traffic he was currently sitting in for being there when he was in a hurry, normally this road was the least of his worries but right now it was absolute hell. This is why you hate airports, he reminded himself, or at least, this is why you should leave early for airports and not get distracted. He banged his forehead on the steering wheel in frustration, the blacked windows preventing anyone from actually seeing what he was doing. Gabriella's plane was due to land in ten minutes and then, give or take five minutes for her to go through customs and collect her bags, that meant that he was still going to be late. He was still twenty minutes away at the very least. He cheered silently as the traffic lights changed from red to green and he sped through, not wanting to wait for a moment longer.

"Please let her plane be delayed, please let her plane be delayed…" He muttered as he continued driving, his head partly still trying to process Ryan Evans' words and what he had said about Sharpay. From her twin's words it sounded like she was actually beginning to go mad. He shook his head, as he pulled up to another set of red lights, why couldn't she just accept that he had moved on and let it go? She was causing more aggravation for all of them. He obviously wasn't the one for her and she needed to go out and find that someone rather than wasting her time on him.

He sighed as he signalled into the airport's short stay parking, pulling his hood over his head and placing his aviators on his nose. He was seriously hoping that luck would be on his side today and that Gabriella's plane would be late and that there would be no photographers in sight. From the state of the traffic he really was beginning to lose all that hope that he had originally set out with. Above everything though, he wanted Gabriella to get back safely and securely and so far he didn't know if the paparazzi knew when she was arriving back or not. He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the airport with no flashes. So far, so good. He was so busy checking every corner for photographers that his phone buzzing in his pocket made him jump and swear out loud, luckily no one seemed all that bothered.

"Taylor," He hissed into the phone, "You could have warned me how bad the traffic was going to be!"

"Oh yeah," He heard her say sarcastically back as he checked the incoming flights, "And I was really supposed to predict traffic jams and lights changing and all that crap!"

"Well you could have helped!" He breathed a sigh of relief as he located Gabriella's plane that had only just landed. Muttering a quick thank you under his breath before tuning in to what his best friend's girlfriend was telling him on the other line.

"… so you've gotta realise that she'll be tired and possibly just a little bit cranky as she had to get up early this morning. She also doesn't know that you're picking her up and not me so can you surprise a little but not massively cos we don't want anything happening to her and - "

"Taylor." He cut her off in the midst of her worrying, "Stop panicking, seriously. I'm sure she's fine and I'm not gonna push her to do anything being as she has only just got off the plane. Besides, you gave me that speech this morning as soon as I got up, remember?" He heard her sigh before replying.

"I know, I know but she's like a sister to me, I can't help but worry."

"And I'm her boyfriend or whatever. I worry too y'know and I'm sure Chad does in some form or another."

Taylor snorted. "Yeah, you do realise that him and Ryan are still on Mario Kart, turns out that Ryan is actually really good at it and Chad won't let him leave until he's beat him at least once. I must say it's rather amusing!" Troy laughed as Taylor described what could only be described as certain Chad behaviour.

"Okay, well I don't mind. I kinda want to talk to Ryan when I get back anyways. We also need to talk about what's gonna happen to you and Gabs and whether or not we're all gonna keep living at Chad's or not."

"Okay, okay. Well we can do that tomorrow. Has her plane landed yet? Oh my - ! What about the paps, I completely forgot about them, I - "

"Taylor it's fine. There's none in sight thank goodness and Gabs should appear any minute." He heard Taylor breath a sigh of relief, not unlike the one that had emitted from him earlier.

"Oh okay, well I'll let you go then Troy. Take care and tell Gabi the same."

"Will do. Bye Tay."

"Bye." They both hung up at the same time, pushing his phone back into this pocket, Troy kept his eyes locked on the doors where passengers were beginning to emerge. A small smile crept onto his face as he noticed the familiar curly black hair that was scraped up into a ponytail. He began to push his way through the crowd, the smile getting bigger as he noticed the cute expression on her face as she checked her phone. She looked beautiful, he noted, if slightly different somehow. He shrugged, she was probably just tired and he was picking up on that. He watched as her face changed into grin, deciding that this would be the perfect moment.

"That smile best be for me Miss Montez." He said, wrapping his arms around her and as she turned round to face him, the smile on his face grew along with hers.

For the first time in two weeks, Troy Bolton felt genuinely happy.

_Xxx_

Gabriella placed her hand delicately on her stomach as she waited patiently for her bags to come through from the plane. This, she decided, is by far the most boring part of the plane journey… and the worst. All she wanted right at the moment was to eat a hell load of chips and then crawl into bed to fall asleep and anyone who stood in her way would certainly enter their version of hell. She smiled slightly to herself as her first suitcase appeared; thank God she was pregnant so she could blame all this on her hormones. Taylor wouldn't dare shout at her if she kept reminding her of the baby, Chad would just be plain scared and Troy would, well, she didn't know what he'd do as she had yet to tell him.

She sighed, wondering what his reaction would be. Happy? Sad? Would he feel pressured to stay with her? What happens if he wanted Sharpay back? She glanced down at her loose fitting outfit that her mom had brought for her on their mini shopping tip. She shook her head, smiling, at the memory. She had come back with two extra suitcases full after her mom had forced a whole new pregnancy wardrobe on her plus a few babies' outfits (yellow as they didn't know the gender yet). All this paired with the fact that her dad had refused to let her suitcases be over a certain weight meant that she had to spread everything over the three bags that she was currently collecting.

"Miss? Erm, Miss? Would you like some help?" She smiled gratefully at the man who, from the look of his uniform, helped at the airport. She nodded.

"Yes please. That one's mine." She pointed as another of her suitcases came into view, "And that one there. Thank you so much!"

She continued to thank the man as he loaded her suitcases onto a trolley and handed it over to her.

"Are you okay now Miss? You don't need a hand to your car?" She shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm going to meet someone so they can help me but thank you anyway." The man nodded and smiled before turning to the man next to him and offering his help once again.

Gabriella smiled, reaching in her pocket to turn her phone on as she began to push the trolley through to the collecting area where Taylor was supposed to be waiting. She frowned as her phone notified her - 2 Messages, 1 Missed Call. Missed Call was from Taylor – probably saying that she was waiting for her but she had left no voicemail so she promptly moved onto the messages. One from Chad asking her what time she'd be home, she ignored that, deciding she would text back when she was safely out the airport and one from Troy. She smiled as she opened it –

**I love you. Can't wait for you to get back! T xxx**

Her smile widened as she remembered the phone calls they had had over the previous two weeks. Sure, she loved her parents but she couldn't wait until she was back in Troy's arms again after however many weeks they had been apart. She felt that slightly guilty feeling appear again but it was soon gone as she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

"That smile best be for me Miss Montez." Her eyes widened and she gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, as she placed the voice to its owner. She turned around slowly in his arms in case it was a dream, but hoping and praying and the same time that it wasn't.

"Troy?" She whispered as his blue eyes met her brown. He nodded, grinning as her mind finally registered that it wasn't playing tricks on her. "Oh my God! Troy!"

She laughed, flinging her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her round before placing her back down and kissing her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of bliss that she was currently experiencing.

"I missed you so much." She heard him whisper, the words holding a whole lot more emotion that she couldn't decipher in her current state.

"I missed you too." She whispered back, "I'm not going away, ever again unless you come with me." She opened her eyes as he laughed.

"I can live with that. Now Miss Montez, I suggest we get you out of here before the paps figure out that you're back." She groaned as reality caught up with her, placing her forehead on Troy's chest she nodded.

"Fine but I'm sleeping on the way home!" She felt him push her away from him and grasp her hand.

"Okay, c'mon on then." She let herself by led out of the doors and over to where Troy's black Infiniti waited for them, Troy pushing her suitcases with one hand and pulling her with the other.

"You get in. I'll load up and then we can go yeah?" She nodded and did as she was told, suddenly realising just how truly tired she was after being woken up at five am with morning sickness again. The chips she so badly wanted were going to have to wait until later, or at least until Troy could stop at a store. Her eyes flickered open as he slammed his door shut,

"Troy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can you stop off and get me some chips on the way home please? I'm starving." She watched as he nodded, taking in his features before she closed her eyes once again.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She listened as he started the engine and then felt the car begin to move.

"Love you." She muttered, thankful that he hadn't commented on her outfit or even her slight bump if he had noticed it. Deciding that telling him about the baby would have to wait until morning when she was puking up her guts.

"Love you too." She heard him say back just before she let sleep overcome her.

For the first time in a few days, Gabriella Montez felt genuinely happy.


	20. News

**A/N: first off, i am so sorry!! life has been so hectic at the moment that updating didn't even cross my mind until i received a review that kicked my ass back into gear. i then came across this beast of a chapter that has been sitting in my documents two thirds complete for the past three months and decided to finish it!! once again, i am so sorry for the lack of updates and i really hope that this makes up for it! ****sorry for any mistakes but i wanted to get this out as soon as possible.**

**okay, so i guess i'll apologise one last time (sorry!) before leaving you to read and enjoy... this one's the biggie! :)**

* * *

The first thing Gabriella realised when she woke up was that she didn't feel ill or at least, she didn't feel ill lying down. She waited and waited but nothing happened. She giggled softly, conscious of the arm that was still draped over her from last night, glad that everything seemed to be coming together. Well, except for that one very important thing.

"I think it's time we told your daddy." She whispered to her slight baby bump before rolling over to her other side so that she was facing Troy. She smiled as she took in the view before her; he looked so peaceful just lying there. So peaceful in fact that she couldn't help but reach out her hand to trace the contours of his face, she smiled again as he sighed softly in his sleep.

"Gab?" She pressed a hand to her mouth to prevent laughter spilling out as he mumbled out her name.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you fancy some breakfast? I've think I've been awake for about an hour now!" She shook her head as both of his eyes flickered open.

"You could have woken me superstar, I wouldn't have minded!"

"You looked so cute when you're asleep, I didn't have it in me. Besides, you were so tired from all your travelling and last night." He winked at her, causing her to blush before continuing, "Oh, and you were keeping me amused by muttering things in your sleep." Urgh. She groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"What type of things?"

"I believe you tried to sell Taylor a toaster." She looked up to see if he was being serious, their eyes linking and both collapsing into a round of laughter.

"Oh my God, I didn't…" She shook her head as a small blush graced her cheeks, "I think that may be the most embarrassing thing I have done… EVER!" She couldn't help but groan again before her mind suddenly comprehended something. "I didn't… I didn't say anything else did I?"

She watched as Troy frowned slightly before replying.

"Um, no. Why?"

"No reason." Her eyes widened as she realised that she might have replied all too quickly before placing a smile back on her face. "So then, breakfast?" She giggled as Troy's face turned from a look of confusion to a grin and pushed back the covers.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" She smiled as she watched him pull on a pair of grey sweats before he came round to her side of the bed.

"What do you fancy Miss Montez?"

"I don't mind," She replied, grinning as he placed a kiss on her lips, "Preferably something unhealthy…"

"That I can do!" She giggled as he placed one more kiss to her forehead before bounding out of the room and from the sound of it, straight down the stairs. She sighed, her grin subsiding as she sat up in bed and found that not everything was as peaceful as she had hoped. She groaned, pulling a t-shirt, which was definitely not hers, and a pair of sweats, which were, onto her body and running into the adjoining bathroom. Holding her hair back and promptly throwing up all of yesterday's food into the toilet.

"You know little one," She whispered, as she finished and stood up to wash her face, "It would be so lovely if for once you could just let Mommy keep her food down. Just once. Can you do that for me? Especially since Daddy doesn't even know yet." She smiled to herself as she looked up into the bathroom mirror, everything seemed to be going right for once and she loved it, hoping that the luck would continue she made her way out of the bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY…."

"WELL NO, OF COURSE NOT!" She frowned as she heard the raised voices from downstairs, one sounding an awful lot like Troy's. Making her way out of the bedroom, she sat down on the stairs and peeked through the gap in the banister. She had a perfectly good view of the kitchen and dining room where the other members of the household seemed to be in serious argument or, as her mom liked to call it, discussion.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND… WHY IS HE STILL HERE?"

"Troy, calm down. She'll hear you!"

"DUDE, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED HIM TO STAY!"

"Chad!"

"NOT ALL FREAKIN' NIGHT!"

"Troy!" Gabriella frowned as she watched her best friend try to make the peace. What on earth were they on about? "Seriously, do you want Gabriella to hear this? She's only just got back!"

"I don't care Taylor, if Sharpay finds out that Ryan's here she'll flip a shit and then we'll be back to front page news again!" Woah. Ryan was in this house. She shook her head as she noticed the blonde man enter from the side room.

"She won't find out. I'll cover."

"How do you know that though? When my supposed 'best friend' here let you borrow his cell to call her she'll have known something was up. She's not stupid, she will figure this out!"

"Troy, will you just calm down?" Gabriella almost smiled once again as Taylor once again tried to make peace but as her head placed all the pieces of the puzzle together, she instead sighed. Life had once again become more complicated. Maybe Troy didn't want her after all; maybe he did want to go back to Sharpay – that would explain the Ryan situation. Turning round she began to make her way back upstairs, the top stair creaking giving away her location.

"Shit!" She whispered, pausing and hoping that no one had heard.

"Gabi?" Crap! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying.

"Yeah Taylor?"

"We need you downstairs now!" Gabriella sighed once again as she bounded down the stairs, placing a smile on her face as though she had heard nothing.

"What?" She asked as she reached the bottom stair, glancing up to find three pairs of eyes looking at her. Two dark brown and another bright blue which showed the frustration she had heard in his voice from earlier on.

"I think it's time you told."

"Oh…" She pulled her own eyes away to glare at her best friend. Why couldn't she have warned her that that was going to come out of her mouth? She wasn't ready and, from the looks of it, neither was Troy. Who was she kidding?

"I'm going back upstairs."

"No." This time it was Chad's voice that prevented her from reaching her destination. "You and Troy both need to know so that everything is out in the open. No more secrets or lies cos we can't deal with any more and so that everyone that's involved in this mess can move on. Now sort it out." Gabriella closed her eyes briefly for a moment, breathing in deeply, before opening her mouth.

"Troy, I'm sorry okay? I'm a home wreaking whore and I should not be let out of this house." She reopened her eyes to find him frowning at her.

"What? Gabi, we've been through this and yet you still think that's what I wanted to hear? For you to apologise because me and Sharpay are getting a divorce or whatever." This time it was her turn to frown.

"Well…" She glanced to Taylor who indicated for her to continue and to tell him. "Yeah?"

He shook his head, running his hand over his face; he let out a tired laugh.

"Brie, our marriage was over long before you came along. We just needed someone to point it out to us and show us, well, actually me what I was missing. Gabi, I love you, you should know that by now. The phonecalls, texts, last night… did that all mean nothing to you? I don't know what else to say." She took a deep breath, tears beginning to gloss over her eyes.

"Why Troy? Look at me. Why would you choose me over Sharpay Evans, she's practically perfect."

He shook his head. "No. She's not, you are. You're perfect. You're beautiful and most of all you're you."

She was crying now, she couldn't help it. "So you love me even when I look like shit?"

He nodded, causing a small laugh to emit from her throat.

"How many times do I have to say it? Gabriella Montez I love you." He threw his hands up in the air, "I think that's probably about the hundredth time!"

She giggled, throwing her arms around him and pressing her teary face into the crook of his neck.

"Once more would have been nice but just so you know I love you too Troy Bolton." She felt him smile. "Oh, and if we're going for the whole love you thing, I think there may be someone else who needs to hear that they're loved from their daddy." He pulled back then, searching her face for any sign that she may be lying.

"You mean I'm gonna be a…" Gabriella nodded, the tears stopping as Troy seemed to stop functioning.

"Troy…? Troy…?" She bit her lip as she realised that maybe this had been a mistake. "Please say something Troy, you're scaring me."

_Xxx_

There were many places that Sharpay Evans had slept in her life, be it in the United States of America or abroad but never had she woken up in anything other than what she would have called a five star double bed. At least, that was until she had woken up that morning.

"Urgh." She groaned as she sat up and felt the tug in her neck. "Never again am I sleeping against a hallway wall." She frowned as she straightened up, realising that it would take at least four massages for her to feel normal again.

"Ryan!" She yelled, "I need to make a phone call!" There was a pause as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen, grabbing her cell from where she had left it beside her on the floor.

"RYAN!! RYAN!!" There was no answer. She frowned again as she flipped open her cell, last night coming back to her in full force. The memory of why she had fallen asleep on her extremely uncomfortable beige hallway carpet coming back to haunt her. Her call history reinforced the fact – eighteen calls to 'Ryan Cell' and another fourteen to 'Danforth Cell'. Why on earth had he not picked up again? And where had he got too - he had said half an hour hadn't he? She sighed, her still sleepy brain still trying to understand what was going on.

Sharpay gasped as he mind immediately registered two options.

One – her baby brother (although only by three minutes as he liked to remind everyone) was lying seriously injured on the sidewalk somewhere after being in a serious accident. She shook her head, dismissing the first option almost as suddenly as she had thought of it. She would have heard the news by now surely, her mother or father would have called her or it would have been on the news at the very least. Her eyes widened as number two registered in full force. He had stayed the night at Danforth's, not because he had been forced but because he had actually wanted too. She gasped again and immediately dialled the all too familiar number into her cell phone, wanting him to pick up no matter what.

_Brrriiiing, Brrriiiing, Brrriiiing…_

"Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Ryan Evans. Sorry I am not talking to you right now but I am either a. organising my sister's life or b. organising mine. If you're Mom or Dad, leave a message, if you're someone from work try me at home, if you're anyone else try again. Oh, and if you're Sharpay then I'm probably in the room next door. Bye!" BEEP!

"Ryan Evans, you are most certainly NOT in the room next door! Why the hell are you not here? You said half an hour to me last night on the phone and unless my sense of time had suddenly become fucked up, which let me assure you it has definitely not, then you lied! You know how much I HATE lying!! I'm sorry but you have left me no other choice but to get my ass round to Danforth's house and show you exactly what I'm thinking right now. Don't try and stop me because I cannot be stopped! You have NO idea what you are in for Mister! You have been warned!" Sharpay screamed as she hung up the phone before storming back into the hallway to find her highest, most dangerous looking pair of pink stilettos.

"Oh yes Ryan Evans, you have been warned!" She smirked to herself as she paused briefly to look at herself in the hallway mirror and attempted to flatten down the mess that was her hair.

Stalking out to her car, slamming the front door behind her, she dialled another number on her cell to alert of her presence.

"'Sorry all but Chad can't be here right now, he's too busy straightening his afro or playing suck up to Taylor. Leave a message and…'

'Troy, what the… are you on my answer phone? You know I don't know how to change that back!!'

'I know man! That's why I recorded a nice message for all your lovely callers. Remember to leave a message after the beep!'

'Troy! You mother-'" BEEP!

"URGH! Danforth, I hope you understand the consequences of what you have done by letting my brother stay at yours! I just thought that I'd leave you a little message telling you that I am currently on my way to your house to give you all a piece of mind. I had to sleep on my freakin' hallway carpet because of all this! I don't care if Troy, the girl he now calls his girlfriend or what you call your girlfriend is with you, I am still coming!! Do you understand me? I am VERY upset about this!! Oh, and get a new freakin' answer phone message – the one you have just pisses everyone off!" She shook her head, taking a deep breath as she hung up and put her car into gear.

'Thank goodness I'm so sensible and worked out where he is', she thought, as she pulled out of her driveway onto the main road, ignoring the paparazzi that were hiding behind her front gates. 'If not, Ryan could possibly have been missing for hours and then what would I have done. He could have been persuaded anything, even that I was the one in the wrong and how awful would that have been!'

She grinned, as she turned right, taking the familiar route to her husband's best friends house. Little did they know that they were in for the visit of their lives once she arrived. She wasn't planning on holding back any of her feelings and if Gabriella and her friend were there too then all the better for her. She giggled, pumping up the volume of her radio, boy was this gonna be fun.

_Xxx_

He was going to be a father. He blinked, restraining himself from pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and glanced back up at Gabriella who was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Please say something Troy, you're scaring me."

"Are…" He cleared his throat, "Are you sure?"

He watched as she nodded. "Yeah, I mean I did loads of tests from the chemists and then when I went to go stay with my parents I went to the doctors and…"

"Gabi."

"…I had to pee in this pot thing which totally reminds me, why is it that to find out you're pregnant you have to do a hell load of peeing…"

"Brie."

"…but anyway, I went to the doctors and they said that I was and offered to book me in for a scan and-"

"GABS!"

"Huh?"

"You were babbling again." She shrugged, rubbing her arm slightly before continuing.

"I told you it's what I do when I'm nervous or excited or..." He nodded, stepping closer, "…something."

He smiled as he watched her breath hitch, remembering the last time they were in this position is how they got themselves into this.

"Just so you know," He began, placing his arms around her, "I think this baby may want his Mommy to be able to talk when their Daddy's around!" He watched, a huge grin on his face as she processed what he had just said.

"You mean…" He nodded, knowing what she meant without her even saying it. He picked her up as she flung her arms around him, spinning her round before placing her back down.

"This is gonna be awesome!" He laughed as he once again pressed his lips to Gabriella's before pulling back after a few moments and whispering "I love you" once more. Now that was a phrase he would never get tired of using or hearing. He watched as she smiled, relieved that he was in this for the long run too.

"Can I say congratulations officially now?" He turned to face Chad and Taylor, who had spoken, a grin still on his face and his arms still wrapped around Gabriella.

"Wait a minute, you guys knew?" The two shared an uneasy look before Chad tried to explain,

"Well dude, Taylor found out cos she was there when Gabi did the first tests cos obviously she needed back up. Then I found out cos Taylor was freaking out about it more than Gabi was and started on one of her rants in which she blurted it out. I'm really sorry man, if I could have changed it, I would have and…" He trailed off as he realised that both Troy and Gabriella were laughing. "What?"

"Dude, I was joking. It's fine, honest. I'm glad that she had someone to look out for her whilst I didn't know. If I should be saying anything to you it's thank you."

"Oh, well yeah. No problem then. Oh, and congratulations!" Troy smiled as he and Gabriella broke apart to give each of their own best friends a hug.

"Seriously, thanks man. I owe you one."

Chad grinned, clapping him on the back. "Don't sweat it dude, I still beat you at Mario."

"Pfft yeah, whatever." Chad chuckled before going to hug Gabriella, Taylor making her way over towards Troy.

"Is it sad that I can't stop smiling Tay?" Gabriella's best friend shook her head.

"Course not! The girl you wanna be with has just come home along with the fact that she's finally figured out that she loves you, that you're about to be a father, that it's only really Sharpay you're up against and that Chad and I are gonna move out all in one morning. You're allowed to be happy!" She smiled, pulling him into a motherly hug before his brain really understood what she had just said.

"Woah, hold up. You're moving out?"

"Well yeah…" This time it was Chad who answered. "We figured that being as you two are gonna be officially together now and raise that massive family that I know you're not gonna be able to resist having, we thought that I'd move into Taylor and Gabs apartment and you guys can have this house until me and Tay find a new one."

"But Chad this is your house…" Troy nodded as Gabriella voiced his concerns, coming to stand next him and placing an arm around her.

"It doesn't matter, think of it as a baby shower present from us. We can work out the paperwork whenever is decent for you guys." Troy smiled as Gabriella squealed before once again throwing her arms around both Taylor and Chad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Are you sure man?" Troy asked pulling Chad to one side as the girls started to talk about which colours to paint each room.

"Yeah, it's all yours but on one condition."

"Anything, Chad."

"That if we need to, me and Tay can bunk here with no questions asked or groans emitted or anything. Of course, we'll ring first, we don't want to interrupt your honeymoon stage…" Troy shook his head at the hidden meaning behind Chad's words.

"Piss off dude, you'll be in your honeymoon stage too once you and Tay are alone."

"You know it!" Chad winked before going to join the girls once more.

"Hey Troy?" Troy turned around as he heard Ryan's voice from behind him.

"Yeah?"

"I really should get going, Shar's gonna be wondering where I've got too. I think I said that I would be home sometime last night which obviously failed…"

Troy laughed, "Okay man, thanks for coming round. You've honestly helped a great deal knowing that you're as fed up with everything as we are."

Troy smiled as he felt two arms wrap around his waist, both belonging to his girlfriend who's face was scrunched up into a frown.

"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes flicking between the two. Troy's smile widened, realising that she did not yet know that Sharpay no longer had the brains behind the beauty as much as she did before.

"You wanna tell her or shall I?"

He watched as Ryan smiled, "You. I need to get back being as she practically exploded mine and Chad's phones with missed calls. Taylor, it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

"Chad, maybe next time you can beat me?" Troy laughed along with everyone else as Chad snorted in return.

"Troy, Gabriella. I know you'll hear this a lot over the next few days but once again, congratulations and I'm sorry again, to the both of you, for the trouble that my sister caused and which I had a part in. I promise you it won't happen again. Troy, remember what I said about having to stop it. You did understand right?" Troy nodded, reaching out his hand for Ryan to shake.

"Yeah, thanks again. See you soon." Ryan nodded before adding another goodbye and exiting the house.

"Mind telling me what's going on now, superstar?" Troy smiled as he turned to once again face Gabriella who had a look of utter confusion plastered onto her features.

"Basically Ryan Evan visited us last night to let us know that he no longer wanted to play a part in his sister's antics. To cut a long story short, he's with us and he's going to help us to get Sharpay to move on and accept things. Oh, and he also kicks Chad's ass at Mario Kart." Chad shook his head, moving back into the kitchen, muttering with Taylor following him.

"So essentially this has been a pretty good day…"

"Yupp." Troy couldn't help but agree with her, placing another kiss onto her lips. "The start of many I would say. Now how about that breakfast that was promised?" He watched as Gabriella's grin widened and pulled him back towards the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a yes then."


	21. Confrontations

**A/N: i know, i know. i completely suck at getting chapters out on time. you guys are the best for sticking with me through this! ****anyways, i hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates! enjoy this beast :)**

******

* * *

**

Troy couldn't remember the last time he'd felt on top the world. He'd racked his brains yet nothing appeared to immediately spring to mind – possibly a basketball match in high school would fill the criteria – yet now, sitting in the kitchen surrounded by his best friends and who he now knew was the love of his life, he definitely knew what that feeling felt like. He glanced over at Gabriella who was practically glowing; there was no other word to describe how beautiful she was. She giggled at something Chad said before turning towards him and smiled before mouthing a quick 'I love you'. He shook his head, grinning and mouthing it back. He looked around the three faces once more, he didn't think life could get any better or, he thought, any worse right now with Ryan on their side. That was, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Chad called, nearly tripping over his own feet as he left the kitchen. Troy, Gabriella and Taylor laughing before continuing their conversation.

"NO! Danforth, I WANT to see my brother!" Troy's eyes flickered over to the hallway where the all too familiar voice had come from.

"And I'm telling you Sharpay, he's not here! Honestly, he just left!" Chad's voice got nearer and nearer before the two of them appeared within the kitchen doorway.

"Well isn't this just the cutest thing ever!" Troy raised his eyebrows at Sharpay's sarcastic greeting.

"Troy, Gabrielle, Kayla."

"It's Taylor actually. And my best friend's name isn't Gabrielle, it's Gabriella."

"Whatever."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say you could be rude to me?" Troy almost grinned as Taylor got up from the table and went to go stand by Chad. Sharpay looked shocked for a moment before turning back to his best friend.

"Danforth. Who does this woman think she is?"

"She," Troy began, standing up from the table and glancing once at Gabriella's fearful face before offering a reassuring smile, "is called Taylor McKessie and happens to be one of my best friends along with being Chad's girlfriend so watch what you're saying Sharpay."

"Troysie, c'mon let's not do this. Not here, not now. Just come home and everything will be fine – you'll see!" He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Sharpay, what part of this whole thing are you not understanding? The moving out? The divorce papers? The part where I'm with Gabriella now? Seriously, just leave me alone!"

"Troy please, you know I love you, when are you going to wake up from this nightmare you're in and just admit that you were wrong."

"I'm not wrong, Sharpay, you are."

"Troy?" He glanced to his left as Gabriella came to stand next to him, one hand placed on her lower stomach as though to protect it from Sharpay's wrath. He couldn't help a small smile appear on his face as he placed an arm round her. He knew she hated confrontations and this most certainly was one. He glanced back to Sharpay who was looking at them with a look of pure malice etched onto her face.

"Yeah baby?" He answered.

"Oh my God, you guys are just so sweet aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Troy frowned as Gabriella suddenly changed her stance, sensing that this was either going to go really well or really, really bad.

"You heard me, you little whore, taking my husband away from me and then rubbing it in my face when I come and visit. I bet you've done this before and as soon as the next one comes along you'll move onto him."

"Sharpay-" He began but was interrupted by Gabriella.

"No, it's okay Troy, I've got this. I'm sorry Sharpay but one, you most definitely didn't come and 'visit' you just walked in unannounced. Two, I'm not a whore nor will I ever be. I have one relationship at one time thank you very much. Three, I'm sorry that I 'stole' Troy away from you or whatever but maybe if you'd been more truthful and willing to hear his side of the story and act like an actual human being then this wouldn't have happened. Four, I'm not rubbing it in your face; I was simply going to ask him a question. Five, I haven't done this before nor will I ever do it again. Six, I believe that Troy's the one for me so I don't believe that there will be a 'next one'. Oh, and seven, get out of this house. Ryan is not here, he went to find you about half an hour ago, okay?" Troy smirked as Sharpay looked completely shocked at Gabriella's outburst before huffing and glancing back at him, Chad and Taylor.

"Yeah," Chad suddenly added once Gabriella's words had sunk in, causing Troy to roll his eyes, "So get out of my house now, woman!"

Troy watched carefully as Sharpay shifted, frowning and glancing between them all.

"Where's my brother?" Troy shook his head.

"He's not here, Sharpay. He just left, we told you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't but you're gonna have to. Now please leave!" She huffed one more time before turning on her heel and stomping out, slamming the front door behind her. No one spoke until the sound of her car had completely disappeared, leaving it quiet once more.

"Woah." Chad was the first to break the silence, "Now _that_ was fuckin' awesome Gabs!"

Troy smiled as Gabriella giggled but she looked slightly shaken.

"Are you okay?" He asked, leading her away into the family room, away from the hollers of Chad and the shushing of Taylor.

"Yeah," She smiled, sinking into the couch and looking up at him, "Geez, it's only eleven in the morning and so much has happened already!"

"I'm sorry." Troy added, sitting down next too her, feeling extremely guilty, "If I'd have known all that shit was gonna kick off I would have dealt with it, just me and Chad."

"It's okay Troy," She smiled, leaning over and placing her head on his shoulder, "I had to face her sometime, turns out it was sooner rather than later."

He nodded, slotting their hands together and kissing each one of her fingers in turn as she sighed. Thank God she's made of strong stuff, he thought as the feeling of being on top of the world began to slowly return.

_Xxx_

Never in her whole life had Sharpay Evans ever been spoken to as she just was. She huffed as she slammed the accelerator down, determined to reach her house as soon as she possibly could and find her brother. She was humiliated. There was no other word for it. Slamming the car door shut and only briefly taking note of her brother's car parked on the driveway, she stormed inside.

"RYAN!" She yelled, not caring if the neighbours, or anyone else for that matter, heard.

"Yeah sis?" He appeared around the kitchen doorway as though he didn't have a care in the world, drying some sort of bowl.

"Why did you stay at Danforth's last night?" He looked shifty for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and replying.

"Erm, 'cos I wanted too." His face lit up into a grin, "We played Mario Kart. I haven't played that since I was like, three." If she wasn't so annoyed at the fact that he'd been with the 'enemy' she might have found it cute.

"Ryan, do you not understand?" She frowned, pushing past him and sitting down on one of her barstools, "You slept over at the Danforth's, he's Troy's best friend who's going out with that Gabriella's best friend who all think it's great that Troy's no longer with me! They're the freakin' ENEMY!"

Sharpay noted that she was screaming again but she couldn't seem to stop.

"It's like a full blown war now Ryan, I want, no, need Troy back. He was the only thing that seemed too keep me going through everything and now… now, he's over there playing happy families with some other girl who I don't like. I don't think I would have minded so much if it was Minnie or someone."

"Shar, I don't think that's true, do –"

"Shush Ryan, I'm not finished yet! Do you know what else happened whilst I was over there? All I did was ask where you were right? And instead they all started being really horrible. I have never, in my whole entire life, been spoken too as I was then. It was awful! No wonder he's with her, she's probably brainwashed him or something… and do you know what the other weird thing was, she was holding her belly all the time like she wanted to protect it or something, I mean- OH!" She gasped as the pieces clicked into place; her eyes flickered to her brother who frowned.

"What Shar?"

"She's pregnant isn't she?" She noted that Ryan suddenly looked really uncomfortable and out of place. She sighed, her anger draining and being replaced by curiosity. "How long have you known?"

"Since this morning, I swear no longer than that! Shar, I'm sorry but I think this little games' up. Troy's moved on and I think you're going to have too as well. I know you don't want to but you're just going to end up looking like a fool if you carry on and you don't want that now, do you?"

She shrugged, the image of Gabriella this morning filling her brain. She had looked so peaceful and happy like nothing could ever go wrong. Sharpay sighed, that could have been her if she hadn't have been so selfish and not wanted to have children, wasn't marriage supposed to be about give and take? Gabriella hadn't looked uncomfortable or old or ugly or anything that she had associated with pregnancy so why had she come up with that idea in her head?

And Troy, God, he'd looked so happy as well. Happier than she'd ever seen him even taking their wedding day and the days before everything started to go wrong into account. She noted the phone ringing in the distance but waved at Ryan to get it. Was this what they called an epiphany, where everything suddenly started to make sense?

"Shar, the phone's for you." She shook her head, coming out of her day dreaming state.

"Thanks Ry." She smiled gratefully, taking the receiver out of his hand.

"Hello? Sharpay Evans speaking."

"Hi there Ms Evans. It's Frieda Howard here. I'm a producer for the E! Channel Network and we were wondering if you would like to come into the studio and give an interview over the news that you and Mr Bolton are officially separating. Your agent is yet to give a statement unlike his so I thought it would be good if you could do one yourself. What do you think?"

Sharpay paused for a moment. Her brain telling her to do two different things at once – to not take the interview and to move on, they were happy now, why couldn't she be? But then the memories of Gabriella and Taylor speaking to her that morning flashed in her mind. Sharpay Evans had never been humiliated – ever. This interview could be the last chance she got to convince Troy to come back home.

"I'd love too Miss Howard. Where and when do you need me?"

"Well we'll film it two weeks from now and then air it about two or three weeks after that. If that's okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Can you give me directions please?" Sharpay smiled as she noted down the details the other woman was giving her. Directions, place, time, date etc.

"Thank you very much Miss Howard. See you in two weeks."

"Goodbye Ms Evans." She hung up, shaking that slightly guilty feeling from her brain.

"Shar?" Ryan's voice broke her trail of thought,

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, now Gabriella's pregnant, if things go wrong then there's Troy's kid that's involved too."

"I know Ryan, don't worry. When Troy decides to come back, I'm more than willing to become Stepmom or even Mom to that thing."

"Sharpay-"

"No Ryan. I'm having to do things myself now being as you can no longer be trusted. I hope you understand that." She watched as he nodded mutely before leaving the room and placing the phone back in its holder. The humiliated feeling she once had disappearing completely now that she was back in control.

_Xxx _

It was hours later that Gabriella's insides finally stopped turning and a sense of pride and accomplishment took over. She had stood up to _the_ Sharpay Evans and in front of other people at that. God only knew how, she'd always hated confrontations and today she'd thrown herself right into the middle of one, eventually coming out on top.

"I'm proud of you Gabs!" She smiled as Taylor came to sit next too her, offering a cup of coffee that she badly needed. "Seriously, not many people would be able to do what you did today!"

"Thanks Tay, I honestly don't know what came over me. I just acted on impulse I think. She's really pissing me off at the moment!"

"Hon, I think that's something you're gonna have to get used to. This is Sharpay Evans we're talking about here!" Gabriella giggled along with Taylor before Chad bounded in, phone in hand.

"It's the hospital for you Gabs. Something about scans…"

"Chad, why did you answer my cell?"

"'Cos it was buzzing and it was really annoying! Besides, you should be thanking me, you would have missed the call otherwise!" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she took her phone off him, giggling again as Taylor shooed him out the room and disappearing behind him.

"Hello?"

"Miss Montez. It's St. David's Hospital here. Doctor Lewis transferred you over to us as you live nearer and wanted a scan here, is that correct?"

"Yes it is. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I've been a bit busy lately!"

"That's fine. We suggest a scan just after you finish your first trimester, which is why we're ringing, as you're about to enter your thirteenth week. Would you be able to come in sometime next week if I offer you a few dates?"

"Yes. Oh, actually, let me just go get my boyfriend to make sure he's free as well."

"Of course. I'll just get the dates up on the computer." Gabriella smiled as she made her way to the back of the house where Troy had gone too shoot some hoops, watching the way his body moved gracefully for a moment before calling his name.

"Troy!" She smiled at him as he glanced over, shielding his eyes from the sun that was reflecting off the windows of the house.

"Yeah babe?"

"Are you free anytime next week?" He frowned as he walked over to her, picking his shirt up on the way.

"Erm, yeah. I don't have training on Wednesday or Thursday morning. Why?"

"It's the hospital on the phone." She smiled, as he looked worried for a moment. "Don't panic. They're ringing about a baby scan and I was hoping you could come with me."

He nodded, his eyes lighting up. "Sure thing, I'd love to come with you."

He wrapped his arms round her as she spoke once again into the phone.

"Hello again. Would Wednesday be any good? Or Thursday morning?"

She heard the nurse hum for a moment before speaking. "Is Wednesday afternoon okay? 3pm?"

Gabriella repeated the time and day to Troy who nodded enthusiastically back.

"Yeah, that's fine. Book me in."

"Okay. Miss Montez, 3pm. You'll need to take the elevator to the third floor and check into the main desk once you arrive. How many guests will you be bringing with you?"

"Just one." The consequences of bringing Taylor and especially Chad would be awful she reminded herself, preventing herself from laughing at the images her brain brought up of Chad in the hospital.

"Okay, see you Wednesday Miss Montez. Thank you."

"No, thank you. See you then, bye." She hung up, leaning back into Troy's chest and closing her eyes.

"Y'know I'm excited about Wednesday now. It'll be the highlight of my week." She giggled as Troy broke their comfortable silence.

"Nice to know I'm helpful in your oh so boring life!"

She giggled again as Troy poked her ribs slightly. "Oi Missy. Be nice."

She turned round so she could see his face properly, her laughter subsiding.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But just so you know, I'm excited too!" She didn't think his grin could get any wider.

"I love you Gabs."

"I love you too, Troy." She sighed, smiling as his arms enveloped her into a hug. This, she decided, is the exact feeling of warmth and security I want for the rest of my life and one glance at Troy's face told her that he was feeling the exact same thing.


	22. Ultrasound

**A/N: I am so, so sorry! I realise that I am completely rubbish at updating and know**** that one chapter does not make up for the lack of updates in the past couple of months but I am hopefully going to try and finish this story by christmas so fingers crossed on that. I have to warn you though, this may result in a load of updates at one time and then just a lonely one after that but as long as I get it out there I'll be happy.**

**I'm going to stop babbling now so that you can get on and read this. I've decided to go in a slightly different direction than what I first intended but I hope you still like it. Sorry again for the lack of updates!**

**Review? :)**

**

* * *

**

"She said to take the elevator to the third floor then check into the main desk. Why do hospitals make something that should be really simple seem really complicated? I mean, I work here so I should know where to go, right?"

Gabriella frowned as she noticed Troy grin out the corner of her eye.

"Why are you laughing at me? If we're late for this appointment you won't be laughing then!" She shook her head, "I'm beginning to think that maybe I should have brought Taylor and Chad instead!"

"Gabs, chill." She sighed, why did he have to have some sort of magical power of her just by saying her name? "We're not going to be late, you made me drive you here a whole half hour early and we've still got ten minutes left to find where we're supposed to be which I'm beginning to think is over there due to the sign saying reception above it."

She sighed, knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm stressing out cos I've never done this before and I know that it's completely silly cos you're here and they're not exactly gonna do anything to hurt me or the baby or even you for that matter and -" She was cut off as she felt Troy's lips crash onto hers.

"What was that for?" She asked, confused once they pulled apart.

He shrugged before answering, "You're cute when you babble." She grinned sheepishly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards where the receptionist was tapping away at her computer.

"Hi, we're here for a baby scan." Gabriella began.

"Ah yes, Miss Montez and guest is it?" Gabriella nodded, grinning as Troy lent down and whispered 'guest' sarcastically in her ear. "You're in room five with Doctor Johnson, she'll call you in once it's time for your appointment."

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled gratefully before once again pulling Troy over to the waiting room.

"Guest?" He muttered again, sitting down in the seat next to her, eyebrows raised.

"Oh hush," She giggled, finding it cute that he was so worked up about the whole matter, "They know you're my boyfriend, I told them on the phone!" He looked at her, disbelievingly.

"What? It's true!"

He sighed, "I suppose I'll have to trust you then!"

She giggled, sticking her tongue at him before grabbing a magazine off the table.

"And take off your hat and sunglasses, you don't need them in here!"

"Gabs, we'll get swamped!" She looked up from the magazine and glanced around the waiting room, resisting the urge to laugh.

"By all these people…" She saw him raise his eyebrows at her sarcastic reply, "Troy, there's only like two other couples in here besides us, I doubt anything's going to happen! You may be famous but I doubt your gonna get swamped in a hospital."

"You'd be surprised…" He muttered but took off his hat and glasses anyway causing her to grin before going back to her magazine. "Gabs?"

"Hmm?"

"What do they like, do, at these things?" Gabriella sighed, putting down her magazine once again.

"Troy, anyone would think you were scared or something!" She glanced at him, "Oh my God, you are!"

"Well, it's just that I don't like hospitals that much too. To me they're like an omen of death and bad will and such I just, I dunno…"

"Troy, that's fine. Believe me when I say you're not the only one who feels like that!" She grasped his hand, "When me and Tay are at work we have to deal with loads of people who really, really don't want to be here! The way I see it is that sure, the hospital can bring death but it can also bring help to those who need it and it can also bring new life like us." She smiled over at him.

"We're gonna go in there and I'll lie on the bench thing whilst they rub gooey stuff on my belly, you can sit at the side or stand or whatever. They'll then put the monitor onto my belly, over the goo and then the screen by the side will show the baby. After that the doctor will say whatever she or he needs to say to us and then we can leave. I promise you that the whole thing won't take longer than half an hour to an hour if there is something wrong." She shook at her head at the slight look of panic, "...which there won't be cos I would have known by now, don't worry." He nodded his head looking visibly more relaxed.

"Miss Montez to room 6, Miss Montez to room 6."

"That's us!" She grinned, his smile matching her own as they stood up and made their way to the room still hand in hand.

"Ah Miss Montez and Mr Bolton, how nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Johnson." Gabriella offered her hand to shake before watching as Troy did the same.

"Nice to meet you too, Doctor."

"If you would just like to hop up onto the examination table so we can start this whole thing off. I understand this is your first ultrasound, am I correct?"

Gabriella nodded, hoisting herself up before lying down as Troy sat beside her. "Yeah, but I kinda know what to expect."

"You're an intern here aren't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded again, pulling up her shirt so that her stomach was now on show, "I don't work on this floor though. My friend Taylor sometimes helps out on the baby ward so in my break I would sometimes come and help her so that's kind of how I know what happens plus all the stuff you see on TV and that."

Doctor Johnson nodded, smiling. "Okay, well as you probably already know then, the gel is going to be a little cold."

Gabriella winced slightly as it came into contact with her stomach. Freezing would have been better to describe it, she thought as she grabbed Troy's hand in excitement.

This was it.

"Right, now I'm just going to move this over your stomach to get the picture onto the screen. All you need to do is stay calm and relax, think you can do that?"

Gabriella nodded, watching the screen intently as the doctor began what she had just told them she would do.

"Ah, here we go." Gabriella bit her lip as a picture began to build on the screen. That was their baby and as long as nothing went wrong that was the baby she was going to bring into the world.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered, tears filling her eyes, turning to watch Troy's reaction for a moment before turning her head back towards the screen, "It's beautiful."

_Xxx_

Troy gaped in wonderment, there on a screen was a baby, a real life baby and it was theirs. His and Gabriella's. A baby Bolton. He glanced down at his girlfriend who was gazing at the screen in awe, tears filling her eyes.

"Babe," He began, leaning down so he could whisper into her ear, "That's _our_ baby. We _made_ that!" He smiled as she giggled, turning her head to face him.

"I know Troy, isn't it amazing?" He nodded, once again looking at the screen. "I can't actually describe how I'm feeling right now, it's so overwhelming!" He smiled as she finished her comment, squeezing her hand that was still in his.

"Right," Doctor Johnson began, "At this stage we should be able to see the face becoming clearer and all of baby's insides are beginning to form along with its vocal chords. I'm afraid the baby's sex is going to have to wait until a later stage."

"I don't want to know anyway." Troy frowned, confused as he once again looked at Gabriella who was now looking back at him. "You can find out if you want Troy, I don't mind, but I want it to be a surprise for me. I hope that's okay?" Troy's face broke out into a smile as she bit her lip nervously.

"Gabs, that's fine. If you don't wanna know then I don't wanna know either." He lent down to press a kiss to her lips before looking back towards their doctor. "No baby gender to be specified for us please!"

Doctor Johnson smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to the machine, "I'm going to try and find the heartbeat and then you're pretty much done. Do you want a print out of the scan?"

"Yes!" Troy answered quickly, nodding eagerly at the question.

"I think that's a yes, Doctor." Gabriella giggled, shaking her head at his enthusiasm.

"Okay," Doctor Johnson laughed, pressing a few buttons on the machine that she was stood by, "Now don't worry if we can't find the heartbeat today – it's very rare for us to be able to! Hopefully the next time you come, within three or four weeks, we'll be able to find it." Troy nodded his head, Gabriella doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

"Here's your first picture of your baby, Mr Bolton. Miss Montez, you can get up now." Troy let go of Gabriella's hand as he studied the photo, taking note of what the doctor had told them so that he would be able to repeat it to everyone later.

"Please call us Troy and Gabriella." He nodded, coming out of his reverie as Gabriella corrected the doctor who smiled at them both before continuing.

"Right so Gabriella, for you as Mommy around this time is the best stage of the pregnancy – you're difficult early symptoms such as sickness should be over or will be over soon," Troy watched as Gabriella's face transformed into a grin, "and your tummy is yet to get in the way so enjoy it! You may, however, feel slightly tired and achy but that's normal. Just listen to your body and if you do feel like that then rest – do not push yourself! The aches you may feel are due to your uterus stretching to make room for baby so don't worry about that either." Troy smiled as Gabriella nodded, taking in all the information that the Doctor was giving her.

"I guess the final thing for me to say is welcome to your second trimester and congratulations once again. You'll need to book another scan within the next three to four weeks if that's possible?"

Troy nodded, mentally scanning through his schedule. "Can we do that at reception?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded, smiling, "I will see you both then." Troy watched as Gabriella grinned, standing up and thanking the doctor once more before grabbing his hand as they walked out.

"Are you free then? 'Cause I can totally wait until you're free or maybe bring Taylor with me if you guys can't make it or something…"

"Gabs, it's fine. I'm pretty sure I'm free and if not I'll rearrange things so that I am. Book it for when you're free and then we can work around that." She nodded, looking so beautiful and happy that he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

"What was that for Bolton?"

"For being you." She rolled her eyes but he noticed that she looked delighted all the same as she pulled him over to reception to make the next appointment in three weeks time.

"I'm putting this my wallet then as soon as we get home I'm sticking it on one of the cupboard's in the kitchen… What? Gabriella Montez, are you rolling your eyes at me?"

"No." She giggled as he raised his eyebrows at her, not believing her for one second, "All I'm going to say is that he or she is going be really, really spoilt with you as their daddy."

"And you as their mommy." He added, wrapping his arm round her and placing another kiss to her lips as they made their way out the hospital, "Can we do that thing where we take a picture of your belly every week? Or is it two weeks?" He grinned as she sighed next to him.

"I'm kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Troy!" She whacked him in the stomach, not hurting him an inch, "You need to be nice to me, I'm carrying your baby."

"Uh-huh." He laughed as she slammed the car door forcefully once she'd got in.

"That was for dramatic effect." She added as he closed his own door, "I'm not really mad at you."

"I know." He lent over for another kiss before starting the car, "So I was thinking…"

"Oh yeah, don't strain yourself."

He stuck his tongue out at her before continuing, "I was thinking it's probably about time you met my mom and dad…"

_Xxx_

"Ryan, I have written my script. Would you please go through it with me?" Sharpay sighed when her brother did not appear immediately as he usually did.

"Ryan... Ryan!"

"I'm here sis, chill out." She sighed again, when had things become like this? Weren't family supposed to stick by each other through thick and thin? Look how well that had turned out. Her husband had run off with the first woman he had laid his eyes on and now her brother had gone and befriended the enemy. Oh, her eyes widened as she reminded herself what had happened a few days prior.

"Ryan, I've changed my mind. I think I'm going to get Minnie to go through it with me instead."

She watched as he shrugged, "Suit yourself, what was the script for anyways?"

"The interview I'm doing in two weeks…"

"Oh yeah, listen I'm going to ask you again not to put anything about Troy, Gabriella and whoever else in there, I just don't think it's worth it anymore."

Sharpay shrugged, not trusting herself to say anything at that moment in time.

"I'm off out now anyways Shar, I'll see you later." She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, since when did he go out without her.

"Oh yeah," She attempted to sound indifferent about the matter but found that she couldn't quite manage it, "whereabouts are you going?"

"Well I was going to go and play golf with Troy and Chad and then these other two Laker players, Zeke and Jason, 'cause it's their afternoon off and all. But then Troy couldn't make it cause he's gone for an ultrasound with Gabriella so now I'm just going with the other three." He smiled as he began to make his way out the door.

"I'm glad you're beginning to be understanding about the whole situation Shar, I like this new you better." She nodded, gritting her teeth together in an attempt not to yell at him.

"See you later sis." She waited until she had heard his car leave the driveway to begin screaming.

"I am so NOT over the whole situation! My husband ran off with some girl and does not appear to be rethinking his decision anytime soon, why on earth would I be understanding of the situation? AHHHHH!" She grabbed her cell phone off the table and stalked into the kitchen.

"Minnie, it's Sharpay… yes, I'm fine. No, why what's happened now?… no, I knew she was pregnant… yes, it's part of the plan… listen, I was wondering if you would come over and help me run a script… what do you mean you can't? You can't or you won't?… fine. I can run it over with someone else… no, not Ryan… well because he has befriended the enemy that's why!… yes, I will get Troy back it's not the end… well I don't care what you think… yes. Goodbye Minnie."

"URGH! Looks like I'm going to have do this alone from now on." She placed her head into her hands for a moment before a thought hit her. Grabbing her cell phone and dialling a number she stomped back up the stairs, grabbing a suitcase from her travelling room before making her way into the main bedroom and throwing it onto her bed.

"Mommy it's Sharpay. I know you and Daddy are probably out travelling right now so I'll make this quick. I've decided to come and stay with you two for a couple of weeks. I'm not entirely sure if you'll be there but that's okay because I'll be perfectly happy by myself. I'll be there by about six tonight, hope that's okay. I love you." She grabbed a few clothes off their hangers, shoes from their boxes and then her toiletries from the bathroom. She frowned as she packed as neatly as she possibly could before shrugging and deciding that whatever wasn't there she could get once she arrived.

An hour later she was showed, dressed and ready. Suitcase in one hand and script in another she had left a note for Ryan letting him know she'd be back in two weeks but that was all. She didn't want him to know where exactly she had escaped to, they both knew it was a sign of weakness to head back home to their parents.

By four she was in the car and on the highway with nothing but her destination in mind.

By five she was halfway there and by six she was at her parents house in all its great, deserted glory. She had, after all, hoped that she would be alone for the next two weeks to really figure out what to do next. She'd worked out after the end of her phone call to Minnie that now she really was alone in the world, nothing was the same anymore.

By seven, after another shower and changing into grey sweatpants and a black hoodie, the least Sharpay like outfit she could possibly find, she had sat herself in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn and finally let herself cry.


	23. Forwards

"Gabs? …Brie? …Gabriella?" Troy watched worriedly as his girlfriend sat opposite him in what he supposed to be complete shock. They were still in the hospital car park, he'd decided not to start the car until he got some sort of response from her. He waved a hand in front of her face but she just sat blinking at him.

Had it been to soon? He wondered, I mean he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her even if it had only been about four months since they first met, so why shouldn't he take her to his parents? He almost groaned, maybe she didn't feel the same way after all. Girls liked to take things slowly, or at least that's what Chad had told him, and there was no way this relationship was in that category.

He tried again.

"Gabs? You're sorta scaring me now." That seemed to register in her mind. She blinked again before she spoke back.

"You want me," she pointed a finger at herself, "to meet your," she pointed a finger back at him, "parents?" He nodded, watching as her face transformed into a smile before squealing slightly and throwing her arms round him.

"Um, okay." He hugged her back, frowning and unsure where the sudden burst of joy had come from, "Brie, are you sure you're okay?"

"Okay? I'm great, fantastic, on top of the world." She pulled back suddenly, looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry if I scared you, it's just… no one's ever asked me to meet their parents before. Especially not someone like you."

"I think that's a compliment…"

"Oh don't get me wrong." She looked so worried for a second that he just had to smile, "It's totally a compliment. I mean, for the first time in my entire life, a guy actually likes me enough to invite me to see his parents, hence the happy face." She watched as he frowned.

"What?" She asked, sensing that she'd said something wrong.

"Nothing, it's just that I can't believe no one's asked you to meet their parents before. I mean, you're pretty awesome!" He smiled as her face broke out into a happy grin once again.

"Thanks Troy." She was silent for a moment as he started the car, before speaking once again. "You… you don't think it's too soon to meet them then?" He shook his head, pulling out onto the road.

"No." He glanced over to see her biting her lip nervously, "Gabs, I love you and I'm one hundred and ten per cent sure that my parents will too."

"Yeah but Troy I mean we've only known one another for about four months, the first time we slept together three months ago we created a baby - something which generally happens once people have been together for years. Plus there's the whole not actually being together, together for most of these past months, I technically only moved in with you like last week and my parents haven't even met you yet. Oh, and you're forgetting the fact that you're still technically married to someone else which classes this relationship as an affair."

He glanced to her face once again as they pulled up to some lights. "Gabs, you seriously worry too much but if it makes you feel better I promise you that even though this has all been really quick, I am really serious about you! Four months could be considered a long time in some people's books anyway, I could probably think of people who got married after that amount of time so we're not the first to be in a committed relationship after that long - "

"Yeah but you could only be in it cos of the baby…"

"Brie, did I not tell you that I wanted to be with you before I knew about the baby?"

"Well yeah…"

"So does that not tell you anything?" He watched as she shrugged, the lights changing from red to green. "It tells you that I love you baby or no baby. It's just an added bonus that he or she is now in the equation too. The moving in and actually being together, together doesn't count cos we both know we feel the same way about each other plus that is no longer relevant as it's in the past. As for your parents well that's up to you… if they're anything like you however, I would love to meet them!"

He heard a small giggle to his right that caused him to grin too."Besides, it's not like we're not gonna make the most of the next four or five months – pretty soon we'll have a whole house all to ourselves to do what we want with." Her giggling got slightly louder he noticed.

"Troy! That doesn't mean we can just have sex all the time – we have jobs and things to do including, as you just mentioned, the house to do up."

"Damn!" He muttered, "Really wish I'd kept my mouth shut now!" He laughed as she playfully whacked his arm. He shook his head as he pulled into their driveway, Chad's car nowhere to be seen. "Looks like the other two are out house hunting again."

"Yeah, see that's another thing, despite what Taylor and Chad say I still feel really bad that we're making them move out."

"Gabs, you seriously need to chill. I think I would know by now when Chad is lying to me and believe me when I say that he was most definitely not lying when I double checked about the house."

"Well if you're sure…"

"Gabriella Montez. Everything is fine. Now stop worrying!" He opened the front door just as she began to nod, his words sinking in, closing it behind her as she followed him into the house.

"Okay. I'm sorry it's just that everything suddenly seems to have been put into perspective and it's – TROY! You're not seriously going to do that belly thing are you?" He laughed as she grabbed the camera out of his hands.

"Why not? Gabs, c'mon it'll be awesome! This way Baby Bolton will know what their life was like right from the very beginning." She raised her eyebrows as he carried on talking, "Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Troy, you've already got the photo from the ultrasound which you wanted to put on the fridge." His eyes widened as he remembered, grabbing the picture out of his wallet and sticking it where she had said before continuing his pleas.

"Yeah but then I can have both of you on the fridge – my amazingly sexy, beautiful girlfriend and our kid right next to you!" He could see her giving in, it was just a matter of moments.

"Well I suppose it's only a picture…"

"YES! Brie, you are the best!" She grinned as she handed the camera back to him, pulling her top up as she stood against the cream kitchen wall.

"We're gonna have to do it in the same place each time so we can see how much the baby's actually growing. If you behave you can take a photo every week!"

"YES!" He pumped his fist up into the air as he finished the snapshot before running over and kissing her square on the mouth. "Gabriella Montez, I love you!"

She giggled. "I love you too Troy Bolton."

"So every Wednesday we can do a new picture?" She nodded, pushing him away playfully.

"Yes Troy, now if you don't mind I think the baby needs a snack which, by definition, means I need one too. I also think you have something to do…" He frowned for a minute, glancing up from the picture of Gabriella's stomach that was on the camera.

"I do?"

"I think you should go ring your parents!" He grinned sheepishly, kissing her once more before walking over and grabbing the phone off the wall.

"Hi Mom, it's Troy… yeah, I was wondering when you would like your only son to come visit… I have someone I want you to meet…"

_Xxx_

Gabriella couldn't believe it. She was going to meet his parents. Standing in the kitchen, eating a packet of chips she shook her head once more as she caught another snippet of Troy's conversation.

"No Mom! … I promise you'll love her!… why? Don't tell me you're nervous about meeting her – I can't deal with both of you feeling like that… of course… yes Mom… No, why?… yes, I love her… yes…" His voice drifted away again as he moved into the family room.

There were so many things happening at once that she was quite honestly having a hard time getting her head round it all. Troy. The Baby. The House. Plus she still had to sort out what was happening with her job, her's and Taylor's old apartment, her things from the apartment, Troy meeting her parents.

"What are we going to do hey?" She spoke to her stomach as she finished eating and began to clear up what was left over from breakfast that morning. "I thought being pregnant was supposed to be stressful but not this stressful surely. It doesn't help that your daddy keeps springing all these amazing new things on me. Promise mommy you won't do that too!"She smiled to herself as she closed the fridge door and noticed the picture that Troy had put there. She was still amazed that they had created a whole new human being by themselves. She grinned, grabbing a red marker off the side and beginning to write Baby Bolton around the outside of their first scan.

"Well it's official, we're off to see my parents next week. Free time to spend with everybody I love!" She grinned as Troy came back into the room, placing his arms round her in a hug that made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Troy," She began as they both stood gazing at the fridge door and its picture for a moment, "do you think your parents will think I'm a whore?" He laughed, a large loud laugh that made her turn round and begin to bite her lip worryingly. "Don't laugh at me! All I meant was that the first time we ever slept together, I got pregnant. Don't you think that's a bit careless?" He shook his head causing her to relax ever so slightly in his arms.

"No, I don't think they'll think that nor does anyone else I know. Yeah it was a bit careless but we made that baby with love and besides it's not like you go round sleeping with everyone and anyone."

She smiled, knowing once again that he was telling her the truth and not just what she wanted to hear. "Thanks Troy."

She placed her head on his chest, enjoying the moment before the sound of the front door slamming ruined it.

"I'm just popping in!" They heard Taylor shout before she appeared seconds later in the kitchen, "Chad and I are just going back over to the apartment but we wanted to stop here and tell you what's going on first. Gabs, I let our old landlord know that we were both moving out so the rent stops for the old place from now on in, we're going over there now to pack up everything and bring it all back here, hope that's okay?"

The nod of Gabriella's head urged Taylor to continue, "Good. Um, Chad and I think we've found our new house. You guys can come with us tomorrow to come see it if you want?"

Another nod before the talking resumed. "Finally, I know Chad's waiting in the car but how did today go?" Gabriella smiled, moving out of Troy's embrace to get the picture of the fridge and placed it into her best friend's hand.

"I know you can't make out much at the moment but that's our baby." There was a small squeal as Taylor began to make out the shapes that made up the photo.

"Aww, I can tell he or she is going to be cute already! Can I start buying baby clothes yet?" Gabriella giggled, glancing at Troy who shook his head but had a grin on his face all the same.

"Sure Tay but you're gonna have to buy them in both colours. We decided we don't wanna know whether it's a boy or a girl!" There was another squeal; this one causing even Gabriella to place her hands over her ears.

"Oh! You two are like the cutest! I'm actually in love with this baby already! Can I help decorate the nursery, please?" Gabriella nodded, as the grin on Taylor's face got wider.

"Oh, and Tay. Guess who's going to meet the parents?" Taylor's eyes shot from one to the other.

"No freakin' way. This is awesome! You do know Gabs has never been invited to meet parents before?"

Gabriella laughed as Troy nodded. "We've already been through this Taylor, believe me!"

"Okay well I was just checking! I better go cos Chad's waiting! We'll talk more later! I love you all!" Taylor gave Gabriella a brief hug before disappearing out the house with the bang of the front door.

"And I never thought Taylor could be that dramatic!" Troy murmured once the house was quiet again.

"To be honest neither did I." Gabriella agreed, "Although I do have to agree with her on the fact that today was pretty awesome." She watched as Troy nodded.

"Yeah especially cos I get to spend most of it with you."

Gabriella wrinkled her nose. "Again with the cheese Troy, really?"

He nodded, causing her to giggle. "Yupp. I love you Gabriella Montez, don't ever forget that."

He placed a kiss to her lips resulting in a small blush gracing her cheeks.

"I love you too Troy Bolton, don't you forget it either."

_Xxx_

After eating countless bowls of popcorn and going through hours of movies Sharpay decided that enough was enough. It was time to restart her life and if there was one thing her mother had taught her it was that when starting something, and wanting to do it properly, then you needed to make a list. She had grabbed a stack of pink paper out of her old study along with a pink pen that she had made sure still worked before making herself comfortable on one of the kitchen chairs, ready to begin.

"Right," She frowned, writing 'Sharpay's Life List' on the top of the paper before chewing the end of her pen in thought. "Step number one… sit down and sort things out with Ryan." She shrugged, that sounded like a good enough place to start. After all, he was family and wasn't the saying that blood was thicker than water? She smiled, this could be a lot easier than she had imagined.

"Step number two," She began, muttering out loud each word she wrote onto the paper, "go through cell and diary - delete all contacts that I no longer want in my life. Step number three, go to lawyer and sort out divorce papers." Here she stopped, if Troy wanted to move on then so be it, she would be the bigger person and start the proceedings.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "Step number four, go through house and gather things into three piles – keep, Troy's and get rid. Step number five – put house up for sale and move into smaller apartment. Step number six – interview, explain new life plan. Step number seven – be happy and do what is right not what I think is right." She smiled as she read back through her list; this seemed like a good start in turning her life around. Sure, it would probably be emotional and painful but in the end it would end up all right, surely? She frowned as a thought suddenly struck her.

"Step number eight," She took a deep breath before continuing, "make peace with Troy, Chad, their girlfriends and anyone else I have may have hurt in my plan to be the perfect Hollywood model." She re-read her last point, tears filling her eyes as she realised that this was really the end of her relationship. Her eyes landed on her empty ring finger – she had taken off the ring a couple of days after they had been married as she had claimed it did not go with any of her outfits. She sighed; it was like they had been destined not to be together from day one. Leaving her list on the table she made her way upstairs into her old teenage bedroom, digging around in the bottom of her closet until she found the old shoebox she was looking for. Sitting crossed legged onto her bed she placed the box in front of her, taking off the lid reading 'PRIVATE' in her old teenage swirl she rummaged around inside.

She smiled as she pulled out old cinema tickets, receipts to her first purchases with her own credit card and not daddy's, cards from birthdays and even old valentine's, some of which she still didn't know who they were from. Finally she pulled out her old senior year diary along with her yearbook. Opening the latter first she flipped through glancing at comments that people had wrote – most wishing her luck in whatever she did next proving that no one really knew her. She stopped once she reached Troy's –

**Babe, hope you have a good summer! Hopefully we'll be together the other side of it but you never know where life will take us… Don't spend too much on shoes! Troy x**

She smiled, the comment bringing back memories of the last time she was truly happy, the last summer before she decided to really make something of herself. She sighed, was marrying Troy really the right thing to have done? Flicking through again, more good luck comments littering the pages until the very last page.

**Sharpay. I know you will probably never read this but I just wanted to say that you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to East High… according to me anyway. Troy doesn't deserve you and quite honestly, I think you care for him much more than he cares about you. I know you have a reputation as the Ice Queen here in but whenever I have spoken to you, you always seem the opposite. I like you a lot Sharpay Evans, East High Drama Queen, and I think I might always do. Yours, Z x**

She paused, reading the entire message through once again. So someone had cared back at East High, someone did want to know the real her despite her exterior and, from what this person had written, it seemed like he had liked that too. Who was this Z person though? Placing the yearbook to one side she flicked open her diary to the first of the two entries she had written in there, having decided at the time that she simply did not have the time to write in it as much as she had originally thought she would.

_Dearest Diary, _

_Okay, how lame does that sound? I totally didn't want that to happen but I guess once you start one of these things there's no going back. _

_I have just finished senior year and I have no idea what to do next. Ryan's planning on heading to New York to attend college and then get onto Broadway, Kelsi's off around the world writing as many songs as she possibly can and then Troy, Danforth and Zeke are off to basketball camp before starting college in the fall. I don't want to do any of those things. It seems that the only important thing to me is Troy at the moment and sure, that's a fabulous thing but I don't know if it can take me anywhere… urgh, why am I writing all this in a diary which blatantly can't answer me and give me what I need to hear. _

_I am off to speak to Ryan. Toodles, Sharpay x_

She giggled at her immature teen self before turning the page and continuing reading,

_Diary,_

_Troy _can_ take me places after all. He got drafted into the NBA about ten weeks into his college programme along with Danforth (why?) and Zeke surprisingly! He and I are still going strong and I have made it my mission to attend at least one of his games once a month – I hate them but I feel that I have to support him. Ryan thinks I am doing it because Troy can provide the money and the fame that can take me to where I need to be – I told him he was jealous but forgave him for this, as it's not my brother's fault he has emotions._

_From now on I am Sharpay Evans (Bolton shall be added onto the last part once he proposes – another step in the right direction) soon to be model, fashionista and most popular girl in all of the USA. I believe this was the life I was meant to lead. _

_Kisses, Sharpay x_

"And there you have it…" Sharpay mumbled, "Love was never a part of the equation." She shook her head, somewhere deep down inside she had known this. The only person she had ever really truly felt something for was herself and possibly Ryan. The only reason why the divorce had hurt so much was because losing Troy meant losing everything. Sharpay sighed, she needed to begin that list and fast but not before adding two more points onto the list.

Step number nine – find Z and step number ten – keep a diary. Better late than never.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's late! ****review? :)**


	24. Returns

_Step number one – sit down and sort things out with Ryan…_

It seemed that the more Sharpay Evans repeated the phrase to herself, the more she didn't actually want to begin her new life list. She had found herself waking at seven in the morning, grabbing a shower and getting changed into a soft pink skirt and white blouse before packing all her things and making her way out to where her convertible had sat untouched for the previous week. It had been nice, she realised, as she indicated off the highway, to just spend a week doing and thinking nothing and being no one of utter importance to anyone. She smiled as she noticed Ryan's car in the driveway, pulling up alongside it she repeated step number one once again in her head.

_Sit down and sort things out with Ryan… sit down and sort things out with Ryan… sit down and sort things out with Ryan…_

"Ryan?" She called, dragging her suitcase behind her as she pushed open the front door and walked inside. "Are you home?"

"WHAT THE – EVANS! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sharpay stopped still, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Deep breath," She muttered to herself, "you can do this! Remember, you need to sit down and sort things out with Ryan. Think of Ryan." She sighed, leaving her suitcase where it was and continued down the hallway towards the sound of male voices.

"Ryan?" She called, pushing the door open to reveal not only her brother and Chad Danforth but another two men who she could have sworn she knew but couldn't place her finger on why.

"Shar?" The game on the television paused as all four turned round to look at her. In return she offered a small wave of her hand.

"Er, hi." She smiled, "I came home a little early, hope you don't mind. I have things to do, you see." She took another deep breath before stepping further into the room.

"Hi." She stuck her hand out to the two other men in the room on the couch, one who was staring at her stupidly and the other who was frowning, "I'm Sharpay Evans. Nice to meet you."

"Er, I'm Jason." The one who had been staring at her stupidly seemed to catch himself, standing up, grasping her hand in his and shaking it. "I play on the Lakers with Chad, Troy and Zeke here." He indicated at the other man who was still frowning. "I think we met before at a Lakers party but don't hold me to that!" She smiled, glad that someone was at least accepting the new her. She nodded.

"Possibly! I forget people's names so easily though! Nice to meet you Jason and," She turned her gaze to the man on the sofa, "Zeke was it?" The dark skin man nodded, seemingly making up his mind over whatever he was frowning about he stood up too and grasped her now free hand.

"Yeah, I'm Zeke. I think we met at high school once or twice." Her eyes widened.

"Zeke? As in Zeke Baylor?" No freakin' way! I totally remember you!" She grinned, "Nice to meet you… again!" He smiled back, letting go of her hand.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the devil's spawn?" She knew Chad would speak eventually.

"Danforth." She regarded him for a moment, "The answer to your question is that I left her behind at my parent's house. I'm trying to change Chad, please give me a chance." He seemed to contemplate if she was being serious for a moment.

"Alright, I'll bite. Now do you mind if we get back to Mario Kart?" She nodded, smiling.

"Erm guys, you carry on without me. I'm gonna go talk to my sister in the kitchen for a sec if that's okay?" There were grunts and nods in response to Ryan's question before he turned and indicated for her follow. Taking what felt like the hundredth deep breath since she had arrived back in her house, she did as he wished.

"Ryan before you start can I just say what I came back to say?" He nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table and placing his hands in front of him.

"Okay, well as you probably know I went to Mom and Dad's house for the previous week and I just want to begin by saying thank you for not bothering me. I needed time to work things out in my head so I could then sort out the rest of my life and I think this past week has done me good. I've made a list…"

She pulled the list out of her pocket and handed it to her brother before sitting down opposite him. "I want to change Ryan, really I do but I need your help with it which is why step number one is to make things right with you. Sorry I've been such a bitch since, well, since forever really. I realise now how selfish I was being and how wrong it was for me to drag you into it too. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, sorry for being such a horrible sister and will you please forgive me?" She watched as he studied her for a moment.

"Sharpay, is this for real? It's not another one of your plans to get Troy back is it?"

"No." She shook her head, "I swear on my convertible's life that all this is for real." He paused again, keeping her guessing with what he would say next.

"Well being as you swore on your convertible, I'm gonna have to believe you…" His face broke out into a smile causing hers to mirror the action, "I forgive you Shar and of course I'll help you. You're my sister, it's kinda my duty to forgive, forget and then help you out all over again!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She launched herself out of her chair to engulf her brother in a giant bear hug across the table.

"Now how about you go unpack and get changed, I'll finish beating the others at Mario Kart, get rid of them and then we can begin step number two." She nodded her head frantically at Ryan's words, letting go of him from across the table.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." She smiled again, "thanks again Ryan, you're the best brother I could have ever asked for! I love you!"

"Love you too Shar!" He called back as she made her way out of the hallway to drag her suitcase up the stairs where the next step would begin.

"Let's just hope all the others are as easy as that was." She muttered. "Now what was number two again…"

_Xxx_

Gabriella smiled as she sat down on the sofa. Her visit back to Albuquerque with her boyfriend to visit his parents had been everything she had assumed it would be and more. Mr and Mrs Bolton, or Jack and Lucille as they instructed her to call them, had treated her like their own daughter and immediately accepted her into their home. She sighed, would this change once they found out about the baby? Her and Troy had agreed not to tell them straight away after much pleading on her part. She wanted them to get to know her for her, not just Troy's girlfriend who happened to be carrying their grandchild. So far, this was going to plan. She sighed, reaching for the TV remote before curling up into a ball on the couch, memories of the past week invading her memory. Only once had Sharpay been bought up and that had been at the dinner table on the first night. His parents had agreed that he had made the right decision in Gabriella and even scolded him slightly for marrying Sharpay in the first place. She giggled to herself as she pictured Troy's face which had been embarrassed and pleased all at once. It had been at that moment that she knew that being with him was what truly made her happy. Of course, it had helped that his parents had been on her side. She sighed happily, her eyes closing as the day's events caught up with her.

_"So today we're gonna give you the grand tour of Troy's home town!" Gabriella giggled as Troy groaned next to her._

_"Really Dad? Do we have to be this cheesy?" She squeezed his hand as he finished his question, glancing between father and son before adding in her own opinion._

"_Actually I'm kinda excited about this! I like sightseeing, it's fun!" _

"_See?" Jack Bolton came up and slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from Troy who was still muttering complaints. "This girl appreciates a good guided tour when she sees one!" _

"_Yeah, but you and Mom are just gonna point out all the embarrassing things that happened at these places!" Gabriella giggled as she looked over at Lucille who winked at her._

"_I would never do such a thing Troy Bolton! How dare you suggest it?" Gabriella continued to laugh as she watched Troy roll his eyes._

"_Babe, c'mon, you're supposed to be on my side. What happened to the 'I love you' thing?" Gabriella shrugged, moving from beside Jack back to Troy._

"_That changed when I met your parents. Besides, who would I be if I didn't want to know all your embarrassing secrets?" She smiled whilst turning back to face his parents. "Where do we start?" _

"_How about the grand tour of East High? Troy's high school and where the basketball all began!" She nodded her head enthusiastically at Lucille's words whilst Troy groaned behind her. _

"_Mom! Please!" _

_Gabriella shook her head, "No Troy, I wanna see this! Please!" She turned to him, grabbing his hand and putting on her best puppy dog face. Something she knew he couldn't resist._

"_Urgh, fine." He mumbled quietly, as she pulled him towards the entrance of his old school. The intrigue taking over her as she followed his parents. "But you're gonna pay for this later, Montez." A shiver swept over her skin as he whispered the last part in her ear. _

"_Right, we begin the tour with the wall of fame." She smiled as Troy's father began talking again, indicating the wall with his free hand that wasn't holding Lucille's. "As you can see both Troy and Chad are on here." She nodded, noticing Sharpay too but glad that no one had actually commented on it. _

"_Then we move down the hallway here. This was once Troy's locker. As you can see, this has now become the basketball team Captain's locker by tradition. Apparently they think it's good luck or something." She giggled as she noticed Troy's name engraved at the top, followed by three or four other names whom she presumed had also gone on to do great things. _

_Gabriella nodded her way through as Jack Bolton continued the tour, offering his insight into Troy's teenage self, whilst his mom offering her own input every now and again when she thought that he had missed something. Glancing behind at Troy who had not said a word, but who was instead shaking his head at every word they seemed to say, she smiled to herself. Was this was her and Troy would be like when they were older? Showing their own son or daughter's partner around the school where their baby had grown up? Would they still be very much in love like the Bolton's were? _

"_And here we have the gym." She was cut out of her thoughts as they reached the final stop of the tour. "This was Troy's main stage." Her smile widened as she stepped through the double doors, the smell of sweat overpowering her yet she could feel the excitement and power that the room held. Letting go of Troy's hand she walked to the middle of the room and closed her eyes. She could picture Troy in her head, playing the last winning game of his high school life in here, Chad by his side and his parents in the stands. She pictured the last winning shot, the agent who would sign him and the look of joy on his slightly younger face. _

"_You're beautiful, you know that right?" Her eyes flickered open to reveal Troy standing right in front of her, she glanced around him to find that his parents were nowhere to be seen. "Dad said he wanted to show Mom something." He shrugged. "What were you thinking about?"_

"_You." She smiled, looking up into his ocean blue eyes, "I was picturing your high school games with you and Chad being the superstars. The final game that you must have played to get signed with the Lakers." He smiled back before placing his lips against hers. _

"_I wish it was you I could have shared it with." He muttered once they pulled apart, their foreheads resting together. _

"_You are sharing it with me," Gabriella added, wanting him to know what she was feeling right at this moment, "You're doing that now. When this baby is born, I want you to share it with them too." He nodded, seemingly agreeing with her words. _

"_And I want him or her to have your eyes." They both grinned as she changed the topic suddenly. "Those blue eyes need to be passed on." _

"_Okay well if they're gonna have my blue eyes then I think him or her needs to have your brains. Deal?" She watched as he pulled away from her slightly, offering his hand out for her to shake._

"_Deal." She agreed, shaking his hand and laughing, "What happens if it's the other way round though? Your brains, my eyes." _

"_Well then," She shook her head at the smirk on his face, knowing exactly where his thoughts were heading, "we're just gonna have to keep on trying until we get it right." She giggled as he voiced what he was thinking. "I'm gonna treat my parents to dinner tonight so that we can have some alone time, what do you think?" She nodded, "I love my mom and dad, really I do but I want some quality time with the woman I love too." _

"_That will be nice Troy, I think they'll enjoy that." There was a pause again as they regarded each other for a moment. "They really like you being here, Troy, you know that don't you? They miss you loads when you're in LA." _

"_I know." He nodded, "and I miss them too. When our kids are 18 they're never leaving home!" _

_She giggled again, shaking her head. _"_I think they may have something to say about that!" _

_He shrugged, causing her giggles to increase. _"_Don't care! Now this gym, whilst being a basketball court, also held the school dances so, to get the full high school experience…" He cleared his throat, "Miss Montez, will you dance with me?" _

_She gasped, still giggling, placing her hand on her heart and glanced round._

"_Mr Bolton! With me? Are you sure?" He nodded, holding his hand out once again, laughing too as she took it and curtseyed, waiting for him to bow back. _

"_There's no music." She added, as he pulled her close, her head resting in his chest, the atmosphere changing suddenly._

"_Don't care." Troy added, guiding them slowly around in a circle on the spot, "Just imagine it's there." _

"_I love you Troy." She whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying being so near to him. _

"_I love you too Gabs." _

"We're gonna be okay aren't we baby?" She whispered, cradling her stomach with one hand whilst bringing the other up to rest her head on. "I think Daddy's gonna take good care of us."

_Xxx_

"Gabi?" Troy smiled as he threw his keys down onto the side table in the hallway of his parent's house, the sound of the television indicating where his girlfriend was. It had been a long day of sightseeing and revisiting East High with his mom and dad and now that he had dropped the two of them off for dinner at the local Italian restaurant (his treat), he couldn't wait to just sit and hold his girlfriend whilst doing nothing. That was his idea of fun and if Chad called him whipped or whatever then so be it.

"Gabi?" He called again, having received no answer the first time, "Brie?" He made his way through the hallway to the lounge, standing in the doorway he couldn't help but smile again. There she was curled up on the sofa, one hand resting on her growing stomach, the other placed by the side of her face. Her face. It was so peaceful and beautiful. He couldn't help but turn the smile into a grin as she shifted slightly mumbling his name, he could bet that she had that effect on him too once he was asleep.

"…_Miss Evans, should have a few words to say on the matter…" _His eyes widened as the television channel changed topics. His eyes turned from his sleeping girlfriend to the face of his nearly ex wife plastered all over the screen.

"_It seems that not all was as perfect as it seems in paradise. The Bolton's were once known as the golden couple of America, is this fairytale over? What could be the reason behind their sudden break up? Or is it all just a publicity rumour, made up by the press themselves for the people of America to believe?"_

Troy snorted,_ "_For once that's not true." He muttered to himself, making his way across to stand in front of the TV set.

"…_but it seems there's someone new in the equation… One of Sharpay's friends and shopping pal? Someone who she could trust her secrets with or someone who had an ulterior motive to break up the Bolton's picture perfect lifestyle?"_ The television flickered back from pictures of Troy and Sharpay to a picture of Gabriella and him.

"_Is this the girl who was supposed to carry their surrogate baby but instead snared the man instead? Has Troy been fooled by a woman who wants nothing more than fame and money?"_

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath, glancing back to ensure that said girl was still fast asleep, he turned his head once again to the television which now showed a middle aged female presenter.

"_Next week we have the one and only Sharpay Evans- Bolton on the show to clear up these rumours once and for all. Will she state that they are just this, rumours for us to believe? Or is there some truth behind them? Is this the end for their once beautiful relationship? She should also provide us with all the information on this new girl and whether or not she is indeed what we suspect her to be" Tune in next week at 7 to find out!"_ Troy shook his head, reaching for the remote that lay next to him and switching the TV off, leaving the room with a soft glow from the floor lamp that stood next to the bookshelf.

"Troy?" He glanced back suddenly at the sound of Gabriella's voice. "What are you doing back, it's only like… oh, I guess I fell asleep huh?"

He nodded, his face still grim as the woman's words replayed in head.

She frowned, "Are you okay? Are your parents okay? You seem kinda… tense."

"I'm fine. They're fine too." He muttered through gritted teeth, turning his head back towards the television set which was still black.

"Troy, seriously, what's wrong?" He heard a shuffle as Gabriella moved behind him.

"I'm fucking fine okay? I've just had a long day and it's bought back memories, stuff I'd rather forget ever existed. I can't deal with you getting on at me asking me all these questions about it, okay?" He closed his eyes as he realised what he had just said. "Shit. Gabs, I'm sorry."

He turned to face her; she was his life now, not Sharpay and her scheming ways and interviews. He mentally hit himself when he saw her face, she was biting her lip in the way that she always did when she was nervous or upset about something, her eyes filled with unshed tears. He sighed as he went to sit next to her.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that, you're only trying to look out for me. It's just that Sharpay's planning some sort of interview thing again but on the television this time, this time you've been brought into it and it's really pissed me off especially as you've done nothing wrong." He held out his arms, "Am I forgiven?"

He waited patiently as she scanned his face, searching for something before she nodded her head. Crawling the slight gap between them and then into his arms.

"Troy, I care about you. You have to tell me these things otherwise they're just gonna get on top of you okay? I get that being here has a lot to do with Sharpay and memories as well as me and making new ones. I can deal with that, you just have to share it with me!" He nodded, placing kisses along the top of her head as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I really am sorry Brie. I don't ever mean to hurt you on purpose, remember that." He smiled as she nodded, knowing that this was where he wanted to be. There was a slight pause.

"Troy…" She smiled up at him, "Thank you for bringing me here. Your parents are awesome, I love them almost as much as I love you!"

"I'm glad." He grinned back down at her, "I think when we go out for lunch tomorrow, we should tell them about our baby then. We need to tell them sooner rather than later."

"Okay," She placed her head back against his chest, "Do you think they'll be happy about it? I don't want to ruin my relationship with them before it's even truly begun."

"Gabs, I don't think they've ever taken to anyone faster as they did to you, not even Chad and that's saying something." He heard her giggle quietly, "You honestly have got nothing to worry about and as for the baby, I reckon they'll be ecstatic. They may just need time to get their heads round it first."

"Okay, I believe you." He placed another kiss on the top of her curls. "Troy, I think we should go see Sharpay before she goes to do that interview, maybe just try talking to her about it?"

"I don't know if it'll work…"

"Well, we can try can't we?" He felt her shift next to him as he stared ahead, "I know you're dying to find out what she's up to. I know how your mind works, Mr Bolton, and besides, it won't hurt just to talk."

He turned to smile down at her, "See? This is why I love you Gabs, you already know what to do before I've even asked for advice."

She giggled, "I know," He could hear the smile in her voice, "and for the record, I love you too. Now how about ice cream? Baby's hungry." He shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen, the things he'd do for Gabriella Montez…


	25. Revelations

_Step two - __go through cell and diary and delete all contacts that I no longer want in my life… _

"This should be easy Shar, seriously. What's taking you so long?" Sharpay Evans looked up to her brother's concerned yet bored face. "The diary took about five minutes, why is the phone taking so much longer?"

"Because," Sharpay replied dryly, "the diary we just threw in the bin without looking through it. My phone I am actually going through and deleting people. I'll have you know that out of the three hundred and four people I have been through already, I have deleted two hundred and ninety eight of them." She watched as Ryan's eyes widened as his mind calculated exactly what she had just done.

"So you've only got six people left in your contacts?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Well, out of the people I've been through so far. I've still got one hundred and forty seven to go." She frowned as she scrolled down and another name came up that she honestly couldn't remember ever using. "Make that one hundred and forty six!"

She smiled as Ryan groaned from opposite her.

"Shar, as cleansing as this is for you and as much as I am enjoying helping you in that, do you mind if I get a snack?" She shook her head, not once looking up from her phone as she carried on deleting those people she felt were only a bad influence and who she needed to get rid of. She sensed Ryan moving around the kitchen, finding food and drink.

"So who exactly have you got left so far?" He asked, her eyes flickered up briefly for a second to check he did actually want to know before moving back down to the device in front of her.

"So far you, Mom and Dad, both sets of Grandparents, Gabriella, Chad and Troy." He coughed suddenly causing her to glance up once again. "What Ryan?"

"Are you sure you want to keep the last three?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ryan, I want to make things right with them remember? I'm not gonna be able to do that unless I have their number. Besides, once all this has blown over I at least hope to be acquaintances with them if not friends." She shook her head at his raised eyebrows, "Don't look at me like that. I know what I did was wrong but that week away did me good, I honestly want to change Ry, you need to believe me and trust me in that!"

"I know sis, I do, honest." He came to sit opposite her once again, "It's just that I'm not so sure they'll believe you. Chad may but Troy and Gabriella may need a bit more of an explanation and a lot more apologies. You did kinda put them through hell these past few weeks." She nodded, knowing that Ryan was indeed right. She had figured this out when at her parents' house after all. She glanced back down at her cell phone, the name highlighted causing her to pause in her mass-deleting spree.

"Oh."

"What?"

"It's Minnie." She looked up to Ryan for help, eyes wide. "I don't… I mean, she was a massive part of my life for so long and seemingly a friend. I just…" She trailed off.

"Good or bad influence, Shar?"

"She…" The look Ryan sent her showed her what she should do. She sighed, "Bad."

Pressing delete, she closed her eyes as she clicked the button that said ok. Opening her brown orbs once again she looked back down to check that Minnie's name had in fact been deleted.

"She's gone Ryan. I've just deleted the one person who actually talked to me properly these past couple of years."

"No." He shook his head, "The only people who have talked to the real Sharpay Evans these past couple of years have been me and Troy. Minnie was the friend of the Sharpay Evans you invented. Remember, you want the old one back." She nodded as her brother finished his words of wisdom.

"Thanks Ryan." She smiled, "I needed that." There was a slight pause as the two Evans twins continued their own separate activities for a moment.

"I'm done Ryan. My phone no longer holds those people of bad influence." She smiled and sighed, feeling better already even if only two parts of her list had been completed.

"Dare I ask how many contacts you have left?"

She laughed slightly. "You, Mom, Dad, both Grandmothers, Granddad, Grandpa, Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Martha, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke so fourteen. Sixteen if you include my hairdresser and my lawyer."

"And how do you feel?"

"Better. Much, much better. I think I'm gonna ring Martha and Kelsi and see if their numbers are still in use. I haven't seen them since high school and I miss them. They're my link to the old Sharpay and I think that it'll help me to move on but first I need to complete my other steps." She grabbed the list that lay discarded on the table next to where she had placed her cell.

"Step number three," She read, "Go to lawyer's and sort out divorce papers."

She sighed, looking up at Ryan who smiled sympathetically knowing that this one could possibly be one of the hardest steps.

"Number three it is then. Would you like me to drive you?" She nodded.

"Could you stay with me through the whole thing? I think I'm gonna need someone to lean on for strength!"

"Sure thing." She stood up, knowing that even though she may not love Troy in the way she had done once, they had been married after all and this was going to take every ounce of her willpower to go through with it without ending up in tears.

_Xxx_

Troy Bolton sighed as he rolled over in bed, the sunlight streaming in through the crack in the curtains disturbing his once peaceful sleep. He smiled to himself as his eyes took in the sight of the beauty lying asleep facing him. He brought his arm up from where it had been draped over her waist to push a piece of dark, curly hair behind her ear. Stretching forward, he began to place kisses on her forehead, moving down to place them on her closed eyelids, cheeks and then finally her lips.

"Mmmm…" He felt her smile gently against his lips, before pushing him away as she rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"Someone's tired today."

"Well I wouldn't be if a certain someone hadn't kept me awake last night doing…" He smiled as she lowered her voice slightly, "activities that really shouldn't be done in his parent's house and then someone else," His grin widened as she indicated her stomach, "kept waking me up by making me need to pee. I swear you're both in this together."

"Damn! How did you guess?" He grabbed her hand as she swung it round to slap him on the chest. "Hey! No hitting the baby daddy alright?" He pulled her closer, pressing another kiss to her lips, which she took with no complaints despite her previous grumbling.

There was a pause as they pulled away and just watched each other for a moment.

"Well the toilet trip explains why you covered up with my shirt then."

"Troy!" This time he wasn't fast enough to grab her hand which made contact with his bare chest.

"Ow!" He muttered, playfully sticking his tongue out, "what did I say about not hitting the baby daddy?"

"Sorry." He watched as Gabriella unsuccessfully tried to hide her grin, "But being as you're already teaching our kid to gang up on me despite him not even being born yet, I figure it's only fair." There was a pause as he took in what she had just said.

"Him?" He watched as she shrugged before his eyes found hers.

"Well yeah, I mean Chad's convinced that it's going to be a girl because he wants a God-daughter to spoil and I know that Taylor would love a girl to take on shopping trips and such but I want a boy just because he'd be like the big brother y'know? And then you could teach him basketball and how to be all protective and how to treat girls right including his mommy and… what?" She trailed off as the grin on his face gradually widened.

"Before I knew about you being pregnant I had this dream where you'd had a girl and how she'd be really spoilt and girly and amazing but now you've said all that I think that she can wait until baby number two."

"You had a dream about us?"

"Yeah," He smiled, slightly embarrassed but continued anyway, "She was perfect, like a mini version of you. It was the night I told Sharpay about us." He searched her face for a moment, searching for any clues as to what exactly she was feeling.

"I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton." She grinned, placing another kiss onto his lips, which he returned with as much passion as he was feeling at that moment in time.

"I love you too Gabriella Marie Montez," He whispered back, placing his forehead against hers as they pulled apart for air. "And just so you know I would like enough children for my own basketball team."

"Troy!" She scolded, slapping his chest lightly again, before pressing another kiss against his lips causing him to grin. "Now, as much as I love doing this with you, your parents still within this house with us and we haven't exactly told them about the baby yet which is the mission for today." He groaned as she pulled away from him, leaving him in the comfort of their bed as she grabbed the clothes she needed for the day and began to make her way out of the room to take a shower in the bathroom.

"Gabs?"

"Yeah?" He watched as she stuck her head round the door that she had just exited through. "Maybe we should tell them at breakfast, that way they have a whole three days to deal with it before we go back home." She shrugged in reply.

"I don't mind, Troy. I agreed that we'd tell them today so whenever." She disappeared again for a moment.

"Oh, and Troy?" He glanced back to the open door, "Put some clothes on before you go downstairs. I don't want your parents to get any ideas."

"Gabs," He began, pushing the covers back and swinging his legs round, searching for a pair of clean drawers and sweat pants, "you're pregnant. I think they're gonna get ideas anyway."

"So." She shrugged, blushing at his nakedness, "They're still your parents. Now, I'm going for a shower. Please put some clothes on!" He laughed as she disappeared for the final time, pulling his clothes on and making his way downstairs to the kitchen where he could hear his parent's voices laughing and talking with each other.

_Xxx_

Gabriella pulled a fresh t-shirt over her head, giving the bathroom a quick once over to check that she hadn't left anything that shouldn't be there, she made her way back to Troy's room where they were staying and dumped her dirty clothes before making her way downstairs to the kitchen and the sounds of her boyfriend and his family.

"Morning Gabriella!" She smiled as Lucille noticed her before she'd even set foot inside the room, calling out the greeting to her.

"Morning Lucille," She greeted back, "Morning Jack."

She nodded to her boyfriend's father who was sat at the kitchen table, reading the morning newspaper, opposite her boyfriend who was tucking into what she presumed was probably his fourth or fifth helping of pancakes.

"Morning Gabriella."

"Now, do you want some pancakes dear? I was just making some more for Jack here or we can do toast or cereal or…"

"Pancakes are fine Lucy, thanks." Gabriella cut in before the older woman could offer her anything else, causing her head to spin.

"Pancakes coming right up!" Gabriella smiled again in appreciation, sitting in the seat next to Troy who leaned across and placed a kiss on her cheek. He winked at her before turning back to the other woman in the room.

"Any chance of another pancake for me, Mom?"

"Troy Alexander! You've already had five!" Gabriella giggled, her guess had been correct then.

"Why do I feel like all that's happened so far today is me being told off?"

"Aww babe," Gabriella smiled as Troy's face turned into a pout, "maybe you should stop being so greedy then!" There was a round of laughter as both of Troy's parents took in their son's girlfriend's words.

"Gabi, I honestly feel that you are the best thing that has ever happened to my son!" Gabriella smiled as Jack Bolton placed down his newspaper and addressed her. "Now, Troy all you have to do is listen to her and her wise words!"

There was another round of laughter from within the kitchen.

"See? I _am_ being picked on!" Gabriella's giggling continued, enjoying these precious moments that she knew she would remember for a long time.

"Aw thanks Lucille, these look great!" She smiled as a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her, another for Jack and Lucille and then one was placed on Troy's plate, who grinned.

"Thanks Ma."

She breathed in deeply, savouring the smell of the freshly cooked batter.

"Now eat up, all of you!" Troy's mother spoke as she sat down next to her husband, reaching for the syrup, which had also been placed on the table.

"Erm, Lucille, do you have any chocolate spread?"

"Of course dear, it's…"

"I'll get it!" Troy stood up, going through the cupboard next to the sink until he found what she wanted.

"Thanks." She smiled at him as he came back to sit next to her, handing her the jar of chocolate that she had been craving ever since she had first begun to suspect this pregnancy. She paused for a moment, grabbing her knife and scooping a large amount onto the plate in front of her before spreading it onto the pancakes and began to eat. Resisting the urge to moan in satisfaction, she instead concentrated on Lucille's words.

"So are we still going out for lunch today?" Gabriella nodded although the voice inside her head screamed something along the lines of '_that's if you still want to after we tell you.'_ She frowned, her internal battle continuing as Troy and his parents continued to talk.

_'Don't be stupid Gabriella, they love you, they'll be happy that you and Troy are happy!' _

_'Yeah but what if they're not? What if they hate me for taking their son away from them?'_

_'Gabriella, Sharpay did that a long time ago. It's nothing new. If anything, you brought him back again.'_

_'Yet another reason not to tell them – they want their son back not him and his baggage.'_

_'You are most certainly _not_ baggage...'_

"Gabriella?"

"Huh?" She was jerked out of her thoughts as Lucille spoke her name, her eyes flickered round the table to realise that all three other pairs were looking at her. "Are you okay? You seemed really out if it just then."

"Oh, erm, yeah. I'm fine. Just appreciating how good these pancakes are!" She smiled, hoping that Troy's parents would accept that and move on. Luckily for her, they nodded and went back to eating their breakfast.

Troy, on the other hand, was still looking at her and frowning.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He mouthed, to which she nodded her head in reply before sighing.

"Can we just tell them now?" She asked back. This time it was his turn to nod in response.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Jack questioned, placing his knife and fork down and glanced between the two, Lucille copying his actions. Gabriella glanced at Troy, grabbing his hand under the table as though she would never let go. They shared a quick smile before she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm pregnant and it's Troy's baby. Well, obviously it's Troy's baby that was kind of a stupid thing to say. I mean I love Troy and he loves me and this baby obviously shows that and…" She trailed off as she felt Troy squeeze her hand. She glanced over at him.

"You're babbling again, babe."

"Oh."

There was a pause for a moment as she watched Jack and Lucille's faces that didn't appear to be too shocked.

"Well we were wondering when you were officially going to tell us." Gabriella blinked in surprise.

"What?" It seemed that Troy had voiced her thoughts for her.

"Troy, you're forgetting that I was pregnant with you once. I know the signs – the getting up for the toilet in the middle of the night as well as sneaky trips to raid the cupboard for those cravings - I'm a light sleeper, I hear these things. Plus there's the fact that Gabriella's starting to show slightly and I did work as a Doctor's receptionist for fifteen years of my life, I've seen it a million times before!"

"So, you're not mad?" Gabriella thought it best to ask, just in case.

"No my dear, of course not. Now come here and give this future grandmother a hug!" Gabriella giggled as she stood up and went over to Lucille who engulfed her within her arms, watching as Troy too stood up and went to shake his father's hand.

"Well done son. Thought it was about time me and your mother saw some youngsters running round!" Gabriella laughed as Troy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, a sure sign that he was nervous. Pulling away from Lucille, she was then moved into another hug by Jack.

"Has he told you about his basketball team dream yet?" He asked, holding her at arms length for a moment. She nodded, blushing slightly at what that meant.

"Yes, but I'm not entirely sure he's gonna get his wish!" There was more laughter as the congratulations drew to a close.

"Well me and Jack are going to get ready then I think a celebratory lunch is in order, don't you two?" Gabriella nodded as Troy came to stand with her once again, his hands clasped over her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"We'll see you two down here in a few." Gabriella nodded again, smiling as the two older adults left the room.

"I told you they'd be happy with the news!" Troy mumbled into her hair, placing kisses into it along the way.

She smiled, turning round in his arms so that he could place a kiss to her lips, "Now all that's left is for you to meet my parents, superstar."


	26. Calm

**A/N: sorry it's late but it's been so hectic in my life at the mo. basically i have seven more weeks of school including exams so i need to spend time concentrating on those. i'm gonna try and update if i can but if not, once exams are over this story will then take priority so hang on in there with me! (:**

**enjoy this chapter, sorry for the lame ending!**

* * *

"Troy, do you think I'm showing?" Gabriella hissed quietly as she noticed another woman with a buggy smile over at her. Her hands pulling her top down self-consciously.

"Not really Gabs – hey!" He pulled her hands away from the bottom of her jumper, clasping them both in his so she couldn't escape. "You look beautiful. Stop worrying. And besides, what if you were? What does it matter? You're having a baby, my baby, I think that's just about the coolest thing anyone could ever do." She smiled, his words causing calm to wash over her almost immediately. Why was it that he always knew what to say?

She smiled at Jack and Lucille who were making their way over, their hands clutching trays of food. Despite lots of protesting from Troy, his mom had insisted that they eat lunch at the mall so that she could buy 'a few things for Gabriella and the baby along the way'. What Gabriella hadn't expected that she would be dragged through countless baby shops, having to explain everytime Lucille picked out something blue or pink that she didn't know the baby's sex yet so she couldn't help with choosing which one and that she was really sorry. Not that she was complaining of course, she had enjoyed being spoiled for the past two and half hours and no matter how many times Jack complained (with a wink in her direction) about being dragged into yet another shop and the fact that he had to carry all the shopping bags or Troy complained because Lucille was spending too much money on things that he could have bought instead could ruin her good mood. She smiled as Lucille placed her order in front of her. Okay so if people didn't know she was pregnant before, she sure wished they knew now. Two cheeseburgers, a large coke and large fries were a bit too much for just one person of her height after all.

"Mom, seriously. We're going out for a proper dinner later and I'm paying. I feel bad that we've come to stay with you and you're paying for all of this plus all that stuff you just bought."

"Nonsense Troy." Gabriella giggled at Troy's face as his mom cut him off, "I'm your mother and you're my only child. I'm allowed to treat you every once in a while. Plus Gabriella's carrying my grandchild that gives me an even bigger and better reason. Now eat your burger before it goes cold." The moment Lucille turned to Jack to remark on something she felt Troy's breath near her ear.

"I'm beginning to wish we hadn't told her about the whole baby thing. She's using it against me every chance she gets. It's not fair!" Gabriella giggled as she turned to face her boyfriend who seemed to be pouting slightly.

"Oh babe, it's only cos she loves you and like your mom said, you're her only child and this is her first grandchild, she's bound to be excited. Just let her have her fun will you?"

"Fine."

"Troy…" She said warningly, a smile still gracing her features at how silly he was being knowing really what this came down to was the fact that he felt guilty that he wasn't paying.

"I said fine." He paused before continuing, "It's just that I feel bad her spending all her money on this stuff when I'm this celebrity basketball player who earns ridiculous amounts of money and I can be paying."

There it was. Gabriella shook her head at his reasoning. "That's what makes it so special. Knowing your mom bought this stuff because she wanted too, not just because she could, shows that she cares." She smiled, looking over at Troy as he considered what she had just said.

"Does this mean that you feel everything I buy for you is just because I could, not because I wanted to?"

"No." She shook her head, trying to explain the difference, "Troy, you know when to use your money and when not to. You're not one of those people who wave it round, buying anything and everything just because you can. The little things you buy for me are because they reminded you of me or the special moments between us, not because you felt the need to buy me something just because you haven't bought me something in a while. That means a lot to me, really it does. Just like when I get little things for you and you get that look on your face, which shows you really care that I care. I get what you're feeling now about the baby things 'cos they're pretty much a necessity but stop worrying about your parents and their money. If they wanted your help, they would say, okay? You need to let other people put their money to good use too."

"Now I feel like an idiot." She nodded her head.

"But you're my idiot and that's what makes you special. Just promise me you won't say anything else to your mom about buying this baby stuff?" He nodded, his eyes flickering back to look straight back into hers.

"Sorry Gabs."

"Apology accepted." She smiled, placing a quick kiss on his lips, "Now I suggest you eat your burger before it goes cold like your mom said." She giggled as she turned back to her food, Troy sticking his tongue out at her childishly before doing exactly the same.

"Now kids," Jack began, "after lunch it's up to you what you want to do. Troy, it seems, will not take no for an answer to this dinner he has decided we're having tonight but we have an entire afternoon to kill. I'm trying to think what we haven't shown Gabriella about Albuquerque yet – the cinema? the park? the zoo?"

"You have a zoo?" She didn't think she could get more excited if she tried. The last time she had been to a zoo was when she had been about twelve, a cheering up present from her parents after her Grandpi had died. Needless to say she hadn't enjoyed it much and so had blocked most of it from her memory.

"You want to go to the zoo?" Troy grinned at her causing her to smile and nod enthusiastically back.

"Yeah!" She glanced back at Lucille and Jack who were also smiling at her enthusiasm, "I mean the last time I went to a zoo was when I was like twelve, I don't really remember it all that much 'cos I've blocked most of it from memory due to the things surrounding why we actually went so if it's possible can we – oh!" She stopped, placing her hand on her stomach and glancing down, frowning.

"What? What's wrong?" She glanced up at Troy whose face had changed from happiness to a look of worry.

"Nothing, it's just I thought…" She looked over to Lucille who was smiling, seemingly understanding what was happening. "Is that even possible yet?"

"How far along are you Gabi, honey?" She mentally calculated for a moment before speaking once again.

"Sixteen weeks."

"Then it's very possible. I'm just surprised you felt it this early cos it's your first."

"Well I don't know… I mean, it was just a little tap but it felt like it was…"

"What?" Troy broke in, looking frustrated now, "What's going on? What are you two talking about?"

Gabriella smiled, turning back to look at her boyfriend. "I think our baby just kicked for the first time."

_Xxx_

_Step three – go to lawyer and sort out divorce proceedings…_

"So Miss Evans if you just sign here… and here… and here…" Sharpay sighed as she finished her final signature on the papers in front of her. Mr Jackson, as nice as he was, wasn't exactly the type of man who could deal with her bursting into tears at any minute which was precisely why her other hand was clutched in Ryan's. She had to be thankful that he had yet to comment on just how tightly her fingers were curled round his. She knew for a fact that her nails must have been digging into his palm for at least ten minutes by now.

"Well I think we're done here. Unfortunately you and Troy did not sign any pre-nuptial agreement but from the agreements that you have come up with here, I don't see any reason why he wouldn't agree to them. You shouldn't have anything to worry about Miss Evans, nothing at all." She smiled tightly at him. Her eyes flickered over to Ryan for a moment, silently communicating her thanks to him.

"Thank you so much Mr Jackson," She turned her gaze back to the older man in front of her, "You've been a great help."

"Oh no problem at all. My pleasure." Sharpay stood up, grabbing her bag whilst also letting go of Ryan's so that she could place the divorce papers within it. "If you need me to go through anything else either with you or with Mr Bolton, I will be happy to."

"Thank you." She smiled, genuinely this time. They had decided near the beginning of the meeting that she would visit Troy and get him to sign the divorce papers. She had smiled wryly at the thought that it would be her version of peace offering to him and Gabriella. Besides, it would help tick another box of her 'to do' list. After shaking Mr Jackson's hand once more time and bidding him goodbye, she left his office with Ryan trailing behind her. She chose to ignore his constant folding and unfolding of his hand. It was only once they were back in the comfort of her pink convertible that she breathed a sigh of relief. A single tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of what she had just done before she wiped it away almost as soon as it had appeared.

"It's okay you know Shar." Ryan smiled encouragingly at her, "You're allowed to cry every once in a while. I think signing divorce papers is one of these times."

She shook her head, "Yes but I'm not feeling the need to do so. Truth be told I'm kinda more relieved than upset. It was too much effort being Troy Bolton's wife, being the Sharpay Evans that I had created rather than who I am. I think in signing those divorce papers, I'm finally letting myself be free." She grinned, glancing over at her twin who was mirroring her exact expression.

"Too much cheese?" She guessed. His head nod was his reply before they both burst out laughing.

"Shar, seriously. I think this new-old you is awesome and all but can we tone down the cheese factor? I don't know if I can deal with that!"

"Sure thing." She replied, still giggling as she put the car into gear and made her way out of Jackson and Co. Lawyers car park. "Right, Ry. Do you fancy reading out the list for me?"

"Step one – sit down and sort things out with Ryan. Check." He crossed through the first line of writing with a pen that he had also found in her purse. "Step number two – delete all contacts I no longer want in my life." She watched him glance over at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Check!" She said, smiling as he crossed out another line of her writing.

"Step number three," He continued, "go to lawyer and sort of divorce papers. Check." Another black line added to the sheet. "Step number four, go through house and gather things into three piles – keep, Troy's and get rid. Are we doing this now?" He looked over at her disbelievingly.

"No." She shook her head, causing him to look relieved for a moment, "We're only starting it today. This, I reckon, is gonna take the most amount of time and I want to do a good job." She looked over to Ryan once she realised he wasn't going to answer anytime soon. The horrified look on his face caused to her to burst out laughing once again.

"Chillax Ry. I know how much you love sorting things out and all those house makeover programmes, this should be a dream come true to you." She finished her sentence as signalled left back into the familiar drive that she had once called home.

"Yeah but your house is huge." She watched as he indicated with his hands, the car coming to a stand still. "It's gonna take weeks!" She shook her head, getting out of the car and heading round to the boot where she had placed a load of boxes that she had found in Ryan's garage from when he had moved out of his old house.

"My plan is for it to take a week at most. I don't have that much time, my life needs to be sorted by the time Gabriella has their baby." She shook her head again as Ryan's eyes widened from above the pile of cardboard she had placed in his arms.

"That's your time scale? Troy's baby?" She nodded again, slamming the boot of her car and making her way over to the front door, placing her stack of boxes down so she could open it with her key. Taking a deep breath as the door swung open, she crossed the threshold. The familiar smell putting her senses on alert even though she knew he wouldn't be here.

"I figure it's a good one. If not then we'll start by saying that this whole house thing needs to be mostly done by my interview next week, reckon we can do that?" One nod of her brother's head was enough for her.

"Good. Right, I reckon we should start with the basement and work upwards, what do you think?" This time she didn't even wait for an answer, her heels already halfway down the stairs before Ryan caught up with her, muttering lines that mentioned her never changing her attitude towards him. Something which couldn't help but make her smile.

_Xxx_

Their baby had moved.

He or she had moved and now his mom and girlfriend were having an extremely long conversation about how amazing it was to feel it for the first time and truth be told, he was starting to feel a little bit left out. It was his baby too so why was he not feeling so happy about this part? He glanced over to his father who shrugged before indicating for Troy to follow him as he stood up and began walking out of the food court. Placing a quick kiss on the top of Gabriella's head, he stated that he would be back soon and willingly followed.

"Troy," his dad began as they reached the fountain in the middle of the mall and took a seat facing it, "talk to me."

"Well, " he took a deep breath before revealing what he was feeling, "I just feel a little bit left out. I mean, that's the first time our baby's kicked, ever. The first clue that he's actually alive and not just a bunch of cells and I don't feel like I was part of that moment at all. I feel like I've missed out on a really big part of the whole process, kinda like missing the final shot at a championship game or something."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, waiting for Jack to speak.

"I was exactly the same the first time it happened to your mom when she was pregnant with you. I get that you don't feel like you're a part of the process but you just need to hold on in there and wait. I guarantee that your son or daughter will kick again, countless times and one of those many will be the first time Gabriella will grab your hand and you two will be able to share that special moment that you're dreaming of now. If anything you should count what just happened back there as a blessing. Gabi knows now that the baby will kick again at any moment, she'll be constantly on a type of look out now, waiting so that she can share it with you."

"You think?" He looked over to his father for confirmation like he had done many times before when he was younger.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think, Troy, I know. You're gonna have to trust me on this one okay?"

Troy nodded, suddenly feeling a million times better than he did a few moments ago.

"Now what's this whole 'he' business? You and Gabriella have both let slip a couple of times today about this gender thing yet you're both saying that you didn't find out when you went for your scan." Troy's hand subconsciously went to rub the back of his neck, remembering their conversation from earlier on in the day.

"Well, me and Gabs were talking earlier and despite what others, mainly Chad, say about wanting a goddaughter to spoil we both want a little boy first so he can be the big brother to any other kids we may have in the future. I swear we haven't found out the gender and just haven't told anyone about it yet."

He watched as his dad's face slowly transformed into a grin. "Do you know me and your mom said exactly the same thing."

"Really?" Troy grinned back, "Erm, dad, how come you and mom never did have anymore kids? If you don't mind me asking that is!"

"Course you can ask son! Truth be told I think we just got too caught up in our lives to have another one. You were perfect to both your mom and me and by the time we finally got round to even considering having another baby, it seemed a bit too late for us both. Besides, we were happy enough as it was with just you." Troy's grin widened.

"So you don't miss not having your own basketball team?"

Troy laughed along with Jack for a moment, "No, not at all. Besides, I'm hoping you and Gabriella will make up for that! Reckon you guys can manage?"

"Dad!" Troy groaned, knowing what his dad was insinuating but he couldn't help but smile anyway. "I shall try my best! You may have to help me get round Gabriella first though!"

"Get round Gabriella for what?" Both men whipped round at the sound of Lucille's voice.

"Yeah, get round me for what?"

Troy shook his head. "Nothing you don't already know babe."

He smiled as she groaned, placing one hand on her slightly rounded stomach. "Is this about your basketball team again?" He nodded, causing both his parents to laugh. "It's a good job I love you Troy Bolton." She added, walking over to him as he held out both his arms so she could sit on his lap.

"Well then it's a good job I love you back isn't it Miss Montez." He said, placing a kiss to her lips.

"Now, not that I want to break you two lovebirds up…" Troy groaned, placing his head on Gabriella's shoulder as his mom spoke up, "but I do believe Gabriella here wanted to go to the zoo. We do have all afternoon to kill after all." Troy felt Gabriella nod.

"We'll catch up with you Lucille. Meet you back at the car?" Troy only looked up once he was sure his parents were well out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked him, her face showing only concern as her eyes searched his.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled. "I just felt a bit out of it back there with the whole kicking thing but then my dad said a few things to me about when mom was pregnant with me and I'm okay now."

"You sure?" She checked, causing him to smile at her worry.

"I'm fine. Just promise me that as soon as our little baby kicks again you will grab me as fast as you can so that I can share it with you."

"Troy, that was my plan all along!"

"Good." He grinned along with her, placing another kiss to her lips, which quickly turned into a mini make out session.

"Troy…" He heard her breathe out as they paused.

"Hmmm…" He answered, resting his forehead against hers before opening his eyes to find her staring straight back at him.

"I do still really want to go to the zoo sometime today." She bit her lip in that cute way of hers that he found it too hard to resist placing another kiss to her lips.

"Well then," He said as soon as they broke apart again, "we best go catch my parents up. Gabriella Montez, you have a zoo to see!" She giggled as he finished, standing up and grabbing his hand so that they could walk side-by-side back to where he supposed his parents were waiting by their car.

"Troy…"

"Yeah babe."

"I'm sorry you felt left out earlier. I promise next time it happens we can share it together." He smiled over at his girlfriend who actually looked guilty.

"Gabi," He pulled her to a stop next to him, "It's fine and it's totally not your fault so stop beating yourself up about it okay? Dad says it happened to him too so I guess it happens to every single one of us about-to-be-a-father guys. I'll share it with you one day, it just so happens that that wasn't today."

"Okay." She smiled, looking visibly more relaxed. "Love you."

"Love you too, Gabs. Now, let's get you to this zoo."


	27. Decoration

**A/N: exams are over -yay!- which means i now have more free time in which to update so fingers crossed that all goes to plan! sorry for the long wait between this and the last chapter - to make up for it, this chapter is probably the longest yet! **

**read, enjoy, review? (:**

* * *

"Mom! Will you quit fussing, it's only a couple of hours flight, we'll be fine!"

"It's not you I'm worried about Troy!" He almost groaned at his mother's words, he should have guessed. Ever since he and Gabriella had told his mom about her grandson or daughter just over three days ago, she had been fussing even more than usual – something that he had not thought possible.

"She's just trying to look after us, Troy." He sighed as he heard a voice he recognised all to well in his ear.

"I know." He stopped shoving the last of his clothes into his suitcase and turned to place his arms round his girlfriend. "But even you must find this slightly annoying. I'm sorry."

He smiled, placing a kiss to the top of her head as she giggled.

"Quite the opposite, you're forgetting that you haven't met my mother yet, she's like a billion times worse and that's not even because she's my mother. She worries like that about everyone and everything! Your mom is tame in comparison."

Troy groaned good naturedly, "Why did we both have to have parents?"

"Because," He noted that Gabriella failed to keep the laughter from her voice, "without them we would not be here. You should know that Mr Bolton being as you are about to become one half of a parental couple yourself."

"A parental couple? Really? We're using words like that now are we?"

"Oh shush!" Gabriella laughed, pushing away from him, "Now go finish packing! We need to leave within the next fifteen minutes!"

"Fine. Hey Gabs…"

"Yes Troy."

"You know when we get home we need to update our fridge."

"Troy!" She groaned, still laughing. "Seriously concentrate, do you want us to miss our flight?"

"Hell no!" He answered suddenly realising what would happen if they did, "We'd have to stay here longer and under no circumstances do I want that!"

"Troy Alexander Bolton! We are your parents!" He groaned, pausing from throwing the last of his t-shirts into his case to turn around to face his mom.

"Ma, you know I love you but even you must realise how much you're fussing!"

"I know Troy but someone has to!"

"Really Lucille," Gabriella chipped in, saving him from his mother's speech on her grandchildren, "I do love you and love that you care but my mother will have that covered! I need you to be the calm grandmother in all this, the mother I can call without having you freak out about what's happening but just explain rationally as to what I do about it."

"Oh Gabriella," He grinned as his mother opened her arms to hug the both of them, tears in her eyes, "Of course I can do that! Now come here the both of you, family hug before you go!" He shook his head, placing one arm round his mom and another round Gabriella as they all stopped, enjoying the moment. "Now really Troy, you're nearly twenty four years old and you still don't know how to fold your clothes whenever you go somewhere."

He shrugged, his arm coming up to rub the back of his neck as his mother scolded him about his packing skills. "I can do it Mom, honest. I just didn't think we had the time."

"Right darling, of course you did." He shrugged as his mom looked at him disbelievingly for a moment before emptying his entire suitcase and starting all of his hard work all over again. "Now help Gabriella take hers to the car then you can come back up here and take this one down." He paused, "Go! Shoo! What are you waiting for?"

He did as he was told, taking Gabriella's luggage in one hand and beginning to make his way down the stairs and out the house to where his father was sat, waiting in the car.

"Are you two nearly ready yet? I've been waiting to go for at least five minutes now!"

"Just a sec Dad." He called, leaving the boot open as he jogged back inside, passing his mom and Gabriella on the stairs and grabbing the last case.

"Mom, have you got the keys?" He called, making one last sweeping look of his and Gabriella's room to check that they hadn't left anything behind.

"Yes." He heard her call back, "I suggest you hurry up before your father starts honking the horn, you know how he gets with airports!"

"Coming." He made his way back down the stairs and through the front door, placing the case in the boot of the car before slamming it shut and climbing in next to Gabriella as his mom locked the door.

"Now has everyone got everything?" Jack checked one last time causing Troy to groan before nodding his head, something that got him a 'be nice' mouthed at him by Gabriella.

"Dad, I'm positive."

"Okay then, let's go!" The ride to the airport was made up of reliving memories, most of Gabriella at the zoo.

"Seriously though," Troy grinned as Lucille laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen someone that excited about seeing a bunch of penguins!"

"They were cute!" Gabriella defended, shooting a glare at Troy who was still laughing as he pictured the very scene his mother was talking about in his head. "You have to remember that I haven't been since I was twelve!"

"Yeah you two, leave her alone!" His father chipped in, "I still remember when we took Troy to the zoo for the first time and he refused to go anywhere near the lions because he was scared that they would eat him, not realising that they were kept behind bars." Troy stopped laughing abruptly as his mother and Gabriella burst into a fresh round of giggles.

"Oh Troy," Gabriella smiled at him, "You're worse than me!"

"I was eight!" Troy protested, glancing out the window briefly as he recognised the welcome sign of the airport. "I didn't know any better. Mom and Dad failed to explain that the animals were contained!"

"We didn't think we had to!" Jack continued, shaking his head at Troy in the rear view mirror before pulling into the nearest parking space. "Now c'mon everyone out otherwise you two are going to be late and we can't have that!" Troy did as he was told, grabbing his and Gabriella's suitcases from the boot and leading the rest of his family into the airport.

"Now you two," his mom began as they paused after having checked in and got rid of their suitcases, so they could all say good-bye properly, "remember to call once you've landed! I want to know you're all safe and okay, baby included!"

"I promise Lucille." Troy smiled as his mom and Gabriella shared a hug, glad that they had bonded.

"I'm glad you came, son." Troy turned as his father addressed him.

"Me too, Dad. I'm pleased you could meet Gabriella." His father smiled as he pulled him into a hug.

"She's much better for you than Sharpay ever was." Jack muttered into his ear so neither of the other two could hear, "You and Gabriella are so much more in love than you and Sharpay ever were."

"Thanks Dad." Troy smiled as he pulled away, "That means a lot, really."

"No problem." Jack added before turning and addressing Gabriella.

"Troy!" His mom called, making him turn his attention to her, "Thank you for bringing Gabi to come see us. Promise you'll visit again soon!"

"I will, Ma." He pulled the older woman into a hug, "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, honey." She pulled away first, letting Troy see the tears that filled her eyes.

"Oh Mom, don't cry!"

"Sorry but you're my baby Troy, I hate it whenever you have to leave me, you'll know once that little one's born and my baby has his very own baby to look after."

"Mo-om." Troy groaned before pulling her into another hug.

_"Flight 186 to Los Angeles now boarding… Flight 186 to Los Angeles now boarding…"_

"Well that's us." Troy smiled over at Gabriella who had been wrapped in another hug from both his parents as he grabbed their cabin bags and slung them over his shoulder.

"Call us when you land." His mom called one last time as they showed their tickets to the air stewardess who let them through the gate.

"Will do!" He called back, waving back to them before turning and following Gabriella onto the plane.

"I'm really gonna miss them." Gabriella muttered as she sat down in her seat and buckled herself in ready for take off, rubbing her stomach subconsciously as Troy followed suit.

"I know, me too."

"We really do need to visit more often," She added, Troy knowing that she was right and that despite his complaining he would miss them like hell, just like he always did. "Mine too."

"Deal." Troy agreed, "All part of our new life plan, hey?" He smiled as she nodded in response, curling into him as she made herself comfortable. The plane beginning the manoeuvres for take off.

"I think I'm going to sleep now, all this visiting your old hangs outs, enjoying myself and embarrassing you no end has really worn me and your baby out."

"My baby?" Troy grinned as the plane lifted into the air, "What happened to our baby?"

"It's your baby when he's making me need to sleep, eat or pee. The rest of the time he's ours."

"Ah okay," Troy chuckled at Gabriella's reasoning as her breath evened out signalling just how exhausted she was, placing his arm around her to accommodate her better in the small amount of space they had. Leaning back, he closed his own eyes and let his mind go wherever it wanted.

_Xxx_

"Step number four – go through house and gather things into three piles – keep, Troy's and get rid. Step number five- put house up for sale and move into smaller apartment. Check and check!" Sharpay smiled over at Ryan as she crossed through the next two statements on her list. "I think we're well on track, Ryan!" She glanced around her at the few boxes that remained. Surprisingly, it hadn't taken them that long to go through things, she was never one to get emotionally attached, which had helped greatly. Her things had now been moved into her new apartment along with a few items of furniture that she had wanted to keep and the old house put up for sale. The things that she had wanted to get rid of had already been disposed of thanks to Ryan and his many contacts and now all that was left were the boxes that contained Troy's things. The doorbell rang as if answering her thoughts.

"Doors open." She called, folding the list and glancing over to Ryan who had picked up one of the boxes and was now making his way out to the garage where he had already placed half the boxes in the van that he had managed to hire for the day.

"Sharpay." She whirled round as Chad Danforth's voice came from behind her.

"Danforth." She nodded at him before greeting his girlfriend, "Taylor."

"Not that I don't admire what you're doing," The other girl in the room began, her eyebrows raised, "but I'm still not entirely sure we should trust you."

"I know." Sharpay nodded, her eyes flickering over as Ryan came in for the last box, "But I promise you that I'm not on the evil life wrecking path I was on before. I get that it's gonna take a long time for you to fully believe me but I called you today because I need both your and Chad's help to sort through what's left and double check a few things."

"Okay," Taylor nodded, still not looking fully convinced, "So what are these things?"

"Well as you can see I've sorted through this house and separated things into three piles – mine, Troy's and things to get rid of. When he left he said in his letter that I could keep the house and everything in it but even I know that's not exactly fair." Sharpay paused, glancing around her once again, her head filling with memories, "I've put this house up for sale and moved into a smaller apartment nearer the centre of town. I've taken a couple pieces of furniture and my things with me but I wanted you two to go through what's left and see if Troy would want any of the pieces of furniture that are left and also to take his things that I sorted out. I called you two because I thought you'd be more likely to come than Troy and Gabriella." It was Chad's turn to speak.

"You got that right." Chad glanced between her and Taylor, checking he understood, "They're currently somewhere between here and Albuquerque so wouldn't have been able to make it." They were visiting his parents, Sharpay thought with a pang, something that she hadn't done until at least a couple of years after they had begun dating.

"Actually that means it's perfect timing." Taylor cut in, offering Sharpay a small smile. "This means that if we all work together we can get all of Troy's stuff sorted and moved into their house by the end of the day it'll be a nice surprise for when they get back. What do you all think?" Sharpay glanced between Chad, Taylor and Ryan who was now back in the room.

"Sure." Chad shrugged, "Sounds like a good idea to me!"

"I'm in." Sharpay agreed at the same time Ryan nodded.

"Okay so if we load everything that's left into our car and whatever vehicles you guys have then we can leave this house behind and sort everything out once we get back to Troy and Gabi's."

Sharpay nodded, "Ryan's loaded pretty much all of it. There's just a couple of boxes left in the living room and that's it."

"Okay, well I'm sure the boys can do that. Sharpay, do you want to come with me?" Sharpay paused, glancing over at her brother who shrugged.

"Erm, sure." She replied, grabbing her handbag and doing a quick check to make sure she hadn't left anything behind before following Taylor. "See you guys later."

Most of the journey was made in uncomfortable silence. Sharpay thinking of many things to say, but never entirely sure how to word them. It was only when they pulled into a familiar looking road that Taylor spoke up.

"Listen, I'm doing this because Chad told me what happened the other day when he was round at Ryan's and you saying about wanting to change. I still don't know if I can fully trust you and I would choose Gabriella in a heartbeat but I know that if I was you and I really wanted to make a change I would want people to believe in me too. I think that by helping you to do this list or whatever that Chad also mentioned will help you to move on and I think that's what everyone needs right now." By this point they had pulled up outside a house that Sharpay recognised as Chad's.

"Thank you." She smiled over at her car companion, "I completely get that you're first and foremost Gabriella's friend but like I said before, I really am trying to change my life around and be a better person. Thank you for at least trusting me enough to help me do this."

Taylor smiled back. "Okay, let's go do this thing!"

"Wait!" Sharpay called as Taylor opened her car door, "why are we at Chad's house? I thought you said we were going to Troy and Gabriella's? Do you all still live together?"

Taylor smiled again, shaking her head and slamming her car door shut just as Ryan and Chad pulled up behind them. "No, me and Chad have got our own place a couple of blocks over. We thought that with the baby coming and stuff it just made more sense for them to have this house being as it's bigger and stuff. Besides, Chad's been on about moving for ages so everyone's happy."

"Oh." Sharpay nodded in understanding, glancing back at the house and wondering just how much it must have changed inside since she'd last been in.

"Come on." Taylor called, getting out and making her way over to where Chad and Ryan had already begun to unload Troy's things into the house. Opening her door, grabbing a box and following the other three in, she gasped as she stepped into what had once been a pigsty and was now a beautiful house.

"You like it?" Chad broke into her thoughts, grinning, "We moved all mine and Taylor's stuff into our new house once we'd sold the girls' old apartment and moved Gabi's in here then redecorated whilst they've been away at Lucille and Jack's. It's kinda perfect that you called today actually, thanks Barbie."

"Erm you're welcome?" Sharpay grinned as Chad walked away, beginning to help Taylor sort through the boxes that Ryan was still bringing in. "Do you guys mind if I go have a look round?" The shaking heads that answered her indicated that she was free to do as she wished. She smiled, making her way from the living room to the dining room and the study, which had all been redone in honour of the new habitants. She grinned again as she made her way into the kitchen which was actually clean for once, making her way over to the fridge as something caught her eye. She sighed as her eyes flickered over the three photos – one of Troy and Gabriella who were smiling, their arms draped round each other obviously not realising that the photo was being taken. Another of an ultrasound that someone, she presumed Gabriella as it was not Troy's writing, had written 'Baby Bolton' around the outside and then finally, another picture of Gabriella showing her baby bump and grinning at whoever was the other side of the camera. They were so happy together, she could see that now, glad that she had made her decision when she had so as not to add to the stress that they were obviously feeling. She smiled again, making her way from the kitchen past the other three and upstairs to investigate. The room where her and Troy had stayed many a time was still the spare room, the other having been made into the master bedroom. Chad's old room had also been redecorated as one of the spares. She paused as she pushed open the last door, knowing full what this was as soon as she stepped inside. The nursery was beautiful, that much she knew. The gold and yellow hues that the room had been decorated in really made it stand out, Sharpay knew that if Gabriella hadn't already seen it then she would burst into tears as soon as she stepped foot inside it.

"Do you like it? It's mine and Chad's baby shower gift to them."

"They'll love it." Sharpay replied in answer to Taylor's question, "It's gorgeous."

Taylor smiled genuinely back. "Thanks. We decided to go with these colours 'cause they've decided they don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Sharpay nodded, taking one last look before following Taylor out the room and downstairs.

"It's honestly the most beautiful nursery I have ever seen! That kid is gonna have some really jealous friends straight from when he or she is born."

"You've seen the nursery then." Chad grinned over at her, pausing from searching through what looked like the second to last box. She nodded.

"Are you guys nearly done already?"

"Yeah," Ryan chipped in, "It was pretty easy actually. The furniture part didn't really need much thinking about – we just used what they hadn't already got and Chad said he and Taylor could use a few pieces, the rest I can take in the van. As for all of Troy's other stuff, well, Taylor here was a whiz at sorting everything out and setting everything up so we didn't have anything to worry about."

"What about that last box?" Sharpay asked, pointing in the direction of where it sat by the door.

"That's, erm, photos…" Ryan cleared his throat almost nervously, she noted. "We thought that Troy would maybe want to sort through those himself. We're going to put it in the garage for now and let him know when he gets back later on."

"Oh okay." She nodded, knowing full well why they were letting him sort out the photos – most of them included her and none of them wanted to throw them out with her in their presence. "So are we done then?" The other three nodded.

"I think so. Troy and Gabs will be ringing me any minute to get me to pick them up from the airport so we're done in perfect time." Chad grinned, picking up the photo box and making his way over to the door that linked to the garage where he disappeared for a moment.

"I think that's our queue to get out of here then." Sharpay nodded at Ryan's words, knowing that despite what she had done, Troy and Gabriella would not want her there when they arrived back home after their trip.

"Thank you for helping Ryan and I out today." She smiled, "We wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"No problem." Taylor replied, "Like Chad said, it was good you called today – it makes the surprise complete." Sharpay nodded, following Ryan over to the door.

"Well, I'll see you around." She called, waving to Chad and Taylor who stood at the doorway before climbing into the van with Ryan and breathing out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She frowned at Ryan as they began to make their way back to her apartment.

"How does it feel to be rid of that house and those memories?"

"Weird." She stated, trying to work out exactly what she felt, "But in a good way." She added, smiling as she pulled out the list from her purse and reading through what was left of the list.

"So what's next?" Her brother asked, pulling up at traffic lights.

"Step number six – interview and explain new life plan." She read out loud, glancing over at her twin, "This one's gonna be good, Ryan, I can feel it."

_Xxx_

Gabriella sighed and stretched, rubbing her eyes as she woke up from her sleep.

"Are we home?" She grinned as Troy nodded in reply before he stood up to get their bags from the stores above their heads. "I loved staying at your mom and dad's, really I did but boy, did I miss my own bed!"

"Which one?" She frowned, as Troy looked confused for a moment.

"What do you mean which one? The one in our room, which other… oh…" She trailed off, suddenly realising what he was thinking. "You mean the one I used to have at mine and Taylor's apartment." She watched as he nodded his head, standing up as he handed her bag over to her. "Hey, Troy, look at me. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She raised her eyebrows, letting him know that she wasn't buying that even for a moment.

"No seriously it's just that when you were asleep I was just thinking about what life was like before you came along and what it would be like if you just weren't in my life anymore. Gabs, I know it's cheesy but I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry if my parents put you off me."

She giggled, "Don't be silly Troy, your parents didn't put me off you, if anything they made me want you even more and I'm not going anywhere so don't worry about that either. We're stuck together now mister, whether you like it or not!" She watched as his face transformed into a grin before reaching up and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you, don't forget that okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

"Good. Now let's get off this plane so I can go home for a proper sleep and then show you just how much you mean to me." She grinned as his eyes widened slightly, knowing full well what she was referring to.

"Gabriella Montez, I do believe you are spending far too much time with me, all my bad habits are wearing off on you."

"Pfft, like that's a bad thing." She laughed along with him as he shook his head at her.

"I think we do need to get you off this plane, it's turned you into someone else!" She shrugged.

"But you'd still love me right?"

"Of course." This time it was him who initiated the kiss.

"Okay, so I'm gonna have to warn you that there is a high risk of paparazzi as soon as we step through those doors." Gabriella shivered as Troy breathed his remark into her ear, subconsciously knowing that this was the case right from the moment she had stepped off the plane.

"Okay." She nodded, placing her sunglasses on her nose before grabbing Troy's baseball hat and placing that on her head. "What?" She smiled at the look on his face. "If I'm gonna deal with the paps, I'm gonna deal with them like a superstar." He grinned, shaking his head at her once again as he too placed his sunglasses on his nose before slinging one bag on his back, picking up his suitcase in one hand and hers in another.

"Can you manage?"

"Troy," She looked at him, eyebrows raised, "I have one travel bag that probably weighs about as much as a loaf of bread, of course I can manage."

"Okay, as soon as we get through those doors, look for Chad."

"I doubt that I'll miss him!" She grinned, "On the count of three. One… two… three…" It was, she noted, like some kind of weird sport, as she silently thanked all those up above that she had put her sunglasses on when she had, the flashbulbs of the many camera going off all around her. She paused for a moment, trying to locate her bushy haired friend before she heard Troy call from her right.

"Over here!"

She followed his retreating back to where Chad was standing also with sunglasses.

"Hey Chad." She greeted, neither her nor Troy pausing in their attempt to exit the airport. The cameras following them out to where Chad's vehicle was parked. She would have said something about it being illegal had she not been too busy playing a very unfair game of cat and mouse. She climbed into the backseat of the Jeep, breathing a sigh of relief as the tinted windows finally hid her from view. Chad and Troy following suit a few moments later, climbing into the front seats after having placed the suitcases in the boot.

"Well Gabs, that wasn't exactly the homecoming I had planned for you but it'll have to do!" She grinned as Chad took off his sunglasses and winked at her through his rear view mirror, taking care not to run over any journalists despite what Troy was muttering under his breath.

"Dude. Chill." He added to his best friend, "It's over, we survived. Now let's get you both home."

"Sorry Brie," Troy turned suddenly, he too having taken his glasses off which caused her to do the same, "I know it must suck from being able to go places with no problems at all to that but I can't really do much about it." He smiled, still looking pained.

"Troy, it's fine." She reached forward to squeeze his hand before sitting back again when it placed too much pressure on her bladder, "I get that they come with who you are and what you do so I'm just going to have to deal. I know that you can't change that fact so just accept it like I have, okay?" He nodded, "Good. Now Chad, do you think you can drive any faster because this baby is seriously making me need to pee right now." Now it was his turn to nod.

"I'm on it. Promise me you won't make any wet patches on my back seat."

"I'm not making any promises Chad." She smiled as Troy chuckled, turning back round in his seat to face the front. "Hey, where's Tay? I thought she'd be with you!"

"She said she'd wait back at the house for you, said she didn't wanna get caught up in the media storm."

"Ah, fair enough." Gabriella smiled as they turned down the familiar street and then through the gates onto the familiar driveway of the place she now called home. "Thanks Chad!" She called slamming the car door behind her and running as fast as she possibly could to the toilet.

"Hey Tay!" She called as she ran past her best friend, "Need to pee, be back out in a minute!" She rushed into the downstairs bathroom and did her business, it was only when she was washing her hands that she noticed the change in decoration. "What the…" She smiled, glancing round, noticing some of her old photos she had taken whilst still at college on the walls before making her way into the hallway and noticed that that too had been redecorated.

"Tay," She called, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, "did you do this?" Her best friend appeared in her line of sight, obviously leaving the two boys talking in the living room.

"Well yeah," Taylor shrugged, "we just thought it'd be nice for you two to come home to your own house and not have to deal with sorting that out on top of everything else." Gabriella grinned, the tears still threatening to tipple over as she gathered her friend into a hug.

"Thanks Taylor. You're the bestest friend anyone could ever hope for!"

"Hey! Don't be thanking me yet, do you want a grand tour?" Gabriella nodded, wiping her eyes as excitement filled her stomach. If the downstairs bathroom had been that beautiful, then who knew what the rest of the house would be like? Taylor grabbed her hand and led her over to the front door.

"We'll start here. Living room first." Gabriella followed Taylor as she spoke through what they had done, not really listening to her friend as she took in her surroundings but nodded all the same. She glanced over at the couch where Troy and Chad were sat.

"Are you two not coming for the grand tour too?" She asked, cutting her friend off for the moment. Troy shrugged and glanced over at Chad who did the same.

"C'mon." Gabriella smiled, pulling Troy up with one hand and Chad with the other. "The least we can do is let Tay and Chad here give us a tour after what they've done here. You can catch up on basketball and what not later, okay?" The boys looked sheepish for a second, letting Gabriella know that she had been spot on when guessing what they had been talking about. She grinned, still keeping hold of Troy's hand as they continued following Taylor as she guided them through the dining room, study and kitchen.

"We added more magnets to the fridge once we realised what you were doing with the baby," Taylor added in, causing Gabriella to giggle and look at Troy who rubbed his neck nervously.

"Thanks Tay." She added, "Troy wanted to do this to 'document' our baby!"

"Hey!" He looked offended for a moment, "I think it's a brilliant idea." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him as they followed the other two out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the first spare bedroom.

"It is a brilliant idea, Troy." She grinned, "I'm just teasing. Now let's concentrate on this tour before someone tells us off!" Her grin turned into laughter as Taylor paused in her speech for a second, giving her a look before continuing on.

"And here is your room, we didn't do much, just repainted and added some more of your things and stuff." Gabriella smiled, moving fully into the room and appreciating how much brighter the room looked now that it was cream and not green.

"It's lovely Taylor."

"Hey, where are these from?" Gabriella frowned as Troy pointed at the framed medals that hung on the wall. "I thought I left these at the old house."

"Dude, don't get mad okay?" Gabriella's frown deepened as Chad spoke up, sensing what was coming next. "But Sharpay rang us up early this morning to see if we go collect the rest of your things from the house. She sorted through everything 'cause she's moved to some smaller apartment somewhere in town. She's trying to turn her life around apparently." Gabriella's frown loosened slightly, almost feeling a slight sense of relief at Chad's words but Troy didn't look so convinced.

"Right…" He paused, "do you reckon she's for real?" Chad shrugged and glanced at Taylor who answered.

"I don't know if she's doing it because she wants to do it for her or because she feels that in some twisted way it might win you back but I did tell her that if she did anything to hurt you two there would be hell to pay. I just thought it was best to accept the items being as they are yours and leave it be. No point in creating an argument when she just wanted to give your things back."

"I just don't understand why she didn't call me instead of you two."

"Because she knew you wouldn't go and get the things. Dude, don't deny it, you know it's true." It was Chad's turn to speak, Gabriella nodding knowing that he spoke the truth.

"Babe, you know he's right." She spoke up, "You would never have wanted to go back to that house regardless of whether it was your things you were picking up or not. I think we should just accept that it's happened and move on. Besides, you can't say that it's not nice having your things in here too." She watched as Troy nodded, considering all of what she and his friends had said.

"You guys are right, we can't change it now and I don't particularly want to." He looked up at the medals, his face changing into a grin, which caused Gabriella to smile also. "Now, shall we have the rest of the tour?" Taylor nodded and continued to lead them through the rest of the bedrooms and bathrooms before they reached the last door that had once led to another spare room.

"Now this is a present from us two to you guys. We know you've been through a lot recently and you've got enough stress already without having to worry about what you're going to do with the baby's room so…" Taylor pushed the door open, and led them inside. Gabriella gasped. The room was stunning, she didn't think that she'd ever seen anything else like it ever.

"Taylor," She breathed, her eyes unsure of where to look next. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much." She glanced around at the cot that lay at one side of the room, the rocking chair in the corner, the changing table and chest of drawers that were along the other side. Her eyes once again filling with tears, this time falling straight down her cheeks.

"Oh Gabi, don't cry! You'll set me off too!" Gabriella giggled slightly, wiping them away as the two friends shared a hug. "Now, it's not finished yet! When I throw your baby shower, I'm sure you'll be receiving a few more gifts that will add to this." Gabriella smiled and threw her arms back round her best friend.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She wasn't quite sure what else to say, finishing her hug with Taylor she ran over to where Chad stood looking amused and threw her arms around him too. "Thank you too Chad. I know Tay didn't do all of this by herself!" He grinned, returning the hug.

"You're welcome Gabs. Now I think it's about time we headed off." He indicated between him and Taylor as Gabriella let go. "Let you two settle into your new-old house." Gabriella laughed and glanced over at Troy who sat in the rocking chair.

"Okay." She nodded, giving them both one last hug, "Come visit soon."

"But not too soon!" Troy added, raising his hand in a wave to his friends as they turned to leave. "Bye Chad, Taylor. Thank you for everything!"

"No problem, just make the most of it!" Chad added, throwing a wink in Troy's direction, which caused Gabriella to roll her eyes.

"Bye guys." Taylor called, pushing Chad out of the door and following him, "We'll show ourselves out don't worry. Enjoy!" Gabriella smiled, not speaking until she heard the front door close behind her two best friends. She turned, making her way over to where Troy sat.

"Are you okay?" She asked, standing in front of him and grabbing his hands. He nodded, pulling her down into his lap.

"Yeah, it's just that it feels like it's really happening now, y'know? Not that that's bad, don't get me wrong. I'm just scared that I'm not gonna be a good dad. What happens if our kid hates me?"

"Troy," Gabriella began, placing her head on his shoulder, "he or she is not going to hate you. You're gonna be the best dad anyone has ever had. I totally get where you're coming from, I'm scared too but we have a great support system surrounding us. Your parents, my parents. Tay and Chad, as well as the rest of your teammates plus my friends at the hospital, we're gonna be fine, you'll see." She felt him nod.

"Okay, I trust you." There was a slight pause, " Can we go add to the fridge now?"

"Troy!" She lifted her head up, smiling at the boyish grin that lit up his face. She sighed, knowing full well that she was going to give in, "Okay. ONE picture!" She stood up as he punched the air triumphantly.

"Yes! I love-"

"TROY!" She cut him off, grabbing his hand and placing his hand to her stomach as she felt the baby nudge slightly. "Did you feel that?" She looked up hopefully.

"Nope." He said, smiling to reassure her as she looked disappointed for a moment, "But it's okay because that's only the second time it's happened and I will feel it one day, right?"

"Right." Gabriella smiled, thankful for the conversation that he'd had with Jack and that he now understood the situation more than when it had first happened. "Now let's go take this picture lover boy." She smiled as he placed a kiss to her lips.

"Love you Gabs." He added as she followed him down the stairs, their hands linked.

"Love you too, Troy." She grinned, looking around and noting just how much life was looking up.


End file.
